Avataramen is Now Online
by Chic White
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang perjuanganku bertahan hidup dari Teratai Merah yang memburuku, dilengkapi berbagai bumbu. Orang-orang hanya tahu aku ini Pengendali Api. Kenyataannya? Bukan. Aku adalah avatar. Dan aku tidak dibayar si author barbar. / 4th wall break. Avatar AU eventual SasuFemNaru EPILOG UP! [END]
1. Prolog

**Hak Cipta Naruto tentu saja ada pada penciptanya, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Karya abal ini dibuat bukan untuk kepentingan komersil, melainkan kepuasan kokoro penulisnya yang sepertinya belakangan ini kebanyakan nonton ulang avatar sampai mimpi jadi avatar segala.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Prolog

 **-o-o-o-**

Duniaku dan dunia kalian tidak jauh berbeda.

Di sana ada manusia jadi budak _gadget_? Di sini juga sama.

Di sana ada manusia yang sedikit-sedikit _update_ status media sosial? Di sini juga sama.

Di sana yang viral jadi _trend_? Di sini juga sama.

Segala hal di sana sudah berbasis internet, transportasi sekalipun? Di sini juga sama.

Ah. Untuk transportasi bisa dibilang kami punya keunggulan. Selain Go-Mobil, Go-Motor, dan Go lain yang ada di dunia kalian; kami punya transportasi unggulan yang bersaing ketat dengan pesawat terbang. Go-Dragon dan Go-Bison.

Dewasa ini, pelanggan Go-Dragon dan Go-Bison berasal dari kalangan konglomerat. Katanya sih lebih aman daripada pesawat terbang yang rawan kejahatan baik di bandara maupun setelah lepas landas ke udara. Belum lagi akses jalan raya ke bandara yang tiada hari tanpa macet.

Kalian punya naga atau bison terbang? Jangan khawatir soal finansial. Apalagi kalau kalian cuma anak remaja yang butuh tambahan uang jajan sepertiku. Jadi supir Go-Dragon dan Go-Bison patut dicoba.

o

"Dia seperti bidadari."

Apa aku sudah bilang kalau belakangan ini aku tidak suka jadi supir Go-Dragon?

"Senyumnya itulho, semanis gulali."

Bertemu banyak orang tentu membuatku terlibat berbagai macam percakapan juga. Mulai dari curahan hati orangtua yang sedih karena kurang waktu dengan buah hati diakibatkan pekerjaan, perbincangan seputar peristiwa terbaru dari berbagai ranah bidang, dan pengetahuan-pengetahuan lain yang tak akan didapat di sekolah.

Ya, semula aku suka dengan pekerjaanku di hari sabtu-minggu ini. Lalu semua berubah, saat sahabatku terserang panah arjuna.

Belum cukup telingaku dibuat panas karena mendengar ocehan asmaranya setiap pulang sekolah, rupanya ia juga sengaja memanfaatkan pekerjaanku ini sebagai media curhatan pribadi.

"Sas, emangnya kamu tahu gulali semanis apa? Kamu kan gak suka manisan? Makanya mukamu pahit begitu."

Kepalaku digampar. "Mukamu tuh yang pahit! Aku ganteng!"

Aku sangat ingin menjatuhkannya dari atas sini, Tuhan.

"Coba curhatnya diulang. Mau kurekam terus ku-upload ke ig. Biar orang-orang tahu kau ini tukang tipu."

Dia mendengus. "Aku tidak menipu. Ayahanda yang meminta _perfect prince_ untuk masyarakat."

Ups. Sepertinya aku salah bicara.

Sahabatku ini adalah putra kedua dari Raja Api Fugaku. Aku sudah mengenalnya sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan benar. Makanya aku tahu bagaimana ia tumbuh penuh tekanan sampai-sampai bersikap di depan masyarakat saja ada aturannya.

Dunia boleh bilang dia ini pangeran yang sempurna. Begitu pintar dan berwibawa meski terkadang agak dingin dan seperti tak terjangkau. Padahal dalamnya cuma remaja labil doyan _ngidol_ yang belakangan agak _mellow_ karena jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku menghela napas, lalu mengubah posisi dudukku jadi berbalik menghadapnya. "Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana? Membantumu dekat dengan Hinata?"

Kenapa dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan tampang memelas begitu? Asem. Padahal tampang biasanya begitu songong dan amat mengundang tinjuan.

"Kau bisa bantu aku?"

"Aku bisa membantumu dekat dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa bantu agar dia balik suka padamu. Aku akan sangat maklum kalau dia benci padamu. Kau ini menyebalkan." Kepalaku lagi-lagi jadi korban. "Kalau aku jadi bodoh, ini salahmu, Pangeran Sialan!"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh dari sananya!"

Hinaan apapun yang sudah di ujung mulut dan siap diluncurkan olehku menghilang dan terlupakan ketika Kurama—nagaku—mengguncang tubuhnya dan membiarkan badan kami jatuh bebas menerjang danau dua meter di bawah kami.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kurama terbang merendah.

 **'Asal kau tahu, Naruto. Mendengar kalian bermesraan begitu sangatlah menyebalkan.'** Suara geraman Kurama amatlah jelas. Tapi hanya aku dan mungkin kalian yang mengetahui apa arti geramannya itu.

Rupanya dalam bangsa naga, pertengkaran adalah wujud kemesraan. Menarik sekali.

Aku menyeret Pangeran Sialan ke tepi danau. Kutendang pantatnya dengan keras sebagai pengganti hinaan verbal yang kulupakan. Dia membalasnya dengan tinjuan api.

"Nantang tarung _bending_?" Aku menyeringai dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Biar baju kering." Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Ia melakukan gerakan tendangan menyamping, mengirimkan kobaran api menyilang ke arahku.

Aku salto ke belakang untuk menghindarinya, meringis kecil saat rumput yang ada di sekitar kami mulai terbakar.

Kering _ndasmu_.

o

Prolog itu berisi perkenalan kan?

Jadi, yeah... Aku Naruto, umurku 15 tahun. Aku tinggal di Konoha—Ibukota Negara Api.

Aku punya seekor naga, namanya Kurama. Dia bukanlah naga biasa, melainkan naga roh. Kurama adalah satu-satunya makhluk di muka bumi yang bisa kupercaya. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya.

Aku juga punya seorang sahabat, namanya Sasuke. Seperti yang kukenalkan sebelumnya, dia ini putra kedua dari Raja Api. Kalau di dunia ini ada yang mengenal pangeran itu sampai ke helai rambutnya, maka itu adalah aku. Kalau kalian bertanya sebaliknya pada Sasuke, aku yakin dia akan mengakui dia tahu segalanya tentangku. Meski dia sering lupa kalau di balik sikap bar-bar dan penampilan asal-asalan aku ini berkelamin perempuan.

Tapi, dia tidak tahu. Ada satu fakta tentangku yang merupakan kebohongan. Aku ini bukan pengendali api. Aku bisa mengendalikan keempat elemen.

Ya. _I'm a Go-Dragon driver and I am The Avatar._

Udah _gahol_ belum pake bahasa _linggis_?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 1

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Aku sudah mencantumkannya di ringkasan cerita, tapi masih ada yang beranggapan ini antimainstream? Di cerita ini aku akan berjuang melawan musuhku demi menyelamatkan dunia. Aku juga akan menang. Apanya yang antimainstream?!

Seru? Seru untuk kalian tapi tidak buatku, hiks. Kehidupan pribadiku diobral gratis oleh penulis sinting yang bahkan tidak membayarku!

Apakah kisahnya akan sama dengan _The Legend of Aang_? Aang? Si botak yang menghuni Saluran TV Anak Nickelodeon itu?

Pertama, aku tidak botak. Kedua, aku tidak terlahir sebagai pengendali udara dan dibesarkan oleh biksu di kuil. Ketiga, di prolog sudah kusebutkan kalau umurku 15 tahun, bukan 112 tahun. Keempat, aku bersahabat dengan putra kedua Raja Api, bukan diburu putra mahkotanya. Kelima dan seterusnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah film kartun itu dibuat berdasarkan sejarah, tapi ... Apakah kisahnya akan sama? TENTU SAJA TIDAK!

"Gak usah ngegas, Nar."

Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyelipkan dialog di sini, penulis sinting?! Pergi dan renungkan bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak menelantarkan ceritaku seperti yang kau lakukan pada karya tidak jelasmu yang lain! Aku mau mulai bercerita!

"Elah. Sensi amat. Lagi PMS lu, Nar?"

"IYA-IYA GUA CABUT! GAK USAH NGELUARIN PETIR JUGA KAMPRU!"

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 1

 **-o-o-o-**

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Bangunan yang terbuat dari es dengan desain penuh nilai estetik berjajar rapi. Penerangan dari lentera memberikan sentuhan cahaya redup namun menenangkan. Menegadah pada langit, aku tak bisa menemukan penerangan di manapun. Gerhana Bulan.

Tiba-tiba, setitik cahaya nampak semakin besar di langit. Namun, itu bukan penerangan yang diharapkan warga. Sebuah bola api besar. Penyerangan.

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi. Pertahanan tak cukup dilakukan karena para pengendali air kehilangan kekuatannya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain berpasrah diri dan meninggalkan pesan terakhir—sebuah jejak petunjuk akan pelaku pembantaian malam itu.

Aku melihat seorang anak kecil menangis ketakutan di pangkuan seorang pemuda. Anak itu menggapai-gapai, terus memanggil-manggil orangtuanya yang telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri jauh di sana. Pemuda itu melempar si anak ke saluran pembuangan, lalu kembali ke tengah-tengah ledakan dan bersatu menjadi abu seperti penduduk lainnya.

Si anak kecil itu, badannya yang menggigil kedinginan, terlempar ke lautan. Tangisannya terhenti tepat saat ombak menggulung tubuh mungilnya, tenggelam dalam air yang mampu membekukan badan.

o

"Naruto!"

Aku menjerit tertahan. Mataku bergerak panik menatap sekeliling. Tak ada air. Aku di UKS sekolah dan badanku hangat. Itu tadi cuma mimpi.

Eh, sebentar. Aku ada di UKS sekolah?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Hinata membekukan badanmu dan kau pingsan." Sasuke menatapku tajam. "Kau membuat gebetanku menangis panik."

Hinata? Beku?

Oh, aku ingat. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir UAS. Tadi waktu ujian praktek Pendidikan Jasmani dan Pertahanan Diri lawan tandingku adalah Hinata. Ketika anak itu membekukan badanku, sepertinya trauma masa kecilku terpancing keluar.

Sedikit penjelasan untuk kalian, Pendidikan Jasmani dan Pertahanan Diri adalah salah satu mata pelajaran wajib di dunia kami. Isinya mirip-mirip Pendidikan Jasmani di dunia kalian. Hanya saja digabung dengan pelatihan pengendalian elemen dan senjata untuk non-pengendali. Ujian prakteknya dinilai dari latih-tanding dua murid yang dipilih secara random sesuai jenis kelamin dan tingkat kelas.

"Sahabatmu pingsan dan yang kau khawatirkan adalah gebetanmu?" Kupukul kepala pangeran sialan itu menggunakan bantal. "Terima kasih, Pangeran Sasuke. Kau baik sekali."

"Kau tidak mati, kan? Haruskah aku khawatir?" Sasuke memasang tampang songong selama beberapa saat. Lalu, ia menatapku serius. "Kata dokter kau boleh pulang setelah sadar. Aku sudah telepon Tuan Jiraiya tapi tidak diangkat. Biar kuhubungi lagi agar beliau bisa menjemputmu."

"Tidak perlu." Aku meregangkan otot. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Biar kuantar." Sasuke menyerahkan tasku.

"Kubilang, **aku bisa pulang sendiri**." Aku memutar bola mata. "Lebih baik kau kabari saja Hinata, siapa tahu dia masih khawatir pada keadaanku. Sekalian modus, gih!"

Sasuke tersenyum, memukul pundakku akrab. "Kau memang sahabat terbaik!"

Aku balas memukul pundaknya. "Dan kau adalah sahabat terburuk."

" _Wish me luck_!" katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan UKS.

"Ya! Semoga cepet-cepet kena _friendzone!_ " jawabku. Aku tahu Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya karena samar-samar aku mendengar rentetan umpatan sebal dari sahabatku itu.

Setelah itu, aku menyampirkan tas di bahu dan berjalan santai ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sambil menunggu Kurama menjemputku—sudah kuhubungi lewat telepati—aku membuat bola api kecil dan melemparnya ke tangan kanan, lalu ke tangan kiri, kembali lagi ke tangan kanan; begitu seterusnya. Rasa hangat yang kurasakan di tangan cukup untuk membuatku semakin tenang. Begitu Kurama datang, aku langsung melompat ke atas punggungnya dan kami pun melenggang ke udara.

 **'Sesuatu terjadi di sekolah?'** Kurama bertanya.

Aku nemplok di punggungnya dan bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban.

 **'Apa? Kau terlihat lelah.'**

"Ujian PJPD. Aku kebagian lawan Hinata."

 **'Penyanyi cilik yang disukai Sasuke itu?'**

"Iya. Aku pingsan. Dan kau tahu apa? Yang Sasuke khawatirkan malah gebetannya."

 **'Cie cemburu.'**

Aku menggeplak punggung naga kurang ajar yang sedang kutunggangi. Dia malah tertawa lepas.

"Sembarangan kalau ngomong. Aku sering mandi bersamanya sampai kelas enam SD, kau ingat? Aku biasa saja melihat burungnya."

 **'Itu empat tahun yang lalu, Naruto. Kalian sudah besar. Burungnya juga sudah besar.'**

Terkutuklah penulis sinting yang membuatku membicarakan burung Sasuke dengan nagaku sendiri. Siapapun tolong bunuh dia! Manusia sampah sepertinya tak pantas untuk hidup!

Ngomong-ngomong soal manusia sampah, aku melihat satu dari atas sini. Sedang nemplok di atas pohon dekat pemandian air panas wanita. Langsung saja kusuruh Kurama untuk terbang menukik sehingga aku bisa menyambar tengkuknya dan menaikannya ke atas nagaku.

"Naruto! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menggangguku mencari referensi?!" Protesnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memanfaatkan bakatmu untuk menulis buku selain buku nganu yang kau buat selama ini?!"

"Hei! Buku nganu-ku telah membiayai hidupmu selama ini!"

"Ya. Dan aku tidak sudi dinafkahi hasil buku nganu itu lagi!"

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Kau yang membuatku begini. Salahkan dirimu sendiri!"

Aku hanya mampu menepuk jidat saat dia melipat tangan dan membuang wajah—memasang pose merajuk. Sasuke sekalipun tidak akan percaya kalau aku curhat tentang Pak Tua nganu yang satu ini.

Jiraiya namanya. Orang-orang biasa menyandingkan sapaan 'Tuan' sebelum menyebutkan namanya. Dia tak punya garis darah konglomerat, tapi sosoknya dikenal sebagai sosok revolusioner dunia dan salah satu pengendali api terbaik yang pernah ada. Dia juga merupakan anggota organisasi rahasia Teratai Putih. Intinya, seseorang yang dihormati bahkan oleh para petinggi negeri.

Kami pertama kali bertemu di gua tersembunyi pinggiran wilayah Negara Api. Kurama yang membawaku pada Jiraiya dan sejak saat itu aku dirawat olehnya.

Aku tidak begitu ingat bulan pertamaku bersama Jiraiya. Saat itu aku hanya bocah 5 tahun yang terkena trauma. Akan tetapi, aku ingat detik-detik ia berhasil membuatku bangkit dari kesedihan. Dia bersumpah akan selalu ada di sampingku, mendampingiku sampai aku mampu menjalankan tugasku sebagai avatar.

"Naruto, apa di sekolah terjadi sesuatu? Aku dapat sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari anakmu."

Aku mendelik. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil Sasuke anakku? Siapa pula bapaknya?"

Saat Jiraiya menyeringai minta dihajar, aku menyesal telah bertanya.

"Pangeran Itachi tentu saja!"

 **'Aku hampir lupa kalau dulu kau pernah naksir Putera Mahkota. Gimana rasanya kena sisterzone, Bocah?'**

"Mati saja, kalian berdua!" geramku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kurama, tapi kalau dia mati bukankah dunia ini akan hancur? Dia kan Sang Roh Matahari?"

 **'Kalau Si Tua genit ini mati juga bukankah dunia ini dalam bahaya karena avatarnya terancam galau berkepanjangan?** '

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mereka tak bisa berkomunikasi tapi tetap kompak membuatku kesal. Untung sayang. Kalau tidak sayang, mungkin sudah kutusuk dan kujadikan layang-layang.

Penulis sialan, kenapa kau buat semua sosok penting di hidupku sangat menyebalkan begini? Dan tolong JANGAN _geer_ dulu. Kau memang membuatku kesal, tapi aku benci padamu! Mati saja sana!

"Jadi, ada apa? Tadi ujian PJPD kan? Kenapa?"

Aku sedikit bersyukur karena Jiraiya akhirnya memilih berbincang serius. Kalau dia terus menggodaku, aku yakin dia sudah kugantung di atas menara tertinggi milik Negara Api. Seperti yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya.

"Lawanku seorang pengendali air. Tubuhku dibekukan dan... kau tahu sendiri. Katanya aku pingsan...?" Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kita langsung ke tempat latihan sekarang." Jiraiya mencengkram bahuku.

Tanpa kuperintahkan, Kurama berbalik haluan.

"Malam ini kita _sparring_ di danau tengah gua. Setelah itu lanjutkan semedi. Aku tidak mau melihat badanmu sedetikpun keluar dari air."

Dia mungkin sering bertingkah dungu. Seolah dia hanyalah pria tua mesum yang menjalani masa pensiunnya dengan mengintip wanita. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah petarung hebat yang melatihku selama ini.

Dia guru yang hebat.

"Jangan takut kalau nanti bajumu tembus pandang karena air. Papan datar milikmu tidak menggoda sama sekali."

Lagi-lagi imejnya hancur sedetik setelah kupuji dia dalam hati.

Aku menyesal telah menyebutnya guru hebat.

Dan untukmu, penulis sialan, berhenti tertawa! Loli legal sepertimu tidak berhak untuk tertawa!

o

 _June 21. 11.25 pm_

 _Avataramen is now online._

 _Faiprinsuke is now online._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Lom tidur?

 **Avataramen :** Udah. Ini bales lewat mimpi.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Lucu, nar. Lucu.

 **Avataramen :** Makasih beb

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kenapa temanku begini

 **Avataramen :** Dasar pikun. Aku ini sahabatmu bukan temanmu

 **Faiprinsuke :** *Kenapa sahabatku begini

 **Avataramen :** Karena tidak begitu

 **Faiprinsuke :** Pengen curhat boleh?

 **Avataramen :** Sejak kapan kamu minta izin dulu Sas? Biasa juga langsung nyerocos gitu aja

 **Faiprinsuke :** Yang ini serius

 **Avataramen :** Yaudah sini curhat sama Bunda.

 **Avataramen :** Ramen Ichiraku ya.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Mau dengerin curhat atau morotin dompet sih nar?

 **Avataramen :** Morotin dompet lah, jelas!

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kenapa sahabatku begini

 **Avataramen :** Mungkin kau salah orang.

o

Kalau aku terjebak di suatu dimensi dan aku hanya bisa membawa serta satu orang saja untuk diselamatkan oleh Kurama, maka aku akan membawa Paman Teuchi. Alasannya? Agar belahan jiwaku tak hilang dari muka bumi, tentu saja.

Begitu indah dipandang, lezat di lidah, memuaskan di perut. Apalagi kalau porsi jumbo, asdfghjkl. Ya, dialah belahan jiwaku. Ramen Ichiraku!

"... jadi git—woi, Nar! Kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?!"

Aku menyeruput kuah ramen nikmat. Mendesah puas saat berhasil menghabiskan mangkuk ketiga sampai tetes terakhir. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk meminta tiga mangkuk tambahan. Setelah Paman Teuchi mengacungkan jempolnya tanda pesanan diterima dan akan segera dilaksanakan, kulabuhkan perhatianku pada pangeran yang sedari tadi minta dinotis tapi kalah penting dari bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen jumbo yang amat kucintai.

"Jujur, aku tidak mendengarkanmu." Hidungku gatal, jadi kukorek menggunakan kelingkingku. Sasuke tampak jijik, tapi dia sudah terbiasa. "Coba beri tahu intinya saja."

"Ayahanda akan memberiku bimbingan yang sama seperti Kakanda Itachi—persiapan menjadi Raja Api. Untuk jaga-jaga. Dia pikir aku ini cadangan?" Sasuke mengurut keningnya. "Aku tidak mau jadi Raja Api."

Aku menopang dagu dan menatapnya malas. "Lalu, kau mau jadi apa? Manajer Hinata?"

"Itu terlalu ngimpi! Lagipula dia sudah lama vakum dunia menyanyi!" Sasuke menggigit sumpitnya. "Aku tahu dengan lahirnya aku sebagai anak kedua Raja Api secara otomatis takdirku juga menjadi 'Raja cadangan'. Tapi aku tidak mau!"

Aku menarik mangkuk ramen milik Sasuke untuk kulahap sendiri. Empat suapan besar berhasil kulakukan sebelum akhirnya yang punya sadar dan merebut kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk dan minta tambah tiga mangkuk, tapi punyaku tetap kau ambil pajak? Kalau Chouji yang makan bisa kumaklumi. Tapi kau ini kurus! Ke mana semua ramen-ramen itu?!"

Bukan salahku kalau setiap dia menawarkan traktiran, aku baru saja lolos dari latihan maut Jiraiya dan tubuhku menuntut bahan bakar yang banyak untuk energi pengganti. Sasuke cuma agak sial.

"Aku punya lambung khusus traktiran darimu. Memoroti dompetmu adalah tugasku."

Jidatku ditoyor. "Enak banget, ya!"

"Kau mau aku merespon bagaimana? Aku bukan anak kedua Raja Api dari dunia lain yang kabur ke sini karena tidak mau dapat pelatihan jadi raja. Aku tidak mengalami apa yang kaualami. Aku cuma bisa menjadi pendengar yang tidak benar-benar mendengarkan dan membuatmu kesal setelahnya. Seperti biasa." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Garis takdir yang sudah dilukis dan 'katanya' harus kau jalani memang sulit untuk kau ubah. Tapi kau bisa mengubah 'harus' itu menjadi 'ingin'. Meski itu takdir yang sudah diberikan, jika kau memilih untuk menjalaninya, kurasa kau akan bahagia."

Obrolan serius ini membuatku tambah lapar. Mungkin aku harus minta dua mangkuk tambahan.

"Aku merasa kau mengerti. Kau benar bukan pangeran dari dunia lain, kan?" Sasuke mendengus geli.

Bukan, Sas. Aku cuma manusia yang ketiban musibah jadi avatar. Betapa besar keinginanku untuk menjawab begitu. Huft.

"Ayahanda pernah bilang, kau sering menjadi penasehat _freelance-nya_ kalau beliau sedang naik Kurama. Kau juga sering memberi masukan untuk Ketua OSIS sekolah, kan? Kalau Kak Itachi mati dan aku jadi Raja, kau mau jadi penasehatku, tidak?"

"Kau mendoakan Pangeran Itachi mati? Atau jangan-jangan kau berencana membunuhnya?" Aku pura-pura syok.

Sasuke melipat tangannya dan menatapku tajam. Dasar _brocon_. 'Canda doang dih.

"Aku tidak sanggup kalau jadi penasehat Raja Api." Aku menghela napas. Bisa jadi pertikaian jika aku terlalu condong pada satu negara saja. "Begini saja. Kau mencalonkan diri jadi Ketua OSIS, aku wakilnya. Dengan begitu aku bisa jadi penasehatmu, kan? Aku _literally_ sudah jadi konsultan curhat malam minggu-mu."

Sasuke menatapku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, reflek geser sedikit menjauhinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tegurku.

Sasuke terhenyak, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Apa itu rona yang kulihat di pipinya?

Ini mencurigakan!

"Mikir apa tadi sampai malu gitu?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Siapa juga yang malu?" Sasuke melahap ramennya sampai kedua pipinya menggembung.

 _Prince Charming_ itu jelas sekali salah tingkah sampai-sampai lupa adab makan yang sudah ditanamkan sejak dia masih batita. Sayang sekali aku tidak bawa ponsel. Padahal momen langka begini bagus untuk dijadikan _blackmail_.

Aku melirik arloji yang kupakai. Hari sudah berganti. Selamat tinggal minggu ujian!

"Liburan, aku datang~!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan lupa remedial ke Bu Tsunade."

Aku menutup telingaku. " _You-Know-Who._ Kita tidak boleh menyebutkan namanya sembarangan atau dia akan datang dan memberi ulangan dadakan!"

"Bu Tsunade tidak melakukan itu di kedai ramen random." Sasuke lagi-lagi menoyor jidatku dengan jari tengahnya. "Rasa takutmu pada Bu Tsunade itu berlebihan, tahu."

Matematika dan guru killer sekaligus kepala sekolah merupakan perpaduan sumber ketakutan yang hakiki. Aku berhak merasa takut dengan _You-Know-Who!_ Ini sebuah kewajaran!

"Ya, coba bilang begitu lain kali kita bertemu Pak Orochimaru."

"Dia meraba tangan dan kakiku!"

"Karena penasaran dan tertarik dengan kulitmu yang mulus. Guru Biologi kita itu ilmuwan alat kecantikan, Sasuke."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk—" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. "baiklah! Setiap orang punya ketakutan masing-masing!"

Lebih tepatnya setiap murid punya guru yang ditakuti. Takut ramen menghilang adalah ketakutanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi tak apalah.

"Liburan nanti aku dan Kakanda mau ke Kutub Utara. Kau mau ikut?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mangkuk tambahanku isinya selesai kuhabiskan.

"Dan jadi makcomblangmu di sana, begitu?" Aku menepuk perutku yang rata tapi terasa penuh. "Berani bayar berapa?"

Jangan menatapku begitu, Sasuke. Aku tahu Paman Fugaku tidak akan marah kalau tahu uang sakumu habis kuporoti. Kau sendiri yang bilang sepertinya beliau ingin mengangkatku jadi anaknya.

Lagipula, liburan bukan liburan kalau belum kau isi dengan malas-malasan, benar? Tentu ada harga jika kau mau merenggutnya!

"Tidakkah kau senang jika sahabatmu sudah tidak menjomblo lagi?" Sasuke memasang tampang memelas menggemaskannya.

"Tidak," tukasku simpel. "Bahan hinaanku berkurang satu jika kau pensiun menjomblo."

"Kenapa sahabatku begini?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Mungkin kau salah orang."

"Adu api, yuk! Ingin bakar muka jelekmu."

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku kedinginan dan pengen coba makan sate pangeran nih!"

o

 _June 25. 10.00_ am

Faiprinsuke _is now_ online

Avataramen _is now_ online

 **Avataramen :** Sas, ke Kutub Utara nanti, sewaktu kau kencan dengan Hinata, aku boleh keliling kota tidak?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Tidak ada ramen di sana

 **Avataramen :** Kau pikir kepalaku isinya cuma ramen doang?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kau serius menanyakan itu padaku?

 **Avataramen :** Baiklah.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Username saja sudah membuktikan, Naru

 **Avataramen** : Tapi kan depannya ada avatar

 **Avataramen :** Bagaimana kalau aku ini adalah avatar yang suka ramen

 **Avataramen :** Lalu meski tahu Kutub Utara tak ada kedai ramen dia tetap ikut karena tujuannya adalah menghubungi dunia spiritual? Di Kutut kan ada gerbangnya.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Ini sudah siang. Berhenti mengigau. Kau itu pengendali api. Jangan delusi

 **Avataramen :** Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku cuma berbohong dan menyembunyikan pengendalian yang lain?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Avatar butuh guru untuk mempelajari elemen yang lain. Tak ada laporan mengenai avatar.

 **Avataramen :** Bagaimana kalau aku menggunakan tutorial di yutub sebagai panduan belajar?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Avatar nonton yutub? Bego, ngigaumu kejauhan.

 **Avataramen :** AKU GAK BEGO!

 **Faiprinsuke :** Serah.

 **Faiprinsuke :** btw Kakanda mau naik Go-Dragon tuh. On sana!

 _Avataramen is now offline._

o

"Lah, cuma ke Kuil Api selatan aja kak?" Aku menatap Pangeran Itachi heran. "Lagi sakit kaki apa gimana? Kan di belakang istana?"

Pangeran Itachi bukan tipe konglomerat _lebay_ yang beli makanan di blok sebelah aja pesan Go-Delivery. Rasanya aneh kalau dia naik Go-Dragon cuma 7 kilometer ke belakang istana begini. Pasti ada maksud lain.

"Kakak ingin mengobrol denganku, ya?"

Pangeran Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Kau memang anak pintar."

"Ya sudah sambil naik, Kak!"

Setelah Pangeran Itachi naik, aku pun mengisyaratkan agar Kurama segera terbang.

"Ada apa ya Kak?"

"Tadi aku mengintip obrolanmu dengan Sasuke." Kak Itachi terkekeh. "Apa kau avatar?"

"Yah si Kakak. Itu bercandaan aja. Jangan dianggap serius!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tertawa geli.

Belum saatnya. Meski aku percaya padanya, belum saatnya dia tahu.

"Sayang sekali." Pangeran Itachi terkekeh lagi.

"Memangnya kalau aku avatar, kakak mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri."

Lah?

"Tapi kan kita sudah kenal, Kak?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku sebagai anggota Teratai Merah."

HA?!

Wow. Jadi, _childhood crush-ku_ sekaligus kakak dari sahabatku adalah anggota Teratai Merah? Musuhku?

Apa ini artinya aku akan diburu Putera Mahkota Raja Api?

o

Terima kasih kejutannya, penulis sialan. Pengen bunuh boleh?

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

Mendaftarkan diri menjadi supir Go-Dragon itu tidak sulit. Umur dibebaskan selama kau bisa dan mengerti caranya menggunakan internet serta menerbangkan naga tentunya. Tidak perlu bebas buta warna maupun memiliki SIM yang sesuai seperti supir Go-Mobil dan Go-Motor. Cukup registrasi akun di website resmi Go-Transport, daftar sebagai _driver_ , tinggal menunggu pelanggan dan resmilah kau sebagai supir Go-Dragon.

Mau jadi supir Go-Dragon? Syaratnya hanya satu. Kau harus punya naga.

( _Catatan keramat : menunggangi naga punya orang tanpa seizin yang punya dapat menyebabkan kau diteriaki maling, jadi korban main hakim sendiri, atau bahkan jadi santapan naga itu sendiri. Jadi supir Go-Dragon itu memang keren, tapi harus hati-hati dan sesuai dengan hukum yang disepakati. Kalau mau bebas jangan jadi supir Go-Dragon, tapi hiduplah seperti Leri._ )

Untuk _review_ kontroversial yang mencantumkan _hastag_ #2019gayangauthor, kenapa harus tunggu 2019? Kenapa tidak 2018 saja? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 2

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Faiprinsuke is now online_

 _Avataramen is now online_

 **Avataramen :** Sas... Aku tahu kau patah hati.

 **Avataramen :** Tapi kau harus sadar.

 **Avataramen :** Kata Raja Fugaku kamu beli tiga karung tomat?

 **Avataramen :** Mubadzir tong! Bagiin ke warga yang butuh, sana!

 **Faiprinsuke :** Bodo amat.

 **Avataramen :** Ntar busuk woi!

 **Faiprinsuke :** Biarlah tomat-tomat itu membusuk! Seperti hatiku yang ditinggalkan dirinya!

 **Avataramen :** Yalord kenapa temenku jadi bucin begini :(

 **Avataramen :** Pokoknya aku ke rumahmu sekarang. Kau harus makan, jangan cuma tomat.

 _Avataramen is now offline_

o

 **'Kau sudah berjanji akun driver akan kau matikan hari ini!** **Seingatku sama sekali tak ada pemesanan!'** Kurama mengomel saat kubangunkan. **'Aku adalah naga terhormat! Terikat langsung dengan kuasa matahari. Aku tidak diciptakan untuk jadi naga Go-Dragon!'**

Aku memutar bola mataku. Dia lupa kalau yang mengusulkan untuk jadi Go-Dragon adalah dirinya sendiri? Tak apa, kumaklumkan. Umurnya sudah ribuan tahun. Wajar kalau pikunan. Sudah tua sih.

"Aku memang mematikan akun. Kita libur kerja hari ini." Aku naik ke atas punggungnya. Tanpa diperintah, dia langsung melesat, membawaku terbang ke udara. "Antar aku ke istana. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang dan tidur selamanya. Aku mau menghibur sahabatku yang sedang patah hati."

Iya, Sasuke patah hati. Liburan kami ke Kutub Utara berakhir buruk. Bahkan kami hanya dua hari di sana, tidak seminggu seperti rencana semula. Hari pertama kami habiskan untuk berkeliling dan mengatur rencana PDKT Sasuke episode ke-sekian. Seperti rencana-rencana sebelumnya, rencana itu juga gatot alias gagal total.

Bukan gagal karena tidak mempan atau gagal secara literal, sih. Saat kami mengunjungi Hinata di rumahnya, kami melihat sebuah kalung khas Suku Air di lehernya—tanda pertunangan.

Memang sebuah kewajaran jika pada umur 16 tahun, seorang gadis asal Suku Air sudah dibooking. Suku Air memang bangsa dengan tradisi yang masih kental hingga saat ini.

Belum bertindak sudah ditolak. Ngenes, emang. Setelah itu si Pangeran Sial(an) menyeretku untuk pulang.

 **'Menjadi tempat sandaran dan memancingnya agar jatuh ke pelukanmu saat dia patah hati? Kau ini licik juga.'**

Aku menggeplak punggung Kurama keras. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **'Oh ayolah! Kau senang, kan?'**

Bagaimana mungkin aku senang kalau traktiran ramen yang dijanjikan tidak mungkin kudapatkan? Dasar naga bego!

"Aku akan berpura-pura kalau kau ini naga biasa dan tidak bisa berbicara."

 **'Halah. Kau tidak akan kuat.'**

"Kurama, _shut up_!"

 **'Tuh, kan? Kau bahkan sampai berbicara menggunakan italic.'**

Itu kena _italic_ kan karena bahasa— _lupakan saja_.

Woi, penulis sinting, kenapa Kurama ikutan bobol tembok keempat juga?! Kau bilang hanya aku saja?!

 **'Kita sudah sampai. Mau lewat gerbang depan atau ...?'**

Aku melabuhkan pandangan ke bangunan megah nan mewah dengan halaman amat luas di bawahku. Beberapa penjaga dan karyawan lain hilir mudik. Sering berkunjung ke mari baik ada urusan dengan penghuni istana maupun iseng mengganggu Sasuke; aku tak habis-habis dibuat takjub dengan tempat itu.

"Lewat pintu masuk yang biasa saja," kataku.

Kurama menggeram tanda persetujuan, membawaku ke bagian belakang bangunan yang menghadap langsung dengan pemandangan indah. Fokusku tertuju pada sebuah balkon yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Kamar Sasuke.

 **'Ingat, ini masih pagi. Cerita ini juga ratingnya T. Jangan anuan.'**

Aku abaikan Kurama yang lagi-lagi membobol tembok keempat atas kehendak penulis sinting yang paling sinting sesinting-sintingnya orang sinting. Aku melompat dari punggung naga itu, mendarat sempurna tanpa suara di balkon.

Memindai seisi ruangan, aku menemukan sosok sahabatku sedang menungging di atas kasur, matanya terpejam.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk memotret pemandangan _indah_ yang disuguhkan sebelum kuambil guling yang nganggur di atas kasur dan kugunakan untuk menampol pantat sahabatku itu. Dia langsung berguling dan jatuh mencium lantai.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" sapaku ceria. "Masih mesra aja sama lantai kamar!"

"Mesra dengkulmu!" Sasuke berdiri. Tangannya cekatan melempar bantal ke arahku. Aku berhasil menghindar. "Masuk lewat balkon lagi, ya? Pintu istana diciptakan bukan untuk diabaikan!"

"Lah, balkonmu kan ada pintu juga?" Umpatan beruntun dari Sasuke kujawab dengan cengiran lebar. "Belum sarapan kan?"

Aku berbalas tatap dengan mata panda penuh kekesalan. "Aku sudah makan tomat," tukas Sasuke.

"Sama karungnya gak?" tanyaku.

"Ya nggak lah!"

"Kalau begitu kau belum makan."

Aku menariknya keluar dari kamar. Beberapa pelayan yang sudah terbiasa melihatku tiba-tiba ada di istana tanpa pernah bercakap dengan penjaga gerbang menyapaku.

Ruang Tahta Raja Api adalah destinasi pertama. Sebagai warga negara yang baik, aku melakukan salam hormat berupa bungkukan badan. Sasuke juga sama.

"Yang Mulia, mohon izin menculik anak Anda sampai sore."

Raja Fugaku mendengus geli. "Setidaknya biarkan Sasuke ganti baju dulu."

"Tak perlu. Aku juga masih pakai piyama."

"Baiklah. Karena kalian masih libur sekolah, kuberi pengecualian. Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku dadah-dadah sebelum menarik Sasuke lagi, kali ini berlari.

Setelah lima belas menit lari nonstop, kami sampai di kedai bubur. Penjualnya langsung cengo melihat aku datang bersama Sasuke.

"I-Ini kan—"

"Iya, ini Pangeran. Dia lagi sakit. Makanya mau kutraktir bubur."

"Sakit?" Baik penjual bubur maupun Sasuke menatapku bingung.

"Iya, sakit hati. Habis patah hati ditinggal kawin."

Penjualnya tertawa lepas. "Biar kubuatkan porsi spesial!"

Selepas penjual itu membelakangi kami, Sasuke menjitak kepalaku keras. Wajahnya merah padam. "Kenapa kau umumkan aku patah hati?!" protesnya.

Aku menggendikan bahu tanda tak peduli.

"Lagian Hinata itu tunangan, bukan kawin!"

"Maksudmu karena janur kuning belum melengkung, jadi kau mau nikung?" Aku menodong Sasuke menggunakan pistol tangan. "Tolong ingat posisimu, _Pangeran_."

"Aku cuma klarifikasi kata-katamu! Aku ditinggal tunangan! Bukan ditinggal kawin!"

"Lah tunangan kan ujungnya kawin juga?"

"Beda!"

"Oh, yaudah... Selamat, deh!"

Sebuah sendok leleh di tangan Sasuke.

o

"Ini serius kita keliling kota pakai piyama?" Sasuke melipir ke arahku, sepertinya agak takut dengan tatapan lapar kaum hawa yang kami lewati.

"Kalau gak mau ya lepas saja bajumu," jawabku asal.

Sasuke melotot. "Kalau aku diperkosa gimana?!"

Kalau kalian mengira Sasuke berlebihan, berkomentar mana mungkin laki-laki diperkosa, mungkin mata kalian katarak atau butuh operasi otak.

"Ya minta tanggung jawab aja kalau kamu bunting." Pantatku ditendang. "Bercanda juga! Gak usah ngegas!"

"Sahabat lagi patah hati malah diajak ribut." Sasuke melirikku tajam.

"Ya seenggaknya kalau kau kesal, patah hatinya bisa lupa sebentar." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Aku berhenti dua langkah di depannya, berbalik dan menatapnya heran. "Kau membuatku kesal untuk menghiburku?"

Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Pangeran. Membuatmu kesal itu asyik dan merupakan ajang pembalasan yang wajib dilakukan.

Lain di hati, lain di lisan.

"Mungkin," jawabku. Bohong, jelas. "Ke kebun binatang, yuk!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar usulan destinasi jalan-jalan kami. "Mau ngapain?"

"Nyamain muka." Yakali. "Lihat binatang, lah!"

"Aku gak bawa uang sama sekali." Sasuke melipat tangannya.

"Gak apa-apa, aku traktir lagi." Kugoyangkan dompet di tangan, lalu berbalik mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kebun binatang, aku datang~!"

"Itu kok seperti—masa sih?—dompet ...? WOI TRAKTIR APANYA ITU KAN DOMPETKU!"

Karena sahabat itu belum afdol kalau belum jadi bangsat.

o

Aku punya satu alasan mengapa aku membawa Sasuke ke kebun binatang, traktir (pake uangnya) pula. Aku ingin Sasuke pensiun jadi bucin.

Setiap hari sabtu—yang malamnya berubah keramat ketika ganti panggilan dari sabtu malam menjadi malam minggu, kebun binatang ramai oleh pengunjung yang berpasangan. Banyak yang bisa dijadikan contoh kalau bucin itu menjijikan.

Contoh saja satu pasangan yang kami lihat saat di kandang monyet kelelawar. Ceweknya menunjuk satu anak monyet kelelawar dan menjerit centil, "lucu banget!"

Si cowok membalas genit, "masih lucuan kamu." Kemudian si cewek cekikikan kesenangan.

Semembutakan itukah cinta sampai-sampai jati diri sebagai manusia saja lupa? Mbak, kok mau-maunya dibandingin sama monyet kelelawar? Aku gagal paham.

Lalu di kandang kura-kura singa. Aku tidak tahu mereka ini pasangan yang mau menjalani LDR atau bagaimana, kurang lebih percakapannya seperti ini.

"Kamu tahu gak? Kura-kura singa itu pasangan yang setia. Meski terpisah rantau selama seratus tahun, mereka akan kembali pada pasangannya."

"Kalau kamu?" Cekikikan.

"Jangankan seratus, seribu tahun terpisah pun aku akan kembali padamu, sayang."

" _Aw. So sweet!_ "

Jangankan seribu tahun, seratus tahun juga lu bakal kembali ke Tuhan, bego! _So sweet_ pala lu. Jangan membandingkan diri dengan kura-kura singa dong! Itu penghinaan buat mereka!

Sebenarnya banyak sekali pasangan yang berpapasan dengan kami. Yang paling konyol menurutku adalah pasangan di dekat kandang buaya yang terlibat pertengkaran. Si cowok minta putus sedangkan ceweknya mengancam kalau mereka putus dia akan melompat.

Bohong banget bilang tidak bisa hidup tanpa cowoknya. Ya terus selama kalian belum bertemu, lu itu gak hidup emang?

Intinya, aku ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke kalau bucin itu menggelikan. Cinta boleh, bego jangan. Nanti si cinta ngilang, begonya gak akan hilang!

Pangeran Sial(an) malah menuduhku menabur garam dan membuatnya keasinan. Dia pikir aku ini _game_ _gacha_ yang suka menebar garam?

Kesal, kutantang dia duel api. Akhirnya, sesorean kami habiskan saling serang di sebuah lahan kosong tempat kami biasa latihan bersama. Ujungnya, tentu saja kami berdua terkapar kehabisan tenaga. Dengan langit lembayung jingga sebagai penenang.

"Rasanya sakit. Tapi aku gak bisa _move on_." Sasuke tiba-tiba berujar.

Aku ingin menggampar kepala sahabatku yang mendadak bego dan OOC karena cinta ini. Sekeras mungkin sampai dia balik waras. Apa daya, tiada tenaga.

"Baru juga lima hari, Sas. Yakali _move on_ secepat itu. Tak apa. Masih banyak cewek, kok."

"Aku gak mau patah hati lagi. Mahoan denganmu aja bagaimana?"

"Poin pertama, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa mahoan denganku karena aku ini perempuan." Kali ini aku menempelkan kakiku di pipinya, mencubit pipi tirusnya menggunakan jari kakiku. "Poin kedua, SUDAH BERAPA JUTA KALI KUBILANG KALAU AKU INI PEREMPUAN?!"

Sasuke menepis kakiku, duduk songong dan memasang tampang tak kalah songong. Lain di muka, lain di mulut. "Maaf, aku khilaf."

Ribuan umpatan kuhaturkan. Aku cukup terkejut saat pangeran songong itu memelukku sebagai balasan. " _Thanks_. _I feel better_ _now_."

Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir mendapat laporan kalau Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit karena mabuk tomat dari Raja. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Tuh, kan? Wajar kalau aku sering lupa. Papan datar begini." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku sumpahin jadi perjaka tua mesum seperti Jiraiya baru tahu rasa!

Untuk kali ini kubiarkan saja. Jejak basah di bahuku merupakan alasan yang cukup untuk membiarkannya berkata semena-mena.

"Jangan kelamaan, Sas. Aku lapar."

"Tega ninggalin gitu aja?"

"Iya dong. Di antara persahabatan dan makan, yang lebih penting itu kan makan."

"Terima kasih, aku tersanjung karena dikalahkan oleh ramen kesayanganmu."

"Oh, kau tidak dikalahkan. Kau memang mustahil bisa bersaing dengan ramen."

" _I_ _hate you._ "

 _"I hate you too."_

Kami tertawa.

o

Aku menutup jendela kamarku pelan-pelan, tak mau membangunkan Jiraiya di kamar sebelah. Dengan langkah tak kalah hati-hati, aku berjalan mendekati lemari dan mengeluarkan baju ganti dari dalamnya.

"Jadi, dari mana saja kau?"

"Jiraiya?!" Aku terkejut. Dia sedang apa di kamarku?! "Kau menunggu? Aku kan biasa pulang malam kalau hari sabtu!"

Jiraiya melipat tangannya. "Kau pikir aku akan tidur setelah mendengar apa yang Raja Api katakan?"

Ha?

"Memangnya beliau bilang apa?" Kalau aku menculik anaknya? Sudah biasa sih itu.

"Kau ke Kutub Utara bersama Sasuke."

Ah. Soal itu ternyata.

 _Well,_ _shit_.

o

 _Faiprinsuke is now online_

 _Avataramen is now online_

 **Faiprinsuke :** Seminggu gak masuk ke mana aja?

 **Avataramen :** Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan

 **Faiprinsuke :** Serius

 **Avataramen :** Cie kangen ya?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kalau iya memang kenapa?

 **Avataramen :**...

 **Avataramen :** Aku tetep gak mau mahoan denganmu. Titik.

 _Avataramen is now offline_

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3

Lagi-lagi aku menemukan review kontroversial dengan kereta _hastag_ di dalamnya. Aku mau menanggapi protesan loncat kejadian, tapi pertama-tama ada satu _hastag_ yang menarik perhatianku.

#2018pencubitpacar

Pengen cubit pacar?

 _Nani?!_ Si penulis sinting ini, yang—yang sebobrok ini, punya pacar? Kok bisa? Kok mau? Jangan bilang penulisnya bisa hipnotis permanen? Cepatlah sadar, siapapun Anda! Jangan mau punya pacar kaya si penulis sinting!

 _Ahem_. Jadi, ya... Kenapa kuloncat ceritanya langsung setelah kami kembali ke Negara Api? Karena dua hari di Kutub Utara itu penuh dengan kisah ngenes cinta sahabatku. Kami hanya bertemu dengan Pangeran Itachi sesaat sebelum berangkat. Dia punya urusan penting di Kutub Utara. Kukira itu bagian tidak penting, makanya kulewat. Atau mungkin penulis sintingnya sedang miskin ide.

Apa?! Jangan menatapku begitu, penulis sinting! Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau menghujatmu itu menyenangkan!

Ayo, karakter-karakter yang diberi kekuatan bobol tembok keempat di luar sana, mari kita usung perubahan!

#2019hujatauthor

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 3

 **-o-o-o-**

Selesai mandi, makan, cari harta karun di hidung; kini aku duduk berhadapan dengan Jiraiya.

"Sekarang jelaskan, mengapa kau pergi ke Kutub Utara—tempat yang jelas memiliki ikatan kuat dengan dunia spiritual—tanpa perizinanku?"

"Kalau aku bilang, memang kau akan mengizinkan?" tanyaku malas.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jiraiya menjawabnya disertai gebrakan meja.

"Tuh kan? Ini alasanku tidak bilang padamu!" Aku menunjuk hidungnya.

Telingaku dipelintir. "Itu berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau anggota Teratai Merah ada di sana dan langsung memburumu?!"

Aku menarik tanganku, lalu mendorongnya ke depan disertai hempasan kuat udara yang cukup untuk mementalkan Jiraiya. Pria itu jatuh berlutut setelah punggungnya menghantam tembok.

Itu balasan untuk telingaku!

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak trauma lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa!" Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Selalu begini. Dalam mode seriusnya, Jiraiya selalu memperlakukanku seolah aku ini manusia kaca yang sekali hantam langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau—" Sebelum Jiraiya melanjutkan kata-katanya, kukendalikan pedang besi miliknya, menempelnya sepersekian milimeter dari leher pria itu.

"Aku sudah berlatih selama sepuluh tahun nonstop." Kutatap nyalang matanya. "Aku butuh kau untuk membantuku, bukan menghalangiku, Jiraiya. Cepat atau lambat, aku harus terhubung dengan dunia spiritual juga!"

Kulepaskan kendaliku pada pedang besi itu, tentu saja langsung ditangkap oleh yang punya.

Setelah beberapa menit diam tanpa kata memandangiku, Jiraiya akhirnya buka suara, "kau yakin sudah siap?"

Aku berdiri tegak, menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk terhubung ke dunia spiritual?" tanyaku.

"Tak sulit. Buka portalnya."

Aku gagal paham. "Bukankah portal itu selalu terbuka?"

"Portal Kutub Utara, ya. Potral Kutub Selatan? Tidak juga. Portal itu sudah sepuluh tahun tertutup, memutus hubunganmu dengan energi kosmik dunia spiritual."

Hoo.

"Lalu, setelah terbuka, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tugas Teratai Putih adalah untuk membimbingmu hingga kau menguasai keempat elemen. Selanjutnya, aku kembalikan kau kepada Kurama. Dia yang akan memberitahumu."

Tepat saat namanya disebutkan, naga spiritual itu menunjukkan dirinya di halaman rumah.

' **Kita berangkat sekarang.'**

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa membimbing Anda sampai saat ini, Avatar Naruto." Jiraiya membungkukan badannya.

"Jangan formal begitu! Kau membuatku takut!" protesku.

Jiraiya memelukku. "Jaga dirimu, Naruto."

o

 **'Kapan kau akan memberitahunya kalau Itachi adalah anggota Teratai Merah?'**

Dari sekian juta bahan obrolan, aku tidak percaya topik ini yang pertama Kurama tanyakan tepat setelah aku bangun.

"Kalau kuberi tahu, Jiraiya akan memberi perhatian _lebih_. Pangeran Itachi bisa menyimpulkannya sebagai konfirmasi kalau aku adalah avatar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tragedi malam gerhana itu terulang."

Kurama tertawa. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Ada yang lucu dari kata-kataku?" sindirku tajam.

 **'Heh... Tidak ada. Hanya terkejut saja kau berpikir seperti itu. Kau terdengar seperti avatar.'**

"Aku memang avatar!"

 **'Badanmu, iya. Hatimu? Selama ini kau belum menerimanya. Identitasmu sebagai anak yatim-piatu dan pengendali api adalah kepingan harapan. Kau berharap kebohongan ini yang merupakan kenyataan.'**

Tidak biasanya Kurama begini.

"Kau ini apa? Naga penasehat avatar?"

 **'Ya.'**

Selama ini aku tahu Kurama adalah Naga Spiritual Matahari. Kau menambah tingkat kekerenannya, penulis sinting? Kapan kau akan membuatku terlihat keren?! Kau ini pilih kasih sekali!

"Kau mendampingi semua avatar?"

 **'Tidak, tidak semua.** **Hanya avatar pertama dan kau, Bocah.'**

"Kau benar-benar sudah tua."

 **'Itu yang kau tanggapi?!'**

Aku tertawa.

Aku memang penasaran, tapi aku tak sanggup bertanya. Fokusku terenggut oleh riak air bersuhu rendah di bawah kami dan tebing-tebing es yang menghiasnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kurama terbang merendah

 **'Jangan lihat ke bawah.'**

Terlambat. Aku sudah melihatnya.

Bangunan-bangunan megah terbuat dari es yang detailnya mulai kulupakan, kini reruntuhannya tertimbun padatan salju yang terbentuk selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya tiang-tiang tinggi dan tembok pembatas yang masih berdiri tegak yang membuatku sadar kalau di bawah sana adalah kampung halamanku.

Kilas balik malam itu tergambar singkat di kepalaku. Cengkramanku pada Kurama reflek mengerat. Udaranya dingin. Suara ombak dari laut bagian timur terdengar lebih keras dari yang seharusnya.

 **'Naruto, tenang! Aku bisa merasakan kau gemetaran.'**

Aku mengunjungi tempat lahir penuh kenangan buruk yang menjadi alasan aku punya trauma masa kecil. Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku menari dengan riang gembira?

"Lho?" Aku keheranan saat Kurama melewati titik pusat kota sebagai tempat portal berada dan tetap terbang lebih jauh ke utara. "Kau melewati portalnya, Kurama!"

 **'Kau belum bisa membukanya.** **Ada yang harus kau lakukan terlebih dahulu.'**

"Apa?"

 **'Kita akan ke tempat Naga Spiritual Bulan berada. Di sana, kau akan berdamai dengan masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan.'**

Apa ini artinya kisahku mulai nyerempet serius?

Sial.

o

Kurama membawaku masuk ke sebuah gua di tengah daerah terlarang Kutub Selatan. Badai salju ekstrim menjadi benteng persembunyian dari gua tersebut. Menakjubkannya, suhu di dalam gua terasa lebih hangat dan menenangkan.

Sekitar tiga kilometer memasuki lorong gua, kami sampai pada daerah yang lebih luas dengan langit-langit berhias batu mulia bercahaya. Kakiku menyapa tanah berbalut rumput segar. Di beberapa bagian terdapat semak bunga cantik berbagai warna. Di seberang kami terdapat kolam besar dengan air jernih sebagai pemisah dengan seekor naga.

 **'Kurama? Itu kau?'** Naga berwarna biru itu mengangkat kepalanya. Suara lembut naga betina itu menghantarkan kedamaian yang tak dapat kujelaskan melalui kata-kata.

 **'Hai, Matatabi. Lama tak berjumpa.'** Kurama menyeringai.

 **'Sudah lama aku tidak meninggalkan tempat ini. Maaf.'**

Naga biru itu menunduk, menatap cerminannya di permukaan air. Permintaan maafnya membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

 **'Matatabi, malam itu bukan salahmu. Saat itu terjadi gerhana. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa melindungi mereka!'** Kurama menggeram.

Aku menatap naga biru itu, perlahan melangkahkan kakiku.

Aku mungkin bodoh kuadrat soal memahami rumus semerawut yang diberikan oleh _You-Know-Who_ dalam pelajaran _You-Know-What_ di sekolah. Tapi aku mengerti percakapan dua naga itu. Kurama sedang meyakinkan Matatabi kalau tragedi gerhana sepuluh tahun lalu bukanlah kesalahan naga biru itu.

 **'Kurama, kenapa kau bawa bocah Negara Api ini ke hadapanku? Tentu dia tidak iseng berkunjung ke Kutub Selatan dan tersesat sampai-sampai harus kau selamatkan, bukan?'**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto." Aku membungkukan badanku. "Kurama membawaku ke sini agar aku bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan."

 **'Kau avatar?'** Suaranya terdengar pelan.

Aku mengusap tengkukku, tersenyum kaku.

 **'Kau avatar!'** Kali ini bukan pertanyaan.

Tiba-tiba, semua batu mulia bersinar lebih terang. Ketika sinarnya kembali seperti semula, aku hanya mampu berdecak takjub melihat naga biru itu. Kulitnya nampak berkelap-kelip. Matanya terlihat bersinar, berbagi kebahagiaan.

 **'Kurama, di mana kau menemukannya? Tak ada yang bisa merasakannya selama sepuluh tahun ini!'** Kekehan geli tak dapat kutahan saat kurasakan suara lembutnya berisi semangat.

 **'Aku yang menyelamatkannya malam itu. Tak ada yang bisa merasakan karena traumanya pada saat itu mengunci habis energi kosmiknya.'** Aku melihat naga biru itu mengangguk singkat. **'Untuk itu kami ke sini.'**

Mataku terfokus pada kolam yang tiba-tiba menyusut isinya dengan cepat. Di tengah kolam yang volumenya mengecil itu terdapat altar bulat dengan relief indah. Kurama membuka moncongnya, mengirimkan api yang kemudian menyalakan pinggiran altar tersebut.

 **'Duduklah di sana, anakku.'** Suara Matatabi berbisik.

Aku melompat dan mendarat di tengah altar. Ragu-ragu, kuikuti instruksi dari Matatabi.

Ini aku tidak akan dijadikan tumbal perawan, kan?

 _Ugh_. Sepertinya aku kebanyakan nonton film fantasi tentang dewa-dewa.

 **'Kau harus membuka energi kosmikmu yang terkunci. Dalam prosesnya, kau akan dihadapkan dengan ingatan masa lalu, kaitan aksi atas ingatan itu dengan masa sekarang, dan** **visimu atas hal itu untuk masa depan.'** Matatabi terbang di atasku, memutariku sekali lalu mendarat di hadapanku. Air yang mengelilingi altar perlahan mulai bercahaya. **'Kalau memang energi kosmikmu terkunci karena trauma, maka kau akan dihadapkan dengannya.'**

 **'Tutup matamu dan bernapaslah dengan** **tenang. Untuk** **membuka energi kosmik, maka ada tujuh gerbang energi dalam diri yang harus kau buka.**

 **'Pertama, bumi. Gerbang ini terikat dengan rasa juang, tertutup oleh rasa takut. Apa ketakutan terbesarmu, Naruto?'**

Gelap yang kulihat berubah terang. Melirik sekitar, aku melihat banyak bangunan es berdiri megah.

Kutub Utara?

Ledakan terdengar. Pandanganku mulai buram. Menangis.

Ini adalah ingatanku tentang malam itu.

 _"Jadi, Naruto sayang, bisa kau tutup portalnya?"_

Siapa?

 _"Tapi aku tak tahu caranya!"_

 _"Oh, kau lebih memilih ibumu... mati?"_

Aku menjerit. Yang kulihat adalah merah.

Aku tak mau mengingat ini. _Aku tidak mau_.

Ingatan berganti. Aku dilempar ke saluran pembuangan, terseret air bersama si kuning yang mengambang. Kemudian terhempas ke lautan, terseret arus ombak yang tak henti bergulung. Dingin yang menusuk tulang, tak bisa bernapas.

Mengedipkan mata, pemandangan berganti. Aku melihat ratusan tubuh tergeletak. Dari ratusan itu aku mengenali satu jasad—Sasuke.

 _"Menyerah dan matilah. Kami janji tak ada korban lagi."_ Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat, begitu familiar.

Itachi. Kedua tangannya mencekikku.

 **'Hadapi ketakutan itu. Kau harus percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak sendirian.'**

Aku membuka mataku dengan nafas terengah. Kali ini, aku melihat sosok Matatabi yang sedang tersenyum.

 **'Selamat, kau berhasil membuka gerbang pertama.'**

Mungkin sebaiknya aku fokus mengingat bagian pengalaman menyenangkan berenang bersama si kuning yang mengambang.

 _Ew. Atau mungkin tidak._

 **'Gerbang yang kedua adalah air. Gerbang ini terikat dengan kebahagiaan dan tertutup oleh penyesalan. Apa yang kau sesali?'**

 _"Ibu! Ibu! Lihat, aku bisa metal bend!"_

 _"Ssh! Naruto! Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang untuk jangan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat orang lain tahu kalau kau avatar? Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?!"_

 _"T-tapi—"_

 _"Kalau ada yang tahu, kau bisa dalam bahaya, Naruto."_

"Aku mengabaikan peringatan orangtuaku. Aku yang membuat Kutub Selatan hancur."

 **'Itu telah terjadi dan kau tidak bisa merubahnya. Lepaskan penyesalan itu, jadikan pelajaran berharga.'**

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kehembuskan. Sebagian lewat pantat.

 **'Kau perempuan paling tak tahu malu yang pernah** **kutahu.'** Kurama mendengus.

Oh, ayolah. Apa kau tahu si penulis sinting? Dia lebih parah!

 **'Bisa kau pejamkan lagi matamu, Naruto?'** Matatabi terkikik. **'Gerbang ketiga. Gerbang api. Terikat oleh tekad dan tertutupi malu. Apa kekecewaan terbesarmu pada diri sendiri?'**

Aku melihat kilasan desa kecil yang terkena penindasan. Desa-desa yang hilang harapan hidup sejak hancurnya Kutub Selatan dan hilangnya simbol keseimbangan. Avatar. Aku.

Lalu, apa yang kulakukan? Aku terbuai oleh tawa kehidupan remaja penuh kebohongan untuk keselamatanku sendiri.

"Aku kabur dari tanggung jawab dan aku tidak menyesalinya."

 **'Jangan terpaku dengan kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Fokus pada kenyataan kalau kau ada di sini, siap memenuhi takdirmu sebagai penyebar kedamaian.'**

 **'Bagus. Sekarang gerbang keempat, hati. Terikat dengan kasih sayang dan tertutup oleh kesedihan. Apa yang membuatmu sedih?'**

Aku teringat festival tahun baru Kutub Selatan. Seluruh penduduk berkumpul di alun-alun dan tertawa bersama. Bergantian menjadi relawan untuk unjuk bakat dan menghibur sesama. Kemudian memori indah itu ditelan kegelapan malam gerhana dan ledakan memekakkan telinga.

Penduduk. Temanku. Saudaraku. Keluargaku. Mereka semua telah tiada.

 **'Selalu percaya, Naruto. Mereka semua sayang padamu. Mereka mungkin meninggalkan dunia, tetapi selama kau ingat, mereka akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu. Bahkan, kasih sayang lenyap itu akan digantikan berlipat oleh kasih sayang yang baru.'**

Kata-kata Matatabi membuatku ingin menangis, sungguh. Aku terharu. Masalahnya, ketika kasih sayang baru disebutkan, aku melihat sosok Sasuke di sana.

"Kenapa ada Sasuke di penglihatanku?!" Aku protes pada kedua naga yang ada di dekatku.

 **'Apa** **lagi jawabannya kalau bukan karena kau sayang padanya?'** Matatabi tersenyum lagi.

Aku sayang Sasuke? Sebagai teman sih iya.

Iya kan?

Penulis sialan! Kenapa aku jadi ragu?!

Kurama, di belakangku, terbahak keras.

 **'Oke, kita lanjut gerbang selanjutnya, gerbang jiwa. Terikat dengan kebenaran, tertutup oleh kebohongan. Apa kebohongan terbesarmu?'**

"Aku membohongi dunia kalau avatar mereka telah tiada."

 **'Sebelum ke sini, aku juga mengira kau tiada. Tapi, Naruto, kau berbohong tidak serta-merta keinginanmu. Kau harus berbohong, itu yang terbaik. Kau harus bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri.'**

Aku, aku minta maaf.

Baiklah. Aku memaafkanku.

Seperti itu?

 **'Selanjutnya adalah gerbang cahaya. Terikat dengan harapan. Tertutup oleh hayalan.'**

"Aku berharap kalau aku terlahir sebagai gadis normal, bukan pengendali pun tidak apa-apa."

 **'Kau adalah avatar. Kau harus menerima takdirmu dan menghadapinya dengan bijak. Syukuri dirimu apa adanya. Kau adalah kau, bukan orang lain.'**

 **'Kerja bagus, Naruto! Sekarang gerbang terakhir. Gerbang kosmik.'** Matatabi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku jadi gugup sendiri. **'Tutup matamu lagi.'**

Aku menutup mata, mengikuti instruksi. Aku terperangah dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku seperti sedang berjalan di langit malam penuh bintang.

 **'Gerbang ini terikat dengan energi kosmik, energi yang merupakan bagian kuat dari dunia spiritual. Tertutup oleh ikatan duniawi. Hal yang kau elukan tentang dunia hingga membuat lupa segalanya. Hal yang membuatmu membatas pandang pada hal duniawi. Kau harus lepaskan. Lupakan ikatan itu.'**

Kupikir aku akan melihat ramen. Bermangkuk-mangkuk jumbo, dengan toping spesial hari ulang tahun atau perayaan lainnya. Namun, aku diperlihatkan ingatan waktu kelas 2 SD. Aku dan Sasuke sedang bermain petak-umpet di ruang arsip dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Raja Fugaku setelahnya.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku lepas konsentrasi dan memutus meditasi. Aku melipat tanganku, menatap sengit pada Matatabi.

"Sekarang, kenapa pula aku lihat Sasuke lagi?"

 **'Ikatanmu dengannya adalah ikatan terdalam. Pejamkan matamu lagi. Atur nafasmu. Tarik, tahan, keluarkan. Begitu seterusnya. Rasakan aliran energi kosmikmu."**

Seiring ingatan tentang Sasuke datang silih berganti, aku merasa ada dobrakan energi dalam diriku.

 **"Lepaskan. Lupakan."**

Sasuke yang menyeringai songong.

Sasuke yang panik.

Sasuke yang malas.

Sasuke yang merajuk.

Sasuke yang tersenyum.

Sasuke yang tertawa.

Sasuke yang menangis, lalu berterima kasih.

Aku harus melupakannya?

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan sahabatku sendiri?!"

Aku memang mengakui aku adalah sahabat bangsat yang motto nomor satunya adalah membuat sahabatku kesal. Tapi aku bukan manusia tak tahu diri yang bisa melupakan sahabatnya begitu saja.

 **'Kau harus bisa melepaskannya. Akan tiba di mana kau harus memilih antara ikatan atau takdirmu. Kau adalah avatar. Kepentingan dunia adalah prioritasmu.'**

 **'Bagus. Kau siap membuka portalnya.'**

Ketika portal berhasil kubuka, dobrakan energi itu meledak. Cahaya menelan badanku. Aku merasakan aliran energi di sekitarku. Aku merasakan segala hal di dunia terhubung. Aku dapat merasakan kehadiran spiritual yang berbisik memohon pertolongan.

Di semua sudut dunia, benda spiritual yang terhubung dengan avatar— kehidupan-kehidupanku sebelumnya—bercahaya. Hari itu dunia tahu avatar telah kembali.

Setelah mengibarkan bendera perang pada Teratai Merah, ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan sebagai avatar. Pergi ke kedai Ichiraku dan mengisi perutku. Aku lapar.

o

"Kata Sasuke kau tidak masuk seminggu?"

"Iya. Sakit, Kak."

"Kau yakin kau tidak sengaja membolos ke Kutub Selatan untuk membuka portalnya, Avatar?"

 _Uhuk. Terciduk._

 **To** **Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

Sebelum kisahku dilanjutkan, aku ingin memberi sedikit tips jalan-jalan ke Kutub.

Semua pasti tahu jika Kutub Utara maupun Selatan merupakan permukaan bumi yang dipenuhi es dan salju. Selain itu, posisinya juga tepat di kutub inti energi kosmik sehingga portal bisa stabil berada di sana. Spiritual memang kuat, namun jangan salah, daerah kutub amat berbahaya untuk ciptaan duniawi. Listrik tak pernah stabil di sini dan berbagai macam benda elektronik akan kau kantongi pulang dalam keadaan rusak total.

Jadi, ada dua hal yang tidak boleh kau lakukan jika berkunjung ke daerah kutub.

Satu, janganlah membawa benda elektronik. Kecuali jika kau mau melihat langsung letupan energi kosmik alam.

Dua, janganlah memakai bikini. Kecuali kalau kau mau hipotermia adalah caramu mati.

Kusarankan jangan berlibur lama-lama di sana juga. Sama sekali tidak ada ramen.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 4

 **-o-o-o-**

"Kak, jangan ngaco, deh! Kakak ngebet banget ketemu avatar, ya? Mau minta tanda tangan apa bagaimana?" Aku tertawa keras. Berharap tawaku tidak terdengar palsu, meski Itachi terlalu jenius untuk dikelabui. Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku mau mengenalkan diri sebagai anggota Teratai Merah." Itachi menepuk puncak kepalaku dan tersenyum.

Oh, wow. Itu adalah senyum tampan yang pernah membuat aku kecil naksir pada si _Prince Charming_. Sekarang senyumnya malah tampak menyeramkan di mataku. Dunia telah berputar.

"Aku tahu Teratai Putih itu organisasi rahasia yang mengabdi untuk membimbing dan membantu avatar. Tapi... Teratai Merah itu apa?" Aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kami juga membantu tugas avatar untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia." Itachi menjawab tenang. Dasar tukang tipu. Coba jelaskan begitu saat kalian membantai rakyat Kutub Selatan! "Hari ini aku ada pertemuan. Mau ikut?"

Dan membiarkan diriku terekspos sekaligus terjebak bersama orang-orang yang meratakan Kutub Selatan? Tolong jangan hina otakku hanya karena aku lemah dalam pelajaran _You-Know-What._ Aku tidak sebodoh itu.

"Aku mana cocok ikut organisasi begituan, Kak!" Aku tertawa, beralasan. "Pamit mau gangguin Sasuke, ya! Dah, Kak!"

Sebelum Itachi berbicara lebih banyak, aku langsung berlari memenuhi tujuanku ke istana pagi ini—membangunkan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Sasuke sudah bangun saat aku mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Dia masih bertelanjang dada. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Woi! Sembarangan! Keluar sana! Aku sedang ganti baju!"

Aku menatap Sasuke datar. "Idih, malu-malu! Aku sudah pernah lihat kau telanjang. Lupa?"

"Itu sudah lama!"

Iya sih.

Aku menjentikkan jari. "Kalau gitu buka celanamu. Jadi kau tidak bilang 'itu sudah lama' lagi."

"PENJAGA!"

"Bercanda doang, dih. Buruan pake! Kita berangkat sekarang!" Aku memutar bola mataku. "Inilah kenapa Pak Orochimaru senang menggerayangi tubuhmu. Kau ini mandi sambil perawatan, ya?"

"PENJAGA!!"

Waktunya untuk kabur.

Sas, jujur saja, pada saat-saat kau main lapor penjaga hanya untuk menyingkirkanku begini, aku sedikit meragukan kejantananmu.

Jangan marah, ya. Kita impas.

o

Hari pertamaku di sekolah berjalan cukup lancar. Mata pelajaran pertama-ketiga gurunya rapat sehingga seisi kelas bebas berekspresi. Kemudian kelancaran itu berubah kemalangan ketika pelajaran keempat tiba. Musuh terbesarku. _You-Know-What._

Begitu bel tanda pulang berbunyi, aku nemplok di meja dalam keadaan kehabisan tenaga. Otakku mengeluarkan asap imajiner setelah dipaksa menelan bulat-bulat banyak angka mengerikan dan operasi membingungkan.

"Naruto? Kau masih hidup?" Sasuke bertanya. Dapat kurasakan tangannya mencolok punggungku.

"Aku sudah mati dan sedang terdampar di neraka," jawabku asal.

Sasuke tertawa lepas. Aku terhenyak mendengarnya.

Apakah Sasuke akan tetap mampu tertawa jika ia tahu kakak yang dikaguminya adalah komplotan teroris?

"Halah. Baru seperti itu. Nanti bab integral trigonometri lebih keren lagi."

Keren _ndasmu_.

" _Btw_ aku ada rapat ekskul. Kau pulang duluan saja." Kepalaku diusap. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, termangu menatap punggung Sasuke yang langsung menghilang begitu ia keluar kelas. Dia tidak keracunan makanan, 'kan? Tumben bersikap manis begitu?

Jangan bilang kalau dia sudah mulai beraksi? Tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi pasangan mahonya! Titik!

Mengabaikan tingkah Pangeran Sialan yang terasa beda, aku segera meninggalkan sekolah dan menunggangi Kurama ke tempat biasa latihan. Aku cukup terkejut melihat Matatabi ada di sana.

 **'Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto.'** Sayap Matatabi menyentuh kepalaku. ' **Sudah siap untuk latihan hari ini?'**

Aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

 **'Apa ada perubahan yang kau rasakan dari sebelum dan sesudah membuka portal?'**

Aku mengangguk. "Aku bisa merasakan energi alam di sekitarku."

 **'Pada dasarnya, segala hal di dunia ini memiliki energi kosmik yang berbeda. Manusia menggunakannya lebih ke bentuk fisik yang kita ketahui sebagai pengendalian elemen. Sebagai jembatan antara spiritual dan fisikal, kau, avatar, memiliki kemampuan spesial untuk merasakan dan menggunakan energi kosmik alam untuk memperkuat energi kosmik di dalam tubuhmu sendiri.'**

"Maksudnya, aku bisa menyerap dan menggunakan energi dari alam?"

 **'Ya.'** Kali ini Kurama yang berbicara. **'Tapi ada satu efek samping yang cukup berbahaya. Jika kau sedang bersatu dengan kosmik alam dan mati, maka kosmikmu akan hilang. Yang artinya... kau terputus dari lingkar reinkarnasi.'**

"Dan avatar tidak akan pernah terlahir kembali," simpulku. Ini mirip dengan film kartun tentang avatar botak itu.

Rupanya pembuat film itu mencari referensi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

 **'Benar.'**

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menggunakan energi kosmik alam?"

 **'Kau harus terhubung dengan lima naga spiritual. Matahari, Bulan, Bumi, Langit, dan Jiwa.**

 **Matahari mewakili pengendalian api. Bulan mewakili pengendalian air. Bumi mewakili pengendalian bumi. Langit mewakili pengendalian udara. Dan Jiwa mewakili energi kosmik dalam diri.'**

 **'Untuk bisa terhubung dengan semua naga, kau harus mengeluarkan energi kosmik terkuat. Teknik pengendalian terkuat dari setiap elemen.'**

 **'Keluarkan, resapi aliran energi kosmik yang di tubuhmu, telusuri sumbernya hingga kau terhubung dengan naga spiritual.'**

Kurama dan Matatabi menjelaskan secara bergantian. Mereka mundur, memberiku ruang untuk bergerak lebih bebas.

 **'Pertama, kau harus mengeluarkan petir sebagai teknik tertinggi pengendalian api.'**

Aku menatap Kurama, mencoba memusatkan pikiran. Kuda-kuda dipasang, aku mengontrol nafasku. Kedua tangan kudekatkan di depan dada—masing-masing dengan hanya jari telunjuk dan tengah saja yang teracung. Ketika kugerakkan kedua tanganku, percikan petir muncul.

Aku mencoba mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan. Kupejamkan mataku, kuresapi aliran energi di dalam tubuh. Berpusat di gerbang api, kemudian mengalir ke dua tanganku, berubah menjadi petir. Jauh di dalam energi kosmik, aku merasakan ikatan energi lain. Energi kosmik Kurama.

Badan kami sama-sama bercahaya selama beberapa saat. Aku terperangah. "Apa artinya aku sudah terhubung denganmu?" tanyaku pada Kurama.

 **'Ya.'** Kurama terkekeh. **'Selanjutnya air.'**

"Teknik penyembuhan, 'kan?" tebakku.

 **'Benar sekali.'** Matatabi tersenyum. **'Ini seharusnya lebih mudah karena sejak kecil kau sudah dapat menggunakannya.'**

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kali ini, aku menghadap ke danau. Tanganku kuangkat dan kugerakkan dengan lembut seperti tarian alam. Kemudian, kuangkat tanganku di depan badan.

 _"Air bukan senjatamu. Kendalikan air seolah air adalah bagian dari jiwamu."_ Sebuah suara berbisik dalam ingatan. Itu adalah suara Ayah saat pertama kali beliau mengajariku pengendalian air.

Aku tersenyum, ketika air di danau mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Tak lama kemudian, badanku kembali bercahaya. Aku telah terhubung dengan naga kedua.

 **'Selanjutnya, bumi. Lava.'**

"Ini tidak akan mudah ... ." Aku menghela napas.

Aku pernah melakukannya sekali, itu pun sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Aku sedang mencari bahan obat herbal untuk menyembuhkan alergi Sasuke ke lereng gunung berapi. Gunungnya mau meletus dan kalau saja aku tidak mengendalikan lavanya saat itu, mungkin aku sudah jadi manusia panggang.

 **'Kau harus yakin kau bisa melakukannya lagi, Naruto.'** Kurama menyemangati.

Aku mencoba, tapi yang keluar hanya pengendalian tanah biasa.

Percobaan kedua, gagal lagi.

Akhirnya pada percobaan ketiga, aku menghantamkan tinju ke permukaan bumi. Aku gagal lagi.

 **'Coba kau ingat-ingat sensasi saat kau mengendalikan lava waktu itu.'**

Sensasi takut terpanggang, begitu?

Aku mendengus, kembali ke posisi kuda-kuda utama pengendalian tanah.

 **'Rasakan lava yang ada di dalam lapisan bumi.'**

Aku menutup mataku. Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang kucari hingga akhirnya tanah di depanku retak dan mengeluarkan lava panas dari dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa terhubung dengan bumi. Aku bisa melihat beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri, barisan semut sedang bermigrasi. Kemudian beberapa ratus meter aku merasakan rumah warga di kaki gunung. Berpuluh kilometer kemudian, aku melihat seekor naga di dalam gua dataran Kerajaan Bumi.

Ketika kubuka mataku, keseimbanganku goyah. Kepalaku terasa dipelintir dan kakiku tak sanggup mempertahankan badanku. Sebelum aku jatuh terjembab ke tanah, Kurama melesat cepat dan menjadi sandaranku.

 **'Kau berhasil terhubung dengan** **naga bumi.'**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Nafasku terengah. Aku merasakan energiku terkuras habis. Lebih parah dari latihan ekstrim Jiraiya.

 **'Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu.'**

Kita? Mungkin maksudmu aku! Kau tidak melakukan apapun, Kurama!

Aku memejamkan mataku, mengatur nafas untuk meringankan kelelahan yang kurasakan. Semakin aku berkonsentrasi, hitam pekat berubah menjadi hitam-putih yang menggambarkan keadaan sekitar. Seolah aku sedang melihat dengan mata terkena buta warna.

Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi, kepalaku semakin sakit.

 **'Kau bisa melatihnya nanti, jangan sekarang.'** Matatabi mendekat.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan?"

 **'Dari respon tubuhmu, ya. Selalu terjadi pada semua avatar ketika pertama terhubung dengan Shukaku.'**

Shukaku?

Merasakan kebingunganku, Kurama menjelaskan, **'Shukaku adalah naga bumi.** **Terhubung dengannya berarti kau terhubung dengan bumi.'**

Aku menyeka keringat di wajahku.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan pengendalian angin? Apa teknik tertingginya?"

 **'Terbang.'**

Aku tertawa hambar. "Manusia tidak bisa terbang."

 **'Kau bisa.'**

"Naik di atasmu, ya! Terbang sendiri sih aku tidak bisa! Aku tak punya sayap!"

 **'Kau bisa terbang, dengan cara menjadikan badanmu bersatu dengan udara.'**

Aku gagal paham.

"Ajari aku."

 **'Kami tidak bisa. Bahkan naga langit pun tak akan bisa mengajarimu. Kami terbang dengan sayap kami.'**

Wow. Terima kasih.

 **'Jangan memasang wajah merajuk begitu. Besok kau bisa tanya mentor pengendalian udara.'**

Besok?

Oh, iya. Besok ada pelajaran PJPD.

Masalahnya, bagaimana aku harus bertanya? Bukankah sangat mencurigakan jika seorang murid penghuni kelas pengendalian api bertanya soal pengendalian angin?

o

Pelajaran PJPD memiliki jatah waktu lebih lama daripada pelajaran lainnya. Kelas dimulai lebih pagi dan berakhir pada jam makan siang. Pukul 5.30 pagi, setelah pemanasan pribadi, murid dikumpulkan di gerbang sekolah sebagai titik start berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Kurang lebih pukul 6, bersama-sama kami melakukan rangkaian gerakan pengolah jasmani maupun review materi sebelumnya. Pukul 7 hingga selesai, kami dipisah berdasarkan kelas elemen masing-masing.

Aku punya waktu cukup banyak untuk bertanya pada mentor kelas Pengendalian Udara. Kemudian aku teringat, kalau mentornya adalah Kak Deidara dan Kak Konan. Keduanya teman Pangeran Itachi. Alhasil sampai jam makan siang tiba, aku tak punya nyali untuk menghampiri mereka.

Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencurigai mereka. _Plot_ _twist_ sialan ini membuatku ragu dengan penilaianku tentang siapa yang bisa kupercayai. Kalaupun mereka bukan anggota Teratai Merah, tak ada jaminan kalau mereka tidak akan cerita pada Itachi soal murid pengendalian api yang tiba-tiba _kepo_ soal pengendalian udara.

Makan siangku kenyang oleh putus asa.

"Jangan galau di sini. Merusak pemandangan." Seseorang duduk di hadapanku tanpa permisi.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku ketika sadar itu hanyalah sepupu Sasuke, Sai. Dia memang terkenal dengan lidah peraknya. Perkataan bikin sakit hati yang keluar dari pita suaranya merupakan cara normalnya berkomunikasi dengan orang.

"Iya, silakan, kau boleh duduk di situ. Sama-sama, Sai," sindirku.

Senyum malaikat yang tak pernah sedetikpun luput tetap bertahan. Sedikit melebar tanda bahaya.

"Galau kenapa? Sasuke berselingkuh?"

Lihat, kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mana teman lidah perakmu yang lain?" tanyaku.

Sekolah kami punya tiga murid laki-laki berlidah perak. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak mau kutahu, mereka selalu bersama-sama. Sudah seperti kawanan bebek di sawah saja.

"Yo. Merindukan kami, Naruto?" Neji.

"Hai. Tumben menyendiri. _Soulmate-mu_ mana?" Gaara.

Lengkap sudah member Trio Kwek-Kwek.

Aku membiarkan meja mencium pipiku. Aku sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk meladeni mereka. Kubiarkan mereka mengklaim tempat duduk kosong di kanan-kiriku.

"Kemarin seminggu ke mana? Katanya sakit?" Neji bertanya. Dia adalah ketua kelasku.

"Iya, aku sakit," jawabku malas. Kuangkat lagi kepalaku, untuk menghadap orang yang mengajakku berbicara.

Hey, aku masih punya sedikit tata krama! Jangan menatapku kaget begitu, penulis sinting!

"Kukira orang bodoh tidak akan sakit?" Sai tergelak. Aku menendang kakinya kesal.

"Kalau masih tidak enak badan sebaiknya kau ke UKS." Gaara menenggak _soft drink_ kaleng. "Jangan memaksakan diri."

Sama seperti Sasuke, sebenarnya tiga temanku ini tidak seburuk _image_ yang diberikan publik. Mereka tidak punya pilihan selain berlaku begitu. Ketiganya sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan rentan dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan setelah PJPD tadi." Aku melempar senyum tipis tidak ikhlas pada Gaara.

"Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa melakukan terapi pijatan seribu batu untukmu." Gaara mengusulkan.

Aku meringis ngeri pada usulan pengendali tanah terbaik di angkatan kami itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat badanku sakit semua.

"Terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih _You-Know-Who_ mempraktekan teknik penyembuhan padaku daripada terapi asal kerajaanmu itu, Pangeran Gaara."

"Kau tahu Bu Tsunade tidak suka saat kau memperlakukannya seperti Voldemort. Dia tersinggung dua kali lipat karena ia pencinta serial _Harry Potter_." Neji menatapku tajam.

Aku meleletkan lidah. "Bodo amat!"

"Coba saja kalau kau pengendali air, aku yakin Bu Tsunade akan senang mengajakmu _sparring_." Neji mendengus.

Bulu kudukku berdiri. Itu menyeramkan, Neji! Kau akan membuatku bermimpi buruk soal _You-Know-Who_ yang memburuku dalam _sparring_! Mimpiku sudah buruk dengan dia yang suka tiba-tiba datang memukulku menggunakan segundul kertas berisi soal _You-Know-What!_

Omong-omong soal pengendalian, bukankah Neji ini pengendali udara?

"Neji, apakah teknik pengendalian udara terkuat?"

Neji mengernyit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ... ?"

Aku gelagapan. "Aku tahu kalau pengendalian air terkuat adalah teknik penyembuhan. Kalau elemen bumi adalah lava. Api, jelas petir. Nah, untuk udara aku tidak tahu."

Neji menopang dagunya. "Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu. Memang jarang ada yang bisa menggunakannya. Teknik tertinggi elemen udara adalah terbang. Sejauh ini sejarah mencatat, hanya ada satu orang non-avatar yang bisa melakukannya."

 _Well_... Itu artinya setiap avatar bisa, 'kan?

"Kenapa cuma satu?"

"Syarat agar kau bisa melakukannya adalah dengan menjadi bebas secara literal. Kau harus terlepas dari ikatan duniawi."

Mirip energi kosmik?

"Terlepas bagaimana?" Gaara bertanya, tampak tertarik.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu." Neji mengangkat bahunya. "Tercatat dalam sejarah kalau sebelum bisa melakukannya, orang itu kehilangan segalanya. Memang tidak mudah untuk non-avatar."

"Jadi, kalau avatar lebih mudah, begitu?" Sai menyimpulkan.

Neji mengangkat bahu lagi. "Kalau ada orang yang mengalami banyak kehilangan, itu pasti avatar. Sejak lahir pun nyawa dan jiwanya bukan miliknya sendiri."

Panah imajiner menusuk jantungku.

"Ada benarnya. Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana hebohnya kerajaanku saat ini." Gaara menopang dagunya. Pandangannya kosong—tampak sedang menerawang. "Setiap anak pengendali bumi didatangi untuk dicek apakah anak itu avatar atau bukan. Jika ditemukan, kehidupan anak itu tidak akan normal. Ia akan kehilangan hak yang seharusnya ia dapatkan sebagai seorang anak dengan alibi kewajibannya lebih penting."

"Itu kata mereka yang 'mendukung' avatar. Bagaimana dengan yang tidak? Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada Kutub Selatan sepuluh tahun lalu? Pihak 'penting' berkabung hanya sebentar. Selanjutnya mereka mengumumkan dengan optimis bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena avatar akan terlahir kembali." Sai berpendapat.

Aku mengangkat tangan, mengintrupsi obrolan mereka yang tiba-tiba jadi diskusi serius. Ketiganya memandangiku.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," pamitku, berbohong. Karena sampai bel masuk berbunyi pun aku tidak kembali ke kantin sekolah.

Obrolan itu sama sekali tidak baik untukku.

o

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung menuju tempat latihan. Waktu kuhabiskan dengan meditasi, duduk berdiam diri dan merasakan berjuta macam energi yang ada di sekitarku. Matatabi sudah kembali ke Kutub Selatan dan Kurama pamit tadi pagi dan belum juga kembali.

Ketika aku merasakan keberadaan seekor naga, kupikir itu Kurama. Namun, energi kosmik yang dimilikinya berbeda. Kuputuskan untuk membuka mataku dan mengonfirmasinya.

 **'Halo, avatar. Lama tak berjumpa.**

Itu bukan Kurama. Tapi Naga Spiritual Langit.

"Isobu?" Aku tersentak dengan apa yang kuucapkan. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Isobu? Itu namamu?"

Naga kelabu itu memberi geraman konfirmasi.

"Bagaimana caranya aku tahu namamu?!"

Isobu tertawa.

 **'Avatar sebelumnya adalah temanku. Tentu saja kau akan mudah mengakses ingatan kehidupan terakhirmu.'**

Itu tak masuk akal, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Apa kau di sini untuk mengajariku caranya terbang? Karena kuyakin Kurama bilang kau juga tak tahu caranya terbang tanpa sayap."

 **'Aku memang tidak tahu.'** Isobu terdengar kesal. **'Tapi aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang tahu.'**

Oh?

 **'Lanjutkan meditasimu. Fokus pada gerbang kosmik.'**

Aku menutup kembali mataku. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Fokus. Tenang. Lepaskan segalanya.

Kini aku kembali melayang di tempat yang hitam sejauh mata memandang dengan butiran cahaya bagai bintang sebagai penerangan. Seperti berada di angkasa.

Namun, ada yang berbeda. Aku tidak sendirian. Ada seorang kakek tua berjanggut putih uban yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku ingat siapa dia. Dia adalah avatar sebelumku, Hiruzen!

"Hai, Naruto. Akhirnya kita bertemu juga."

Aku sering diperlihatkan lukisan Hiruzen maupun patung siklus avatar di Kutub Selatan oleh orangtuaku. Aku tak percaya ini!

"Kau lebih pendek dari dugaanku!"

 _Ups_. Apa aku mengatakannya dengan keras?

Jangan marah ya, Kek. Hehe... Si penulis sinting lebih pendek darimu kok! Jangan khawatir!

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 5

Bodo amat soal penulis sinting yang memintaku menjelaskan sedikit tentang sekolahku. Aku lebih tertarik untuk membalas komentar pembaca di chapter sebelumnya. Biar ulasan tentang sekolah ajib Negara Api punya dibahas sambil jalan saja.

Si penulis sinting bukan pendek, tapi buntet? Oh iya, benar juga. Aku khilaf, maaf.

Authorku kejam semua, piye to? Aku tidak tahu soal author lain. Tapi kalau kita perhatikan isi karya di akun ini, si penulis sinting memang memenuhi kriteria. Dari aku yang dibesarkan oleh _toxic parents_. Aku yang jadi putera mahkota korban sosialita. Aku yang jadi manusia _emotionally dull and mentally unstable_ karena dikhianati seluruh dunia; dan masih banyak lagi. Daripada aku yang bundir, bagaimana kalau penulisnya saja yang kubantai? _Kabeh seneng to? Selapukn pade senang, yen?_

"Woi, semua senang apanya?! Aku enggak!"

Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengizinkanmu menyisipkan dialog di sini, penulis sinting!

"Aku dikhianati oleh tokoh ceritaku sendiri, hiks!"

Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku ikhlas kok!

Memasukkan plot twist di dalam plot twist yang menciptakan plot twist baru di dalam plot twist? Aku tidak yakin si penulis sinting sanggup mengeluarkan _plot twist_ sebanyak itu. Dia masih trauma dengan serangan _plot twist_ di film terbaru Om Tom Krus. _Kokoronya_ gak kuat, katanya.

#2019RamendiKutub

#Ichirakudiskon70%

ULULULULU!

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 5

 **-o-o-o-**

Aku meneguk ludahku gugup. Semua lawan berlari ke arahku, siap melakukan keroyokan. Aku tak punya pilihan selain lari mundur, berharap bisa menghindar selagi berusaha mengisi ulang tenagaku yang sudah hampir terkuras habis.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku dapat melihat kembali rekan satu timku tergeletak tanpa nyawa, diserang tanpa ampun dari segala arah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bisa bertahan sejauh ini, tapi aku sudah menyerah.

Kubiarkan badanku dikeroyok lawan. Kemudian, semuanya berakhir.

 _"Avataramen has been slayed!"_

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar suara kecentilan itu. Kumatikan ponselku dan kucabut baterainya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar tawa pongah tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Suara si Pangeran Sialan yang berat kuakui kalau dia adalah sahabatku. Ya, Sasuke.

"Enggak mau _rematch_?" Sasuke mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

Aku menyingsingkan lengan bajuku. "Ayo _rematch_ di gedung PJPD!" tantangku. "Aku mungkin payah dalam _game_ , tapi kau tak mungkin mengalahkanku di pertarungan asli!"

Sasuke berdiri, ikut menyingsingkan bajunya juga. Ini adalah tanda keakraban kami. Belum kumplit rasanya kalau dalam satu minggu tak ada celetukan random untuk adu ketangkasan; baik dalam pengendalian, tinjuan, hinaan, maupun pemorotan.

Kami mungkin akan saling terjang dan bergulat di tempat kalau saja suara lain tak bertanya, "ini kita rapatnya udahan?"

Suaranya begitu lembut, imut, dapat membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut. Diimbangi dengan penampilannya yang cantik rupawan. Belum lagi sifatnya yang pemalu dan lemah lembut; dirangkum menjadi kutub berlawanan denganku dalam segala aspek. Itu adalah tersangka patah hatinya Sasuke. Putri Hinata.

Oh, kebetulan sekali Kutub tempat lahir kami juga berbeda!

Sasuke langsung melempar isyarat lewat tatapannya. Masih dalam masa-masa berusaha _move on_ , si Pangeran Sialan ini menjadikanku juru bicara tanpa bayaran. Dasar payah, dasar lemah!

"Sudah. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas duluan, kalau mau. Surat dispensasi kita masih punya jatah satu jam. Aku dan Sasuke masih betah di sini." Aku melirik ke arah sosok lain yang bermain dengan bola-bola udara—kebosanan. "Seret Neji juga kalau perlu."

Terdakwa seretan menoleh tajam. "Kalau kau dan Pangeran Sasuke tidak datang bersama kami, aku akan dikatai ketua kelas tidak becus."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mata. "Lalu ikut membolos seperti kami kau bilang becus?"

Neji mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Setidaknya aku setiakawan." Lalu, ia kembali bermain dengan bola-bola udara.

Kemarin sore, Sasuke ditumbalkan oleh tiga per empat dari jumlah seluruh penghuni sekolah untuk menjadi Ketua OSIS. Seperti tradisi sekolah biasanya, keesokan harinya—alias hari ini—kami diberikan dispensasi dari kelas pagi hingga makan siang untuk rapat pertama. Biasanya diisi dengan musyawarah untuk pembagian jabatan dan perencanaan secara garis besar untuk program kerja yang harus kami jalankan. Rupanya Sasuke sudah menyiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari karena percaya diri akan menjadi ketua terpilih—dan tak ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan Sasuke—sampai rapat pun selesai dengan singkat dan padat. Menyisakan waktu luang yang kunilai mubazir hukumnya jika tidak dimanfaatkan untuk membolos.

Seperti dugaanku, aku ketiban musibah jadi wakil ketua. Hinata dijadikan sekretaris kami, tanpa adanya niat modus. Sakura dijadikan bendahara dengan alasan nanti tak akan ada yang berani menunggak uang kas padanya. Neji sebagai koordinator seksi bidang, tentu terpilih bukan karena badannya seksi meski penggemarnya bilang begitu. Kemudian ada Gaara, Sai, Tenten, Ino, dan Kiba sebagai ketua seksi bidang. Menyusul para staff yang terlanjur kembali ke kelas masing-masing sebelum aku sempat menghafal identitas mereka.

Yah, tak perlu diingat juga. Mereka cuma figuran lewat yang tak akan jadi bagian penting dari cerita. Cuma penambah word saja.

Satu jam kemudian, suara panggilan surgawi memanggil seluruh penghuni sekolah untuk melakukan sumo dalam rangka rebutan antrian jatah makan. Aku sudah ngiler memikirkan ramen spesial hari ini—meski tidak senikmat ramen di kedai Ichiraku.

Harapanku untuk segera berkencan dengan semangkuk ramen sirna, ketika Sasuke menyeretku ke arah berlawanan dari kantin. Menuju gedung para penjajah murid berada. Tepatnya, ruangan _You-Know-Who._

"Tak bisakah kau melapor sendirian?" cicitku, reflek bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke ketika pintu kayu jati termegah di sekolah ini ada di hadapan kami.

"Dan melewatkan ekspresi ketakutanmu? _No, thanks_!" Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Tangannya memegang lenganku erat—menghalangiku untuk mempraktekkan teknik langkah seribu. "Permisi!"

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja melepaskan diri menggunakan pengendalian udara—menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi identitasku dipertaruhkan.

"Masuk!" Aku merinding disko. Itu suara _You-Know-Who_.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Nyaliku yang berada di titik nol, terjun bebas ke minus sekian juta.

Oke, itu mungkin terlalu hiperbolis, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri! _You-Know-Who_ terlalu menyeramkan!

"Ini hasil rapat kami." Sasuke menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi di atasnya.

"Baik." _You-Know-Who_ meletakkan kertas itu di tumpukan dokumen lainnya. "Kebetulan ada Naruto juga di sini, aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian."

Jangan jadikan aku samsak tinju. Jangan jadikan aku samsak tinju. Jangan jadikan aku samsak tinju. Jangan jadikan aku samsak tinju. Jangan jadikan aku samsak tinj—

"Apa kalian bisa mampir ke rumahku sepulang sekolah?"

Ha?

o

Aku sempat mematung begitu kami sampai di depan gerbang rumah _You-Know-Who_. Bangunannya setipe dengan rumah Sasuke, tapi skalanya lebih kecil. Namun, yang membuatku termenung bukanlah desainnya yang indah, melainkan bagaimana aku merasa tempat ini tak asing.

Jawaban kudapatkan begitu kami dipersilakan duduk di ruang tamu. Selagi _You-Know-Who_ mengoceh dan Sasuke mendengarkannya, aku sibuk memandangi berbagai macam potret keluarga yang terpampang indah menempel pada dinding. Banyak sekali sosok Hiruzen di sana.

Ini rumahku di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Avatar Hiruzen adalah keluargamu?" Aku memberanikan diri menatap _You-Know-Who_.

Keningnya sempat mengerut, lalu senyum simpul terpasang di wajah jelita awet mudanya. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Dia ini senang menghayal jadi avatar. Bahkan ID akunnya saja Avataramen." Sasuke buka aib.

 _You-Know-Who_ tampak terkejut, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku menyikut Sasuke keras.

"Avatar Hiruzen adalah ayahku. Jangan terlalu terpukau dengan imagenya. Dia mungkin avatar hebat, tapi dia Ayah yang payah." _You-Know-Who_ menjelaskan setelah puas menertawakanku. Senyum di wajahnya tampak sendu. "Dia sudah berusaha. Tapi kewajibannya sebagai avatar cukup menyibukannya. Apalagi saat itu masih pasca perang."

Aku melihat teh hangat yang dihidangkan asisten rumah tangga beberapa saat lalu bergetar tak tenang.

"Jangan mau jadi avatar. Tidak sekeren kelihatannya, Bocah."

Sungguh sebuah ironi. Andai dia tahu kalau aku memang avatar.

Eh, sebentar. _You-Know-Who_ ini adalah anakku di kehidupan yang lalu?

 _Nice revelation!_ Dia jadi Kepsek sekaligus guru _You-Know-What_ saja aku lambai tangan ke arah kamera. Lah, ini?

"AKU PULANG!" jeritan cempreng itu membantuku memutus gambaran mengerikan kalau aku sedang mengurus dan membesarkan _You-Know-Who_.

"Konohamaru, ke sini sebentar!"

Pintu ruang tamu dibukakan oleh salah satu asisten rumah tangga. Masuklah seorang anak berambut hitam dengan kacamata goggle di kepala. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Ada apa, Bi?" tanya anak itu semi menggerutu.

"Nah, Konohamaru, perkenalkan ini dua murid terbaik pengendalian api di sekolah Bibi. Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke." _You-Know-Who_ hanya menghela nafas ketika Konohamaru meleletkan lidah dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kutarik pendapatku kalau dia lucu.

"Sasuke, Naruto, itu keponakanku Konohamaru, yang akan dibina dalam dasar pengendalian api jika tidak keberatan."

Uh-oh. Jadi kami diminta ke sini untuk mengajari bocah tak sopan itu?

"Kenapa tidak undang pelatih ahli saja, Bu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Sudah. Banyak yang mengundurkan diri karena sifatnya agak ... _yah_."

Tunggu sebentar.

Kenapa Sasuke dan _You-Know-Who_ menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama?!

"Berhenti menatapku begitu! Aku merasa tersinggung!"

Apa yang mereka implikasikan? Sifatku? Enak saja! Jangan menyamakanku dengan bocah ingusan seperti itu!

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia, Naruto?"

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa cuma aku yang kau tanyai?"

Sasuke menatapku datar. "Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak mendengarkan kami, tadi. Bu Tsunade yakin kalau beliau memintamu saja ke rumahnya sendirian, kau pasti langsung lari terbirit sebelum diberi penjelasan. Makanya aku diajak serta sebagai jaminan kau tidak kabur."

Ha ha ha.

 _You-Know-Who_ meneguk tehnya, menatap nanar pada figura kecil berisi Konohamaru yang sedang tertawa lebar dengan dua anak lain. Lalu, ia berujar lagi, "orangtua Konohamaru diserang menggunakan petir hingga mati terpanggang. Sejak saat itu, ia membenci pengendalian api dan tak mau mempelajarinya lagi."

Ah. Trauma.

Mungkinkah beliau menunjukku karena sadar aku punya trauma versiku sendiri? Kalau aku akan lebih mengerti bocah itu?

Baiklah. Jika dia percaya padaku, akan kucoba untuk menjaga kepercayaannya.

"Aku bersedia."

Aku hanya bisa melongo saat sadar aku ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat oleh Bu Kepsek. Rasa takutku padanya mungkin mulai sekarang akan terfokus pada _You-Know-What_ saja dan ulangan dadakannya.

Bukan berarti aku akan berhenti memanggilnya _You-Know-Who_ , sih.

o

Dua mata berkilat tajam. Senyum galak dikulum. Kedua tangan dilipat dan dagu agak terangkat—angkuh. "Aku tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan!" deklarasi perang diproklamasikan.

Aku menggaruk pantat. Tidak begitu peduli.

"Apa kau masih suka ngompol di celana?"

Ekspresi wajahnya melongo selama beberapa saat, sepertinya terkejut dengan pertanyaan random yang kuajukan. Kemudian, wajahnya bersemu merah, entah malu atau marah.

"Aku sudah kelas delapan! Mana mungkin masih ngompol di celana!"

Oh, ternyata dia marah.

"Katanya tidak akan mendengarkan?"Aku melipat tanganku, ganti memasang tampang mengajak perang. "Oh, maaf. Kukira umurmu masih tiga tahunan."

"KAU MAU BERKELAHI, HAH?!"

"Boleh tuh! Sepertinya seru!" Aku menyingsingkan lengan baju. "Apa peraturannya?"

"TAK BOLEH ADA PENGENDALIAN API!"

Dia berlari menerjangku dengan tangan terkepal siap meninju. Aku dengan senang hati menangkap tangannya, lalu meningkas tangan satunya yang reflek ganti menyerang. Tak bisa menarik tangannya yang kucengkram erat, kaki kanannya terangkat menyilang, hendak menendang. Aku melompat salto melewati kepalanya, kutukar genggaman tanganku pada lengannya saat di udara, lalu kutarik ke belakang badannya begitu mendarat.

"Masih mau lanjut?" Kutaruh satu kakiku di punggungnya dan kupindahkan berat badanku ke kaki sebagai tumpuan dan penahan gerakan Konohamaru yang belum mau menyerah untuk meloloskan diri.

"Sampai kau buat babak belur pun aku tidak akan mau belajar pengendalian api!" Konohamaru menggeram.

Apakah aku terlihat seperti remaja labil yang senang membuat anak yang lebih muda dariku babak belur? Wow. Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya, bocah.

"Apa kau berpikir orangtua dan kakekmu akan senang jika tahu kau membenci dirimu sendiri karena kematian mereka?"

"Aku tidak benci diriku, aku benci pengendalian api!"

"Kau adalah pengendali api. Jika kau benci pengendalian api, itu artinya kau benci bagian dari dirimu."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

Oh, percayalah bocah! Aku **sangat** mengerti.

"Kau pikir aku berkata sok bijak begini karena apa? Butuh uang honornya? Kasihan padamu? Tidak. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Kulepaskan kuncianku pada badannya. Aku lapar. "Oke, sesi perkenalan selesai. Besok kita akan mulai latihan."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau latihan, hah?!"

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Kau bilang kau tak akan mendengarku, tapi akhirnya tetap dengar juga. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tak akan bisa membuatmu mau latihan?"

Setidaknya dari kegesitan gerakan dan kekuatan tinjuannya, aku bisa menilai kalau anak ini rutin latihan fisik.

Aku menyeringai puas saat mendengar deklarasi kebencian bocah itu padaku.

Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Konohamaru!

o

 **[Badan Penguasa Harian]**

 _August 23. 8.45 pm._

 _Avataramen added Faiprinsuke, HinataH, Sakurawr, and Giringneji to the chatroom._

 _Giringneji_ _is now online._

 _HinataH_ _is now online._

 _Sakurawr_ _is now online._

 _Faiprinsuke_ _is now online._

 **Avataramen :** Yo semua. Ini chatroom buat Badan Pengurus Harian, ya!

 **Avataramen :** Maksudku, *Penguasa.

 **Giringneji :** lol.

 **HinataH :** Oke. Terima kasih Naru.

 **Avataramen** : Yup!

 **Sakurawr :** Daripada penguasa, bukankah kita lebih tepat disebut pembantu? Tanpa bayaran pula.

 _Sakurawr changed the chat to_ _Badan Pembantu Harian._

 **Avataramen :** Bagaimana kalau begini?

 _Avataramen changed the chat to Badan Pelayan Harian._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kalian ini! -_-"

 **HinataH :** Pangeran Sasuke, tolong maafkan mereka.

 _Faiprinsuke changed the chat to Budak Pelayan Harian._

 **HinataH :** Naru, kembalikan lagi nama ruang chatnya.

 **HinataH :** Eh? Pangeran Sasuke?

 **Avataramen :** hahaha!

 **Avataramen :** Ailapyu, Suke!

 **Giringneji :** Pacarannya di tempat lain, tolong.

 **Avataramen :** Ide bagus! Sas! Ayo ke tempat biasa!

 **Faiprinsuke :** t ('-'t ).

o

 **[Faiprinsuke]**

 _August 23. 9.05 pm._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Tempat biasa?

 **Avataramen :** Jangan minggu ini.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Tapi malam ini ada diskon 70% lho di Ichiraku.

 **Avataramen :** Itu dia. Bagaimana caranya aku membuatmu bokek kalau diskonnya sebesar itu?

 **Faiprinsuke :** ( 9w)9.

 **Avataramen :** Lagian besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiksa ponakannya You-Know-Who.

 **Avataramen :** Ups. Maksudku *melatih.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kulaporkan.

 **Avataramen :** Silakan saja. Apa yang kulakukan tidak ada bandingannya dengan kesadisan You-Know-Who!

 **Faiprinsuke :** Yang ini benar-benar akan kulaporkan.

 **Avataramen :** Silakan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau foto tidur menungging pangeran kedua jadi viral di website sekolah.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Jangan main curang!

 **Avataramen :** mata dibalas mata. Ancaman dibalas ancaman, Sas.

 **Faiprinsuke :** How do I have a friend like you again?

 **Avataramen :** First of all, im not your friend, im your BEST friend.

 **Avataramen :** Second of all, kau merengek ingin naik nagaku, kita berantem sampai tercebur kolam istana, tertawa bersama, dan setelah itu kau mengetuk palu kalau aku harus jadi temanmu selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Sial.

 **Avataramen :** Kau terjebak bersamaku sekarang, Pangeran. Suka tidak suka. HUAHAHAHA!

 **Faiprinsuke :** Tombol replay di mana ya?

o

Keesokan harinya, saat langit gelap dan berkas sinar fajar di ufuk timur masih tipis, aku mengunjungi rumah _You-Know-Who_. Yang bersangkutan masih istirahat, tapi karena pelayan sudah dikabari sebelumnya, maka aku dipersilakan ke kamar Konohamaru.

Bocah itu masih ngorok. Aku iseng mencolok-colok pipinya untuk mengganggu tidurnya. Perlahan namun pasti, matanya terbuka. Ia berkedip, alisnya sedikit terangkat. Sepertinya masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Yo, pagi!" sapaku.

Konohamaru membelalak. Anak itu bangun dan menarik badannya menjauh dariku. Tangannya terangkat dengan telunjuk mengacung ke arahku. "Sedang apa kau di kamarku?!" protesnya.

"Mengajakmu berlatih, tentu saja!" jawabku ceria.

"Ini baru jam—" Konohamaru melirik jam dindingnya. "lima lebih?! Kau merenggut hak tidurku!"

"Kau merenggut waktu malas-malasan hari mingguku. Jadi kita impas. Ayo ke halaman belakang sekarang!"

Konohamaru menggeleng tegas. "Aku masih ngantuk!"

"Kalau begitu kita buat kantukmu hilang!"

Aku berdiri tegak dengan dua pasang jari telunjuk dan jari tengah saling bersentuhan di depan dada. Kuhirup udara dalam-dalam, kuhembuskan perlahan lewat hidung. Kutarik kaki kananku ke samping kanan, agak serong ke belakang; bersamaan dengan tangan yang kuputar berlawanan arah di depan tubuhku, dengan percikan listrik yang lama-lama terhubung menjadi petir sesungguhnya.

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Pangeran Sasuke sering bilang begitu. Mungkin memang benar."

Konohamaru melotot horor. Anak itu melompat, menghindari satu kilatan kecil pertama yang kutembak ke arahnya. Dia membuka pintu balkon dan turun ke halaman rumahnya lewat sana.

Aku menyusul turun, senyum penuh kemenangan semakin kulebarkan saat Konohamaru menggeram bagai kucing kupu-kupu yang sedang berebut pasangan di musim kawin.

"Nah, kau sudah bangun, kan?" Aku nyengir.

Konohamaru membuang muka. "Jadi, kau mau mengajariku apa hari ini?"

"Hari ini aku akan mengajarkan padamu tentang serangan dan pertahanan." Aku memasang kuda-kuda.

Konohamaru menatapku bingung, perlahan meniru kuda-kuda yang kupasang.

"Kau siap? Mulai!" Kulepaskan satu tinjuan api.

Konohamaru yang terlalu kaget kehilangan keseimbangannya saat menghindar. Ia jatuh terjembab. Kuberi waktu sampai dia duduk dan melihatku lagi sebelum kuserang dengan tinjuan api lainnya.

"Kenapa kau langsung menyerangku?!" Konohamaru menyuarakan protesannya di tengah kesibukan bertahan dari serangan-seranganku.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengajarimu tentang serangan dan bertahan!" jawabku setengah berteriak.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengajariku gerakan-gerakannya dulu?!"

Ini dia pertanyaan yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku memberi jeda seranganku lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, untuk memastikan Konohamaru melihat mimik wajahku sekarang.

"Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik!" Aku mengekeh sok seram. "Jadi, aku akan menyerangmu sampai kau bisa mengatasi seranganku dan mempraktekkan teknik bertahan yang baik!"

"KAU SUDAH GILA!"

Aku menyudahi percakapan dan kembali melayangkan serangan, sambil terus menilai tiap gerakan dan respon Konohamaru terhadap setiap serangan—sebagai bahan catatan latihan selanjutnya.

Tenang, tenang. Jangan mengamuk dulu. Aku tidak benar-benar akan menggunakan metode 'belajar dari pengalaman' ini. Aku akan memberi pelatihan normal jika Konohamaru mau mengeluarkan apinya.

Kosmik api itu terikat kuat dengan tekad. Jika anak itu punya tekad lebih kuat untuk melawanku, menghentikan 'kegilaanku', maka dia akan tumbuh menjadi pengendali api yang hebat. Dia tidak akan semena-mena menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyakiti orang lain, karena dia sangat mengerti jika di antara elemen yang lain elemen api adalah yang paling destruktif.

Lagipula, semalam, Hiruzen menitipkan Konohamaru padaku. Aku bersumpah akan membimbingnya menjadi ksatria yang hebat.

Tiga pertemuan dengan tingkat 'kegilaan' semakin meningkat di setiap pertemuannya, Konohamaru akhirnya mau mengeluarkan apinya untuk melengkapi teknik bertahan dan membuka kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Sebagai apresiasi karena akhirnya dia berhenti keras kepala, aku membawanya ke kedai Ichiraku dan mentraktirnya.

Pakai uang Sasuke sih. _Tehe_.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6

Ah, sial. Sekarang aku takut.

Si penulis sinting baru saja mempublikasikan satu fanfiksi baru dengan 'aku' sebagai pemeran utamanya. Dan di sana, lagi-lagi, 'aku' dibuat menderita.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada ceritaku yang ini, sekarang? Aku mulai meragukan _ending_ yang akan terjadi nanti.

Tuhan, kalau boleh, aku ingin ganti author.

#2019GANTIAUTHOR

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 6

 **-o-o-o-**

 **[Faiprinsuke]**

 _September 20. 7.23 am._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Woi, bangun woi! Sebentar lagi bel masuk!

 _7.45 am._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Nar? Gak akan masuk, nih?

 _10.00 am._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Lah? Kau sakit?

 _12.25 pm._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Mau kubawakan ramen ke rumah?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Atau nasi kare?

 _16.40 pm._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Lama-lama kubawakan golok juga ini.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Jangan dibaca saja dong! Aku bukan soal aritmetika sosial.

 _17.20 pm._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Aku ke rumahmu sekarang.

 _17.25 pm._

 **Avataramen :** Gak perlu. Aku gak mau diapelin maho.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Wajib dibawain golok sih ini.

 **Avataramen :** Haha canda Sas.

 **Avataramen :** Gak usah ke rumah. Gak sakit, kok. Jiraiya kusuruh bohong ke sekolah. Aku bolos hari ini.

 **Fairprinsuke : '_'**

 **Avataramen :** Sabtu malamnya sama guling aja ya :p Jangan curhatin Hinata. Kasian gulingnya. Guling gak akan kuat, biar aku saja.

 **Faiprinsuke :** :)

 _Avataramen is now offline._

o

"Naruto!" Pintu kamarku digebrak. "Sudah lebih dari 24 jam kau mengurung diri! Keluar sekarang!"

Aku melirik ke arah jendela. Langit tampak kemerahan. Sudah sore rupanya.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya kembali memanggil, suaranya memelan. Kali ini, gebrakan tidak dilakukan. "Kau boleh hajar aku, meledakkan rumah ini, atau apapun yang kau mau asal keluarlah dari kamar!"

Aku berguling sampai badanku tengkurap di atas kasur, berniat mengabaikan seruan Jiraiya.

"Lebih baik kau tantrum, atau menjerit-jerit seperti dulu. Daripada berdiam dan mengurung dirimu seperti ini. Setidaknya makanlah dulu, Naruto... Nanti kau sakit."

Aku teringat kembali awal-awal aku hidup bersamanya. Ketika aku takut dengan segala hal, terjebak trauma. Kala itu Jiraiya sering sekali memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang nyaris setiap saat. Pria itu sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan kedua orangtuaku. Namun, dia adalah figur orangtua terdekat yang kupunya saat ini.

Aku mengalah.

Ketika aku membuka kunci, Jiraiya langsung menerobos masuk dan menjitakku.

"Kau ini anak Kepala Suku Air Selatan, kan?"

Aku mengangguk tak paham sambil mengusap kepalaku yang nyut-nyutan.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan rakyat Kutub Selatan jika Putri mereka sibuk bermuram diri di tanggal 21 September?! Bukankah di Kutub itu adalah hari perayaan besar yang dihabiskan dengan penuh kebahagiaan?!"

Aku meringis. Tentu saja aku ingat. Tanggal 21 September adalah peringatan Hari Perdamaian Sedunia. Hari diadakannya perayaan besar. Semua orang berkumpul di alun-alun untuk berbagi canda tawa. Sebagai anak yang dibesarkan di lingkungan yang kental dengan budaya Suku Air, tentu saja bagiku hari itu hari spesial.

Akan tetapi, aku juga ingat, kalau malam penyerangan terjadi di tanggal yang sama.

Pada tanggal 21 September, setiap tahun selama kurun waktu sepuluh tahunan ini, aku terjebak memori malam itu. Aku selalu berakhir tantrum dan Jiraiya terpaksa memberikanku obat bius agar aku tidak menghancurkan gedung apartemen yang kami tinggali. Seiring bertambahnya umur, amukanku berkurang. Dan tiga tahun terakhir, aku hanya dapat meringkuk gelisah di kasur sementara otak menyiksaku dengan kilas balik saat-saat penyerangan.

Seolah ingin menguji kewarasanku, tahun ini, tanggal 21 September datang bersamaan dengan bulan purnama. Aku kalut dari kemarin dan akhirnya mengurung diri sampai-sampai sekolah saja bolos.

Aku tertegun saat Jiraiya memelukku.

"Kau sudah terjebak terlalu lama, Naruto. Lepaskanlah." Pelukannya mengerat. "Relakan kematian rakyat Kutub Selatan. Mereka mati secara terhormat, melindungimu, bukan hanya karena kau adalah avatar. Aku yakin mereka ingin Putri mereka bahagia."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, aku menangis.

"Dih, malah nangis!" Jiraiya berujar usil.

Rasanya aku ingin mendorong Pak Tua Genit itu ke luar jendela memakai pengendalian udara.

Setelah makan, aku dikagetkan oleh keberadaan Kurama di halaman belakang apartemen. Bukankah beberapa hari lalu dia izin menghilang dua minggu? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

 **"Naik."** Itu yang Kurama katakan saat aku menghampirinya.

Aneh sekali, dia terdengar senang. Kuputuskan untuk naik tanpa banyak bertanya. Suasana hatiku belum terlalu membaik untuk melakukannya.

Kurama melesat, membawaku membelah udara. Mataku reflek mengamati pemandangan indah di sekitar kami. Di bawah, kelap-kelip penerangan menghiasi. Di atas, bintang mengerlap tak mau kalah. Di antara bintang-bintang, Sang Rembulan bersinar gagah. Penuh, tampak indah.

Sensasi sesak itu belum menghilang. Tapi, entah mengapa, kali ini aku bisa bertahan menikmati keindahannya.

 _"Kau tahu, Naru? Kau lahir di bawah purnama."_

Aku mengerjap. Tiba-tiba teringat suatu sesi latihan dengan Ayah di bawah bulan purnama, bertahun-tahun lalu.

 _"Legenda mengatakan, ketika anak Suku Air terlahir di bawah purnama, ia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pengendali kuat dan ksatria hebat yang dapat mensejahterakan sukunya."_

Jangan nangis. Naruto, kau tidak boleh menangis! Demi apapun, jangan menangis!

 _"Ayah percaya kau bisa menjadi kebanggaan Suku Air Selatan."_

AH, SIAL! KENAPA AKU CENGENG SEKALI HARI INI?!

Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Kurama yang tak mengatakan apapun meski tangis jelekku semakin terdengar jelas.

o

Kurama terbang merendah dan mendarat di pinggiran pantai pulau kecil di perbatasan Kerajaan Api dan Bumi. Tiga naga lain sudah ada di sana. Matatabi, Isobu, dan naga kecoklatan yang kuyakini adalah Naga Bumi Shukaku.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Aku melirik Kurama penuh tanya.

Shukaku menjawab, mengejutkannya dengan suara yang bahkan lebih lembut daripada Matatabi. **"Aku lapar. Dia membawamu ke sini untuk jadi santapan malamku."**

"Ha, ha. Lucu banget." Aku mendelik. "Besok aku sekolah pagi, tahu!"

 **"Ada yang lebih penting."** Isobu mendekat. **"Kau harus terbang."**

Ha?

"Sekarang?"

 **"Abad depan. Ya sekarang!"** Kurama ngegas. Kudoain darah tinggi juga ini naga satu!

"Lah, terakhir latihan kan aku belum bisa!"

Isobu menggeleng. Aku bisa merasakan pancaran kebahagiaan darinya.

Tidak, kurasa aku bisa merasakan mereka semua bahagia.

 **"Kau pasti bisa, sekarang."**

Aku melipat tanganku. Ingin protes, namun kutahan. Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa Isobu terlihat begitu yakin?

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berharap sebagian keluar dari pantat agar memecah momen yang bau-bau serius ini. Sayang sekali tidak berhasil. Aku duduk bersemedi, menutup mataku selama beberapa saat.

Rasa tenang dan bebas adalah kuncinya, Hiruzen bilang. Aku harus bisa bercermin dengan kebebasan di dalam diriku, menyalurkannya sembari merasakan udara di sekitarku. Bergerak perlahan menyentuh daun-daun, mengundang mereka untuk berdansa. Rasakan aliran udara di sekitar tubuhku, lalu biarkan badanku menyatu, menjadi ringan.

Aku memekik ketika merasa tidak menyentuh tanah. Badanku terangkat, kemudian menapak kembali dalam posisi berdiri. Aku tidak percaya! Aku benar-benar terbang?!

 **"Coba lagi!"**

Aku mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Perlahan, kakiku meninggalkan permukaan pantai, mengambang di udara.

Setelah itu, sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi. Badan Kurama bersinar amat menyilaukan. Bersambung Matatabi, Shukaku, Isobu. Lalu, terakhir, badanku sendiri.

Sinar putih dari tubuh kami memanjang, terkumpul di satu lahan kosong di lingkaran naga. Semula sinar itu hanya berkumpul, kemudian tampak menggumpal, hingga akhirnya memberi bentuk identik. Seekor naga.

Naga spiritual kelima, Naga Langit.

Sinar redup selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, badan kami bersinar secara bersamaan dengan spektrum yang berbeda, melesat bagai laser yang ditembakkan ke angkasa.

Saat pantai kembali remang-remang hanya mengandalkan purnama sebagai penerangannya, kelima naga menundukkan kepala mereka. Sebuah penghormatan. Ikatan telah terjalin sempurna.

Naga Jiwa yang pertama mengangkat kepalanya. **"Aku adalah Kokuo, Naga Jiwa. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Avatar,"** katanya.

Belum sempat kubalas penghormatan mereka, kami dikejutkan oleh seruan keras.

"Siapa di sana?!"

 **"Itu Prajurit Kerajaan Bumi. Kupikir pulau ini sudah lama tidak dipantau!"** Shukaku merutuk. **"Terbang berpencar sekarang juga!"**

Aku tertawa. Terbang di sisi Kurama rasanya berbeda dengan terbang menaikinya. Lebih menyenangkan!

o

Keesokan harinya, seisi sekolah heboh dengan berita tentang kemunculan cahaya menyilaukan yang berasal dari wilayah Kerajaan Bumi, dekat dengan garis laut perbatasan Negara Api. Bahkan sekarang, momen malak Sasuke sehabis rapat pun diisi dengan obrolan seputar kejadian semalam.

Aku memang sempat bermimpi ingin jadi viral. Tapi tidak begini caranya!

Jadi _govlogger_ atau _yutuber_ terkenal, kek. Nggak seru, ah!

Eh, sebentar. Bukankah secara tidak langsung aku telah mengibarkan bendera perang kedua pada Teratai Merah?

Sial.

"Salah satu prajurit ada yang membawa kamera dilengkapi fitur _night vision_."

Aku reflek melepas sumpit. Kepalaku tertoleh ke arah Gaara, pihak yang sedang berbicara dan dapat dipastikan merupakan narasumber tepat tentang kejadian semalam karena doi adalah putera ketiga dari Raja Bumi. Selain dia, Neji dan Sai juga ikut serta sebagai partnerku membuat Sasuke bangkrut.

"Mereka serius melihat lima naga spiritual? Kan bisa saja itu hanya naga biasa dan kebetulan sedang berkumpul di sana. Mana tahu cahaya itu dari mana datangnya. Naga masih menjadi hewan penuh misteri dan keajaiban bagi kita." Neji berkomentar logis.

"Mungkin saja." Gaara mengamini. "Tapi masalahnya, kamera mereka menangkap sosok manusia juga. Dan dia bisa terbang."

Aku tersedak. Sebagai sahabat yang baik dan bersahaja, Sasuke menarik gelasku dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan. Kalau aku mati tersedak, aku bersumpah akan menghantui Sasuke setiap detik dengan menggunakan wujud Pak Orochimaru!

"Bisa terbang, serius?" Neji tampak tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan ini menjadi penanda kalau pencarian di kerajaanku merupakan suatu langkah keliru."

"Keliru?" Sai mengernyit.

Gaara mengangguk. "Coba pikir. Kalau memang avatar terlahir kembali di kerajaanku, umurnya baru kisaran sepuluh tahun. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, apakah mungkin ia bisa sampai menguasai pengendalian udara dan bahkan menggunakan teknik tertingginya?"

"Avatar tidak terbunuh di malam kehancuran Kutub Selatan." Neji menyimpulkan.

"Dia bersembunyi." Sasuke ikut menimpali. Ia tampak berpikir keras. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Itu yang menarik dan menjadi misteri." Gaara menopang dagu. "Apa alasan dia bersembunyi?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kutub Selatan bukanlah bencana alam." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Bagaimana jika itu adalah sebuah penyerangan?"

Aku berdiri. Spontan, empat pasang mata langsung terarah padaku.

Sasuke bertanya, "mau ke mana?"

"Pulang. Aku ngantuk."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu.

o

 _September 23. 7.30 pm._

 _Faiprinsuke is now online._

 **Faiprinsuke :** Besok kan libur. Aku main ke rumahmu ya.

 **Avataramen :** Lah, tumben?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Lagi pengen main ke sana.

 **Avataramen :** Oke deh. Bawa cemilan sendiri yak.

o

Pukul 9 pagi, Sasuke mengetuk pintu apartemen rumahku. Aku langsung membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Kami nonton film koleksiku sambil menghabiskan cemilan yang Sasuke bawa. Dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke ini tipe penonton menyebalkan yang selama film berlangsung selalu mengomentari apa yang terjadi dan tak segan menyuarakan pertanyaan. Kesunyian ini membuatku terusik. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Aku menekan tombol _pause._ Sontak Sasuke mendelik padaku dan memprotes, "itu lagi seru-serunya kenapa kau hentikan?!"

 _Remote_ TV kugunakan sebagai senjata untuk mencolok pipinya. "Bicara sekarang sebelum kupaksa kau untuk berbicara," ancamku.

Sasuke merebut _remote_ , menekan tombol _play_. Sebelum dia berbicara, aku langsung menyerobot, "tak usah menyangkal. Aku tahu kau saat kau banyak pikiran."

Sasuke menatapku lama. Kemudian, ia menghela napas. "Kau terlalu mengenalku."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Bohongan, tentu saja. "Aku sahabatmu, Bodoh!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa."

Sialan.

"Seharian kemarin aku berpikir."

"Tumben banget mikir?"

"Nar, lagi ngomong serius nih. Kau mau kupenggal?"

Satu sama.

"Mikirin apa? Soal bimbingan jadi raja cadangan?"

Sasuke menggerutu kecil. "Jangan mengingatkanku soal itu. Aku masih sebal. Bukan, kok."

"Lah? Bukan?"

Kiranya apa yang membuat Pangeran Kedua Negara Api ini kepikiran?

"Kau avatar, kan?"

Aku tersedak.

"Kau avatar." Sasuke kembali berujar. Kali ini pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Kesimpulan dari mana itu? Kau ngelindur ya, Sas?" Aku mendengus.

Di dalam hati, aku panik. Bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan begitu? Mungkinkah Itachi mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke? Apakah kedokku akan terbongkar?

"Dua hari lalu kau tiba-tiba pulang dengan alasan ngantuk. Mungkin kau bisa menipu yang lain, tapi tidak denganku. Kau kabur. Kau tidak nyaman dengan obrolan yang tengah berlangsung." Sasuke memulai. "Gara-gara kau pernah membicarakan kemungkinan kau adalah avatar saat mau berlibur ke Kutub Utara, aku jadi memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak berbohong saat itu? Bagaimana kalau kau memang avatar?"

Aku menyimak.

"Aku teringat saat pertama kali kau dibawa oleh Tuan Jiraiya. Beliau bilang pada Ayahanda kalau kau berasal dari Koloni Negara Api di Kerajaan Bumi. Kedua orangtuamu meninggal ketika keluargamu melakukan perjalanan laut dan kapal yang kalian tumpangi tertelan badai. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang selamat, meski berakhir memiliki trauma. Ayahanda tahu Tuan Jiraiya berbohong. Selat Koloni saat itu sudah dua tahun berturut-turut tidak mengalami badai. Tapi Ayahanda menghargai Tuan Jiraiya, percaya bahwa beliau punya alasan baik sampai-sampai berani membohongi Raja Api." Sasuke menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Kalau kau avatar, semuanya terjawab."

"Hipotesismu memang masuk akal." Aku melipat tanganku. "Sayangnya tak ada argumen yang bisa membuktikannya mutlak benar."

Sasuke balas melipat tangannya dan memicingkan mata. "Aku belum selesai."

"Oh. Ada lagi?" Aku mencomot bungkus cemilan baru. "Baiklah, karena aku sahabat yang baik, aku akan mendengarkan omong kosongmu."

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah ketika diberitakan Avatar telah kembali, bersamaan dengan terbukanya Portal Kutub Selatan. Waktunya terlalu pas. Sangat masuk akal kalau kau memang avatar."

Aku mencibir. "Itu bukan bukti."

"Memang bukan. Tapi kau ingat tidak saat aku kelas 6 SD dan keracunan? Kau mengajukan diri untuk mencari edelweiss api di puncak gunung merapi. Gunungnya meletus hari itu. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Kemarin aku mengunjungi perkampungan kaki gunung itu. Juru kuncinya adalah seorang pengendali lava. Dia menceritakan padaku kalau saat itu ada seorang anak kecil yang terjebak di sana, namun bisa menyelamatkan diri karena ternyata anak itu juga seorang pengendali lava. Setelah itu seekor naga datang dan membawanya pergi. Kau tahu apa yang dibawa anak itu?" Mata Sasuke tertuju padaku, tak ada keraguan di sana. "Sekeranjang edelweiss api."

Kepanikanku kembali. Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menyangkal 'bukti' yang baru saja Sasuke ajukan?

Bunga edelweiss—terutama edelweiss api—memiliki larangan jelas untuk dipetik karena keberadaannya yang sudah langka. Kau bisa memetiknya, meski hanya setangkai kecil, jika dan hanya jika kau sudah diberi izin oleh Raja Api. Tentu saja izin akan diberikan jika ada urgensi. Belum lagi fakta bahwa 'anak' yang dimaksud Juru Kunci dibawa pergi oleh seekor naga, aku semakin terpojok. Setahuku, satu-satunya orang yang dari kecil sudah punya naga saat itu hanya aku seorang.

 _Skakmat_ _, cuy!_

 _'Apa di antara naga spiritual ada yang bisa mengajariku bagaimana caranya menghapus ingatan manusia?'_ Aku mengirimkan telepati kepada Kurama.

 **'Ngaco. Kami bisa mengajarimu caranya menghapus kekuatan pengendalian seseorang. Tapi tidak dengan ingatan.'** Kurama langsung menjawab.

 _'Sial. Kedokku terbongkar! Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

 **'Terbongkar oleh siapa? Itachi?'**

 _'Bukan! Adiknya!'_

 **'Bfft. Ceritakan saja. Buat dia memihakmu. Sepertinya seru jika nanti akan terjadi pertarungan antar dua Pangeran demi memperebutkan Sang Putri yang telah lama menghilang.'**

 _'Kau kebanyakan makan micin, Kurama.'_

 **'Micin itu enak!'**

"Sekarang, tolong jawab pertanyaan dariku, Naruto."

Aku tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Sasuke sudah ada di depanku.

Aku mengangkat tangan. " _Request_ , boleh? Pertanyaannya tolong jangan panjang-panjang. Jangan banyak variable juga. Soal ceritanya jangan ada _jebakan batman_. Otakku gak nyampe."

Jidatku dihadiahi sentilan ganas. "Aku tidak akan menanyakan soal matematika, Idiot! Itu tugasnya Bu Tsunade!"

Sasuke memelototiku. Setidaknya, jarak kami sudah ada dalam jarak aman.

"...Bisakah kita bicarakan ini lain kali?" Aku memasang tampang memelas.

"Mana bisa! Aku menemukan fakta kalau sahabatku dari kecil adalah seorang avatar! Kau minta aku membiarkanmu kabur? Jangan harap!" Sasuke menyentil jidatku lagi.

Aku menyeringai setan. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyembunyikan identitasku di depannya lagi, kan?

Kugunakan teknik pengendalian air berbahaya—pengendalian darah, kubuat Sasuke menyentil jidatnya sendiri.

Sasuke membatu beberapa saat. Kemudian, dia menerjangku dan mengunci pergerakanku.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!"

Pangeran, tolong percikan ludahnya dikondisikan kalau mau teriak-teriak. Wajah keceku ternodai.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Kan kau sendiri yang menyentil jidatmu!"

"Kapan kau akan kapok membuatku kesal, hah?!"

"Anu, Sasuke. Sekadar informasi, intensitasmu membuatku kesal itu sama seringnya."

Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian ia menarik badannya, duduk di posisi semula dan mendengus kasar.

Aku mengembuskan napas. Setidaknya Sasuke mengetahui hal ini sendiri, tak ada campur-tangan Itachi. "Pertama-tama, kau harus tahu semakin banyak hal yang kau tahu tentangku, semakin berbahaya pula ancaman yang akan kau hadapi."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Kutub Selatan benar-benar diserang?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, kenapa harus hal itu yang dia tanyakan pertama?!

Siapapun, tolong. Aku ingin ganti author.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7

_Mengapa authorku masih tetap si penulis sinting ini, Tuhan?_

 _Katanya doa orang teraniaya itu sakti mandraguna? Masih kurangkah penderitaanku sampai-sampai doaku tidak dikabulkan?_

 _Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin!_

" _Sabar yo, Nar."_

 _GUA GABUTUH SIMPATI DARI LU, CHIC!_

" _Yaelah dia ngegas."_

 _SALAH SIAPA COBA?_

" _Iya, iya. Ini salahku."_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 7

 **-o-o-o-**

Penyerangan Kutub Selatan selalu segar di dalam ingatanku seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin. Setiap detik kejadiannya tergambar dengan jelas. Sensasi mengerikan kala itu masih bisa kurasakan dengan intensitas yang sama hanya dengan membayangkannya. Akan tetapi, meski aku sudah mulai belajar untuk melepasnya dan _move on_ , aku belum sanggup untuk mendeskripsikannya dalam lisan.

Cukup lama aku terbungkam, diam tak berkata. Hanya bisa mengutuk penulis sinting yang menjadi penyebab utama kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini, berdoa semoga ia makin pandai berhemat tinggi badan. Aku sudah berencana, jika Sasuke tetap menuntut penjelasan detail, aku akan kabur naik Kurama dan barangkali bersembunyi di Segitiga Bermuda.

Sepuluh tahun aku terperangkap dengan mimpi buruk. Ini masih terlalu dekat dengan Hari Perdamaian Dunia, sialan. Biarkan aku mempersiapkan diri dulu!

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menendang meja sampai-sampai vas bunga yang semula duduk cantik di atasnya kini terbaring di lantai dalam keadaan tewas mengenaskan. Sainganku di kelas PJPD-Api itu berdiri membelakangiku, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Begitu kepalanya menoleh, hanya satu hal yang dapat kutafsirkan dari wajahnya. Murka.

Tanpa sadar, aku menggeser dudukku, lebih menempel pada pinggiran sofa. Menciut. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Bahkan aku tak berani untuk memprotes tewasnya vas bunga yang kudapat dari salah seorang pelanggan Go-Dragonku. Saat ini Sasuke terlihat lebih ganas dari Kurama.

"Maaf," cicitku.

Ekspresi murka pecah. Terbelalak kaget. Kemudian, datar tak terbaca.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Sasuke kembali duduk di sebelahku. Seketika aku merasa tegang.

"Karena telah membohongimu selama ini?" jawabku ragu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak marah karena hal itu. Kau berbohong karena kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

Sebenarnya kebohongan itu sempat jadi caraku untuk lari dari tanggung jawab, sih. Satu cara untuk memanjakan perasaanku yang menolak untuk jadi avatar. Haruskah kuutarakan?

Aku terperanjat ketika kedua tanganku digenggam oleh Sasuke. Matanya tampak memendam amarah, tapi kurasa bukan untukku. Gerak-geriknya benar-benar lembut dan menawarkan aura menenangkan. Sebuah gestur yang mengatakan ' _Aku ada di sini untukmu'_.

Ini tidak akan belok jadi seperti komik _shoujo_ 'kan? Ketika satu tokoh menjadi obat penyembuh luka tokoh lain dan ujungnya mereka saling jatuh cinta? Aku masih menolak tegas untuk mahoan dengan Sasuke. Tolong jangan bercanda, penulis sialan!

"Aku marah pada keadaan. Aku belum tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Maksudku _,_ meski saat itu kau sudah bisa mengendalikan seluruh elemen, kau hanyalah anak berumur lima tahun! Menjadi saksi hidup pembantaian satu Kutub itu terlalu keji! Belum lagi, kau harus meminggul beban melindungi semua orang yang bahkan tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lalui. Ini terlalu kejam. Sekarang aku paham mengapa kau bisa mengerti posisiku. Ternyata dunia lebih tidak adil padamu."

Sepuluh tahun kubangun tembok agar tak sekalipun terlintas dalam benak untuk mempertanyakan keadilan dunia. Tembok itu begitu kokoh tak tergoyahkan, meskipun jelas sekali kejadian itu meninggalkan duka dan trauma yang mendalam untukku. Aku adalah avatar. Sudah tugasku untuk meminggul beban ini. Keyakinan itu terus kutanamkan dalam diri.

"Pasti berat, kan?" Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipiku selama beberapa saat. Aku hanya termangu.

 _Hentikan._

"Bagi sedikit bebanmu padaku, Naruto. Biarkan aku menjadi sedikit kompensasi ketidakadilan dunia padamu."

 _Cukup._

"Tolong jangan katakan kalimat membaperkan lagi," pintaku.

Sasuke mengabaikan itu. Si Pangeran Sialan malah menarikku ke dalam pelukan erat dan berbisik hangat, "Tidak perlu sok kuat di hadapanku. Avatar bukan avatar, kau adalah sahabatku, Naruto."

Tembok yang berdiri megah selama sepuluh tahun itu hancur berantakan. Hari itu, di pundak sahabat yang kadang tak ragu kusebut bangsat, aku menumpahkan semua tangis nestapa. Membiarkan diriku untuk sekali ini mengeluhkan betapa kejamnya dunia (lebih tepatnya si author hina). Sesekali Sasuke mengutarakan godaan usil, tapi tak sedikitpun ia lepaskan pelukannya.

Entah berapa lama aku membasahi pundak Sasuke dengan air mata. Entah seberapa menjijikan ingus yang ikut menempel di sana. Entah bagaimana kusutnya kaos bagian punggung Sasuke yang kucengkram erat-erat. Ketika aku dapat menghentikan tangisan, hatiku dihampiri kelegaan.

Sasuke tahu. Aku tidak perlu berbohong lagi padanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Akan kutunggu sampai kau siap. Ok?"

Aku tidak sendiri.

...dan, tolong untuk penulis boncel di pojok sana, nggak usah _ciecie-_ an segala. Kusumpahi kena plagiat lagi baru tahu rasa, kau!

.

.

.

 **[Faiprinsuke]**

 _September 27. 12.45 pm._

 **Avataramen :** Sas, aku izin rapat. You Know Whomemintaku untuk ke rumahnya lebih cepat hari ini. Mengasuh keponakannya seperti biasa.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Ah. Itu alasanmu dipanggil beliau?

 **Avataramen :** Iya. Aku sudah otw diantar supir pribadinya.

 **Faiprinsuke :** -_- Sudah tahu kita sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan OH sekolah. Tinggal 2 minggu sebelum hari pelaksanaan, nih!

 **Avataramen :** Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan You Know Who.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilnya begitu?

 **Avataramen :** Kalau dia berhenti mengajar You Know What.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Apa susahnya ngetik Matematika?

 **Avataramen :** SASUKE! CEPAT HAPUS ITU! ITU ADALAH KATA BERISI KUTUKAN KEMATIAN!

 **Faiprinsuke :** Ha?

 **Avataramen :** mateMATIka.

 **Avataramen :** ...Oh no.

 **Avataramen :** AKU MENGETIKNYA! TIDAAAK! AKU AKAN MATI!

 **Fairprinsuke :** '-'

 **Avataramen :** Tolong lindungi reinkarnasiku.

 **Avataramen :** Cintai dia sebagaimana kau mencintaiku.

 **Avataramen :** Ini permintaan terakhirku.

 **Faiprinsuke :** ...baiklah.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Semoga kau tenang di sisi-Nya.

 **Avataramen :** amin.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Tuhan, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin ganti sahabat...

 **Avataramen :** Tidak semudah itu, Ferguso.

 **Faiprinsuke :** TvT

 **Avataramen :** Bersyukurlah dengan apa yang kau punya saat ini, dasar manusia tamak.

 **Faiprinsuke :** t('_'t)

 _Faiprinsuke is now offline._

.

Mobil sedan—entah merek dan tipenya apa—itu berhenti di depan pintu. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untukku. Begitu aku keluar, supir langsung melajukan kembali mobilnya, kuterka ke garasi atau mungkin kembali ke sekolah dan menunggu majikannya.

"Selamat siang, Nona Naruto." Kepala Pelayan membungkukkan badannya sejenak. "Tuan Muda sudah menunggu di kamarnya. Anda sudah makan siang? Kalau belum akan kami bawakan ke sana."

Aku tertawa kaku. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan." Sebenarnya itu bohong. Aku sedang menyiapkan perutku agar bisa mengosongkan dompet Sasuke malam ini. "Aku langsung ke atas, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu perizinan yang bersangkutan, aku langsung ngacir.

Aku tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang yang bersikap penuh tata krama seperti itu. Membuat canggung. Selama di Kutub Selatan, orang-orang menghormati kedua orangtuaku. Namun, tak ada yang menggunakan bahasa kelewat formal seperti yang digunakan pelayan rumah ini. Sepuluh tahun sering main ke rumah Sasuke dan menghadapi pelayannya tak cukup untuk membuatku nyaman dengan formalitas, bahkan dengan Raja Api saja terkadang aku lupa adab.

Kamar Konohamaru kumasuki tanpa permisi. Pemiliknya langsung beranjak dari kasur. Aku cuma bisa bengong saat cucu dari avatar sebelumku itu bersimpuh.

"Tolong latih kami untuk Survival Game!"

"Kami?" tanyaku, gagal paham. Jawaban datang dengan munculnya dua bocah lain yang kuterka sebaya Konohamaru. Keduanya ikut bersimpuh di depanku.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mataku. Dua bocah yang tak kukenal itu menghindari tatapanku, tampak ketakutan.

"Mereka temanku. Ini Moegi, pengendali bumi." Anak perempuan di sebelah kanan Konohamaru tersenyum kaku. Kemudian, Konohamaru merangkul teman yang tersisa. "Udon, pengendali air."

Udon? _Udon?!_

Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kupikir cuma aku yang kurang beruntung diberi nama dengan referensi makanan! Kuabaikan tatapan heran yang kudapat dari tiga remaja itu. Berdeham, kembali fokus pada persoalan di depan mata.

"Ini alasanku diusir lebih cepat? Survival Game?"

Konohamaru—bocah yang pertama berhadapan satu lawan satu denganku tak henti memberi pelototan tajam itu—menatapku dengan dua bola mata berbinar penuh harapan.

 _Survival Game_ merupakan salah satu rangkaian dari acara _Open House_ sekolah kami. Sebuah _event_ yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka yang tertarik untuk melanjutkan studi di sekolah kami. Kenapa? Karena bagi keempat finalis akan diberi _golden ticket_ berupa diterima sebagai murid tanpa harus melalui ujian masuk yang ketatnya tak usah ditanya.

Kompetisi ini terdiri dari dua tahap, yaitu maraton dan _bending battle_. Tiap-tiap peserta diminta untuk membentuk tim berisi tiga orang tanpa ketentuan. Selama melalui lintasan yang telah ditentukan, peserta dipersilakan menggunakan kemampuan pengendalian dengan catatan, lawan mereka tak boleh terluka. Bukan sekadar maraton, tahap ini dilakukan untuk mengetes kerja sama, sekaligus mengurangi jumlah peserta yang biasanya terlalu banyak untuk melakukan tahap dua. Tahap dua sama seperti ujian PJPD kami di sekolah. Setiap peserta bertarung satu lawan satu secara random.

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku ini pengendali api?" Aku mendelik pada Konohamaru. Baiklah, itu memang sebuah kebohongan. Tapi seingatku, sejauh ini manusia yang tahu aku avatar cuma Jiraiya dan Sasuke. "Dua temanmu lebih baik berlatih dengan pelatih yang seelemen dengan mereka, kan?"

Konohamaru mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terlihat... malu? "Tiga hari yang lalu aku menguntitmu kencan dengan Pangeran Sasuke di arkade."

"Kau— _apa?!_ "

"Aku melihatmu bermain Pro-Bending. Itu keren banget!" Konohamaru berani menatapku lagi. Di matanya hanya kekaguman yang dapat kubaca. Ke mana bocah yang berkoar ingin membunuhku? "Kau bisa membaca gerakan lawan dengan elemen manapun! Seolah kau memang menguasai semua elemen itu!"

 _Pro-Bending_ adalah sebuah permainan laga yang biasa dimainkan bukan hanya aku tapi seisi sekolah di waktu-waktu dekat ujian praktik PJPD karena sistemnya yang mirip. Kau bisa memilih elemen manapun yang kau inginkan dan elemen lawan akan dipilih secara acak.

Tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke menantangku bermain _Pro-Bending_ sebagai caranya untuk menghibur. Iya, tepat setelah terbongkarnya fakta kalau aku adalah avatar. _Itu bukan kencan_. Tolong abaikan si penulis sinting yang berkoar menuduhku _denial_.

"Kakak mau kan melatih kami?" Konohamaru melempar tatapan _itu_ lagi.

Aku mengurut pelipisku. "Kau sadar waktunya tinggal dua minggu lagi?"

"Beri kami arahan, tips, apapun!" Konohamaru memeluk kakiku. "Tolong!"

"Baik, baik! Bisa kau lepaskan?!"

Aku menghela napas. Apa yang harus dan bisa kuajarkan pada mereka dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

Aku tahu kemampuan Konohamaru. Kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh, aku yakin peluangnya mendapatkan _golden ticket_ itu cukup besar. Tapi, temannya? Aku harus tahu sejauh mana kemampuan mereka sebelum bisa memberikan saran dan sejenisnya.

 _You-Know-Who_ tidak akan suka kalau halaman belakang rumahnya kubiarkan terobrak-abrik oleh pengendalian bumi. Belum lagi satu-satunya genangan air di sana hanya berbentuk kolam ikan. Kami butuh tempat berlatih yang lebih memadai. Aku masih sayang nyawa, terima kasih.

.

Pantai Selatan adalah tempat yang kupilih untuk melatih mereka. Ombaknya selalu besar dan cukup untuk menutup suara-suara yang mungkin dihasilkan dari latihan kami. Memiliki lebar kurang lebih enam meter kala siang dan dibatasi tembok besar yang terhubung langsung dengan hutan selatan istana. Aku hafal titik-titik pantau patrol dan waktunya, sehingga tak perlu takut ada yang mengetahui. Kalaupun kami tertangkap basah latihan di sini tanpa izin, kurasa mereka akan membiarkan karena seluruh pegawai istana mengetahui identitasku.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan, kucek satu-satu pergerakan bela diri mereka tanpa pengendalian elemen. Barulah setelah itu _sparring_ dengan pengendalian. Terakhir, aku menantang mereka untuk berlari di pinggiran pantai dan berusaha mendahuluiku dengan segala cara, termasuk menggunakan pengendalian elemen mereka.

Dari gerakan dan nafas Moegi maupun Udon yang cenderung stabil, kurasa mereka berlatih sama rutinnya dengan Konohamaru. Hanya saja mereka kurang percaya diri dengan elemen mereka.

"Moegi, ya?" Aku tersenyum saat anak itu mengangguk antusias. Dia terlihat lelah, tapi semangatnya tak padam. "Di dataran berpasir begini memang agak sulit untukmu. Tapi aku merasakan keraguan besar di seranganmu. Kenapa? Yakin akan kalah dariku meski kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Moegi mengusap lehernya dan tertawa. Kurasa ini adalah pembenaran dugaanku.

"Bumi itu kokoh, tak tergoyahkan. Jika kau ingin pengendalianmu kuat, kau juga harus kokoh. Berani, percaya pada dirimu. Kau pernah dengar kalau pengendali bumi terkuat itu keras kepala dan memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi?"

Ingin kutambahkan bahkan cenderung songong, sebagaimana sifat Shukaku. Tapi jangan, deh. Anak imut ini tidak boleh jadi songong. Titik.

Lagipula kalau Moegi bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang Naga Spiritual Bumi, aku harus jawab apa? Keadaan masih belum aman untuk membuka identitas asliku.

"Kalau aku, Kak?" Udon menunjuk dirinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah laut, ke bagian pantai basah yang selalu kena pecahan ombak. Udon ragu-ragu mengikuti. Kakinya agak gemetaran.

 _Lelah ya, Dek? Fufu._

"Perhatikan air yang membasahi kakimu." Aku merangkul Udon, menariknya untuk menghadap laut bersamaku. "Pejamkan matamu, rasakan alirannya."

Kulirik, anak itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pasti merasakan perbedaan dari mengendalikan air sumber genangan diam dengan ombak di sini. Ombak memiliki energi sendiri. Kalau kau melawannya, tentu itu akan membuatmu kesulitan." Aku mengekeh pelan, teringat dengan latihan yang kudapatkan dari Ayah. Aku mengutip kata-katanya, "Air bukan senjatamu. Kendalikan air seolah air adalah bagian dari jiwamu."

Aku melepas rangkulanku pada Udon, kembali berbalik menghadap dua sisa bocah yang duduk di atas butiran pasir—beristirahat. "Ini berlaku untuk kalian dengan elemen masing-masing," kataku.

Konohamaru mendengus, melepas badannya hingga terlentang. "Mudah untuk dikatakan."

"Kau hanya perlu tekad." Aku menghampiri anak itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Udon menyusul tak lama kemudian. "Pengendali api terkuat bukan mereka yang memiliki kekuatan destruktif paling besar, tapi tekad yang kuat. Jangan biarkan kekuatan mengendalikanmu atau kau mengendalikan kekuatan. Bersatulah dan jadikan kekuatan itu bagian dari dirimu."

Sejenak, keheningan tercipta di antara kami. Menikmati sentuhan angin sepoi dan indahnya semburat jingga yang memanjakan mata.

Kemudian, keheningan itu terpecah oleh suara ponsel milik Moegi. Anak itu diminta pulang sebelum makan malam. Ketiganya pamit meninggalkanku sendiri.

 **'Kau suka mereka?'**

Tidak sepenuhnya sendiri, sih. Ada Kurama yang tadi menyusulku di tiga per empat latihan.

"Entah, ya?" Aku terkekeh.

 **'Kau suka.'**

Aku bangkit, merenggangkan ototku. "Semakin memperbesar alasanku untuk jaga jarak. Aku tidak mau anak-anak itu dalam bahaya."

Kurama melingkarkan tubuhnya padaku, memberi hiburan tanpa lisan. Aku memeluk lehernya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kalau aku gagal, tolong cari reinkarnasiku dan jagalah dia. Oke?"

 **'Kau tidak akan gagal. Kalaupun iya,'** Kurama menggeram. **'biar Shukaku yang mengurusnya. Anak itu akan terlahir dengan garis darah pengendali bumi. Dia Naga Bumi.'**

Aku tertawa. "Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya yang bersamaku sekarang adalah Matatabi? Dia kan Naga Air?"

 **'Kau pengecualian.'**

"Aw. Ternyata kau sayang padaku." Siulan usil kuberikan."Sayang sekali, aku tidak."

 **'Tak masalah. Aku tahu rasa sayangmu sudah kau berikan pada Sasuke sampai habis tak bersisa.'**

"KURAMA!" Aku memukulnya kesal. Naga itu malah tertawa. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku menghabiskan hormon puberku pada Sasuke?!"

 **'Bukankah alasannya sangat jelas?'**

"Tapi kan—!" Aku terdiam. Telingaku sekilas menangkap suara seperti orang tersedak. Dekat. Kututup mataku, membuka akses penglihatan dengan pengendalian bumi. Arah jam 5 beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri, aku melihat siluet hitam-putih manusia yang menyerupai Sasuke, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

 **'Siapa? Dilihat dari ekspresimu... Sasuke, ya? Bffft.'**

 _'Tertawalah sepuasmu, naga jelek!'_

Aku menghela napas. "Keluarlah, Sasuke!"

Ketua OSIS _yang terhormat_ itu tampak kaget saat ia menghampiriku. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Dia belum mengganti bajunya. Baru pulang sekolah. Pasti langsung kemari setelah penjaga gerbang yang tadi kusapa memberitahunya kalau ia melihatku ke arah Hutan Selatan.

Iseng, kujawab saja, "Aku memasang sensor di tubuhmu."

"Ha?!" Sasuke memeriksa setiap inci pakaian yang bisa dijangkaunya, bahkan sol sepatunya juga. Mencari benda asing yang kemungkinan merupakan alat pemancar sensor.

"Canda." Aku nyengir lebar.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melakukan _headlock_. Rambutku dia acak-acak dengan penuh _kasih sayang_. Aku akan tertawa atau bahkan membalasnya kalau saja naga buluk di dekat kami tidak bersiul dan menggoda, **'Aw, kalian mesra sekali.'**

"Diam kau, naga jelek!"

 _Ups_.

 _Headlock_ dilepaskan. Selagi aku sibuk merapikan rambut, Sasuke menatapku penuh selidik. Sesekali kulihat ia juga melirik Kurama.

"Kurama ini... naga spiritual?" Dia juga mendengarku mengobrol dengan Kurama tadi, kan? Sudah pasti akan mudah menyimpulkan hal ini.

Aku terdiam. Sudah tiga hari sejak Sasuke tahu, dia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkitnya sama sekali. Aku yakin ada banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya yang butuh jawaban.

Keberadaannya terlalu dekat dengan Itachi. Aku takut.

 _'Kurama, sepertinya aku akan memberi tahu Sasuke dan Jiraiya sekarang.'_

Kurama memposisikan diri untuk siap lepas landas.

 **'Aku akan menemanimu. Kau sudah siap?'**

Aku tidak menjawab, langsung naik ke punggungnya dan menyamankan diri.

"Ikut aku, Sasuke!"

Tak lama setelah itu, Kurama terbang membelah langit yang semakin menggelap.

.

 **[Ichaicha]**

 _September 27. 4.25 pm._

 **Ichaicha :** Aku sudah di tempat biasa.

 **Avataramen :** hari ini sepertinya aku tidak akan latihan.

 **Ichaicha :** Bukankah kencanmu dengan Pangeran itu dimulai pukul 8? Hari ini janjian lebih cepat?

 **Avataramen :** Aku mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam itu. Tunggu saja. otw.

 **Avataramen :** Dan, untuk semilyar kalinya, kami tidak kencan!

 _Avataramen is now offline._

.

 _Aku punya satu pertanyaan. Kenapa kau cantumkan genre parodi, penulis sinting? Tidak cocok, tahu!_

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Uhh... Halo?**  
 **Well. Seperti yang diungkit oleh Naruto di atas, kemarin saya dapet kasus plagiat. Ngerasa bego juga sih pelaku damai-damai saja, si saya malah frustasi sendiri. Tapi ya gimana lagi. Sampai saat ini juga si saya masih belum bisa mengembalikan mood nulis. Cuma alasan ini yang bisa saya hidangkan sebagai alasan keleletan update. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Untung aja bukan Avataramen yang kena plagiat. Kalau iya, mana mungkin saya sanggup update avataramen :') Yang ada pengen banting laptop, mamen.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua tanggapan positif kalian!**  
 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Hai, ini Naruto. Masih setia di sini dan bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya permohonanku untuk ganti author akan terpenuhi padahal bulan keempat 2019 sudah menghampiri._

 _Enggak tahu apa salah dan dosaku padamu, penulis sinting, ini kelewatan!_

-o-o-o-

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 8

-o-o-o-

Namaku Naruto, seorang anak yang lahir dari dua orang hebat dan dihormati banyak orang. (Tolong jangan memintaku untuk menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa lahir, karena ratingnya tidak pas dan itu terlalu menjijikan.) Ayahku, Minato, adalah Kepala Suku Air termuda dan pengendali air berbakat. Kecerdasan yang ia miliki memberinya tugas krusial di masa perang sebagai ahli strategi. Meski tidak sebesar dan sekuat dua kerajaan besar Api dan Bumi; bersama rekan aliansi, Suku Air Selatan tetap kokoh tak dapat dijatuhkan. Ibuku, Kushina namanya, adalah Hulubalang Pasus Muda Kerajaan Bumi. Kemampuannya tak dapat diremehkan. Julukannya, Habanero, ditakuti lawan.

Ketika mereka—dengan kepribadian bagai bumi dan matahari entah bagaimana bisa—bersatu, orang-orang selalu bergosip anak mereka akan lahir sebagai tokoh yang hebatnya melampaui pamor orangtuanya.

Aku lahir di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Menurut tradisi suku kami, itu artinya aku terlahir menjadi pengendali air yang kuat dan ksatria hebat. Umur tiga tahun, aku sudah menguasai teknik penyembuhan. Kalau saja bukan karena tingkahku yang suka mengusili dan membuat orang di sekitarku tertawa, mungkin aku akan ditakuti anak-anak sebayaku dengan kemampuan pengendalianku.

Namun, kejutan untuk orangtuaku belum cukup sampai di sana. Masih di umur tiga tahun, aku meniru ibuku ketika ia sedang latihan. Bukan hanya gerakan pengendalian bumi saja, tapi benar-benar mempraktekkan pengendaliannya juga.

Aku adalah avatar. Sosok pahlawan hebat yang memenuhi buku dongeng anak-anak. Tentu saja, mengetahui hal itu membuatku senang sekali. Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau ekspresi orangtuaku saat itu bukanlah terkejut, tapi—

—ketakutan.

Berhubung saat itu aku masih menjadi bocah yang tak tahu bagaimana dunia di luar sana, aku tidak pernah mengerti alasan orangtuaku menyuruhku menyembunyikan kalau aku itu avatar. Di umurku yang kelima aku bahkan pernah bertengkar dengan Ibu setelah iseng melakukan pengendalian bumi—tepatnya pertama kali melakukan pengendalian besi—tanpa izin. Aku ingat bagaimana sedihnya si aku kecil begitu dimarahi. Aku ingin tahu mengapa ibu begitu. Apa yang salah menjadi avatar? Apa ibu tidak suka aku bisa mengendalikan elemen selain air?

Tak lama setelah itu, keinginanku terkabul. Kebingunganku terjawab jelas.

Di malam perayaan Hari Perdamaian Sedunia, Kutub Selatan diserang. Pasukan penjaga terlambat mengangkat senjata mereka. Pengendali Air hanya bisa melawan dengan fisik, bulan tertutupi kegelapan dan menonaktifkan kekuatan mereka. Kekacauan ada di mana-mana. Darah tumpah dari mereka yang berusaha melindungi keluargaku.

Teratai Merah, mereka mengenalkan diri. Tujuan mereka datang menyerang malam itu hanya satu : memburu avatar.

Menghabisi _ku_.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu keberadaanku? Sahabat ibuku yang menjadi saksi lain ulahku mengendalikan besi untuk pertama kalinya. Dia adalah anggota Teratai Merah. Semua kenangan persahabatan, kisah berkesan, dan ikatan yang ada disisihkan begitu saja begitu ia tahu aku adalah avatar. Bahkan ibuku mati di tangannya.

Itu salahku. Kalau saja aku mendengar apa yang ibu katakan, Teratai Merah tidak akan tahu aku ada. Malam itu mereka tak mungkin menyerang kami. Tak akan ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan. _Salahku._

Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah darah kedua orangtuaku mengotori permukaan es alun-alun kota. Aku hanya tahu ada prajurit muda yang melemparku ke saluran pembuangan—demi menyelamatkanku.

Selain rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, pikiranku terfokus pada senyum licik di wajah yang amat familiar dan—

— _darah_.

.

Aku menyudahi kisahku dengan ringisan. Jiraiya setengah menegadah, ekspresinya suram. Sedangkan Sasuke, mukanya terlihat amat pucat. Dia terlihat _tidak percaya_.

"Ibuku diundang ke perayaan itu," ujar Sasuke pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Pandanganku mengabur. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu." Sasuke menatapku dengan ekspresi bercampur: takut, sedih, dan _bersalah._ Dengan suara serak, ia menambahkan, "Ibuku berteman dekat dengan istri Kepala Suku Suku Air Selatan."

"Ah."

Aku terdiam.

Ibuku hanya pernah mengenalkan satu orang sebagai sahabatnya. Yang lain hanya kudengar disebutkan sesekali kalau mereka mengirim surat. Satu-satunya wajah jelita selain Ibu yang tak bisa terlepas dari ingatanku. Satu-satunya wanita yang saat itu berani bertanya langsung pada Ayah desain kalung seperti apa yang cocok untukku.

Ah, ya. Setidaknya ini memberiku sedikit pencerahan mengapa Itachi bisa bergabung dengan Teratai Merah. Mungkin saja ingin balas dendam, kan?

Wow. Hidupku benar-benar luar biasa.

Aku tertawa. Tertawa. Terus tertawa hingga suaraku mulai serak dan tawa itu berubah menjadi tangisan.

Sialan. Fanfiksi parodi macam apa ini?!

.

Sepuluh hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tak ada satu pun kata terucap oleh Sasuke. Pembagian tugas acara OH yang sama sekali tidak memungkinkan obrolan tidak membantu menghentikan ulah kami saling menghindari. Teman sekelas mengira kami sedang melakukan taruhan atau tantangan _gaje_ seperti biasa. Kami pernah bertaruh siapa yang bisa tahan lebih lama untuk puasa mengobrol. Sedangkan penghuni kepengurusan OSIS terlalu sibuk menikmati padatnya H-sekian acara, tidak peka dengan dua pimpinan mereka yang meringis setiap yang satu tak sengaja memandang yang lain.

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar?" Bu Kepsek menatap Sasuke dan aku secara bergantian. Laporan terakhir mengenai persiapan OH diabaikan di atas meja dalam keadaan terbuka.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kaget ada yang menotis kami! _You-Know-Who_ pula!

Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke meringis. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sekali. Kami menolak untuk menatap satu sama lain.

Bu Tsunade menghela napas dan mengusir kami.

Rupanya beliau tidak puas dengan jawaban itu karena saat makan malam setelah aku melatih Konohamaru, kepala sekolahku itu kembali bertanya apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke sampai kami jaga jarak.

 _Ya masa aku harus jawab kami baru saja tahu kalau ibunya membunuh orangtuaku?_

"Jangan terlalu lama bertengkar. Kalau tidak sempat baikan, nanti kalian juga yang menyesal. Lain kali selalu pikirkan jika apa yang kalian ucapkan saat itu adalah yang terakhir." Bu Tsunade terdiam sejenak. "Tak ada yang tahu kapan kematian memisahkan kita."

Aku kembali teringat bayangan ketika membuka gerbang pertama energi kosmik. Jasad Sasuke.

Aku meringis. "Jangan nakutin gitu dong, Bu."

Bu Tsunade hanya terkekeh, izin duluan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Hening sejenak, hingga Konohamaru bersuara. "Bibi Tsunade cuma tidak mau Kakak mengalami apa yang Bibi alami."

Eh?

"Maksudmu?"

Konohamaru menusuk sosis goreng dan menggigitnya. "Bibi Tsunade waktu itu bertengkar dengan tunangannya. Sebelum mereka berbaikan, Paman Dan meninggal. Itu terjadi tak lama setelah Kakek meninggal. Kalau tidak salah, Bibi pernah bilang ia berharap bisa meminta maaf pada Kakek juga."

"Kalau boleh tahu, bertengkar karena apa?"

"Entah, Bibi tak pernah menjelaskan." Konohamaru mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas sih menyangkut pembunuhan kakek."

Oh.

Eh, tunggu sebentar.

 _Pembunuhan?_

Aku meneguk ludahku. Isobu maupun Hiruzen tidak pernah cerita!

Aku tahu Teratai Merah memang sudah ada sejak avatar sebelumku. Tapi yang kutahu, dan yang tercatat dalam sejarah, Avatar Hiruzen meninggal di hari tua tanpa penyebab apapun. Mungkinkah ada kaitannya?

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanya Konohamaru keheranan. Sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama.

Setelah selesai makan, aku pamit pulang dan segera ke tempat latihan biasa untuk menghubungi Hiruzen.

.

 **[Markas Pembokat]**

 _October 10. 12.35 am_

 **Sakurawr :** SELAMAT ULTAH KEPADA WAKIL PEMBOKAT KITAHH!

 **Sakurawr :** _(gifts) (confetti) (cake)_

 **Gaarawr :** Beres acara lusa traktiran woi!

 **Saiasukart :** Makin tua saja. Matinya kapan?

 **Kibaaaauuuuuug :** HAHAHAHA

 _(…)_

 **Avataramen :** JAM BERAPA INI WOI GANGGU TIDUR AJA!

.

 **[Barisan Pembokat Harian]**

 _October 10. 4.29 pm_

 **Sakurawr :** SEKALI LAGI SELAMAT ULTAH!

 **Avataramen :** SPAM WOI UDAH BERAPA KALI INI TIAP JAM?! GAK DI GRUP OSIS GAK DI SINI!

 **Sakurawr :** Kan harus sesuai umur.

 **Sakurawr :** Sweet sixteen ya! Harus dapet cium dong dari yang tersayang! SASUKE MANA SASUKEEE! ( _tag_ **Faiprinsuke** )

 **Giringneji :** ( _tag_ **Faiprinsuke** _)_

 **HinataH :** ( _tag_ **Faiprinsuke** )

 **Avataramen :** KOK HINATA IKUT-IKUTAN? KAMU DIBAYAR BERAPA NAK?

 **Sakurawr :** Dibayar cintahh

 **Avataramen :** alay kamu

 **Giringneji :** gak punya kaca ya Nar?

 **HinataH :** ( _laugh)_

 **Sakurawr :** Ke mana nih? Seharian gak keluar? Baca doang? Lagi nyiapin kejutan, kah? ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN SUDAH DI SISI NARU?

 **Avataramen :** Berisik woi.

 **HinataH :** ( _tag_ **Faiprinsuke** ) Tuh yayangnya nyariin. _(smile_ )

 **Avataramen :** Ironi oh ironi.

 **Sakurawr :** Itu daritadi on cuma baca doang gimana sih ketua kita?Nyaut woi! _(knife)_

 **Sakurawr :** btw apanya yang ironi?

 **Avataramen :** Jadi gini Sak...

 **Avataramen :** sebenarnya...

 **Faiprinsuke :** ( _kiss_ ) ( _tag_ **Avataramen** )

 **Faiprinsuke :** tuh

 **Sakurawr :** KYAAAA!

 **Avataramen :** Kan nyaut. -_-

 **Faiprinsuke :** t('_'t) Keluar kamar, sini. Udah ganteng bawa kue nih.

 **Sakurawr :** WAAAAAAAA!

 **Giringneji :** cie

 **HinataH :** cie

 _Avataramen is now offline._

.

Aku menatap datar Pangeran Negara Api yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memainkan ponsel pintar dengan khidmat. Tv menyala di depannya, menampilkan channel berita yang sedang membahas soal politik. Dia ke sini semalam, saat aku sedang latihan bersama lima Naga Spiritual dan tertidur setelahnya. Katanya Jiraiya sih semalaman menungguku. Aku pulang dan sarapan pun dia masih tidur.

 _Ganteng apanya? Cuma pake kaos dan celana boxer begitu! Dan lagi yang dibawa bukan kue, tapi ramen instan!_

Ha ha! Lucu sekali kamu, Sas! Golok mana ya?

"Bangun juga akhirnya," kataku setelah duduk di sebelahnya. "Kukira mau tidur selamanya."

Satu cubitan keras diberikan pada lengan. Aku meringis sakit dan balas mencubit tangan yang mencubitku.

Kami berbalas pelototan hingga akhirnya sama-sama tidak kuat menahan nyeri dan melepas cubitan secara bersamaan.

"Itu sakit," protes Sasuke, pundung dibuat-buat.

"Ini juga sakit!" balasku tidak terima.

Pelototan diumbar gratis lagi. Kali ini aku yang berhenti duluan. Kekesalanku diserobot rasa heran saat sadar kantung mata Sasuke berkantung mata.

Begadang? Ngapain coba? Setahuku dia anti sekali dengan begadang. Harus tidur cukup agar kegantengan tetap terjaga, begitu katanya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak usah dipandangi begitu juga." Sasuke menyeringai. Aku gatal ingin menampolnya sampai jadi jelek. "Kangen ya?"

Seketika aku terdiam, memberungut. "Ya kangen, lah! Dua minggu kau menghindariku!"

"Kau juga balas menghindariku." Sasuke mendengus. "Aku punya alasan, oke? Dua minggu ini aku mencari tahu tentang … ibuku."

Aku meringis. Sasuke … terlihat tidak nyaman.

 _Well, tentu saja idiot! Anak mana yang nyaman setelah tahu ibunya seorang pembunuh?!_

"Aku menemukan ini di lemari penyimpanan tersembunyi di kamar Ibunda." Sasuke menyerahkan perkamen cukup tebal dengan warna kertas yang sudah menguning dan sebuah buku tulis di atasnya. "Ini ditulis dalam tulisan kuno. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengerti, makanya kuterjemahkan dulu."

Kalimat yang terakhir itu, tolong, bisa kan tidak disebutkan? Sakit, Bang! Sakit!

Mentang-mentang jenius dalam segala bidang, dih.

"Itu... kurang lebih alasan terbentuknya Teratai Merah."

Aku meringis lagi. "Ini catatan penelitian tentang sejarah lima pengendali elemental terkuat?"

Sasuke mangap. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Aku menggaruk pipiku. "Avatar Hiruzen dan Naga Spiritual menjelaskannya padaku."

"Ah. Jadi, kurasa, ini tidak ada gunanya?" Sasuke terlihat canggung.

"Ya tidak bisa dibilang tidak berguna juga. Kau jadi tahu, kan?" Aku menghela napas. "Kau simpan saja baik-baik."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana... soal Kak Itachi?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang meringis. "Aku tidak tahu. Kan tidak mungkin aku mengetuk kamar Kakanda lalu bertanya tentang Teratai Merah?" katanya.

Aku mengetukkan jariku pada perkamen tua yang Sasuke bawa. "Bawa ini. Bilang pada Kak Itachi kalau kau menemukannya di kamar … ibumu. Diskusikan. Siapa tahu Kak Itachi akan menjelaskan dan bahkan menawarimu untuk bergabung?" Aku meneguk ludah. "Jangan bergabung, _please?_ "

Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melawan Sasuke dengan serius, bukan latihan seperti yang biasa kami lakukan.

Sasuke menghela napas, menatapku tajam. "Kau pikir aku sanggup melawan _mu_?"

"Uh. Ya, kan—" Tangan Sasuke terangkat, sukses membungkamku.

"Maksudku bukan melawan-mengalahkan, tapi melawan-menyerangmu! Kau memang avatar, dan tentu meski begitu aku yang cuma pengendali satu elemen tetap bisa mengalahkanmu dalam duel. Tapi kau _sahabatku_. Aku tidak bisa—" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Yang sepuluh tahun ini menemaniku dan membuatku tertawa adalah kau, Naruto. Bukan ibuku."

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

Ini topik paling tidak nyaman yang pernah kami obrolkan. Aku rindu obrolan ringan kami! Aku rindu momen saling membuli!

 _Dua minggu. Hanya dua minggu dan rasanya seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi kalau—_

Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, Naruto!

"Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi raja, ya?" Sasuke menyender di sofa, mendesah panjang.

"Minta dipecat jadi anak aja, Sas." Kutepuk pundaknya. Sasuke tertawa.

"Eh, iya, sebelum aku lupa!" Sasuke berlari ke kamar tamu dan kembali dengan sebuah bingkai berwarna biru. Bingkai itu kemudian diberikan padaku. "Itu yang kucari saat menyelinap ke kamar Ibunda. Perkamen yang tadi cuma bonus."

Dua sosok menatapku dari foto yang terbingkai. Pertama, remaja berambut pirang pendek dan meruncing tak tentu, berpakaian zirah aksen biru khas untuk pasukan pengendali air utama Suku Air Selatan. Kedua, remaja berambut merah sebahu dengan zirah aksen kecoklatan yang kuyakini merupakan identitas ksatria Kerajaan Bumi. Keduanya tersenyum lebar pada kamera dan mengacungkan dua jari dengan gembira.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

Air mataku tumpah tanpa bisa kutahan. Kutinju ulu hati Sasuke, tak cukup keras namun cukup untuk meninggalkan rasa nyeri selama beberapa menit ke depan. Korban langsung menahan tanganku agar tidak melakukan repetisi tinjuan.

"Apa salahku?!"

"Kau bikin terhura! Itu salahmu!"

Sasuke merengut kesal. "Peluk, kek! Malah ninju!"

"Reflek!" jawabku, masih di tengah uraian air mata.

"Siapa coba yang terharu terus reflek nonjok? Dasar cewek barbar!" hina Sasuke. Dia mendengus keras, lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukan. "Nanti-nanti kalau kubuat bahagia kau reflek apa? Bikin bonyok?"

Bahuku bergetar menahan tawa.

"Dasar bebal." Pelukannya mengerat.

 _Aku rindu padamu_.

"Makasih." Kubalas tak kalah erat.

 _Aku juga._

.

 **[Barisan Pembokat Harian]**

 _October 10. 11.03 pm._

 **Giringneji :** Jadi... kalian ngapain aja seharian ini? ( _tag_ **Faiprinsuke** ) ( _tag_ **Avataramen** )

 **Avataramen :** Kenyangin perut~

 **Faiprinsuke :** Dipalak pake ramen

 **Sakurawr :** Ahaha. Terus terus, sebagai rasa terima kasih, Pangeran lokal kita dapat apa? Ciuman mesra?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Mana ada. Malah ditonjok.

 **Faiprinsuke :** kasih tahu dia, Sakura. Itu bukan hal yang boleh dilakukan kepada partner maho potensial

 **Giringneji :** lol. Partner maho potensial, dong

 **Faiprinsuke :** Lah dia kan memang bukan cewek? Maho dong.

 **Faiprinsuke :** ( _sent a picture_ ) lihat, kan? Cewek macam apa yang pergi kencan kek gini?

 **Giringneji :** Pake piyama njir. Gambar autobot pula.

 **Sakurawr :** Nar...

 **Avataramen :** Ingat tidak saat aku bilang ironi setelah ( _tag_ **HinataH** ) mentag ( _tag_ **Faiprinsuke** )?

 **HinataH :** Eh? Iya...?

 **Faiprinsuke :** ( _deleted one picture)_

 **Faiprinsuke :** Naruto, tidur sana. Besok kau melatih keponakan bu kepsek, ingat?

 **Avataramen :** Aku bilang ironi karena Sasuke naksir Hinata.

 **HinataH :** Eh?

 **Sakurawr :** SUMPAH?

 _Faiprinsuke left the chatroom._

.

 **[Markas Pembokat]**

 **Avataramen :** ( _sent a screenshoot)_

 **Avataramen :** Pengumuman, saudara-saudara! Ketua OSIS yang kita cintai dan kita beri tai selama ini naksir ibu sekertaris yang unyu munyu. Sekian, terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

(seketika ribut.)

.

"NARUTO! SINI KELUAR LU! TAK HAJAR SAMPE MODAR!"

"Itu gak sengaja! Kirimnya sebelum aku lihat balasanmu!"

"HALAH _BULLSHIT!_ "

.

 _Ini kenapa nyesek, ya?_

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 9

Scene terakhir chapter kemarin kocak? Seneng banget ya aku diancam si Pangeran Sial(an) :(

Fanfiksi ini greget. Greget dengkulmu. Hidupku yang dipermainkan di sini! Belum pernah dipatok ayam tiren, ya? Penulis sinting, patok dia!

"Oi oi."

Itu yang bilang lapyu Sasuke, ke aku enggak? Hiks. Sekalian aja ganti tokoh utamanya jadi dia. Aku ikhlas.

.

 _Btw. Update. Ini tidak akan kiamat kan ya?_

"Avatar sialan."

 _Berisik._

 ** **-o-o-o-****

 ** **Avataramen is Now Online****

Chapter 9

 ** **-o-o-o-****

Hal yang pertama kusadari ketika membuka mata adalah … gelap. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tak jauh dariku terdengar suara tangis sesenggukan. Aku hampir saja mengira aku terjebak di sebuah film horror. Siapa yang tahu, kalau si penulis sinting lupa genre fanfiksi ini? Dia kan pikunan.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" Suara Sasuke menyapa dari sebelah kiriku.

"Hmm," jawabku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk melihat keadaan sekitar melalui pengendalian bumi. Aku dan enam anak lain dikurung di sebuah penjara besi tak berventilasi dengan badan tertahan di dindingnya. Meski aku berusaha mencoba melebarkan jarak penglihatan sampai kepalaku terasa sakit, aku tak bisa melihat apapun selain penjara besi ini. Air.

Siapa pun yang meninggalkan kami di sini berniat membuat kami mati kedinginan atau tenggelam. Entah mana yang lebih cepat terjadi.

Mungkin akan berhasil, kalau saja tak ada pengendali api dan air di sini. Besinya hangat dan kering. Aku yakin Sasuke langsung menyalurkan energinya begitu ia sadar dan Sai menahan agar tak ada air yang merembes ke dalam.

Ah! Betapa beruntungnya! Kami bisa kehabisan oksigen juga di sini!

Dasapraba, sepuluh hari pertama di bulan November yang dikatakan sebagai waktu terbukanya jembatan spiritual di mana komunikasi dengan sanak keluarga yang telah tiada akan lebih mudah dilakukan. Mitosnya sih begitu. Tapi, aku tidak mengira tahun ini jembatan itu akan kupijak secara literal.

Aku berhutang maaf pada Kurama. Seharusnya aku tidak jadi avatar durjana yang mengabaikan rengekan naganya dan naik dia saja.

.

Seminggu yang lalu, tepat setelah rapat rutin Pengurus OSIS, Sakura curhat kalau dia diundang oleh Raja Bumi untuk menghabiskan waktu libur Dasapraba di istana Kerajaan Bumi. Setelah satu tahun hanya mendengar tentang si rambut permen karet dari aduan Kankurou, beliau akhirnya meminta Gaara mengenalkan kekasihnya itu. Sakura yang takut dapat sidak calon mertua akhirnya meminta tumbal untuk jadi pendamping.

Tak ada tempat yang lebih baik selain Markas Pembokat untuk mencari tumbal, bukan? Isinya saja tumbal sekolah semua.

Setelah Sakura memohon (baca : mengancam); akhirnya aku, Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai bersedia menjadi pengawal.

Sabtu, 1 November. Tepat pukul 7 pagi, kami berkumpul di Pelabuhan Barat Negara Api. Jalur laut dipilih karena Sakura yang meminta. Dia belum pernah berpergian jauh menggunakan kapal. Kami beserta penumpang lainnya dibawa melintasi laut saat jarum jam analog menunjuk angka delapan.

Setelah sarapan bersama, aku pamit ke kabin dan berangkat menuju negeri mimpi. Karena khawatir tidak dapat menemuiku seminggu penuh, semalaman aku dikeroyok oleh lima naga spiritual. Mereka membebaskanku pukul 3 pagi dan aku takut kebablasan kalau tidur. Jadilah aku belum tidur sama sekali.

Perut keroncongan membangunkanku kira-kira pukul empat sore. Setelah yakin lambungku berhenti mengadakan pertunjukan orkestra, aku kembali ke geladak utama dan bergabung dengan trio lidah perak yang sedang bermain uno.

"Si _debt collector_ ke mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Ruang kesehatan. Mabuk laut dia," jawab pacarnya.

Aku mendengus. Mampus! Yang sidak calon mertua siapa, yang repotnya siapa. Kualat kan?

"Btw gak ditemenin?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah ada penjaga." Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kartu hitam. "Kau sendiri, tidak berniat menemani pacarmu?"

Aku menjajah satu jus jeruk yang ada di atas meja dan menyedotnya tanpa peduli itu punya siapa.

"Sasuke lagi galau di ujung." Neji bergumam sebelum mengeluarkan kartu plus empat, menghilangkan senyum malaikat dari wajah Sai yang semula hanya memegang satu kartu saja. "Temenin, sana."

"Wajib banget?" Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau sudah tidak mempan kami hibur, hanya kau yang bisa." Sai bersiul. "Mumpung sudah strategis juga, tuh. Kalian bisa tiru adegan romantis Titanic."

"Sai, plis."

"Nanti kubuatkan gunung es besar yang cukup kuat untuk membuat kapal ini karam. Agar terasa lebih nyata."

Enggak gitu juga kali, bang. Cucunya Adolf Hitler ya?

"Udah, cepet samperin! Siapa tahu menambah kesempatan jadian? Eh, tapi jangan terlalu berharap juga. Kau tidak ada bandingannya dengan Hinata, sih."

Kalimat terakhirnya _itulho_. Sompret.

"Bangsat fren emang, kalian."

Ketiganya menjawab kompak, "Terima kasih."

Rasanya aku ingin berkata kasar.

"Kutinggal dulu kalau begitu," pamitku. Kuabaikan siulan menggoda mereka.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Dia berdiri termenung memandang laut lepas, badannya setengah menyender pada pagar pembatas. Aku gatal ingin mengagetkannya atau barangkali menghempasnya ke lautan menggunakan pengendalian udara. Tapi sadar diri, terlalu banyak saksi.

Biar adegan dorong ke laut/danau/genangan air dalam lainnya kulakukan jika kami sedang terbang dengan Kurama saja. Sekarang cukup gaplok di punggungnya sekeras tenaga.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dalam satu hentakkan, langsung melotot sangar saat sadar tersangka yang membuat tubuh bagian belakangnya nyeri seketika. Aku membungkukkan badanku, bagai pelayan istana.

"Apa gerangan yang terjadi sampai-sampai Yang Mulia Pangeran bergundah gulana seperti ini? Bisakah hamba meringankannya, Tuanku?"

Sasuke mendengus. Matanya kembali diarahkan pada lautan biru. Termangu dalam-dalam.

"Gaara dkk khawatir padamu," laporku. Aku manjat pagar pembatas dan duduk di atasnya.

"Mereka saja? Kau tidak?" kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam. Kulirik, bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Aku tertawa kecil, tidak memberikan tanggapan.

Aku memejamkan mata, menerima buaian angin dan deburan air yang disediakan oleh alam. Tambahan menikmati kosmik damai yang tersebar. Di saat seperti inilah aku berharap waktu akan berhenti. Waktu di mana aku bisa bebas, tenang, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan nasib dunia. Hanya menikmati ketenteraman yang ada bersama alam.

Ah, Sasuke juga.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil. Kujawab dengan gumaman. "Aku memang sudah setuju akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, 'apa' yang akan terjadi."

"Tentang?"

"Teratai Merah."

Aku mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya aku tidak punya rencana spesifik. Informasiku tentang Teratai Merah terlalu minim. Aku tidak tahu siapa saja anggota organisasi itu dan siapa yang menggerakkannya sekarang. Tujuanku sebelumnya hanya satu, berlatih untuk menguasai pengendalian keempat elemen. Sekarang sudah hampir terpenuhi, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Aku dan Jiraiya berencana untuk mengambil tindakan setelah aku lulus. Agar lebih bebas dan tidak membahayakan seisi sekolah.

 _Well_ , aku hanya bisa berencana. Terpenuhi tidaknya, itu bergantung pada si author hina.

"Teratai Merah harus dibubarkan. Aku berharap kita bisa berbicara baik-baik dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kalaupun tidak, semoga saja tak ada pertarungan yang fatal." Aku menatap nanar tanganku. "Aku tidak mau ada nyawa yang terenggut oleh tanganku sendiri. Sudah cukup satu populasi kutub musnah hanya untuk melindungi tangan ini."

Aku tahu itu hanya harapan kosong. Sudah Hukum Alam jika perang tak akan berakhir tanpa adanya korban.

Pikiranku seketika nge- _blank_ saat dua tangan tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Erat.

 _Nani dapuk._

"Aku takut." Ya, dan bisikanmu membuat telingaku geli, sialan! "Bagaimana kalau mereka berhasil menangkapmu dan menyelesaikan apa yang gagal dilakukan di malam itu?"

Hatiku serasa dicubit tangan imajiner. Sasuke terdengar benar-benar khawatir.

Aku berhenti meronta dari pelukannya. Terdiam. Ingin rasanya membalas dengan candaan, _ya kalau begitu matilah aku. Tamatlah cerita ini_. Kutahan.

"Kalaupun aku gugur, Sasuke, avatar akan tetap terlahir kembali."

"Bukan kematian _avatar_ yang membuatku takut, bego!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, mencubit lenganku cukup keras. " _Kau_."

Sebenarnya aku tahu hal itu. Hanya saja, pengakuan secara lisan membuatnya terasa berbeda.

 _Aku terhura. Hiks_.

"Umurku lima tahun saat aku menyaksikan rakyatku dibantai, Sasuke. Aku bersembunyi selama sepuluh tahun bukan tanpa alasan." Aku turun dari pagar pembatas, menunjukkan cengiranku pada Sasuke. "Dunia masih membutuhkanku."

Meski enggan kuakui, aku sadar. Dunia yang kumaksud bukanlah keempat negara elemental digabung menjadi satu.

Tiba-tiba saja, perkataan Matatabi terngiang di ingatan.

 ** **'** ** _… Akan tiba di mana kau harus memilih antara ikatan atau takdirmu. Kau adalah avatar. Kepentingan dunia adalah prioritasmu.'_****

 _Well, shit._

.

"Biar kuulang." Aku meletakkan garpu dan sendok di atas piring kosong. Makan malam sudah selesai. "Kalian mau menjelajahi seisi kapal ini."

"Kita, Naruto," ralat Sakura. " _Kita_ semua."

Aku menatap datar sisa makhluk yang dimaksud—empat laki-laki yang memasang seringai serupa—berharap aku terkena amnesia mendadak dan lupa siapa mereka. Sehingga aku bisa kebal dari serangan berikutnya.

"Ayo, Naru. Katanya setia kawan?" Sai memasang senyum malaikat.

"Kalau kita dapat masalah, kalian yang tanggung jawab."

"Tenang saja. Ini kapal properti kerajaan." Gaara menyeringai. "Lagipula, kita kan sudah mempelajari operasi senyap-rahasia di pelajaran PJPD."

Ya meski kau pangerannya, enggak dipraktekkan untuk menyelinap ke properti kerajaan juga, dong!

Jadilah kami yang kurang kerjaan ini menyelinap menelusuri semua geladak kapal. Seolah kami ini agen mata-mata yang sedang menjalankan misi rahasia.

Aku agak was-was. Beberapa minggu berlalu tanpa adanya kejadian aneh. Terlalu tenang. Setiap bangun tidur, aku selalu berpikir kapan kiranya si penulis sinting memutuskan untuk melempar granat berupa plot _twist_.

Perasaan tidak enak ini terwujud. Entah di geladak mana aku tidak terlalu serius menjalankan kegiatan tak berfaedah ini, kami melihat tiga pria dan seorang gadis yang mulut dan badannya terikat. Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, mereka tampak seperti penculik.

Aku melirik Sasuke kilat, memberi aba-aba bisu. Kami maju bersama dan mulai menyerang dengan serangan yang diselingi kobaran api. Berlatih bersama selama bertahun-tahun cukup untuk membuat gerakan kami saling berkesinambungan. Meski ini sudah malam dan salah satu pria itu seorang pengendali air, aku cukup optimis kami akan menang.

Kemudian, fokus bertarung teralihkan oleh suara badan yang berjatuhan. Teman-teman kami tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Di belakang mereka kini terlihat seorang pria yang membawa dua senjata api—

—yang ternyata adalah pistol bius.

Aku lupa memperhitungkan kemungkinan adanya komplotan lain. Kalau Jiraiya ada di sini, aku pasti sudah ia jitak sepenuh hati. Dia selalu mewanti-wanti kemungkinan terburuk.

Itu adalah ingatanku terakhir kali sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.

.

Dan, kembalilah kita ke halaman awal di mana aku berharap aku mengikuti permintaan Kurama untuk berangkat naik dia saja.

" _That's it_. Aku menyalahkan kalian sepenuh hati," kataku dendam.

Bohong, sih. Tepatnya aku menyalahkan si penulis sinting.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Sakura, sebagai pelopor utama, meminta maaf di tengah tangisan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Tapi setidaknya kalian mati bersama teman. Bersyukurlah." Satu suara asing terdengar. Suara perempuan. Mungkinkah orang yang tadinya mau kuselamatkan dari penculik itu?

...Sebentar. Mungkin seharusnya kupanggil empat pria tadi pembunuh?

Masa bodoh dengan itu. Yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah keluar dari sini sebelum oksigen habis! Bernapas saja sudah mulai berat!

"Gaara?" panggilku. Yang bersangkutan bergumam. "Kau bisa _metal bend_?"

"Pikir sendiri kenapa aku masih nyangkut di sini!"

Lah? Kok sewot begitu? Tumben sekali. Apa efek samping _otw_ ke pangkuan Tuhan, ya?

 _Hmm... Ini patut diselidiki._

"Terima saja. Kita akan mati." Si korban yang membuat kami ikut jadi korban kembali bersuara.

Ya iyalah kita akan mati. Namanya juga manusia. Kalau mau immortal ya jangan jadi manusia!

"Kita harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang. Sai, siap-siap tahan air laut."

"Bagaimana bisa keluar? Aku tak bisa melepaskan kita dari kuncian besi ini!"

Aku menghela napas. Tak ada pilihan lain, kan?

"Aku bisa."

"Ha? Kalau kau mau lelehkan, nanti kit—uffh!"

Suara gedebuk terdengar disertai ringisan sakit. Uh. Seharusnya aku beri aba-aba dulu ya?

"Ap—"

Entah siapa yang mau bicara di antara empat teman laki-lakiku, kuserobot, "Sai, siap-siap tahan air mengelilingi kita dan bekukan sesuai aba-abaku. Semuanya merapat ke Sai!"

"Nar—"

Aku memejamkan mataku, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kaki kanan kutarik melengkung ke belakang, membentuk kuda-kuda. Tangan kurentangkan ke depan. Bersamaan dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka, aku melepaskan atap, menyambung ke sisinya, melepaskan kami dari perangkap bagai merobek kertas. Kuremukkan menjadi bola pejal tak beraturan, lalu kudorong keluar dari kubah air laut yang Sai tahan.

"Bekukan!" Aku memberi aba-aba.

Kemudian, aku dan Sai memberi dorongan pada bola es yang kami tempati hingga akhirnya mengambang di permukaan. Setengah bagian atas kulelehkan agar kami bisa melihat keluar. Kubuat juga kursi dari es dan pegangan untuk keamanan dan kenyamanan ala kadarnya selama melanjutkan perjalanan yang kuyakin akan kami habiskan di atas perahu bundar dadakan ini.

Kemudian, aku duduk dan menutup telingaku.

"KAU AVATAR?!"

"Kejutan!" kataku dengan kegembiraan palsu.

Hening. Kulirik, mereka memasang ekspresi terkejut yang beragam. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak.

"Apa kau sudah memanggil semua naga spiritual?"

"Kau ini labil sekali, sih?! Katanya takut aku mati tapi kok dari pertanyaanmu sepertinya kau ingin aku mati?!" Aku menyikut Sasuke kesal. "Aku sudah menghubungi Kurama. Kita sudah cukup jauh. Kalaupun dia berhasil menyusul, paling cepat satu atau dua jam. Itu pun kalau tidak ada badai."

Aku meringis melihat langit arah kami berangkat. Gelap berawan. Tak seperti langit di depan yang jelas dipenuhi bintang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau badai?"

"Kurama itu Naga Api! Air adalah kelemahannya!"

"Ah, maaf aku tidak tahu. Yang avatar kan kau, bukan aku."

Aku memicingkan mata pada Sasuke yang menyeringai buaya.

"Kau sudah tahu dia avatar!" tuduh Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya bagai penjahat ditodong senapan.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sahabatnya!"

Aku yang tidak mau dituduh pembohong pilih kasih tentu saja langsung menukas, "Sasuke baru tahu setelah penampakan naga spiritual dan itu pun cari tahu sendiri! Aku gak pernah ngasih tahu siapa-siapa!"

Jangan cemburu gitu, Saku. Bahkan kalau Kurama bisa membesarkanku sendiri, aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mendatangi Jiraiya.

Jujur saja, kalau kita tidak habis dari jembatan kematian, kalian tak akan tahu identitasku sebelum Teratai Merah dibubarkan.

Dan, pembaca juga jangan ikut cemburu ya. Kalian tidak akan tahu aku avatar kalau saja si penulis sinting tidak semena-mena membeberkan kisah hidupku seperti ini!

"Jadi... yang tertangkap kamera waktu itu adalah kau?" Gaara menatapku. Dia terlihat masih nge- _hang_.

"Bukan, itu _You-Know-Who_." Aku mendengus.

Udara di sekitar terasa berbeda. Instingku reflek membuatku menunduk. Aku menatap horror empat jarum es yang sudah pasti tertancap di leherku kalau saja aku tidak menunduk. Kulayangkan tatapan tajam pada tersangka pelempar—si korban.

"Apa masalahmu?!" Sasuke langsung berdiri di depanku—jadi tameng sekaligus pembela.

"Ketika dunia berduka akan kematianmu, apa kau menertawakannya? Ke mana kau selama ini saat semua orang membutuhkanmu? Saat Desa Miko membutuhkanmu? Kau tidak pantas jadi avatar!"

 _Miko? Gadis ini warga Desa Miko?_

"Jangan seenaknya berbicara! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Itu dia! Kalau dia tidak kabur dari tanggung jawabnya, tidak akan ada perdebatan apakah avatar Suku Air sudah mati ataukah belum!"

"Naruto tidak kabur! Dia—" Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Kuberi gelengan tegas saat dia menoleh padaku. "Nar—"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada si gadis yang kuterka berasal dari Desa Miko—sebuah desa yang memiliki kekuatan kosmik tinggi dan kabarnya diserang oleh Teratai Merah setelah terbukanya portal Kutub Selatan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Shion." Mata violetnya penuh dengan amarah dan sedikit sentuhan kebencian.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku kabur?" tanyaku dengan nada santai.

"Nar—"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Jangan membelaku. Shion benar, kau tahu? Aku kabur." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Untuk anak berumur lima tahun yang baru saja menyaksikan satu Kutub Selatan dibantai oleh kelompok yang ingin avatar tewas, kabur dan menyelamatkan diri adalah respon yang wajar, kan?"

Wajahnya memucat. Kulirik, begitu pun sisa temanku.

"Avatar tetap manusia. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku pernah atau akan melakukan kesalahan." Aku berdiri. Perlahan melawan gravitasi, bersiap terbang. "Aku tak pernah meminta dilahirkan menjadi avatar, kau tahu?"

Setelah itu, aku keluar.

Tenang saja, aku tidak meninggalkan mereka. Aku tetap membantu memberi dorongan dari luar. Bagaimana pun, kami harus cepat menyusul kapal jika ingin menangkap pelaku.

.

Besoknya, tengah malam di bawah purnama maksimum, aku duduk di atap salah satu bagian istana Kerajaan Bumi. Rebahan memandangi bintang. Membayangkan kalau di samping kanan dan kiriku duduk sosok orangtuaku. Seperti yang sering kami lakukan setiap bulan purnama dulu.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kami sampai di istana sekitar waktu makan malam, diantar oleh pihak berwajib. Pelaku pembunuhan terencana sudah ditahan dan terancam diberi hukuman terberat mengingat keduanya hampir melenyapkan nyawa dua pangeran, anggota keluarga kerajaan. Bisa dihitung tiga, sih, jika aku membuka identitasku sebagai Putri Suku Air Selatan.

"Cowok! Kok sendirian aja?"

Aku duduk dan menolehkan kepala. Kurama terbang tak jauh, Sasuke duduk di punggungnya.

"Pangeran, candaanmu soal mahoan ini mulai mengesalkan." Aku melayangkan hempasan udara—niat hati ingin membuat Sasuke jatuh. Sayang disayang, Kurama memilih saat itu untuk mengkhianatiku dan mengelakkan badannya, menjauhkan Sasuke dari jalur target.

"Perlukah kuukirkan kalung untukmu, Tuan Putri?"

Wajahku memanas. Dalam tradisi Suku Air, pertanyaan di atas bisa ditafsirkan sebagai lamaran.

Aku lompat setengah terbang(kalau kalian enggak mudeng bukan urusanku), mendarat tepat di belakang Sasuke. Kupukul punggungnya main-main.

"Sekolah dulu yang becus. Jadi raja saja belum siap." Aku mencibir. Kuistirahatkan kepalaku di punggungnya.

"Aye-aye, kapten!" Sasuke terkekeh. "Dengan Go-Dragon driver, mau ke mana?"

"Ke negeri mimpi bisa, bang? Saya gak bisa tidur soalnya."

"Gampang. Pegangan aja yang erat." Sasuke mengacungkan tinju ke udara. "Menuju tak terbatas, dan melampauinya!"

Aku tertawa, mengeratkan peganganku saat kecepatan terbang Kurama bertambah.

.

" _Ayah, kalung Ibu cantik sekali! Itu Ayah yang buat, ya? Nalu juga mau!"_

" _Tidak boleh."_

" _Eeeeh?! Kenapa?!"_

" _Sekarang kamu masih kecil. Nanti, kalau sudah besar, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa menyinari harimu seperti bintang yang menghias langit. Meski cuma titik-titik kecil, tapi bisa membuat langit yang semula gelap dan menyeramkan menjadi indah. Nah, sudah ketemu boleh dapat kalung seperti Ibu."_

" _Ibuu! Ayah bikin Nalu bingung lagi!"_

" _Hahaha!"_

" _Nanti kalau—"_

" _-udah besal pasti mengelti, kan? Bosen! Nalu mau ngelti sekalang!"_

 ** **To Be Continued****


	11. Chapter 10

" _Maaf, kali ini tak ada tanggapan review. Berhubung Naruto sedang sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona."_

 _Penulis sialan._

" _Hm, hm. Ada pesan sebelum kita mulai, wahai tokoh utama?"_

 _Satu pengingat saja untukMU, penulis sinting. Ini bukan cerita romance!_

" _Eh, bukan ya?"_

 ** **-o-o-o-****

 ** **Avataramen is Now Online****

Chapter 10

 ** **-o-o-o-****

Sakura adalah anak yang diundang oleh Raja Bumi dan mungkin sekali mengalami interogasi. Sudah hampir setahun lamanya gadis musim semi itu menjalin hubungan dengan anak ketiga Raja Bumi. Aku hanya datang ke sini sebagai tim hore.

Jadi, kenapa aku dipanggil pagi-pagi ke ruang konferensi?

Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku sedang berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang kutiduri bersama Sakura, baru selesai berolahraga. Di depan pintu, aku melihat ajudan raja dan Sakura sedang berbincang. Rupanya, Ajudan diminta Raja Bumi memanggilku.

Dan, di sinilah aku sekarang. Di ruang konferensi dengan meja besar berupa map raksasa yang kuterka digunakan untuk merencanakan taktik perang. Duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Ajudan di seberangku, tak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Ada pandangan hormat yang tersirat di mata pria itu.

 _Jangan bilang Gaara mengadu?_

"Maaf menunggu lama." Raja berjalan dengan penuh wibawa ke arah kami. Kalau saja aku tidak mengawasi keadaan sekitar secara konstan menggunakan penglihatan pengendalian bumi, mungkin aku akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. "Kuharap tidurmu tidak terganggu oleh panggilan ini?"

Aku bangkit dari kursi untuk membungkuk sejenak. "Tidak sama sekali, Yang Mulia."

Beliau tersenyum sejenak, lalu membungkukkan badannya lebih dalam dari yang seharusnya. Ajudan kemudian mengikutinya. Seolah akulah yang Raja Bumi dan mereka hanya tamu tak diundang. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Avatar."

 _Ah._

Aku tiba-tiba ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup, risi.

Seumur hidup jadi avatar, tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa pantas diberi penghormatan seperti itu.

 _Yah, sulit merasa begitu jika kau tahu nyawamu diburu gara-gara titel yang sama._

"Kau tahu, kemunculanmu setelah bertahun-tahun sedikit merepotkan penduduk Kerajaan Bumi." Raja Bumi berbicara lagi setelah beberapa saat aku hanya diam dan menolak memandangnya. "Kau dicari-cari di antara anak-anak pengendali bumi."

Kata-kata pedas Shion masih terasa panas di hati. Perkataan Raja Bumi mengembalikan sedikit kobarannya.

 _Aku tidak bermaksud menyusahkan kalia, sungguh._

"Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menyerahkan ini." Raja Bumi meletakkan sebuah kotak usang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran antik. "Ini ada di peti barang berharga mendiang istriku, bersama sebuah surat yang ditujukan untuk avatar. Aku tak pernah membukanya, jangan khawatir."

Ragu-ragu kusentuh kotak itu, menelusuri ukiran timbulnya.

"Gaara sudah menjelaskan situasinya. Kerajaan Bumi siap membantu, bilamana kau membutuhkan kami." Ajudan membungkukkan badannya lagi.

Aku meneguk ludah. Ini gawat. "Kalian … memberi tahu kalau aku … di sini?"

"Ah, belum. Tapi-"

"-Kalau begitu, JANGAN!"

Raja Bumi menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku menghargai dan berterima kasih dengan dukungan ini. Akan tetapi, semakin sedikit yang tahu, semakin baik. Aku tidak mau hal ini menjadi pemicu perang." Ajudan terlihat ingin angkat bicara. Entah menyangkal atau apa. Segera kulanjutkan. "Satu Kutub Selatan sudah gugur. Kalian mau menambah jumlahnya sampai berapa? Bahkan perang besar yang berhasil dihentikan Avatar Hiruzen belum satu abad berlalu."

Aku menghela napas.

"Sebelum aku tahu pasti siapa yang kuhadapi, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak mau bertaruh dengan nyawa. Kalian hanya punya satu. Bersumpahlah untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa. Aku mohon pengertian kalian. Demi keselamatan kalian sendiri."

 _Sudah terlalu banyak nyawa yang kuhutangi._

"Aku izin undur diri, Yang Mulia."

Tanpa menunggu perizinan, aku meninggalkan ruangan dengan kotak berwarna gelap berada sebagai buah tangan.

.

Tujuanku bukan kamar, melainkan Gaara.

Aku menemukannya bersama temanku yang lain di kamar pribadinya. Mereka menghentikan segala aktivitas begitu menyadari kehadiranku. Tanpa mengindahkan yang lain, aku langsung menerjang Gaara dan meninju wajahnya. Kotak yang kubawa kulupakan begitu saja.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gerak cepat menarikku menjauh dari Gaara dan mengunci pergerakanku di lantai. "Kau kenapa?! Tenanglah!"

"Kau menyuruhku tenang? BAGAIMANA?! Dia baru saja memberi tahu ayahnya kalau aku adalah avatar!"

Badan Sasuke membeku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, tapi dari genggamannya yang mengerat, kurasa aku berhasil menularkan emosiku padanya.

Tak lama, badanku dibiarkan bebas. Saat duduk dan menghadap Sasuke, aku berimajinasi di depanku ini adalah _Spombop._ Emosiku yang tersisa menghilang begitu saja. Kurasa Sasuke menyerap semuanya.

"Gaara." _Ouch_. Ini sih suara Sasuke dinginnya mengalahkan Kutub Selatan! "Ada pembelaan?"

"Aku ingin menolong Naruto. Lagi pula Ayah yakin kematian Ibu ada hubungannya dengan tragedi Kutub Selatan. Kami akan melakukan apa pun untuk menuntaskan masalah ini!"

"Jangan tersinggung. Masalah Teratai Merah ini bukan soal balas dendam atas ketidakadilan pribadi." Aku memicingkan mataku. "Jangan bilang aku tidak akan mengerti, karena aku kehilangan segalanya di malam itu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah, mengutuk si penulis sinting yang mengetik sambil mendengar lagu _Kokoronashi_ sampai suasananya jadi begini.

"Kalau kau memang mau membantu, jangan memutuskan sendiri. Yang nyawanya terancam di sini adalah Naruto, bukan kau." Sasuke menatap Gaara penuh peringatan.

"Semua yang tahu aku avatar nyawanya sama-sama terancam, kok," dengusku. "Selamat, ya! _Welcome abroad_!"

Satu permintaan maaf diterima dari Gaara, aku menyembuhkan bekas pukulanku di wajahnya dengan tidak ikhlas.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dimakan sajalah.

Keadaan ruangan hening, sampai akhirnya Sakura bertanya, "Kushina itu bukannya Hulubalang Habanero, ya?"

Aku spontan menolehkan kepalaku padanya. Gadis itu duduk di antara Neji dan Sai. Kotak hitam yang kudapat dari Raja Bumi ia letakkan di meja, surat yang menyertainya ada di tangannya.

"Hm? Memang kenapa?" tanggap Neji. Dia mencondongkan badannya.

"Ini, ada namanya dalam tulisan kuno."

Sasuke merampas amplop itu dari tangan si kepala merah muda, menyerahkannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Kau kenal Habanero?" Gaara bertanya penasaran.

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Ibuku."

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, aku memberanikan diri membuka surat kertas kecil berisi tulisan tangan yang sangat kukenal.

 ** ** _Naru, Ibu dan Ayah sayang padamu. Selalu percaya itu, oke?_****

 ** ** _Avatar bukan avatar, kau adalah kebanggaan kami._****

Lalu, satu baris lain dengan tulisan berbeda.

 ** ** _Luna tuere nos aqua, Mi._****

 _Luna tuere nos aqua_. _Bulan selalu menaungi, air ada dalam diri._ Itu adalah semboyan perang yang diucapkan secara simbolis oleh seorang kepala suku ketika mengirimkan ksatria terhebatnya ke garis depan untuk berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Ayahku.

Ayahku yang menuliskan itu.

Berbeda dengan tulisan ibuku yang beberapa bagiannya tidak teratur seolah beliau menulis dengan tangan gemetar, baris terakhir itu ditulis rapi. Gurat dan tebal tinta mencerminkan sebuah ketegasan. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat kata-kata Ayah sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Di tengah kekacauan yang ditimbulkan penyerangan dan darahnya yang membentuk kubangan, dua mata birunya bersinar tak goyah.

" _Ayah percaya kau bisa menjadi kebanggaan Suku Air Selatan."_

Tangisku seketika pecah.

Semboyan itu menggerus habis anggapanku kalau aku adalah penyebab Kutub Selatan rata dengan tanah. Kalau aku adalah alasan semua korban yang berjatuhan.

Sejak awal, kedua orangtuaku sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk ini. Di nirwana, mereka tidak menyalahkanku. Aku bukan avatar yang menjadi penyebab penyerangan Teratai Merah. Aku adalah ksatria yang meneruskan tekad dan perjuangan Suku Air Selatan untuk memenuhi falsafah mereka— _kami_ , yaitu perdamaian abadi.

"Naruto?" Sebelah lenganku Sasuke sentuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku tertawa kecil sambil menyeka air mata. "Maaf tiba-tiba … Isinya _unexpected,_ sih."

Kurasa, setelah setelah sepuluh tahun lebih, kini aku siap untuk memaafkan diriku dan melangkah maju. Sepenuhnya melepaskan kematian rakyat Kutub Selatan.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke, masih terdengar khawatir.

"Cie kepo." Aku nyengir padanya.

"Malah dijawab cie. Sialan."

Sasuke-0 Naruto-1!

.

Menjelang malam, aku dan teman-temanku naik Kurama ke salah satu sisi Hutan Terlarang. Kotak hitam yang kudapat ternyata berisi surat-surat yang diterima Ratu Bumi dari ibuku, berserta sebuah peta yang mengantar kami ke sini. Sakura kami tinggal untuk jaga-jaga, jika kami tidak kembali sampai tengah malam karena tersandung bahaya.

Tak ada yang tahu isi kepala si penulis sinting itu bagaimana dan aku memilih untuk bersiaga.

Kurama mendarat di wilayah padang rumput. Aku turun pertama, langsung memejamkan mataku untuk menyusuri lingkungan sekitar.

"Ini benar tempatnya?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya, tepat tanda titik di peta." Gaara menjawab. Suaranya terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Ada ruang bawah tanah di sini." Aku selesai menginspeksi. "Pintu masuknya ada di sebelah sana. Ikuti aku, wahai pelayanku!"

Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal begitu mendapat pelototan tidak terima dari empat siswa paling dipuja di sekolah.

Kami berjalan seratus meter ke arah selatan. Pintunya berbentuk persegi panjang dan tertutup oleh batu besar. Gaara membantuku menyingkirkan batu itu, kemudian kubuka pintunya menggunakan teknik pengendalian besi.

"Ada yang bawa senter atau ponsel?" Neji bertanya.

Aku bawa sih. Harus selalu jaga-jaga, ingat? Siapa tahu saja dapat sinyal. Tapi tak akan kugunakan untuk menyenter.

"Tidak perlu." Aku merangkul Sasuke. "Kita punya obor berjalan di sini."

Sasuke menyikutku kesal. Dia maju duluan, nyala api berkobar di atas telapak tangannya. Ditemani pencahayaan ala kadarnya, kami pun masuk ke ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Kesiagaan berada dalam titik tertinggi.

"Menurut kalian, ini tempat apa?" Sai berbisik.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa bagian tak bisa kulihat isinya. Mungkin bekas penjara?"

Ada jeruji yang kami lewati, sih.

Hening sejenak.

" _So,_ Naruto," Aku bergumam menanggapi Neji. "kau adalah anak dari Hulubalang Habanero dan Kepala Suku Air Selatan?"

"Bukan, aku anak gelap ayahmu. Yakali!" Aku mendengus menahan tawa.

Neji terkekeh. "Bagaimana rasanya jadi Putri Suku Air Selatan?"

"Entah. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di istana sejak umurku tiga tahun. Ibu dan Ayah tidak mau orang-orang tahu kalau aku adalah avatar." Aku terdiam sejenak, mengenang masa kecilku. "Aku keluar kalau ada perayaan besar atau ikut kelas pengendali dini saja.

"Ayahku sering memberi tahu tentang tradisi Suku Air bahkan sebelum aku bisa membaca. Aku curiga dari dalam kandungan Ayah sering mengoceh macam-macam sih, haha. Semua yang baru bisa kumengerti sekarang pun sudah dia jejalkan dari dulu. Aku sering sekali dibuat pusing olehnya. Belum lagi petuah-petuah bijak yang puitis dan mustahil dimengerti anak kecil."

"Dia terdengar hebat."

"Tidak di depan Ibu. Ibu jauh lebih keren. Ayah cuma terdengar sedikit lebih pintar saja."

Aku bisa membayangkan wajah merajuk Ayah jika mendengar aku bilang begitu. Ibu pasti langsung mencium pipiku dan memelukku dengan erat, kemudian berkata riang, _"Ini baru anak Ibu!"_

Ah, rindu rasanya.

"Hulubalang Habanero memang terkenal sih." Gaara manggut-manggut. "Apalagi bagi Kerajaan Bumi."

"Ayahku juga terkenal, kok. Minato namanya."

"Minato? Maksudmu penasehat Avatar Hiruzen, seorang ahli strategi, adalah ayahmu?"

Aku nyengir dengan bangga. "Yup!"

Pertama kali aku tahu detail perjuangan kedua orangtuaku saat masa remaja mereka di pelajaran Sejarah, aku merasa beruntung menjadi anak mereka.

"Wow. Itu, _wow_. Bikin iri, tahu tidak?"

"Mau gantian hidup?"

"... Gak, makasih."

Barangkali dari kalangan pembaca ada yang mau?

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengekeh aneh, menarik perhatianku padanya. "Ayahnya jenius, anaknya kok gini?"

 _Yamaap kalau si saya payah Matem, Bang. Saya bukan penulis sinting yang cinta angka._

 _Saya kan cintanya sama abang. Eh._

Enggak, enggak. Bohong itu.

"Mau adu main catur?"

"Aku siapa? Aku di mana?"

Sasuke-0 Naruto-2!

"Eh? Apa nih? Sasuke tidak bisa main catur?" Sai bersiul.

Sasuke menendang kaki sepupunya itu. "Aku pernah mengalahkannya sekali. Kau tidak pernah!"

"Gambaran kalian lebih hancur dariku."

Inti dari perdebatan tak berguna ini, teman-teman, setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Jangan songong dan merasa paling hebat kalau kau punya secuil kelebihan.

Merasa tidak punya kelebihan? Coba cek lagi, mungkin kau terlalu membandingkan diri dengan orang lain yang kelebihannya sudah terasah tajam.

 _Diem lu, penulis sinting! Pake ngatain sok bijak segala!_

"Eh, itu bukannya bekas lilin?" Pertanyaan Neji menghentikan langkah kami. "Dekat kakimu, tuh, Naru."

Aku berjongkok untuk menyentuh benda putih yang memang bekas lilin. Masih hangat pula.

Oh _shit_.

Ada orang di sini!

"Ini masih anget, _guys,"_ laporku pada mereka.

"Bekas siapa?" Neji bertanya-tanya.

"Bekas kupakai."

Kami menjerit kompak ketika suara dan kikikan wanita tua terdengar dari belakang. Langkah dipacu tanpa aba-aba. Karena panik, kobar api sebagai penerangan terbatas dilepas Sasuke. Akhirnya kami jatuh saling tabrak di tengah kegelapan.

Suara gesekan korek terdengar, lentera pun menyala, tampak seolah melayang tepat di depan mata. Cahayanya menerpa wajah keriput nenek lampir.

"SETAN!" jeritku ketakutan.

Sebuah tangan menjitak puncak kepalaku. "Tidak sopan. Enak saja kau mengatai wanita tua renta ini setan." Wanita tua yang ternyata bukan setan itu mengomel.

Tua renta _pala lu peang_. Jitakanmu sakit, Nek!

"Ya suruh siapa ngagetin segala!" Aku tidak terima dikatai tidak sopan.

"Kau kan avatar, Nar. Kau penghubung dengan dunia spiritual. Kok takut setan?" Sasuke menganggap ini kesempatan untuk memancingku berkelahi. Padahal dia sendiri teriak, tadi.

"Setan yang kutonton di film koleksimu itu seram semua! Beda dengan dunia spiritual!"

"Konteksnya sama, kan?"

"Beda!"

Neji menengahi, "Berhenti bertengkar! Kalian tidak sadar kalian baru saja membeberkan Naruto ini avatar ke orang asing?"

Lentera itu rupanya sudah menjauh. Si Nenek jalan mendahului kami. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menyalakan senter, lalu berlari mengejar si Nenek yang kemunculannya tadi masih kupertanyakan.

"Tunggu, Nek!"

"KAU BAWA HP?!" Kuabaikan amukan protes dari Sasuke ini.

"Nek-"

"- _Ssh_." Si Nenek menggenggam tanganku. "Ikut denganku."

Bertemu di ruang bawah tanah mencurigakan, keberadaannya tak terdeteksi sama sekali. Seharusnya aku curiga dan menolak. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan dorongan aneh untuk mengikuti wanita tua ini.

 _'Ikuti dia, Naruto.'_

Siapa?

Aku mendengar bisikan dengan suara berat di telingaku. Seorang laki-laki. Bukan Avatar Hiruzen. Tidak mungkin Ayah. Jadi, siapa?

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengikuti nenek in—"

"—Nenek ini punya nama dan namanya adalah Chiyo. Apakah semua anak muda zaman sekarang senang membicarakan yang tua seolah mereka tak ada?" Si Nenek mencubit pinggangku keras. "Tidak sopan!"

INI KENAPA AKU YANG JADI KORBAN, NEK?!

ITU YANG NGOMONG SI PANGERAN SIAL(AN) LHO!

 _'Chiyo adalah anggota Teratai Putih.'_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, melirik Nenek Chiyo. "Nenek anggota Teratai Putih?"

"Aku sahabat Hiruzen." Bibir keriputnya terangkat. Eh, si Nenek, ditanya apa malah jawab apa! "Aku juga pengasuh ibumu sewaktu kecil … Naruto, ya? Hm, anak itu, memberi nama kok dari ramen. Ada-ada saja."

Nek, jangan membuatku ingin ganti nama. Aku takut ditantang Sasuke sekalian ganti kelamin.

"Nenek kok bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku heran.

Maksudku, ayolah. Nenek tua macam apa yang tinggal di ruang bawah tanah pengap seperti ini?!

"Alam semesta yang mengirimku." Aku gagal paham. "Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Ayo, kita hampir sampai!"

Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan mengikuti ke mana kaki Nenek Chiyo melangkah, akhirnya kami pun berhenti. Di depan tembok besi. Mantap sekali.

"Nek, ini kok buntu? Nenek lagi pikun atau sengaja ngerjain kita nih?"

Atau jangan-jangan mau bunuh? Di balik tembok berlapis batuan dengan tebal kurang lebih lima meter ini ada jurang.

"Kita sampai." Aku bergidik. Si nenek tersenyum lebar. "Lubangi sampai di tepi jurang."

 _Wtf Nek_.

"Jurang?! Naruto?! Ada apa ini?!"

Aku juga tidak tahu, Gaara. Tapi diamlah sebentar. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Dorongan itu semakin kuat.

 _'Sini, Naruto.'_

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memasang kuda-kuda pengendalian bumi. Aku melintangkan tangan, merobek lapisan besi yang ada di depan. Kemudian, dengan satu dorongan disertai erangan tertahan, aku berhasil membuka jalan. Si Nenek mempersilakanku untuk jalan duluan.

Belasan langkah kulakukan, aku disambut oleh bulan bulat tak sempurna yang bersinar cerah ditemani bintang-bintang kecil. Angin laut menerpa, diiringi suara deburan ombak. Napasku tertahan di tenggorokkan. Ini indah sekali.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya terasa berputar. Aku mungkin akan jatuh jika saja Neji dan Sasuke tidak bergerak cepat menahan tubuhku.

"Tugasku sudah selesai." Nenek Chiyo terkekeh.

Apa? Tugas apa?

"Semoga beruntung, Naruto. Bawalah cucuku pulang."

 _Cucu?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gaara membentuk tombak batu di tangannya, ditodongkan pada Nenek Chiyo.

… Setidaknya, di tempat di mana seharusnya wanita tua itu berada. Dia menghilang.

"Naruto? Naruto?!" Sai ikut panik menghampiriku.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Kegelapan sudah menelanku.

.

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku berada di ruang tahta istana Negara Api. Di kursi tahta, duduk seorang pria 20 tahunan yang terlihat tak asing. Dia memakai dalaman zirah perang—atasan dan celana hitam yang dibuat dengan bahan khusus. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dengan sikut menumpu pada pinggiran tahta. Tangan yang lain memegang senjata berbentuk seperti angka delapan yang dikenal sebagai senjata peninggalan sejarah Negara Api, Gunbai namanya.

Memerhatikan wajah pria itu lebih seksama, barulah aku sadar di mana aku pernah melihatnya: buku sejarah dan lorong istana yang berisi lukisan para raja.

 _KENAPA KAKEK BUYUT SASUKE BISA ADA DI ALAM BAWAH SADARKU?!_

"Selamat datang, Naruto."

Sebentar.

Kok suaranya sama dengan bisikkan yang tadi?

.

 _Nah, ini baru namanya fiksi fantasi. Tumben bener, thor?_

 ** **To Be Continued****


	12. Chapter 11

Silsilah keluarga Avatar. Penulis sinting titip jawaban, katanya anak dari avatar punya peluang 1/5 untuk menjadi pengendali elemen. Contoh, Avatar Hiruzen. Beliau utamanya seorang pengendali udara. Istrinya Biwako adalah pengendali air. Karena dari kedua orangtua terbawa garis pengendali air, maka anaknya lebih berpeluang terlahir sebagai pengendali air. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada anak yang terlahir sebagai pengendali elemen lain atau bukan sama sekali.

... _Harus banget bawa-bawa angka peluang, thor?_

Oh, ya. Sekali lagi kuingatkan, ini bukan cerita _romance_. Gini nih susahnya punya author fakir cinta. Genre aja jadi melenceng. Dasar labil.

"Oi! Mentang-mentang dua chapter lalu ada yang lamar lu, bocah ngeselin!"

 _Yang pendek siapa, yang dikatain bocah siapa. DAN KITA TIDAK AKAN MEMBICARAKAN HAL ITU DI SINI!_

"Cie malu."

 _Salam jari tengah untukmu, wahai author hina._

 ** **-o-o-o-****

 ** **Avataramen is Now Online****

Chapter 11

 ** **-o-o-o-****

Aku mengelak ke kiri, menghindari lesatan pedang besi. Tanpa menghentikan laju lari, kukendalikan besi itu dan kukembalikan dengan dorongan lebih kuat ke arah pengirimnya. Sesekali serangan lain diluncurkan. Hanya ada dua anak panah yang sedikit terlambat kuhindari sampai menggores pipi dan lenganku.

Aku mengumpat pelan. Ada tiga lorong di depanku dan ketiganya tidak kosong. Aku mengambil jalur kanan yang jumlah penghadangnya lebih sedikit, hanya sepuluh orang. Satu persatu kujatuhkan mereka tanpa gerakan tambahan. Kulajukan lagi langkahku.

Tidak sampai sepuluh meter selanjutnya, aku melihat jalanku tertutup satu pasukan penuh. Ini jebakan. Aku berhenti berlari. Dengan gerakan memutar, aku membuat tameng besi di sekitarku, lalu mendorong keduanya ke arah berlawanan, menghantam barisan pasukan.

Tentu saja, itu tidak cukup menghentikan semuanya. Dalam waktu singkat, aku terlibat pertarungan tak seimbang. Tenagaku semakin terkuras dan pandanganku mulai kabur—mungkin efek dari banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuhku selama pengejaran.

"Menyerahlah!" sahut seseorang saat dia maju menyerangku.

Aku membanting tubuhnya menggunakan pengendalian angin, berjongkok untuk menghindari tusukan tombak, lalu berguling dan berdiri sambil mengangkat sebagian lantai besi untuk dihantamkan pada musuh.

Menyerah?

Mereka tidak sadar siapa aku?

"Bodoh kalau kalian pikir kalian bisa membunuhku." Aku tertawa keras, masih terus mengelak dan menerjang lawan.

"Kau yang memberi kami tombak, terimalah nasibmu di ujungnya!"

"Kami janji akan mengakhirinya begitu kau menggunakan energi kosmik!"

Mereka berharap aku diam saja?

"Satu kesempatan terakhir. Turunkan senjata kalian!" Aku memperingati mereka.

Tak ada yang gentar. Kuantitas banyak dan kelemahanku yang mereka pegang membuat mereka besar kepala dan lupa akan satu hal telak.

Bukan hanya mereka yang bisa menghabisiku. Aku juga bisa menghabisi mereka.

"Kalian yang meminta."

Energi petir berkumpul, kemudian meledak. Aku berdiri, menatap lurus pada ratusan tubuh yang beberapa dari mereka masih di ambang batas kesadaran.

Mereka memintaku mengaktifkan energi kosmik, kan? Kulakukan. Kufokuskan energi pada pengendalian bumi. Lalu, kubuat permukaan di atas jatuh mengubur mereka.

Aku berbalik, hembusan angin laut menyambutku melewati tembok berlubang besar akibat ledakan energi, memisahkanku satu meter dari jurang.

Aku salah telah memberi senjata pada para pengkhianat itu. Seharusnya kusimpan sendiri. Dan kupastikan, kali ini, senjata ini milikku seorang.

Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata ketika badanku ditarik gravitasi.

.

"Selamat datang, Naruto."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kakek buyut Sasuke bangkit dari tahta, berjalan santai ke arahku. Dia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, ekspresinya terlihat penuh penilaian.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ambil cucu buyutku," katanya dengan seringai mengerikan.

Aku gagal paham. Semua ini membuatku bingung! Apakah suara beliau yang kudengar selama di ruangan bawah tanah? Dia menghantui tempat itu atau bagaimana? Apa maksud penglihatanku sebelum tiba-tiba bangun di ruang tahta ini? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dan apa maksudnya aku boleh ambil cucu buyutnya?!

"Kau terlihat pusing." Sang kakek buyut yang kelihatan seperti pria muda itu tertawa puas.

Salah siapa coba?!

 _Oh, iya. Salah penulisnya._

"Tanyakan saja kalau ada yang mau kau tanyakan." Dia kembali ke kursi tahta dan menatapku dengan dagu terangkat—angkuh—seolah aku ini hanya cecunguk yang terlalu hina sampai dia pun enggan menginjaknya.

"Kau … benar kakek buyut Sasuke, kan? Raja Api Madara?" tanyaku.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi tak menjawab kenapa aku bisa ada di sini." Pria itu mendengus, seringainya masih bertahan. "Jadi, Naruto, menurutmu siapakah aku ini?"

Aku ingat. Sejarah mencatat, Raja Api Madara adalah seorang autokrat yang memerintah Negara Api pada puncak kejayaannya. Beliau terkenal dengan kebengisannya dalam menghadapi seorang penentang, meski dari bangsanya sendiri.

Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini? Kalau karena hari ini masih termasuk Dasapraba, tidak mungkin juga. Aku mana kenal dengan Raja Api Madara!

Jangankan aku, Sasuke saja yang keluarganya tidak kenal!

Jadi, siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa menghubungiku lewat alam bawah sadar seperti Avatar Hiruzen?

...Sebentar, sebentar.

 _Tidak mungkin itu konklusinya, kan?_

"Kau avatar?" Jentikkan jari dia lakukan. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa bego. Lebih daripada kenyataannya. "BOHONG!"

Dia menyender di tahta, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Kau punya penjelasan lain mengapa aku bisa ada di sini? _Memanggilmu_?"

"Penglihatan yang tadi … itu ingatanmu?" Anggukan kuterima sebagai konfirmasi. "Tapi sejarah bilang kau meninggal di tengah perang! Kau jelas-jelas lompat sendiri ke jurang!"

Aku kembali mengingat ingatan yang ternyata berisi pertarungan terakhir Madara. Dia diburu dan pemburunya mengungkit soal kosmik. Apakah Teratai Merah sudah ada dari masanya? Kukira terbentuk di masa Hiruzen?

"Adikku yang melaporkan aku mati di tengah perang, untuk membuat Negara Api tenang. Kenyataannya, mereka hanya tahu aku menghilang dan tak pernah kembali."

"Kau serius avatar?" tanyaku, masih tidak bisa percaya. Masalahnya, informasi soal avatar sebelum Hiruzen itu minim sekali. Hanya disebutkan kalau ia adalah ksatria Negara Api dan mati muda, itu pun hasil spekulasi.

Seolah bisa membaca kekacauan isi kepalaku, Raja Api Madara menjelaskan, "Aku sama denganmu. Aku juga menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai avatar."

Uh.

"Apa kau diburu oleh Teratai Merah juga?"

"Alasanku menyembunyikannya murni untuk strategi perang, juga perlindungan dari para calon pengkhianat. Informasi merupakan senjata berbahaya di masa itu." Mimik wajahnya berubah lebih dingin. "Orang-orang yang berteriak menyuruhku menyerah, kau lihat? Mereka adalah anggota Teratai Merah."

Akarnya benar-benar dalam, jika sudah ada di abad sebelumnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mencabut Teratai Merah kalau begini?

"Untuk alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini, kau harus tahu asal-muasal Teratai Merah. Penjelasan yang diberikan Hiruzen padamu kalau salah satu teman dekatnya menemukan jurnal penelitian lima pengendali elemental terkuat—punyaku, omong-omong—dan mengkhianatinya, memang benar. Tapi penjelasan itu tidak penuh. Sebelum itu, Teratai Merah sudah ada." Pria itu terdiam sejenak, matanya masih tertuju padaku. "Aku yang membuatnya."

Wat. De. Pak.

 _Di saat aku kira aku bisa percaya padamu, plot twist macam apa lagi ini, penulis sinting?!_

"Pembuat organisasi yang selama ini menghancurkan hidupku adalah reinkarnasi avatar sebelumku?! Lelucon macam apa ini! Aku muak dengan semua ironi ini!"

Madara tertawa.

Ya, dia TERTAWA, pemirsa!

Aku menjambak rambutku kesal. Aku ini hanya anak berumur enam belas tahun yang masih labil. Diberi soal isian _You-Know-What_ saat ulangan dadakan saja bisa melambaikan bendera putih sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Kenapa cerita hidupku asin sekali?!

Kalau gini caranya, aku ingin jadi kenop pintu saja!

"Kalau membicarakan ironi, Naruto. Yang lebih ironi itu bagaimana reinkarnasiku jatuh cinta pada cucu buyutku."

Kepalaku, tolong.

 _Mind blow_. Itu sangat … _ew_.

"Haruskah kau mengatakannya seperti itu?" Lalu, wajahku terasa panas saat aku menyadari hal lain. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke!"

Madara menyeringai lagi. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa nama Sasuke kau sebutkan? Cucu buyutku bukan cuma anak itu. Sai juga termasuk."

Terkutuklah penulis sinting dengan semua imajinasinya!

Umpatanku terhenti begitu mendengar helaan napas dari Madara. Dia memijat keningnya, matanya terlihat lelah. Mata seorang pendekar yang terlalu banyak bertarung dalam perang. "Tujuanku membuat Teratai Merah adalah untuk membuat kekuatan Negara Api jadi mutlak," ujarnya, memulai. "Di perjalananku mencari kekuatan untukku sendiri, aku bertemu dengan kisah lima pengendali terkuat. Teratai Merah kudirikan untuk menyelidiki kisah mereka. Karena kupikir, akan bermanfaat jika terungkap rahasia kekuatan pengendalian mereka. Aku mungkin avatar. Tapi Negara Api akan semakin kuat dan bisa mengungguli yang lainnya jika banyak pengendali api yang tahu rahasia tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, penelitian itu mengantarkanku pada bukti kalau lima pengendali terkuat itu mengorbankan diri mereka untuk menciptakan eksistensi avatar. Memisahkan elemen paling berbahaya—kosmik—dari dunia dan menguncinya pada satu anak manusia yang diharapkan bisa menjadi tekanan penguat agar kelima bangsa tetap setara, tak ada yang berusaha menduduki posisi lebih tinggi. Mempertahankan keseimbangan dan perdamaian dunia.

"Avatar bisa terlahir karena lima pengendali itu menyalurkan kekuatan mereka dan ikatan yang terbentuk dengan masing-masing sumber utama kekuatan, misal: pengendali air dengan Bulan. Sebaliknya, jika kau ingin ada pengendali terkuat, maka kau harus memutus ikatan itu. Menghabisi lingkar reinkarnasi avatar akan membuka ikatan tersebut.

"Aku menghentikan penelitian itu, tentu saja. Teratai Merah berubah tujuan, menjadi pengatur strategi perang."

Aku mengernyit saat wajah Madara berubah dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun. Itu moto nomor satu yang harus kau junjung saat perang. Teratai Merah diam-diam bergerak di belakangku. Mereka memulai pencarian avatar."

"Lalu mereka tahu itu kau, dan akhirnya memburumu," simpulku, tertawa kecil. "Nah, ini baru ironi. Niat cari kekuatan, malah nemu kelemahan. Jadi dikeroyok dan dikhianati gara-gara itu pula. Meski kau adalah raja yang ditakuti."

"Yang kau tertawakan adalah kehidupanmu sebelumnya, Avatar Muda." Dia tampak tersinggung. Heh. Sebodo amat. Sekarang aku hidup sebagai Naruto, bukan Raja Api Madara, toh? "Sudah sifat dasar manusia merasa lebih hebat ketika tahu setitik kelemahan manusia lainnya. Mereka tahu satu kelemahanku dan mereka berpikir itu cukup untuk menyingkirkanku."

Namanya juga manusia. Suka lupa ngaca.

"Informasi itu bisa menghancurkan semua yang sudah kubangun. Jadi, aku membawanya mati selagi kejayaanku masih ada di puncak." Gunbai ia sentuh dengan hati-hati, seolah benda itu rapuh. "Aku tidak tahu jurnalku akan ditemukan dan Teratai Merah kembali didirikan."

"Dan sampailah kita di sini, bagaimana penemuan itu berujung kisah hidupku yang seperti ini." Aku mendengus kesal. "Lihat hasil ulahmu! Terima kasih, _lho_!"

Madara memutar bola matanya. "Secara teknis, itu ulahmu juga."

Tunggu sebentar.

"Teratai Merah berdiri lagi di masa Avatar Hiruzen, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan ini padanya? Dari penjelasanmu, Hiruzen bahkan tak pernah bertemu denganmu!"

"Karena aku memang tak pernah menemuinya?" Madara tersenyum miring. "Saat aku tahu avatar bisa bereinkarnasi dan secara teknis berbagi jiwa tapi secara bersamaan orang yang berbeda, aku tidak peduli bagaimana nasib kalian, reinkarnasiku."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau datang padaku?" Katanya tidak peduli? Dia ini _denial_ atau bagaimana?

"Alasan pribadi. Ini menyangkut Negara Api. Seorang Putra Mahkota tidak menerima perintah dari siapa pun, apalagi dengan alasan yang tidak konkrit. Mau seperti apa pun pemerintahan yang akan dibawanya ketika menjadi raja nanti. Bahkan membangkang tidak mau jadi raja seperti Sasuke pun sebuah tanda yang bagus. Ketika ia menjabat nanti, ia tidak akan serta-merta mengikuti apa kata orang, tak akan menjadi boneka bagi tangan-tangan yang gila kekuasaan. Sebuah negara akan kokoh jika pemimpinnya pun begitu. Keduanya harus seimbang."

Aku mencibir. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara."

"Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti, minimal setelah tahu siapa aku, kalau sejarah yang tertulis tidak semuanya benar. Terkadang tercantum seperti itu karena pihak yang berkuasa inginnya begitu." Madara mendengus. "Kita tidak akan membahas caraku memerintah Negara Api. Kita ada di sini untuk membahas cara _mu_ menghentikan Teratai Merah. Kau harus mengabari Fugaku."

"Mengabari? Kalau Putra Mahkotanya mengikuti sindikat teroris untuk memburu Avatar? Kalau mendiang istri yang sangat ia cintai adalah pendahulu sang putra?" Aku menganga. "Kau mau aku dipenggal di tempat oleh penjaga istana?! Mereka tak akan percaya padaku meski kubilang aku ini avatar! Kau Raja Api! Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana obsesi mereka pada bukti mutlak!"

"Itulah mengapa kau akan mencari buktinya. Bawa Gunbaiku saat melapor ke hadapannya. Senjata milikku berasal dari Dunia Roh. Kosmik yang mengikatnya menolak orang lain memegangnya selain aku. Mereka akan percaya perkataanmu jika senjata legendaris leluhur mereka ada padamu."

Aku menatap Avatar Api itu datar. "Kau menyuruhku menyelinap ke museum sejarah yang ketat dijaga dua puluh empat jam penuh?"

Seringai yang selanjutnya ia berikan benar-benar membuatku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku.

"Lebih baik lagi. Aku memintamu menyelinap ke Kuil Angin Selatan dan masuk ke Ruang Suci di sana."

Memasuki Ruang Suci Kuil Angin tanpa izin adalah tiket gratis dilempar dari puncak menara angin tanpa pengaman.

 _Dia mati di wilayah timur Kerajaan Bumi, tapi senjata pamungkasnya jauh di Kuil Selatan. Si Madara ini, selama hidupnya_ _pernah_ _ngapain aja, sih?_

.

"Kenapa Naga Spiritual tak ada yang pernah menyebutkan namamu?" tanyaku setelah dia puas menertawakan takdirku yang penuh dengan ironi sialan.

Madara mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menghapus ingatan mereka tentangku."

HA?!

"Kenapa?! Dan bagaimana bisa?!"

"Naga Api terlalu banyak meemprotes tentang caraku memanfaatkan kekuatanku. Pandangan kami soal avatar sangat berbeda. Sejauh yang kutahu, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Aku bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang menurutku benar." Ya, dan kalau dokumentasi mengerikan dijadikan bukti, kompas kebenaranmu itu rusak, Pak Tua! Kurama saja sampai protes begitu! "Caranya? Hmm, untuk apa aku memberi tahumu?"

Asdfghjkl.

"Tujuanku sudah terpenuhi. Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

Aku ingin mengamuk rasanya.

"Tak akan memberi tips atau apa gitu? Kalau aku gagal dan mati bagaimana?!"

Madara menyeringai, masih dengan seringai mengerikan yang mirip-mirip antagonis psikopat di film yang terinspirasi kisah nyata. "Tinggal kubina reinkarnasi kita, kan?"

Kenapa rasanya menjijikan sekali mengetahui kami berbagi jiwa yang sama?

Aku mendengus kesal, jadi gatal ingin segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi, bagaimana pun, dia adalah reinkarnasiku. Dan sebejat apa pun, dia tercatat sebagai raja yang hebat. Kau tidak bisa diakui raja hebat semata karena kebengisanmu.

Aku mungkin saja butuh saran darinya. Rasanya berbeda dengan Avatar Hiruzen. Mungkin karena beliau terlalu bersahaja dan aku ini sedikit-banyak bejat jadi butuh penasehat yang lebih bejat?

"Apa aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Kemudian, tak seperti dugaanku, ia tersenyum.

"Kau cukup menghiburku. Akan aku pertimbangkan." Kok rasanya kalimat itu berisi hinaan, ya. "Jika tidak … Satu yang harus kau tanamkan. Kekuatan besar datang bersama tanggung jawab yang sama besar."

Semuanya mulai terasa berputar.

"Selalu ingat siapa dirimu, Naruto. Menjadi avatar hanyalah bonusnya."

Sebelum semuanya jadi gelap, aku mendengar satu bisikan terakhir.

 _'Luna tuere nos aqua, Neptis.'_

 _._

Saat kembali membuka mata, aku berharap sadarnya nanti-nanti. Tak jauh dariku, Jiraiya cekikikan mesum sambil membaca buku terbarunya.

Aku tepok jidat sambil menggerutu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Jiraiya menutup buku penuh dosanya, ekspresi wajahnya serius. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa pulang dalam keadaan tak sadar dan diantar oleh lima bocah yang TAHU identitasmu?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Jangan kaget dulu. Cobalah kaget kalau aku pulang sehabis memberi tahu Raja Fugaku dan seisi istana soal identitasku."

Jiraiya menatapku datar.

"Oh, ya, lupa. Sebelum itu aku harus memberi tahu biksu Kuil Angin Selatan dulu." Aku menghela napas. "Menurutmu aku harus naik Kurama atau Isobu?"

"Tolong beri tahu aku kau sedang bercanda." Jiraiya terdengar khawatir. Ingin sekali kubuat hati tua renta rapuhnya itu tenang. Tapi, apa mau dikata.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku harus mencuri senjata legendaris dari sana." Aku bangkit dari kasur, berjalan santai ke kamar mandi, berhenti di pintu untuk bertanya, "Oh, ya, kok aku bisa di sini? Mereka ngebut naik Kurama apa, beberapa jam gitu bisa sampai?"

"Kau tidak sadar selama seminggu, Naruto."

"..."

 _What_.

"Cek saja tanggalnya. Kau sehat kan? Jangan terlambat sekolah. Sasuke tiap hari ke sini menanyakan keadaanmu." Jiraiya mengernyit, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia itu sudah seperti khawatir pada pacarnya saja."

Terkutuklah penulis sinting karena telah membuat wajahku terasa panas!

"... Yang benar, Naruto? Apa yang terjadi di Kerjaan Bumi? Kalian tidak melakukan … _kan_?"

"Apa pun yang ada di pikiran kotormu itu, tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya! Dan dia bukan pacarku!"

Jiraiya berjalan gontai keluar kamarku. Aku bisa mendengar dia bergumam, "Harus lapor Raja Fugaku. Pangeran Sasuke diculik dan tiruannya menyusup istana ..."

"OI!"

 **.**

 ** **[Barisan Pembokat Harian]****

 _November 13. 07.05_

 ** **Avataramen :**** Hari ini penyuluhan di SMP XX kan? Masih aku yang jadi pembicara atau udah diganti dan aku gak dapet jatah dispensasi, nih?

 ** **Sakurawr :**** NARU! KAU SUDAH SADAR!

 ** **Giringneji :**** Kau harus jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kau membuat kami khawatir, avatar kampret!

 ** **Sakurawr :**** Sasuke sampe panik. Kau harus lihat dia! Dia mengalahkan mata panda Gaara!

 ** **Faiprinsuke :**** Jiraiya cuma bilang ada kaitannya dengan avatar. Sesuatu soal menghubungi reinkarnasi?

 ** **Sakurawr :**** Iya. Jadi, avatar mana yang kau temui?

 ** **Giringneji :**** Hiruzen, kah?

 ** _(_** ** ** _Avataramen_**** _kicked_ ** ** _HinataH_**** ** _)_**

 ** **Avataramen :**** KALIAN SEMUA MAU MATI YA?!

 ** **Avataramen :**** KALIAN AMNESIA INI GRUP BPH?! PC KAN BISA, KAMPRET!

 ** **Avataramen :**** HAPUS RIWAYAT CHATNYA SEKARANG! KALAU ADA YANG HACK GIMANA?!

 ** **Giringneji :**** Sori. Khilaf.

 ** **Avataramen :**** Nanti Teratai Merah ngetuk pintu rumahmu, terus nebas. Terus mereka bilang, 'Sori, Khilaf.' Bongkar aja, bongkar. Terus tungguin deh. Pasti nyamperin. :)

 ** _(_** ** ** _Avataramen_**** _added_ ** ** _HinataH_**** ** _)_**

 ** _(_** ** ** _Avataramen_**** _left chatroom_ ** _)_**

 ** _._**

 _Ya, bagus, penulis sinting. Bongkar aja terus!_

 ** **To Be Continued****

 ** **Sebelum diri ini lupa lagi menjelaskan, apa yang dikatakan Minato dan selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Madara dengan akhiran berbeda adalah bahasa latin. Mi artinya sayang, sedangkan Neptis itu cucu perempuan.****

 ** **Lanjut? Atau hapus?****


	13. Chapter 12

_AH ELAH SI AUTHOR KEMAREN CAPER AMAT PAKE NANYA INI KUDU DIHAPUS APA LANJUT!_

 _Pokoknya aku masih ingin ganti author. Titik._

 _#2019GANTIAUTHOR_

"Kamu jahat, Nar."

NGACA!

 ** **-o-o-o-****

 ** **Avataramen is Now Online****

Chapter 12

 ** **-o-o-o-****

Aku sampai di tempat biasa latihan bersama Sasuke dalam keadaan dongkol kronis. Di pinggir danau, bukan hanya Sasuke yang menunggu kedatanganku. Sai, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, bahkan Hinata pun ada. Mereka tampak berharap-harap cemas saat kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah mereka.

"Naruto—" Neji berdiri. Wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi atau hanya memasang ekspresi merendahkan itu kini terlihat amat menyesal.

"Kata maaf tak akan bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata." Aku mendesis. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, mungkin kalian terlena dengan sifatku? Tapi, ketahuilah, ini hal yang serius."

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Kami hanya terlalu khawatir padamu!" Sakura menolak kutuduh menganggap enteng situasi ini. Aku memicingkan mataku.

"Terima kasih untuk sentimennya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak butuh itu. Jika kalian memang khawatir padaku, ingat baik-baik, JANGAN sampai ada yang tahu aku siapa kecuali jika hal itu memang diperlukan untuk menuntaskan masalah dengan Teratai Merah." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Tolong jangan membuatku menyesal telah menyelamatkan kalian. Aku merasa jahat."

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Simpan baik-baik rahasiaku bersama kalian. Jangan—sekali lagi, JANGAN—pernah membicarakannya kecuali kalian sedang bersamaku di tempat tak berpenghuni seperti ini. Kalau kalian tidak peduli padaku, setidaknya peduli pada keselamatan kalian sendiri. Aku benar-benar harus mengakhiri ini."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Sai menggeram. Senyum malaikatnya hilang entah ke mana. "Tentu saja kami peduli karena kau adalah teman kami!"

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa lebih berhati-hati, kan? Karena, sungguh, aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang bisa kupercayai. Kalian tahu Pangeran Itachi? Dia anggota Teratai Merah."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Teman-teman kami yang lain menoleh padanya, terkejut. "Lebih buruk lagi," gumam sang Pangeran. "Ibuku bahkan terlibat dalam penyerangan Kutub Selatan."

Hinata terkesiap. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini masih teori, sih." Aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke, mencengkram bahunya sejenak sebagai upaya menghibur pernyataannya yang jujur saja masih menyakitkan bagi kami. "Mendiang Ratu mungkin mengira Teratai Merah ini adalah peninggalan dari leluhurnya dan harus diwujudkan, kemudian diteruskan oleh Pangeran Itachi sebagai Putra Mahkota."

Sasuke menatapku tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menatap wajah teman-temanku secara bergantian. "Apa yang kalian tahu tentang Raja Api Madara?" tanyaku.

Sakura yang pertama menjawab, "Raja yang memerintah pada masa emas Negara Api? Memerintah dengan otoritas tinggi dan terkenal dengan kekejamannya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kapan dia meninggal?"

"Tahun xxxx pada Perang Adiyuda."

"Kita dibohongi oleh buku sejarah." Aku menghela napas. "Beliau tidak mati di tengah perang. Tapi dalam pengejaran oleh Teratai Merah."

"Dibohongi? Teratai Merah? Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" Sasuke dan Sai, selaku cucu buyut yang bersangkutan, tampak semakin bingung.

"Beliau yang menjelaskannya padaku." Kenapa rasanya _awkward_ sekali memanggil avatar bejat itu dengan panggilan 'beliau'? "Jadi, sebenarnya dia itu adalah avatar sebelum Hiruzen dan menemuiku tempo hari Dasapraba saat aku tak sadarkan diri."

"Avatar? Raja Api Madara adalah _avatar_?" Sasuke mangap-mangap bagai ikan lohan.

Aku memerhatikan ekspresi teman-teman. Semuanya komikal.

Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sih. Aku juga _shock_ berat sewaktu yang bersangkutan mengakui jati diri sebagai avatar.

Siapa yang tidak kaget begitu tahu makhluk yang cenderung antagonis begitu ternyata seorang avatar? Sosok yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyelamat dan penjaga keseimbangan dunia?

"Jadi, ya, dia menjelaskan padaku bahwa awal terbentuknya Teratai Merah itu murni untuk kepentingan Negara Api dalam peperangan. Untuk menyelidiki tentang legenda pengendali terkuat. Buku yang kau tunjukkan padaku adalah jurnal miliknya omong-omong, Sas.

"Hasil penelitian mereka menyimpulkan, pengendali terkuat tak akan pernah ada selama avatar hidup dan menjadi penghubung antara semua aspek kosmik. Jadi, jika kau ingin terhubung langsung dengan sumber kuasa pengendalian, kau harus menghapus avatar dari dunia ini. Tentu saja, karena _kebetulan_ avatarnya itu dia, penelitian ini pun diakhiri. Teratai Merah hanya berfungsi sebagai peneliti strategi perang saja.

"Singkat cerita, rupanya Teratai Merah bergerak tanpa perintahnya. Mencari avatar sekaligus merekrut komplotan dari bangsa lain. Dia berakhir diburu."

Aku meringis kecil, mengingat berapa banyak orang-orang yang ikut dalam pengejaran Madara.

"Jurnal miliknya ditemukan oleh seorang pengkhianat dari Teratai Putih masa Avatar Hiruzen, penyebab pasti mengapa penerus Teratai Putih terpecah-belah dan tak mencariku ketika Avatar Hiruzen telah tiada. Si Pembelot ini mendirikan sebuah pelatihan tersembunyi—tempatnya di ruang bawah tanah yang kita masuki minggu kemarin. Kedoknya untuk membuat Pasus Muda saat perang, tapi diam-diam dia menandai beberapa anak untuk dijadikan anggota Teratai Merah. Disiapkan memang untuk memburu avatar." Aku menatap Gaara ragu. "Ibumu salah satunya. Dia dibunuh karena menolak untuk masuk Teratai Merah."

Yang lain masih terus menyimak penjelasanku.

"Teoriku, Ibu Sasuke juga salah satu rekrutan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Ratu tahu sendiri atau dihasut oleh pengkhianat itu, yang jelas beliau tahu jurnal penelitian tersebut milik leluhurnya dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu sebuah misi yang belum sempat terlaksana. Mungkin beliau menganggap avatar telah merenggut hak semua pengendali, tamak kekuatan, aku tidak tahu pasti." Aku menghela napas lagi. "Sejauh ini kita hanya punya dua nama anggota aktif Teratai Merah. Pangeran Itachi dan Kak Sasori—mentor pengendalian bumi, cucu Nenek Chiyo."

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Neji.

Aku mengusap tengkuk, menatap Sasuke. "Ini masalah yang menyangkut Negara Api. Jika aku mau menyelesaikan hal ini dengan sunyi tanpa menimbulkan kepanikan dan kekacauan, aku harus mendapat dukungan dari Raja Api dan pasukannya."

"Kenapa belum kau lakukan? Bukankah kau cukup dekat dengan Yang Mulia Raja?" Sai terlihat heran.

"Beda perkara." Sasuke menjawab, mewakiliku. Dia mengerti arah pikiranku. "Ayahanda tidak akan semudah itu menyetujui ini. Tak peduli jika kau adalah avatar. Dia pasti akan mengonfirmasi pada Kakanda Itachi dulu, karena di antara Naruto atau Itachi, tentu saja Ayahanda akan lebih percaya pada Putra Mahkota. Lagipula, kurasa tak akan ada yang percaya kalau Raja Api Madara adalah seorang avatar."

"Apa kau perlu bantuan kami untuk melapor Raja Api, Naruto? Aku bisa meminta bantuan ayahku untuk meyakinkan Yang Mulia." Gaara menawarkan.

Aku mengibaskan tangan. "Terlalu melebar. Meski kubawa Raja Bumi ke hadapannya, itu belum cukup. Itu bukan sebuah bukti. Raja Api Fugaku tidak melihat suara terbanyak sebagai kebenaran, tapi kebenaran itu sendiri sebagai sebuah kebenaran, meski tak ada yang meyakininya sebelumnya."

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke terlihat penasaran.

"Memberikan bukti kalau aku memang tahu informasi ini dari Madara dan dia adalah avatar." Aku mendengus. "Aku akan mencuri Gunbai miliknya."

"Dari Museum Sejarah?" Sakura menatapku seolah aku ini sinting. Padahal yang sinting itu ya si penulis sinting.

"Yang ada di sana hanya replika. Gunbai yang asli si kampret itu sembunyikan di Kuil Angin Selatan."

"Kualat lho ngatain orang yang udah meninggal." Hinata menegur. Aku tersenyum masam pada si manis dambaan setiap pria ini.

"Aku reinkarnasinya. Aku bebas mengatainya, karena secara teknis, aku mengatai diriku sendiri."

Aku membayangkan Avatar Madara tertawa terbahak-bahak—menertawakan _ku_. Kedongkolan pun kembali.

"Senjata itu hanya bisa dipegang oleh Raja Api Madara sendiri. Kau yakin bisa membawanya?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alis mata.

Aku balas mengangkat dua alis mata. "Kau tuli atau apa? Baru saja kubilang aku ini reinkarnasinya." Sungguh, aku amat sangat tidak ikhlas sekali mengakui hal ini. Berhenti membuatku mengulangnya! "Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Apa kau perlu bantuan kami?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Haruskah aku mengajak mereka ataukah kulakukan sendiri saja?

"Kita akan menemani Naruto." Sasuke memutuskan secara sepihak. Aku gatal ingin menendang bokongnya. "Kapan berangkat?"

"Liburan. Sekarang kita fokus UAS dulu," jawabku. "Kau jadi bawa peta?"

Sasuke membuka tas yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ringan dan sedang, minuman, dan terakhir … peta Negara Api.

"Untuk apa itu?" Sakura dan yang lain merapat.

"Pengintaian markas lawan," kataku, mendengus kecil. "Sasuke bilang Pangeran Itachi tak pernah lintas negeri lama-lama. Jadi kusimpulkan markas Teratai Merah saat ini ada di Negara Api."

Aku membuka sepatuku, lalu berdiri memasang kuda-kuda. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum memejamkan mata dan membuka penglihatan pengendalian bumi. Aku melebarkan penglihatanku, menelusuri segala arah. Kanan, hingga ujung pulau. Kiri, hingga ujung pantai. Depan, belakang, hingga batas ujung sebelum bertemu lautan. Sesekali aku berhenti untuk meminta Sasuke menandai beberapa bagian di mana kutemukan ruang bawah tanah cukup luas dan mencurigakan di sekitarnya.

Begitu selesai, teman-temanku reflek rebutan menahan tubuhku yang tumbang. Sasuke—yang sudah kuberi tahu lebih dulu tentang rencanaku ini dan kemungkinan dampaknya—bergerak lebih gesit dan menjadi orang yang membaringkan badanku perlahan di atas rerumputan. Pangeran Sial(an) itu terkekeh kecil saat aku mengerang. Kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Apa? Apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan?" Hinata terdengar begitu khawatir.

Sasuke menjelaskan, "Dia cuma menggunakan kemampuan khusus pengendalian bumi. Melihat dengan media pengendalian bumi. Kalau terlalu berlebihan begini efeknya. Sakit kepala."

"Naruto tidak akan apa-apa kan?" Rupanya penjelasan itu belum cukup menenangkan Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Hinata." Sasuke tertawa. Jidatku ditoyor dan itu membuatku semakin pening. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

 _Cie yang sudah bisa mengobrol tanpa perlu aku jadi juru bicara~!_

Kok aku kesal ya, _btw_.

"Maaf menyeretmu ke masalah ini, Hinata." Aku berusaha mengatakannya di tengah ringisan menahan sakit.

"Bicara apa kau ini." Hinata menggenggam tanganku. "Suku kita bersaudara. Kami sangat terpukul saat mendengar kabar Kutub Selatan. Kami akan senang jika kau mau memanggil Kutub Utara sebagai rumahmu."

"Kerajaan Bumi juga terbuka untukmu, Naruto." Gaara tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah cukup. Menyingkir kalian!" Sasuke mengusir. Aku mendengar kekehan dari teman yang lain sementara mereka agak menjauh, memberi ruang untukku. "Biarkan Naruto istirahat dulu sebelum mengajaknya berbicara lagi."

Kepalaku _hanging_ beberapa detik ketika Sasuke mengangkat kepalaku dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. "Sas-"

"Tutup matamu." Aku menurut.

Kemudian, dua tangan telaten memberi pijatan pada kepalaku. Aku mendesah nyaman. Ini secara perlahan meringankan sakit kepala yang kurasakan.

"Jumlahnya lebih banyak dari perkiraanku. Kita semua harus berpencar mengeceknya agar tidak ada yang curiga." Aku menghela napas. "Mungkin dicek nanti saja kalau sudah beri tahu Raja Fugaku …? Biar pegawai kerajaan saja yang memeriksa?"

"Naruto, _shut up_. Aku sudah bilang, istirahat."

Sunyi yang menyelimuti, suasana tenang yang mengampuh, dan kenyamanan yang kurasa saat itu mungkin saja membawaku ke negeri mimpi kalau saja Sai tidak tiba-tiba menggeram dengan OOC-nya. "Bucinnya bisa dikondisikan, tidak?" cibirnya. "Hargai yang jomblo!"

Sasuke malah mendengus meremehkan dan membalas, "EGP!"

Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan keheningan selanjutnya.

Akhirnya, aku pun membuka mata dan melirik ke arah teman-temanku. Mereka tertegun. Terlihat jauh lebih kaget daripada saat kuberi tahu kalau Raja Api Madara adalah Avatar.

 _He? Mereka kenapa?_

"KALIAN KAPAN JADIAN?!" Sakura yang meledak pertama.

Aku tersedak ludah. Ingin menampol Sasuke rasanya saat yang bersangkutan iseng memelukku dan meleletkan lidah dengan kekanakkan.

"Bukannya terakhir kali kucek kau ini naksir Putri Hinata?!" Ini Sai ikutan kaget.

Aku menyikut Sasuke, isyarat kasar agar dia melepaskanku. "Kami tidak jadian!" tukasku.

"BOHONG! RESPON KALIAN BEDA!" Sakura menolak untuk percaya.

Rasanya wajahku panas sekali. Tapi aku tidak bohong! Kami memang tidak jadian!

"Dia akhirnya menerima kalau aku ini partner maho potensialnya." Sasuke menepuk puncak kepalaku. Seringai di wajahnya sedikit mengingatkanku pada Madara dan itu membuatnya berjuta kali lipat lebih menyebalkan. "Lama-lama _baper,_ dia. Hebat 'kan, aku?"

Aku menyikutnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Itu sama sekali tidak membantu, Pangeran Sialan!"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk jujur, Tuan Putri." Ini entah Sasuke dapat kekebalan baru atau sok kuat saja setelah kusikut, dia menolak melepas pelukannya padaku. "Kalian jangan ada yang nikung, ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan kalung ukiran untuk Naruto."

Aku menutup wajahku menggunakan telapak tangan. Kuabaikan godaan dari teman-teman. Kepalaku terlalu sibuk berkhianat dariku dan mengulang terus bisikan Sasuke setelahnya.

" _Aku serius tentang kalung itu, Naruto."_

Wahai penulis yang bersahaja. Tolong pertemukan aku lagi dengan Madara, hina aku sepuasnya, ledakkan _plot twist_ sialan lain, aku tidak peduli yang mana. Tapi tolong, hentikan kebucinan ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Serius, demi bulu ketek Kurama(itu pun kalau dia punya).

.

Bulan November berakhir dalam waktu singkat. Desember menyambut kami dengan serangkaian ujian akhir semester. Semua murid berusaha belajar sungguh-sungguh agar bisa mengerjakan ujian, meski tak sedikit juga yang menyontek sungguh-sungguh dengan tujuan yang sama.

Aku bahagia sekali karena tidak kebagian jadwal remedial di semester ini. Meski nilai _You-Know-What_ tetap tergolong mengkhawatirkan.

Minggu ujian ditutup oleh praktik PJPD. Kemudian, semua murid menyambut ceria hasil bermaso penghuni Markas Pembokat sebelum mereka dilepas untuk menikmati liburan. Acara yang ditunggu-tunggu di pergantian semester: Porsenzar alias 'Pekan Olahraga, Seni, dan Bazaar'.

Hasil undian menumbalkanku menjadi perwakilan kelas dalam kategori _Bending Battle_. Aku berusaha legowo karena sebagai gantinya, aku tidak diikutsertakan dalam teater musikal yang kelasku bawakan. Teater _gender bending_. Peran dimainkan terbalik. Tokoh wanita diperankan laki-laki dan sebaliknya tokoh pria diperankan anak perempuan.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Sasuke mendesis tidak terima. Aku terbaring meringkuk di lantai _backstage_ , lemas karena habis ngakak tanpa tata krama.

Meliriknya, mataku kembali dimanjakan sosok sang Pangeran Charming yang saat ini terlihat cantik dengan gaun biru dan wig pirang sebagai kostum Cinderella. Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk kembali tertawa.

Tidak, dia tidak terlihat aneh. Justru sangat cocok dan cantik! Hanya badannya saja yang kurang pas karena terlalu seperti laki-laki. Seolah dia ini Cinderella versi atlet angkat beban.

Sasuke menghapus _make-up_ di wajahnya, lalu melempar tisu bekasnya padaku yang masih lemas di lantai dan sesekali tertawa cekikikan. Tak lama ia kembali ke hadapanku dengan kostum kucel pembantu rumah tangga.

"Setelah ini _scene_ terakhir. Kumpulkan tenagamu! Kita masih harus patroli!" Sasuke jaga jarak denganku, menunggu bagian main.

Aku mengangkat jempolku lemas, masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa geli setelah melihat Putri Sasuke.

"Puas sekali kau tertawa." Peri Neji berjongkok di sebelahku, menyodorkan botol minum yang kutahu milik Sasuke. Beberapa anak lain mendekat padaku juga.

"Oiya dong!" Aku menerima botol itu dan meminum sebagian isinya. Mengernyit heran saat anak perempuan bagian penata rias memandangiku. "Kalian mau minum juga?" tawarku.

"Nar, ikut kita yuk?" Aku merasa wajib hukumnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini saat salah satunya menunjukkan tas laknat mereka dan gaun biru yang sebelumnya Sasuke pakai.

" _Err_. Aku tunggu Sasuke di luar aja deh, ya?"

"Nar … "

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku dalam bahaya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit yang dipenuhi oleh jeritan dan cakaran, aku diseret keluar dari ruang ganti oleh kelompok nenek lampir dalam keadaan gaun terpakai. Kehebohan pemain dan bagian logistik selepas pentas seketika terhenti. Semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Sas, lihat tuh." Peri Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil minum air. Bajunya sudah diganti dengan pakaian khusus PJPD dan jas kepengurusan OSIS tersampir di bahu.

"Ada ap— _puah_!" Sasuke menyemburkan sebagian air yang belum masuk kerongkongan, matanya terbelalak. "Naruto?!"

"Apa?!" sungutku. Aku berbalik pada para Nek Lampir. "Sudah, kan? Biarkan aku ganti baju! Aku harus patrol OSIS!"

"Tidak perlu!" Sasuke menghampiriku, menarikku ke arah pintu keluar _backstage_. "Patrol begini saja!"

" … Sasuke?!"

Patrol pun dimulai dengan aku yang jadi pusat perhatian sepanjang perjalanan.

Rasanya malu sekali. Banyak yang memandangiku dengan mulut menganga dan pipi merona.

"Sas, aku dilihatin," bisikku. Ketidaknyamananku dengan gaun ini menimbulkan rasa tidak percaya diri.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Bagus, dong. Berarti mereka sadar kau itu cantik."

Aku menggeplak lengannya kesal. Dia ini kok jadi sering sekali berkata manis menjijikan begitu?! "Jangan tulari kebucinanmu padaku!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, tertawa lepas. "Habis, kau itu sangarnya berkurang drastis kalau sedang malu-malu. Imut."

"SUDAH KUBILANG, HENTIKAN!"

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti? Mudah saja." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tanganku dia genggam. "Bilang padaku kau tidak suka aku begini padamu."

Aku mangap, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar.

"Ayo bilang!" Sasuke menyeringai seolah dia baru saja dapat _jackpot_ jatah tomat selama tiga puluh tahun.

Masa bodoh dengan penulis sinting yang berteriak aku _denial_. Aku tidak mau jadi bucin.

"Sas, _please_ , _friendzone_ aja dulu ya?"

Sasuke, si Pangeran Sial(an) itu, mengangkat tanganku dan mengecup bagian punggungnya. Dia mengedipkan mata. "Aku memang tak minta yang lain kan? Aku cuma memintamu langsung menerima kalungku nanti, Putri Naruto."

Aku menutup muka, mengerang.

.

 _Ibu, laki kaya gini, enaknya diapain?_

 _Kalau Ayah lagi kumat bucin, dulu Ibu suka ngapain? Naru lupa._

 _Jawab cepat, ya. Darurat._

 ** **To Be Continued****


	14. Chapter 13

_Tak adakah yang mendengar doaku kalau aku ingin ganti author? Apakah ini karma karena aku telah mengatai avatar sebelumku pendek dan sebelumnya lagi bejat?_

 _Kalau iya, aku minta maaf. Aku khilaf._

 ** **-o-o-o-****

 ** **Avataramen is Now Online****

Chapter 13

 ** **-o-o-o-****

" … Jadi begitu, Yang Mulia." Jiraiya menyelesaikan penjelasannya pada Raja Api. Sang Raja manggut-manggut memaklumi. Pandangan matanya turun padaku, bibirnya membentuk lekukan senyum ramah namun berwibawa.

"Semoga kau betah di Negara Api, ya," ujar beliau.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sesaat aku teringat sosok pemimpin lain yang mustahil kutemui lagi. Kepala Suku Air Selatan.

 _Ayah_.  
"Terima kasih." Aku membungkukkan badanku sejenak, penghormatan pada anggota keluarga kerajaan. Matanya membulat selama beberapa saat, tak berhenti diarahkan padaku. Reflek kutarik badanku agak bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jiraiya.

Raja terdiam sejenak, melirik ke samping—tepatnya pada seorang anak yang nampaknya sebayaku, lalu menatapku lagi. "Sasuke, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Tuan Jiraiya. Bisa kau bawa Naru ke taman utara?"

Anak yang bernama Sasuke itu memicing padaku. Tapi, lain ekspresi lain jawaban. "Baik, Ayahanda."

Oh. Ternyata dia Pangeran Negara Api.

Tepat saat kami meninggalkan ruang tahta, dia memelototiku dan mendecih secara terang-terangan. "Kau tidak sopan," katanya.

Aku meremas ujung jaket yang kupakai, menolak untuk balas melotot juga. Jiraiya memintaku untuk tidak membuat keributan di sini.

"Aku tidak sopan bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Hormat yang kau lakukan tadi itu hanya untuk sesama bangsawan." Anak itu melipat tangannya dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Meremehkanku.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku … " protesanku terputus. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyebutkannya. Tak ada yang boleh tahu siapa aku.

"Kau … ?" Sasuke mengernyit.

Aku menunduk. "Maaf, aku baru bertemu keluarga kerajaan sekarang. Salah ya?"

Sasuke angkat bahu, menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Kami berhenti di depan jajaran pelayan yang otomatis membungkuk pada sang pangeran.

"Itu yang benar," katanya, menunjuk para pelayan. Setelah itu, dia membawaku ke sebuah taman yang luas.

 **'Hei, Naruto.'**

Aku memekik kesenangan saat sadar Kurama ada di sana. Aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat. Seharian aku tidak bersamanya gara-gara harus mengikuti Jiraiya ke mana-mana dalam urusan yang tidak begitu kumengerti.

"Kau punya naga?!" Aku hampir saja melupakan keberadaan tuan rumah kalau saja dia tidak berteriak begitu.

Aku mengangguk kecil padanya. "Kurama namanya."

"WOAH! Boleh naik, tidak?" Aku agak terkejut melihat ekspresi Pangeran Sasuke. _Image_ serius dan pangeran-banget yang dari tadi kulihat hilang, diganti anak laki-laki biasa yang sedang bersemangat karena melihat hal yang disukai.

Aku melirik ke arah Kurama. Naga itu menggeram.

 **'Tak sudi aku dinaiki manusia hina sepertinya! Aku adalah naga agung!'**

Aku tidak begitu paham apa yang dia katakan, tapi kedengarannya bukan izin naik.

"Kurama tidak mau."

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah. Dia terlihat kesal sekali. "Cuma naik bentar aja!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tidak mau."

"Pelit banget sih! Kau lagi di rumahku, lho! Mau diusir?"

Sekarang aku yang kesal. Aku tidak pelit! "Kurama memang tidak mau dinaiki!"

"Alasan! Kau yang pelit kan? Kau beneran mau diusir hah?!"

"Ih! Sudah kubilang dianya gak mau! Kok ngotot gitu sih?!"

"Penjaga!"

Apa-apaan? Dia mau lapor penjaga?

"Biarin aku naik. Atau aku panggil Ayahanda sekalian?"

Sesak bercampur murka. Trauma yang kualami masih membuat respon dan komunikasiku tidak karuan saat itu. Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang mulai, kami sudah bergulat di tanah dan sesekali menyerang dengan pengendalian api. Entah berapa lama juga bertengkar fisik begitu, tahu-tahu Kurama menghentikan kami dengan cara mendorong kami sampai tercebur ke air mancur di taman itu.

 **'Setan kecil seperti kalian bisa menghancurkan istana ini! Berhenti bertengkar!'**

Aku tidak terima. "Siapa yang kau katai setan kecil, hah?!"

 **'Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dan bocah manusia itu?'**

"Aku bukan setan kecil, Kurama!"

 **'Oh, bukan? Lalu apa? Monyet kelelawar kecil?'**

"Kok kamu suka banget ngatain aku monyet kelelawar? Miripnya di mana?!"

 **'Lucu dan kecilnya. Tak bisa diam juga. Seperti monyet kelelawar.'**

"Enak aja! Aku tuh manusiaaaa!"

Kurama mengeluarkan geraman yang terdengar seperti tawa.

Aku membuang muka, menggembungkan pipi kesal. Naga ini senang sekali mengusiliku!

"Kamu beneran bisa mengerti naga?" Pangeran Sasuke membantuku berdiri. Rambutnya kelihatan aneh karena basah. Aku menolak untuk menjawab. Sebal. "Buktikan!" tuntutnya.

Aku menatap Kurama yang sedang menatapku dengan mata penuh ancaman. Aku menyeringai, mendapat ide balas dendam. "Kurama, berguling!"

 **'Kau pikir aku anjing?!'**

"Eh, anjing kan lebih pintar? Mana mungkin, lah!"

 **'Bocah ini-'**

"Berguling, makanya! Anjing aja bisa, masa Kurama nggak?"

Tawa tak bisa kutahan saat naga itu benar-benar melakukannya, meski kesusahan.

"Kaya cacing kepanasan!" Komentar Sasuke ini membuat tawaku semakin kencang.

Meski kami semakin basah kuyub karena dorongan episode dua dari Kurama, ditambah omelan Raja Api, hari itu tetaplah berkesan.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tragedi pembantaian, aku bisa tertawa lepas lagi.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya juga …

… aku mendapat seorang teman.

.

Aku langsung menampar pipiku sendiri begitu bangun. Bisa-bisanya aku ketiduran saat meditasi kosmik! Ya mana mimpiin Sasuke pula!

Aku ingin menangis. Apakah ini tanda aku sudah ketularan bucin?

Jauh di pojok pikiranku yang terlupakan, aku merasa suara tawa menghina dari Avatar Madara menggelegar.

Tamparan lain hendak kulakukan, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Jiraiya.

"Nampar diri sekali lagi, kubuat kau pemanasan tiga kali lipat," ancam Pak Tua Mesum Sadis-Saat-Latihan Sialan itu.

Aku meringis. Dia agak sensitif kalau aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, meski hanya cubitan kecil. Pasca kejadian Kutub Selatan, butuh berbulan-bulan baginya untuk bisa membuatku berhenti menyakiti diri. "Iya, maaf."

Dia melepaskan tanganku, berjongkok di depanku dengan kening berkerut. "Kau kenapa? Sewaktu meditasi bertemu avatar?"

Pipiku memanas. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Aku membuang pandangan ke samping. "Ketiduran sebentar."

Mata Jiraiya menyipit curiga. "Mimpiin lagi Sasuke?"

Harga diriku hancur lebur tak bersisa ketika mendengar tawa lima naga spiritual.

 **'Dih, Bucin.'** Kurama dan Shukaku kompak mengatai.

"Ini alasan mengapa pemberitahuan dan pelatihan avatar dilakukan tepat setelah mereka lulus sekolah. Biar tidak labil setelah bisa segalanya." Jiraiya menghela napas. "Kekuatan avatar itu sangat berbahaya jika tidak stabil."

"Bukan salahku kalau aku harus berlatih lebih cepat!" tukasku.

"Secara teknis, kalau penjelasanmu tentang Avatar Madara itu benar, itu salahmu, Naruto."

Iya juga sih.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Reinkarnasi sialan._

 _Sasuke sialan._

 _Jiraiya sialan._

 _Naga-naga sialan._

 _Penulis sialan._

Perlukah kuumpat pembaca juga?

"Coba terbang sekali lagi!" Jiraiya mengarahkan.

Kulakukan. Hasilnya sama. Aku tidak bisa stabil di udara. Seolah-olah badanku ini berubah menjadi balon udara yang sudah ditiup besar tapi tak berhasil diikat dengan benar dan terlepas dari tangan. Ini sudah terjadi selama beberapa waktu belakangan.

Aku meninju tanah dengan kesal. "Aku ini kenapa?!"

Aku takut. Aku sudah siap mengambil langkah menghadapi Teratai Merah, tapi kekuatanku malah tidak stabil seperti ini.

Penulisnya kenapa senang sekali ngajak ribut, sih? Sebegitu butuh perhatiannya dariku?

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Besok berangkat ke Negara Angin, kan?" Jiraiya menepuk puncak kepalaku. "Kabari kalau ada apa-apa."

Aku bertahan duduk di tanah sampai Jiraiya diperkirakan sampai apartemen. Kelima naga spiritual masih bersamaku, memberikan dukungan bisu.

"Sial," gumamku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku akui perasaanku berbeda pada Sasuke. Tapi fokusku masih tetap sama. Aku masih greget ingin dunia bebas dari ancaman Teratai Putih, toh? Masa iya hanya sedikit perubahan perasaan bisa mengacaukan energiku separah ini?

 **'Mungkin kau bisa konsultasi pada Biksu penjaga Kuil Angin.'** Isobu bersuara.

Aku mengangguk lemas.

 **'Ayo naik!'** Kurama menggosok kepalanya sebentar pada punggungku, lalu mengepakkan sayap hingga melayang di udara.

Aku mendengus kecil. Melompat, lalu memberi dorongan udara kuat ke pijakkan sehingga badanku terpantul ke udara, mendarat di atas punggung Kurama. Naga itu melakukan satu putaran 360 derajat bagai _rollercoaster_ , lalu terbang mendatar membawaku pulang.

 **'Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Sesuatu yang memang hakmu akan selalu menjadi milikmu.'**

Aku tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Fokus mata kutujukan pada bulan. Satu kalimat kuelukan di dalam hati secara berulang.

 _Luna tuere nos aqua._

Aku tidak boleh gentar. Hasrat egois harus kusimpan rapat-rapat hingga tugasku selesai.

Kepada penulis yang sedang sibuk emut lolipop, mohon jangan tularkan kebucinannya padaku. Selama satu—ah, tidak, ralat!—semua chapter yang tersisa, diharap tidak menyusahkanku.

(" _WOI!")_

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Demi kebejatan Avatar Madara yang entah bagaimana bisa bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia semulia Hiruzen, kenapa Sasuke peka sekali?!

Kami baru saja bertemu di Pangkalan Bison Terbang, tempat janjian berangkat ke Negara Angin. Sekali tatap, Sasuke langsung bisa tahu kalau aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Padahal sapaanku pada teman-teman ceria seperti biasanya!

 _The power of bucin, kah?_

Dipandangi teman-teman yang lain, aku jadi risih sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Kemudian, dia menatap Kurama. Aku merasa dikhianati saat naga itu menganggukkan kepala.

Lihatlah bagaimana cacing kepanasan dan manusia hina itu sekarang jadi akrab dan saling pengertian!

"Kalian naik bison terbang," kata Sasuke pada teman-teman kami. Dia naik Kurama tanpa izin. "Aku dan Naruto naik Kurama saja."

Neji, Sakura, Gaara, Sai, dan Hinata bertukar pandangan. Mereka cekikikan, lalu naik satu bison terbang secara bergantian.

Aku ganti memicingkan mataku pada Sasuke. "Kalau mereka mikir aneh-aneh, itu salahmu."

Sasuke malah menyeringai. "Ya bagus kalau mereka mikir aneh. Berarti aman dari tikungan," katanya, diikuti kedipan sebelah mata.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba mampir dan wajahku yang terasa panas. Langsung kugeplak punggungnya begitu aku duduk di punggung Kurama dan naga itu mulai mengudara mengekori bison terbang yang sudah duluan terbang.

"Jadi? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-ap—OW!" Kampret! Dia mencubit tanganku! "SAKIT ITU!"

"Gak usah teriak di telinga, Nar!"

Haha rasakan! Bagaimana rasanya diteriaki tepat di telinga, ha?

 **'Perlukah kulempar kalian ke laut, sekarang?'**

Aku bergidik. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin woi. Nyebur ke laut? GAMAU, MAKASIH BANYAK!

 _'Ogah!'_

 **'Ya sudah, curhat sana sama sumber masalah!'**

Sumber masalah katanya, pfft.

"Naru?"

Aku menghela napas. "Belakangan energiku tidak stabil." Aku menyender ke punggung Sasuke. "Aku takut."

Kurasakan badan Sasuke menegang. "Kau tidak boleh kalah."

Dengusan geli tak bisa kutahan. Sasuke terdengar seperti anak kecil yang takut tidak jadi dibelikan permen.

"Kalah dari Gunbai Madara?" Aku angkat bahu. "Mana mungkin."

"Bukan itu!"

Aku tertawa. Aku mengerti maksud Sasuke, kok. Teratai Merah, kan? Tapi aku tidak berani menjawab atau menjanjikan apa-apa. Kita tidak tahu si penulis sinting bakal menjahatiku seperti Naruto-Naruto lain di cerita buatannya ataukah tidak. Sejauh ini saja aku sudah greget ingin membuatnya tambah pendek.

Yang kutahu, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar semua ini berakhir. Berhasil atau tidaknya, aku hanya bisa berdoa.

 _Luna tuere nos aqua._

.

Hampir tengah malam, kami sampai di rumah Neji. Aku berpisah tanpa kata dengan Sasuke, ke kamar masing-masing yang sudah disiapkan oleh tuan rumah.

Malam itu, lagi-lagi aku memimpikan Sasuke. Kali ini, ingatan yang datang adalah momen kami mengikuti _Survival Game_. Mulai dari maraton berkelompok hingga berakhir satu lawan satu di final dan mengantongi surat penerimaan tanpa melalui seleksi ujian. Mimpi itu ditutup dengan aku dan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan cengiran lebar, beradu tinju karena bangga bisa masuk sekolah nomor satu di seantero Negara Elemental.

Aku bangun dengan perasaan tak karuan. Tak yakin bisa tidur lagi, akhirnya aku mengganti piyama dengan baju olahraga dan keluar. Memulai olahraga pagi rutin dengan pikiran melayang.

Aku kalut. Apa maksud semua mimpi ini? Tanda bahwa ini saatnya aku harus memilih antara dunia atau ikatan? Seperti yang Matatabi bilang?

Aku tahu kekuatan besar pastilah diikuti tanggung jawab dan pengorbanan besar. Haruskah _ikatan ini_ yang dikorbankan? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menginginkan kekuatan ini! Tetap harus berkorban juga?

Ah, sial.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini. Aku hanya akan menutup pintu-pintu energi lainnya jika begini.

 _Luna tuere nos aqua._

Sebagian kecil hatiku tak mau diam. Aku bahkan sudah kehilangan orangtua dan seluruh rakyatku karena kekuatan ini. Semua pengorbanan itu masih belum cukup?

Aku harus mengorbankan satu-satunya alasan aku bisa tertawa di dunia?

 _Luna tuere nos aqua._

Seberat inikah perngorbanan ksatria yang berjuang di garis depan medan perang? Mengubur dalam-dalam semua kepentingan pribadi demi kepentingan banyak orang? Rela mati bukan hanya untuk kawan maupun lawan agar berkuranglah jumlah darah yang ditumpahkan?

Ini kebanggaan yang bertumpuk dengan beban berat.

Aku merasa energiku merosot drastis. Bahkan ketika kakiku tersandung dan badanku ditarik gravitasi, aku sama sekali tidak ada tenaga untuk bangkit kembali. Pandanganku mengabur.

 _Ayah, aku lelah._

Kupejamkan mataku, ingin melupakan dunia barang sejenak. Tapi dunia tidak memihak. Aku merasakan ada yang menarik-narik rambutku.

Aku membuka mata, seketika melongo melihat pelakunya adalah seekor monyet kelelawar. Begitu aku duduk, monyet kelelawar itu naik ke pangkuanku dan mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin panggilan, karena setelahnya aku jadi dikelilingi monyet kelelawar yang rebutan menggosok kepala/punggung mereka pada badanku atau bahkan minta dielus kepalanya.

"Kalian mau menghiburku?" Aku tertawa saat monyet-monyet kelelawar itu menyahut ribut. Seolah mereka mengerti dan mengiyakan.

Eh, omong-omong, aku di mana? Bukannya monyet kelelawar itu adanya di bagian hutan terdalam Negara Angin?

Aku melihat lingkungan sekitar yang masih remang-remang. Ya, sepertinya aku memang ada di hutan terdalam. Banyak pohon tinggi dan tanaman liar memenuhi jangkauan pandang. Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa sampai di sini?

"Aneh. Biasanya mereka buas pada penyusup."

Mataku membulat. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda siaga, tak memedulikan beberapa monyet kelelawar yang keras kepala untuk tetap menggantung di badanku. Kesiagaan kuturunkan begitu melihat sisa monyet kelelawar menghampiri orang asing itu dan memperlakukannya sama sepertiku.

Lagi pula dia memakai baju khas biksu Kuil Angin. Aku teringat sedang berada di Negara Angin. Tentu saja tak aneh jika aku berpapasan dengan satu biksu, 'kan? Dan bukankah aku memang berniat menemui biksu?

Biksu muda itu berjalan mendekatiku, mengusir monyet-monyet kelelawar yang tak mau melepasku. Dia tertawa kecil saat semua monyet kelelawar meninggalkan kami sambil mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti protesan.

"Pantas saja mereka jinak. Rupanya avatar yang datang."

Aku berjengit. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku bisa merasakan energi kosmikmu yang besar."

" … "

Dia ini bisa baca pikiran apa bagaimana?

"Aku tidak bisa baca pikiran. Ekspresimu terlalu jelas terbaca." Biksu itu terkekeh.

Tidak, tidak. Ini benar-benar seolah dia bisa baca pikiran!

"Tidak?"

NAH KAN?!

"Kosmikmu mendidih. Perlu bantuan mendinginkannya?"

Ha? Mendidih?

Biksu itu menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil. "Ikut denganku," ujarnya.

Aku memicingkan mataku. Tidak semudah itu, Ferguso. "Siapa kau?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Teratai Merah benar-benar mengacaukan energi kosmikmu kalau kau sampai curiga pada biksu."

Yah, berhenti bersiaga terang-terangan bukan berarti aku tidak mencurigainya, sih. Maaf saja kalau ulah Teratai Merah membuatku waspada pada siapa saja, bahkan Jiraiya juga.

"Kau tahu kenapa avatar disebut sebagai penyelamat dan penyeimbang dunia?" Biksu itu berjongkok di dekat tempat aku jatuh tadi. Tangannya diarahkan pada bunga liar yang tewas tertimpa aku. Samar-samar, aku melihat tangannya bercahaya. Aku terbelalak ketika bunga itu bangun perlahan dan tampak segar seolah baru saja mekar. "Bukan hanya karena bisa mengendalikan empat elemen fisik, melainkan juga satu elemen utama, kosmik. Dengan kosmik, kau bisa merasakan energi seseorang, termasuk bagian terdalam mereka. Kau bisa merasakan energi jahat dari seorang penipu ulung yang berpura-pura menjadi orang paling ramah sedunia. Karena fisik bisa menipu, tapi energi terikat dengan psikis. Kau bahkan bisa tahu kalau seseorang berbohong. Makanya avatar diandalkan sebagai pemecah konflik."

Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir kosmik hanya energi alam yang bisa menguatkan energiku melebihi kekuatan manusia jika dipakai. Ternyata bukan cuma itu? Kenapa Kurama dan naga spiritual lain tidak memberitahuku?

"Kau bilang tadi … kosmikku mendidih? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

Biksu itu berdiri, menatapku sekilas.

"Ibaratkan kau sedang memasak air. Pembukaan gerbang energi adalah apinya. Meminum airnya adalah ketika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu."

"Maksudmu mendidih … kosmikku terlalu besar dan aku belum bisa memakainya?" Senyuman mengiyakan kudapat sebagai tanggapan. "Huh? Tapi aku buka gerbangnya sudah cukup lama … ?"

"Kalau kau memanaskan air, memangnya langsung panas begitu saja?"

Hoo … Baiklah, aku paham. Intinya, kekuatanku tidak stabil karena aku belum menguasai _output_ kosmikku. _Bukan karena Sasuke_. Ini melegakan sekali.

 _Ya, ya. Aku tahu suatu saat aku tetap harus memilih dunia. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengorbankan Sasuke hanya untuk kekuatan yang bahkan sejak awal tidak kuinginkan._

"Yang kulakukan tadi? Aku menyalurkan sedikit energi kosmikku pada bunga itu." Sang biksu mulai melangkahkan kaki. Aku mengikutinya tanpa diminta.

"Kau bisa melakukannya ke tumbuhan yang lebih besar?" tanyaku penasaran. Mataku melirik sebentar pada pohon mati karena kekurangan cahaya yang kami lewati.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Hanya segitu saja tanganku kebas." Dia berhenti dan berbalik. Pundakku disentuh olehnya. "Tapi kau berbeda. Kau bahkan bisa menyalurkan energimu pada manusia."

Aku mengernyit. "Limitnya?" Tak mungkin kekuatan seperti itu tanpa batasan, kan? Rasanya terlalu _overpower_.

"Tergantung penguasaanmu. Kau bisa saja memindahkan kosmik alam dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia tanpa merasa lelah." Biksu itu terdiam sejenak. "Ada satu pantangan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, energi kosmik terikat kuat dengan psikis seseorang. Setitik kebencian saja bisa membuat kosmikmu berbahaya bagi orang lain, meski niatmu menolong."

"Terdengar seperti pedang bermata dua."

"Memang." Dia terkekeh. "Perlu kau ingat juga, kosmik itu energi kehidupan. Melanggar rasam kehidupan bisa membuat ikatan kosmikmu berkurang."

"Rasam kehidupan?"

"Kau lihat tadi aku sudah menyalurkan kosmikku, memberikannya pada bunga itu. Kau tahu apa yang bisa dibagi berarti bisa dirampas juga, 'kan?"

Aku meringis kecil begitu paham implikasinya. "Membunuh adalah pelanggaran rasam yang kau maksud."

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi kau memberi contoh yang tepat." Biksu itu berbalik lagi, menunjuk ke arah bukit yang bisa terlihat dari sini. "Itu tempat latihan khusus biksu Kuil Angin Selatan. Aku akan melatihmu di sana. Kau siap?"

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu memberi salam hormat Negara Angin. "Namaku Naruto. Mohon bimbingannya, Gurus."

Biksu itu tersenyum. "Kau boleh memanggilku Shishui."

 ** **To Be Continued****

 ** ** _Gurus/Guru : /eng/ guru spiritual dalam hinduisme/buddisme_****


	15. Chapter 14

_Itu yang menyuruhku cepat jadian sama Sasuke … Gimana kalau aku jadi bucin dan lupa daratan?!_

"Ya bagus. Bukankah awalnya kau tidak mau jadi avatar?"

 _Awalnya, Chic! Awalnya! Sekarang aku sudah siap menerima tanggung jawabku!_

 _Ini serius tidak bisa ganti author, apa?! Aku sudah muak dengan ulah si boncel ini!_

"Eh kampru—"

 ** **-o-o-o-****

 ** **Avataramen is Now Online****

Chapter 14

 ** **-o-o-o-****

"Bukankah bersantai di kedamaian alam seperti ini rasanya nyaman, Avatar?" Gurus Shishui meneguk teh hijau dari cangkir kayu. Dia juga mengeluarkan kikih yang berpotensi membuat remaja bucin jatuh hati seketika.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi seluruh pancingan emosi yang terus dia lempar. Termasuk lemparan harfiah berupa monyet kelelawar yang kini sudah tidur nyaman di atas kepalaku. Posisiku saat ini duduk meditasi di atas papan tipis yang disangga oleh beberapa tumpuk batuan dengan bentuk tak beraturan di atas stalagmit.

 _Nyaman_ , katanya? _Kedamaian alam_ , katanya? Salah napas saja bisa oleng, _Kampru_! Ya mana musik latar berupa suara air terjun kadang membuatku terkejut pula! Butuh kesabaran sebanyak gabungan jiwa reinkarnasiku agar tidak menabok kepala botaknya dan tetap diam mempertahankan keseimbangan!

Aku ada salah apa sih sama penulisnya?! Kok dia senang sekali membuatku menderita?!

"Bagaimana, Avatar?" Senyum sang Biksu Angin melebar.

"Iya-in aja biar cepet," kataku, lain lisan lain batin. _Serah lu aja, Botak!_

Shishui tertawa. Tawanya menggema di kepalaku dalam bentuk Madara.

Mencoba mengabaikan mereka demi terjaganya keselamatan jiwa dan raga, aku mengatur napasku dalam meditasi kosmik. Mengulang kembali apa yang sudah kulakukan di bawah bimbingan Shishui. Sebagian kosmik tubuh kulepaskan ke alam, menyambung dengan kosmik alam yang kuserap ke dalam tubuh. Sirkulasi itu kulakukan secara perlahan, agar aku bisa merasakan dan mengenali energi kosmik lebih dalam.

"Oke, cukup!"

Aku mangap. Shishui terbang ke arahku, menggait kerah belakang, lalu melemparku ke air terjun disertai dorongan pengendalian udara. Kugerakkan tanganku simetris dengan badan yang memutar, membelokkan dorongan angin itu sementara kuseimbangkan badan di udara. Aku mendarat di atas batu besar dengan kekesalan di ujung tanduk.

"Reflekmu bagus." Shishui berkomentar kalem. Tangannya mengelus mesra monyet kelelawar yang dia gendong sebelum mendorongku.

Aku menarik kaki kiri, tersenyum manis. Di sana, Shishui mengelak dari stalaktit yang terjun bebas dengan bantuan gravitasi dan pengendalian bumi. "Reflekmu juga bagus," kataku, tak kalah kalem.

Shishui mesem sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terbang mendekat, lalu mendarat di batuan lain tak jauh dari hadapanku. "Coba kendalikan salah satu elemen dengan skala kecil, bertahap semakin besar. Rasakan perbedaannya."

Aku membalikkan badan, menghadap air terjun. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, merasakan terpaan butiran-butiran air pantulan kecil. Satu butiran kutahan, dua, tiga, puluhan, hingga butiran-butiran itu berkumpul menjadi gumpalan air yang semakin membesar. Sekitar tiga kali besar badanku sendiri, kugerakkan gumpalan air itu hingga bentuknya berubah melonjong bagai cacing. Kuputar badanku, kubuat air itu ikut memutar juga. Kubekukan secara perlahan, kupisah partikelnya menjadi semakin kecil bagai salju, lalu kubiarkan butiran salju itu menyatu dengan udara.

"Siapa guru pengendali airmu, kalau boleh tahu?" Shishui tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aku menatap air yang bergerak dinamis, bergelombang-gelombang kecil. Sekilas memori pelajaran pengendalian air mampir di kepalaku.

"Pengendali Air terbaik Kutub Selatan, ayahku."

Shishui terlihat berpikir keras. Dia mengisyaratkan agar aku mengikutinya. Senja menyambut kami di luar gua.

Saat kami sampai di dangau, Shishui menyalakan perapian. Duduk menghangatkan diri, dia bertanya lagi, "Bukankah pengendali air terbaik saat itu adalah Kepala Suku? Wah, rupanya daritadi aku bersama Tuan Putri."

Aku tertawa hambar. Dari matanya, aku bisa merasakan simpati. Pasti dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang putri yang menjadi saksi rakyatnya dibantai, kan?

Biar kuberi tahu. Rasanya seperti ke Kedai Ichiraku saat sedang ramai-ramainya dan cuma bisa memandang tumpukan mangkok jumbo yang ramennya dimakan orang karena kehabisan. ENGGAK ENAK!

"Bagaimana dengan pengendalian yang lain?"

"Hanya api yang sepenuhnya belajar pada seorang master pengendali. Bumi, aku belajar dasarnya dari ibuku. Sisanya melalui tutorial dan dokumentasi _yutub_."

"Tutorial _yutub_?" Shishui menggelengkan kepala. "Selain latihan dipandu _yutub_ , apa lagi yang dunia tidak ketahui tentang avatar mereka?"

Aku angkat bahu. Kalau aku menyebutkan kekerenanku, nanti dibilang sombong dong? _Ogah_.

"Selain latihan dan sekolah tentunya, apa saja yang dilakukan oleh sang avatar? Berharap diberi kalung dalam waktu dekat?"

Wajahku seketika terasa panas, teringat sohib kampret yang belakangan tak gentar menularkan kebucinannya padaku. Seringai yang Shishui berikan membuatku gatal ingin hengkang dari tempat ini.

Eh, omong-omong soal Sasuke dan hengkang … bukankah aku olahraga pagi tanpa pamit? Ini sudah jam berapa, coba?

Aku berdiri, panik. Bisa digorok massal kalau tidak kembali secepatnya!

"Gurus, aku pamit ya?"

Shishui mendengus dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Besok malam datanglah ke kuil, bilang saja kau mencariku."

"Lho? Malam?"

"Bawa calon majikanmu juga."

" … majikan?"

"Anjing diberi kalung oleh majikan, 'kan?"

Sialan. Masa aku disamakan dengan anjing?! Karmaku gara-gara membuat Kurama berguling seperti anjing? Tapi 'kan itu salah dia yang duluan menyamakanku dengan monyet kelelawar!

"Gurus, latihannya sudah selesai." Alias, _kenapa kau masih mencoba membuatku kesal, sialan?!_

"Hubungannya?"

Aku segera terbang meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum kesabaranku habis dan aku benar-benar menabok kepala botaknya. Fakta bahwa umur kami hanya beda beberapa tahun membuat kegiatan menabok itu semakin menggoda iman.

.

Sampai di rumah Neji, teman-teman sedang menunggu di ruang keluarga. Mereka sudah pakai piyama dan siap untuk tidur. Kelegaan terlihat di wajah mereka saat kujelaskan ke mana aku pergi seharian ini. Hanya ada satu manusia yang enggan bahkan untuk menatapku. Sasuke namanya.

"Kalau dah ngantuk mending bocan, gih!" kataku memberi saran. Seperti yang sudah kuberi tahu di bagian sebelumnya, Sasuke ini paling anti begadang. Mungkin dia sudah _lima watt_?

Aku berkedip tak paham saat jawaban yang kudapatkan adalah gencatan senjata. Menoleh pun tidak!

"Sepupumu kenapa, Sai?" tanyaku heran.

Senyum yang Sai pasang membuatku gatal ingin meninju wajahnya. "Ngambek, tuh! Dia jantungan, seharian menunggu kabarmu," jawabnya.

Aku mendengus geli. Sedang ngambek rupanya. Gemas ingin mengusili, akhirnya aku pun menanggapi, "Aku gak nyuruh dia nunggu, tuh? Salah sendiri."

Sasuke melempar bantal sofa padaku, lalu berjalan dengan langkah penuh emosi. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga suara bantingan pintu terdengar jelas.

"Sasuke lagi PMS ya?"

Aku nyengir lebar saat teman-teman tertawa.

"Susul sana!" Tuan rumah terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku hormat gerak maju jalan, menuju kamar yang Sasuke tinggali selama di sini. Pintu yang terkunci tidaklah jadi halangan. Tanpa perlu mendobrak, pintu bisa kusibak.

Aku tertawa jahat. "Kau lupa kuncinya berbahan apa?"

Bisa kudengar decak sebal dari Pangeran Sial(an) yang berbaring memunggungi pintu.

Aku menyingsingkan lengan baju dan meregangkan otot leher. Ancang-ancang dilakukan, "Tembakkan meriam!" Aku pun berlari singkat dan melompat menerjang kasur, tepatnya tubuh manusia yang ada di sana.

Sasuke langsung menjitak kepalaku yang strategis tak jauh dari tangannya. "Kau mau membuat badanku remuk, ya?!" amuknya.

Perutku nyeri, kepalaku nyut-nyutan, tapi aku tertawa. "Aku bukan Chouji, tuh!"

"Kau _lompat_. Meski kerempeng kurang gizi pun yang namanya _lompat_ ya momentumnya besar!"

"Mau siaran ulang?" Tatapan membunuh diobral gratis. Aku bersiul. " _Cie,_ gagal ngambek!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

Sekarang, kami duduk berhadapan. Sasuke masih belum menyerah memicingkan matanya. Iseng, kucolok pipi dia. "Enggak manggil penjaga buat ngusir? _Oh ya,_ ini kan bukan istana! Haha!"

Sasuke menepis tanganku. Dia menarik dan mengembuskan napas beberapa kali, lalu menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau terlihat senang."

Bagaimana tidak senang, kalau aku tidak jadi digorok massal? Berlainan dengan perkiraanku, yang marah sebiji saja. Mungkin karena aku cuma menghilang sehari? Hmm, apakah mereka akan merespon seperti Sasuke jika aku menghilang dua atau tiga hari? Ini patut dicoba.

 _Itu bukan alasan utama, sih._

"Energiku sudah stabil. Latihan dari biksu itu sangat ampuh!" _Dan penyebabnya bukan hal yang kukhawatirkan!_

"Syukurlah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipiku. Seketika kepalaku _hanging_ atas perlakuan lembutnya. "Lain kali, jangan lupa tinggalkan kabar. Aku benar-benar khawatir."

Aku merasa sesak. Tangan Sasuke gemetaran saat mengatakannya.

Di depan teman-teman yang lain, rasanya mudah untuk ikut mengusili. Sekarang? Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika peran kami dibalik. Bagaimana jika aku bangun tidur dan mendapati Sasuke tak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana? Bagaimana jika ketika aku menghubungi nomornya, ternyata ponsel yang bersangkutan ditinggalkan di rumah? Yang pertama terpikirkan pasti Teratai Merah. Mengingat apa yang kelompok itu telah lakukan pada rakyatku, sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan rasa takut. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf." Kata itu meluncur mulus tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, takut dia marah.

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya marah, dia seram sekali!

Kelegaan kurasakan berkali lipat saat Sasuke merengkuhku. Dia tertawa. "Kumaafkan, selama kau berjanji tetap kembali," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum saat dia melepasku. Selama beberapa saat, kami diam menikmati kesunyian.

Kemudian, Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan ragu. "Hei, boleh kutanya satu hal?" ujarnya.

"Kau baru saja menanyakannya." Aku nyengir.

Sasuke mendengus, terlihat kesal. Tapi, ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sesaat. "Ah, sudahlah. Tidak jadi."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mata. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk bercanda.

… Jangan menatapku begitu, penulis sialan. Aku peka kapan waktunya harus serius kok! Cuma sering malas melakukannya saja.

"Tanyakan saja!"

Sasuke memeluk guling, menggunakannya sebagai penyangga dagu. "Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya.

Kembalikan respon seriusku yang langka! Pertanyaan ini sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkannya!

"Kalau kau mau menularkan sisi _bucin_ lainmu padaku, aku keluar sekarang." Iya, aku baru saja mengancamnya. Maksudku, belum cukupkah pembaca menyuruhku jadian dengannya? Apa cuma aku seorang yang peduli kalau fanfiksi ini _bukan_ cerita roman?

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, pipinya agak merona. "Y-ya habis, aku tidak pernah mendengarmu tersandung _cinta monyet_. Aku takut—entahlah—mungkin responmu tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Kau tidak menolak karena … yah."

Aku menyipitkan mata. Tidak. Aku menolak menganggap Sasuke menggemaskan.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kau sedang kumat rendah diri." Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah sebagai tameng gaplokan guling. _Tsundere_ amat, sih! "Tak apa. Seperti biasa, sebagai _sahabat_ yang baik, aku akan membantu menendangnya keluar."

Sasuke melipat tangannya. "Jadi?"

"Tidak pernah. Aku bahkan menutup mata saat teman-teman cewek heboh gara-gara kakak kelas ganteng, Sas." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kepalaku dipenuhi hal yang lebih penting—menguasai keempat elemen dan menghapus Teratai Merah—misalnya."

Perasaanku sewaktu kecil pada Kak Itachi tidak terhitung. Itu hanya kekaguman bocah ingusan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, penulis sialan!

"Oh … "

Sekarang, kenapa si Pangeran Sial(an) terlihat seperti baru ditabok pakai tabung gas lpg dan dikabari kalau tomat musnah dari dunia?

"Aku … mau minta maaf." Pandangan Sasuke terkunci pada guling yang masih setia di tangannya. Seolah benda itu akan kucuri kalau perhatiannya lepas barang sedetik saja.

Aku menopang dagu, belum paham. "Untuk?"

"Mengganggumu dengan hal tidak penting."

Aku mangap. _Nani_?! Dia ini ngomong apa si— _wow_ , oke.

 _Penulis sinting, sebegitu sulitkah menyingkirkan drama tidak perlu dari hidupku?_ _Kau ini kenapa senang sekali menguji kesabaranku?!_

Baiklah. Ini salahku. Aku tak pernah menolak, tapi tak pernah juga memberikan tanggapan mutlak. Kalimat terakhirku secara tidak langsung mengetok palu aku tidak memikirkan soal cintakarena bagiku itu tidak penting dan buang-buang waktu saja.

Ya ampun ... Kenapa aku geli sendiri dengan semua ini?

Jantung kampret, tenanglah!

Sial, sial, _sial_. Wajahku pasti memerah. Kenapa jadi remaja normal itu ribet sekali?

Aku menatap Sasuke penuh dendam. "Demi kewarasanku, tolong jangan pernah mengulang obrolan ini. _Jangan. Pernah._ _Lagi._ "

"Ha-"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi, sebaiknya kau pasang telingamu, _Pangeran_." Aku tersenyum puas saat Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Rakyatku dibantai di depan mataku demi sebuah tujuan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Hanya aku yang bisa menuntaskan hal ini. Itu kupelajari dari kecil. Kau pikir aku akan punya waktu untuk _bucin_ pada kaum adam yang bahkan tidak mengenalku? Tidak tahu siapa aku?

"Kau tahu sendiri aku menjaga jarak dengan semua orang, kecuali _kau_ , Sasuke. Kalau kita bertemu saat keadaanku sudah stabil sebagaimana aku bertemu _mereka_ , jujur, aku juga akan jaga jarak denganmu. _Itu poinnya_. Kau pengecualian dari segala pengecualian. Aku tak pernah berpura-pura di depanmu. Yang kusembunyikan darimu hanya identitas asliku.

"Kau berhasil membuatku beralih sejenak dari satu tujuan tunggal, _Sialan_. Bahkan membuatnya menjadi _penguat_ , bukan _gangguan_. Pertahankan agar tidak jadi _gangguan_. Lagian, kau sok-sokan ikutin tradisi, bikin kalung segala! Gali informasinya sampai ke akar tidak, sih?! Kalau sudah dibuatkan, mana bisa—"

Perkataanku, kekesalanku, keduanya terputus begitu Sasuke memelukku erat. Aku mengembuskan napas, menghilangkan semua sisa emosi yang berkecamuk dan membuatku gatal ingin mengomel. Perlahan, kelopak mataku terasa berat.

Sasuke mengerti. Aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan semuanya sampai mulut berbusa. Dia memang selalu mengerti.

Nyaman menyambut ruyup. Aku sadar, sejak pertama kali Sasuke berhasil membuatku tertawa dan menuntutku jadi teman setelahnya, dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa aman. Seolah aku akan baik-baik saja bila bersamanya. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Bukan Ksatria Suku Air, bukan pula Avatar. Dia memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan hal yang tak bisa Jiraiya berikan sekeras apa pun pak tua itu mencoba. Rasa _pulang_. _Rumah_.

 _Sial. Ini sih lebih parah dari bucin!_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan tugas libur semester bersama teman-teman. Dilanjut _sparring,_ berujung aku sebagai _the last man standing_. Kegiatan kami hari itu diakhiri perdebatan tak bermutu berisi mereka yang keras kepala tidak percaya kalau sebagian besar teknik pengendalian yang kukuasai kupelajari dari tutorial _yutub_.

Saat malam tiba, kami ke Kuil Angin bersama-sama. Shishui sudah menunggu di depan Ruang Suci.

"Oh? Ini majikanmu? Kok banyak? Mau bikin harem?" sambutnya _ramah_.

Nabok dia sekali boleh tidak, sih?

"Sas, tahan aku! Aku pengen nabok biksu ngeselin ini!"

Shishui tertawa. Dia memegang pundakku, lalu membimbingku ke depan pintu raksasa Ruang Suci. Telapak tanganku ia posisikan di permukaan pintu itu.

Aku terpaku. Ada energi di balik pintu ini. Menyapa energiku, _berdesing_ bersamaan. _Memanggilku_.

Binar cahaya muncul dari tanganku, menyambung ke relief yang terpahat di pintu kayu tua tersebut. Sinarnya menguat, menguat, menyilaukan mata; lalu hilang tak bersisa.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan ruangan yang luasnya sama dengan ruang konferensi Kerajaan Bumi. Pijakannya terdiri dari empat bagian batu dengan warna yang berbeda, mewakili empat elemen fisik. Lukisan berkenaan sejarah masing-masing bangsa memetak dindingnya. Di tengah ruangan terdapat altar bulat yang menyerupai altar Kutub Selatan. Di atas altar tersebut, terdapat senjata bersejarah yang menjadi alasan perjalananku ke Negara Angin. Gunbai.

Saat aku menggenggam gagang senjata itu dan tubuhku ditelan cahaya pertanda energiku disedot, aku gatal ingin mengumpat.

 _Madara sialan._

 _._

"Selamat datang kembali. Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu, _Neptis_."

 _Tentu saja si penulis sinting akan membuatku pingsan dan mengirimku ke neraka. Dia memang sebaik itu._

"Apa kau sudah siap memakai kalung?"

 _Seseorang, tolong culik aku dari sini!_

* * *

 ** **To Be Continued****

* * *

 ** **Bagi yang kemarin heran dengan hastag yang saya pakai, RFI itu akronim dari Republic of Fanfiction Indonesia. Sebuah grup wa berisi pencinta fanfiksi yang kebetulan aku jadi admin di sana xD Minat gabung? Pm aja yo.****

 ** **Saya ngerasa ini kurang memuaskan. Tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya :)****


	16. Chapter 15

_Tengah malem kaya_ _gini enaknya bakar ayam, 'tul?_

" _Kenapa aku yang disiram kecap?"_

 _Coba tebak._

" _Oh, shit."_

 _JANGAN KABUR WOI! SINI! LU PANTES DIBAKAR, PENULIS SINTING!_ _BERAPA LAMA FANFIKSI INI DIANGGURIN?_

" _Ampuni hamba!"_

 _G. MATI LU!_

" _TIDAAAAAAK!"_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 15

 **-o-o-o-**

Aku tidak suka ini.

Begitu masuk ke alam bawah sadar, aku dipertemukan lagi dengan Madara dan tingkah songongnya. Tetapi, ada yang berbeda. Rasanya janggal.

 _Demi boxer merah muda kesayangan Sasuke, kejutan apa lagi yang disiapkan penulis sinting untukku? Belum cukupkah semuanya?_

Aku tidak suka ini.

Tak ada yang berubah dari gerak-gerik Madara dan cara bicaranya dari terakhir kali kami bertemu. Tatapan matanya tetap sama. Tetapi, kali ini, instingku mengatakan semuanya adalah tipuan.

Ada yang tidak beres. Energi Madara pekat oleh rasa bersalah.

Dadaku terasa sesak.

.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku terdiam menahan urgensi tangis. Entah sejak kapan pula Madara diam dan berhenti mengeluarkan ocehan yang sebelumnya memancing emosiku. Dia berdiri di depanku, pandangannya jauh diarahkan pada halaman artifisial.

"Seharusnya kau membawa Gunbai dulu, baru bertemu biksu dan dilatih kosmik. Bukan kebalikannya, Naruto." Aku mengerjap. Madara menatapku lagi, tapi ekspresinya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah songong yang selama ini ditunjukkan padaku. "Kau merasakannya ya?"

Aku mengepalkan tangan. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa semua yang kau katakan di pertemuan sebelumnya adalah sebuah kebohongan?"

Madara menggeleng. Senyumnya terlihat kaku, dipaksakan. Seolah dia terbebani hanya untuk mengatakan apa pun yang hendak diutarakannya. "Tidak semua."

Aku teringat pertemuanku dengan Gurus Shishui. Dia menyangkal saat kutuduh bisa membaca pikiran.

Apa yang dikatakannya saat itu adalah sebuah kejujuran. Kosmik tidak membuatnya lantas bisa membaca pikiran, tapi refleksi hati.

 _Meski kuyakin tidak sepekat dan setajam yang kurasakan saat ini._

"Kau bukannya tidak mau menghubungi Avatar Hiruzen." Aku merasakan napasku tersendat. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Madara terlihat mau mendekat, tetapi urung saat melihat responku.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak suka ini._

 _Apapun itu, aku tidak suka!_

"Aku tidak menyesal sudah menciptakan Teratai Merah. Itu menuntunku kepada jejak sejarah tentang _siapa_ dan _apa_ aku. Aku juga melanggar rasam kehidupan demi menemukannya. Tetapi sekali lagi, _Neptis_ , aku tidak menyesal. Karena aku harus tahu kenapa _aku_ jadi _avatar_. Kemungkinan itu jugalah alasan mengapa aku ada di sini, meski seharusnya pelanggaran yang kulakukan menghalangiku untuk terhubung dengan reinkarnasi Avatar mana pun.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Aku hanya ingin … menahan agar kau tahu ketika siap. Kau anak yang pandai, terlepas dari hinaan cucuku. Aku tahu kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri nantinya.

"Menurutmu, Avatar Naruto, apa alasanmu berada di _sini_?"

.

.

.

" … Naruto."

" ... "

"Perlu kucium agar kau sadar?"

"Hmm."

"Bicara apa aku ini. Tentu saja hanya ada satu cara agar kau sadar."

 _Buagh!_

Aku jatuh tersungkur dari bangkuku. Pipiku nyut-nyutan dihantam bogem mentah. Kutatap tajam sang tersangka. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai terantuk bangku teman dan lupa ingatan?

 _Siapa yang akan menghina si penulis sinting kalau aku amnesia hah!_

"Sasuke! Itu sakit!"

"Sepertinya aku menonjok terlalu keras. Sori." Sasuke meringis. Dia menunduk dan membantuku berdiri. "Kau sih! Bel pulang sudah lima belas menit yang lalu! Masih saja melamun seperti zombie! Ini sudah hari ketiga sekolah!"

 _Huwat_. Lima belas menit yang lalu?

Kali ini gantian aku yang meringis. Kuhindari tatapan khawatir dari sang Pangeran Negara Api. Aku tidak mau luluh dan jadi kelepasan curhat. Ada _imej_ yang harus kupertahankan di sini!

 _Lagi pula kalau kubeberkan semuanya, si penulis sinting bakal kehabisan bahan cerita. Kalau aku menderita, kalian para pembaca juga harus ikut menderita!_

 _Ahem_. Abaikan yang di atas.

Sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh ya-

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke—selepas kejadian di Ruang Suci Kuil Angin bahkan hingga sekarang memasuki semester baru—aku berubah menjadi zombie.

Bukan, bukan mayat hidup tukang makan otak manusia secara harfiah. Hanya saja kepalaku sering tiba-tiba kosong dan badanku masuk mode _auto-pilot_. Otakku menolak bekerja secara sadar.

Sebut aku pengecut, sebut aku lari dari kenyataan. Aku tidak peduli. Itu memang kenyataannya.

Aku tak mau memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan Gunbai terkutuk itu.

Aku menolak untuk mengingatnya.

 _Salahkah jika aku ingin pura-pura tidak tahu beberapa saat lagi?_

"Oi! Bumi kepada Naruto!" Aku mengaduh sakit saat jari Sasuke mencolok pipiku yang kena bogem sebelumnya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal. "Kau mau ditonjok lagi apa bagaimana?"

Aku menendang tulang kering Sasuke. "Laki-laki macam apa yang menonjok seorang perempuan hanya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan!" protesku.

"Perempuan? Mana? Aku tidak lihat ada perempuan di depanku!"

Aku mengacungkan jari tengah, dibalas dua oleh Sasuke. Kami saling memelototi selama beberapa saat, lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Setelah itu kami segera naik Kurama menuju istana. Semalam Sasuke diberi tahu Raja Api Fugaku kalau Pangeran Itachi meninggalkan kerajaan selama tiga minggu penuh. Kuputuskan untuk melapor hari ini juga. Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

.

Raja Fugaku sedang ada pertemuan dengan menteri kerajaan saat kami sampai di istana. Atas saran Sasuke, kami menunggu di kamarnya. Selain agar privasi lebih terjaga, Gunbainya memang kutitip di kamar dia juga.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit jari sambil menunggu. Sial, aku benar-benar gugup.

Yang menyebalkan? Sasuke malah bersiul. "Cie, sidak mertua," godanya.

Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas. "Oi! Kita tidak membicarakan … _itu_ dengan Raja Fugaku!"

Sasuke tertawa lepas. "Mana tahu mau sekalian?"

Aku memukul lengan Sasuke kesal. Pukulan kedua, tanganku ia genggam. Senyum yang dipasangnya membuatku salah tingkah.

 _Terkutuklah seluruh pendahulu yang menurunkan gen ganteng di keluarga kerajaan ini!_

 _Bahkan pun bila aku tidak jatuh hati pada pangeran yang bersikeras mengaku-ngaku jadi partner maho potensialku ini, aku masihlah cewek normal yang mengakui kegantengannya!_

"Aku tahu aku ganteng, Nar. Tak perlu terpesona begitu." Sasuke bersiul lagi.

Aku menyodok pinggang Sasuke dengan tangan yang lain. Tawa si rambut unggas dihias ringis ngilu, tapi dia enggan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Saat Sasuke bertanya begitu, tingkat salah tingkahku bertambah.

 _Ulahnya tadi demi menghiburku._ Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi kesimpulan ini.

"Aku sudah baikan. Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang."

"Hmm … Tidak mau."

 _Asdfghjkl._

 _Bang, bucinnya dikondisikan, tolong._

.

Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih ataukah menganggapnya musibah begitu lima menit setelahnya Raja Api Fugaku bergabung dengan kami di ruang santai kamar Sasuke. Satu tatapan beserta dengusan geli beliau membuat Sasuke melepaskan sendiri genggaman tangannya tanpa instruksi siapa pun. Ingin sekali kuledek dia karena sudah salah tingkah dengan ke- _bucin_ -annya di depan Yang Mulia. Mengingat kondisiku tidak jauh berbeda, aku hanya bisa menghinanya dalam kepala.

 _Sialan, memang._

"Maaf, kalian tidak menunggu lama 'kan?" tanya Raja Fugaku.

"Tidak sama sekali, Ayahanda." Sasuke membungkukan badannya sejenak. Aku mengikutinya, persis.

Raja Api mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, seolah mempertanyakan salam yang kuberikan. Seperti pertemuan pertama kami, beliau tidak mengungkitnya, langsung bertanya, "Jadi, ada apa? Kau bilang ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan, Sasuke? Bukan soal menikahi Naruto 'kan? Karena aku tidak akan memberi restuku sebelum kalian lulus sekolah."

 _KAMPREEEET!_

"A-ayahanda!"

Ekspresi Raja Api berubah kurang ramah. "Anakku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tak layak padamu kan, Nak Naruto?"

Aku tersedak.

 _KAMPREEEET(2)!_

"Ayahanda!" Sasuke protes, suaranya mendekati rengekan.

Aku bahkan mendukung dia merengek. Karena, _maksudku_ , ayolah!

Dari interaksi kami selama ini, yang ada _aku_ yang lebih mungkin berlaku _tak senonoh_ pada anaknya!

 _Shut up_. Bukannya aku akan berlaku begitu, tapi lihat saja Sasuke! Kepergok bertelanjang dada saja tingkahnya seperti gadis pingit diintip om-om mesum!

Kalau tak sadar yang sedang tertawa adalah Raja Api, aku bersumpah akan mengacungkan kedua jari tengahku saat itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku sedikit jengah dengan pertemuan tadi." Raja Api mengekeh. Beliau melipat kedua tangannya, tetapi posturnya lebih santai ditandai dengan bersandarnya ia di sofa tunggal yang didudukinya. "Jadi, apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?"

Aku dan Sasuke reflek saling pandang. Sebagai kode, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _Lakukan, Naruto_.

Aku meneguk ludah. Detak jantungku meningkat tanpa bisa kucegah. Nyaliku menciut.

Dari mana aku harus memulai semua kekacauan yang disebut hidupku ini?

 _Terkutuklah penulis sinting yang bisa-bisanya memikirkan semua plot memuakkan ini!_

"Tak apa, Naruto. Kau tak sendiri, ingat? Ada aku."

Sasuke berdiri duluan, mengulurkan tangannya. Ragu, kusambut uluran itu. Kubiarkan Sasuke menarikku mendekat ke sebuah kotak kayu di sebelah rak buku ruangan tersebut. Sasuke membuka tutupnya. Kemudian, kukeluarkan Gunbai dari sana.

Raja Api berdiri. Matanya melebar seiring semakin jelasnya detail Gunbai tertangkap mata. Aku sama sekali tak menduga beliau akan maju dan memegangnya.

Langsung kulepas Gunbai, kubiarkan menghantam lantai sehingga sentuhan Raja Api ikut terlepas. Aku meringis melihat tangan beliau melepuh.

"Sas, tolong ambilkan botol minumku di tas."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa banyak tanya. Dia langsung membuka tutupnya, mengerti apa yang mau kulakukan.

Langsung saja kukendalikan air di dalamnya, kubuat melingkar tenang di atas tanganku dengan pendar cahaya yang semakin lama semakin jelas. Kubiarkan air itu menempel dan bergerak-gerak di atas telapak tangan Raja Api Fugaku. Kusisipkan sedikit kosmik dalam teknik penyembuhanku, mempercepat proses penyembuhannya hingga lepuhannya tak berbekas sama sekali.

Aku dan Sasuke menghela napas lega secara bersamaan. Entah dengannya, tapi aku takut luka Raja Api tak bisa disembuhkan.

Hei, Gunbai bukan senjata sembarangan!

Raja Fugaku ambruk, duduk bertelut di lantai. Ia tertegun menatap tangannya, beralih ke Gunbai, lalu berakhir menegadah menatapku.

"Kau Avatar," ujarnya, nyaris berbisik.

Aku berjengit.

Kurasa … aku tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf sekaligus mewakili Jiraiya. Maaf telah menipu Anda pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki ke istana. Pangeran Sasuke bilang, Anda tahu Jiraiya berbohong, kan? Biar kuklarifikasi sekarang.

"Namaku memang Naruto, itu bukan penipuan. Aku adalah putri dari Kepala Suku Air Selatan. Kedua orangtuaku tidak meninggal ditelan badai, tetapi mereka—bersama seluruh penduduk Kutub Selatan—meregang nyawa demi menyelamatkanku di malam pembantaian. Aku bisa mengendalikan api, itu bukan tipuan. Hanya saja aku tak bilang, kalau aku bisa mengendalikan sisa tiga elemen yang lain."

.

.

.

 **[Tim Pantang Modar]**

 _Jan 25. 10.39 am._

 **Gaarawr :** Perkembangan investigasi?

 **Faiprinsuke :** Beberapa gudang yang kita tandai sudah diperiksa. Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda jejak TM.

 **Sakurawr :** Benar-benar tak ada yang bisa kita bantu untuk mempercepat?

 **Saiasukart :** Titah Raja. Demi keamanan. Kalau dari kita ada yang gerak, Raja khawatir TM mengendus sesuatu dan malah mengacaukan segalanya.

 **HinataH :** Dengan kita berdoa dan tak melakukan apa-apa yang dapat menarik perhatian TM, itu sudah sangat membantu. Benar kan, Naru?

 **Avataramen :** Yup.

 **Giringneji :** Apa tak ada yang mau protes dengan nama grupnya?

 **Avataramen :** Kau bilang sesuatu, Nej? :)

 **Giringneji :** Langitnya cerah, Kanjeng Naru. Bukankah momen yang tepat untuk kencan dengan yang tersayang?

 **Avataramen :** Wah, betul juga. SASUKEEEEEE ( _tag_ **Faiprinsuke** ) ANTAR AKU KENCAN DENGAN RAMEN JUMBO!

 **Saiasukart :** Orang lain ditikung temen, ini malah ditikung ramen. Bffft.

 **Gaarawr :** rip

 **Avataramen :** RAMEN TERCINTAH, AKU DATAAAANG!

 **Faiprinsuke :** Untung sayang :)

.

 **[Faiprinsuke]**

 _7.48 pm_

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kelar latihan mau ke Ichiraku?

 _8.05 pm_

 **Faiprinsuke :** Nar? Napa baca doang?

 _8.15 pm_

 **Faiprinsuke :** woe

 _8.40 pm_

 **Faiprinsuke :** oh

 **Faiprinsuke :** maaf, baru sadar tanggal.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Perlu kutemani?

 _8.49 pm_

 **Avataramen :** Tempat latihan biasa.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Otw.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Aku bawa ramen instan. Perlu kubawain secangkir cinta juga?

 **Avataramen :** GELI OI

 **Avataramen :** Buruan sini biar bisa kutonjok :)

 _Avataramen is now offline._

.

"Secangkir cintanya diganti setangkai bunga tak apa-apa?" kata Sasuke. Mukanya dibuat memelas, mengundang baku hantam.

Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menanggapinya.

Sasuke datang memakai setelan pakaian khusus _hang out_ rutin kami. Tasnya agak mengembung, entah apa yang ia bawa selain berbungkus-bungkus ramen instan kesukaanku. Apa yang menarik perhatianku adalah 'bunga' yang ada di tangannya.

Dia membawa bunga kol.

 _SETANGKAI PALA LU, SAS!_

"Orang lain tuh bawain cewek kembang mawar, ini malah kembang kol!"

"Eh, jangan salah. Kembang kol bisa dimakan lho. Bergizi pula."

Sasuke mengabaikan tawaku yang semakin membahana. Dia duduk di salah satu permukaan rumput yang datar, melepas tasnya. Pisau dan panci kecil yang pertama ia keluarkan. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan semua bungkus ramen instan yang seketika membuatku keroncongan.

Saat kembang kol sudah termutilasi dengan sempurna di dalam panci, Sasuke menyodorkannya padaku.

"Isi air," katanya.

Aku mengisinya, setelah _tidak sengaja_ melepas kendali air di atas kepala Sasuke.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga panci itu mendidih dalam genggaman Sasuke. Kami duduk sebelahan, menikmati ramen instan nikmat dalam keheningan.

Entah bungkus ke berapa, aku mendapat dorongan untuk berbicara. "Apa kau tahu ulang tahun ayahku juga bertepatan dengan Hari Lunar?"

Sasuke menelan ramen yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Tanggal 25 Januari juga?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku kecil sempat protes kenapa ulang tahun Ayah dirayakan sebegitu meriahnya sedangkan aku tidak. Sampai ngambek mengancam akan mengacaukan desain alun-alun kota."

Sasuke mendengus. "Barbar sejak dini, ya."

Aku tertawa kecil. Pandanganku dituntun perlahan ke langit lepas.

"Bagi Suku Air, Hari Lunar bukan hanya sekadar 'hari jadi' yang harus diperingati setiap tahunnya. Kau tahu legenda yang melekat dengan Hari Lunar, bukan?

"Dikatakan dalam legendanya, pendahulu kami terdampar di laut diakibatkan gerhana yang panjang. Tujuh hari dihantam badai dan ombak tanpa ada persediaan tambahan. Kayu-bambu dari perahu yang ditumpangi pun _katanya_ dijadikan pengganjal perut. Walau rasanya bodoh sekali, mengingat di bawah mereka lautan kaya akan ikan. Terombang-ambing tanpa kepastian di mana dan ke mana mereka berlabuh. Suruh siapa juga berlayar tak jelas tujuan. Dikira mereka itu jelmaan kucing yang punya nyawa sembilan kali ya. _Ahem._

"Kemudian mereka sampai di surga kapas—entah surga darimananya dingin rawan hipotermia begitu—bertepatan dengan munculnya kembali bulan yang amat dinanti. Dan blablablabla hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan tinggal menetap setelah nomaden sekian lama. Dan berdirilah Suku Air."

Aku nyengir melihat Sasuke tertawa menanggapi ceritaku yang asal-asalan.

"Yah … terlepas dari cerita legenda yang membuatku mempertanyakan kewarasan leluhurku karena memilih benua beku sebagai tempat menetap dari sekian banyak tempat yang pernah disinggahi; bagi Suku Air, Hari Lunar adalah lambang lembaran baru. Tak peduli kesulitan, kegagalan, atau kegelapan apa pun yang kau alami; selalu ada hari cerah yang menantimu di keesokan hari. Seperti bulan yang memiliki siklus, hidup pun begitu."

"Kau terlihat benar-benar suka dengan Hari Lunar," komentar Sasuke.

"Apa aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku suka _ice-skating_?" Aku nyengir. "Di Hari Lunar, kau bisa _ice-skating_ menyusuri Kutub! Itu bagian yang paling kusukai!"

Mataku terpaku sejenak pada danau di depan.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku.

Buru-buru kuhabiskan isi bungkus ramen terakhir yang masih kupegang. Kuletakkan bersama sampah lainnya. Kemudian, aku melesat terbang ke tengah danau.

Aku mengatur napasku. Perlahan, seluruh permukaan danau kubuat membeku. Aku berharap ketebalannya cukup dan semoga saja apa yang akan kulakukan tak membunuh organisme yang hidup di bawahnya.

Kubekukan es yang membentuk seperti pisau _skate_ di sepatuku. Kulepaskan teknik terbang, mendarat agak goyah di permukaan danau. Kulakukan beberapa putaran dan gerakan. Aku terkikik geli karena nyaris terjatuh. Sudah lama sekali aku tak begini.

Menggunakan dorongan pengendalian udara, aku maju, berputar, berkeliling, terus menyusuri permukaan danau sembari membuat replika desain alun-alun yang masih kuingat. Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada (dia sekarang berdiri, aku bisa merasakan ketakjuban dari energi kosmiknya) aku berhenti sejenak. Kubuat replika air mancur beku di sana.

Kilas balik ingatan perayaan sesungguhnya mampir di pikiranku. Aku membeku sesaat. Terbayang Ayah duduk di air mancur itu bersama Ibu. Beberapa orang dewasa tak jauh dari mereka, berbincang ringan. Aku meluncur riang bersama anak lain, sesekali kembali ke dekat orangtuaku hanya untuk menunjukkan gerakan baru yang kupelajari dari anak-anak itu.

"Nar?" tegur Sasuke.

Aku menghampirinya ke pinggir danau. Kutarik dia ke atas permukaan es licin. Kubuatkan juga sepatu _ice-skate_ dadakan seperti milikku.

"Kau harus menyaksikan yang aslinya di Kutub Utara, suatu hari nanti. Untuk saat ini, ayo!"

Aku mengabaikan penolakan yang Sasuke lakukan. Kutarik dia meluncur bersama, sebisa mungkin agar tidak tergelincir dan jatuh. Lama-lama, sang Pangeran menikmatinya juga.

.

"Selamat Hari Lunar, Putri Naruto."

"Pffft. Selamat Hari Lunar juga, Pangeran Sasuke."

"Bersabar sedikit lagi, oke? Perjuanganmu untuk bisa sampai sini memanglah berat. Tetap bertahan. Kita pasti bisa mengatasi Teratai Merah."

"Yup!"

.

Seandainya saja dia tahu, bahwa Teratai Merah bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang harus kukhawatirkan.

.

Sekali lagi kutanya, fanfiksi parodi macam apa ini?

 **To Be Continued**

 _Sebenarnya Chic niat up nanti-nanti. But, I just want to make sure you guys know Im still alive, even deep down a part of me don't want to. And I guess this is some kind of apology for drowning myself with real life? Lmao._

 _Thanks buat kalian yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan kabar. I appreciate it. Love you all._


	17. Chapter 16

_Ah._

" _Shut up."_

 _Tapi aku belum bilang apa-apa?_

" _Shut. Up."_

 _._

 _Wow. Up cepet. Saha maneh?_

" … "

… _._

" _Aing maung."_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 16

 **-o-o-o-**

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya: selain berbagi jiwa dan kosmik, apakah aku berbagi karma dengan reinkarnasiku juga.

Bukan, ini bukan tentang Teratai Merah. Walau memang patut dijadikan pertimbangan juga sih. Mengingat kelompok antagonis di hidupku itu ternyata dibentuk oleh avatar pendahuluku. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku berpikir demikian.

Ini soal curhatan Bu Tsunade terkait bagaimana Avatar Hiruzen merupakan seorang ayah yang payah, sementara saat ini guru _You-Know-What_ yang sering kupanggil _You-Know-Who_ itu hobi sekali membuatku jantungan. Dengan teori reinkarnasi avatar berbagi dosa dan karma, kupikir kejadian yang kusebutkan bisa jadi kalimat sebab-akibat.

 _Hm?_ Dia memberi ulangan dadakan lagi?

Aku tak percaya akan bilang begini, tapi betapa beruntungnya aku jika penyebab aku mempertanyakan sistem reinkarnasi avatar ini hanya karena ulangan dadakan.

Aku selalu tahu di dalam sanubari Bu Tsunade tersimpan sadisme— _cuma guru sadis yang senang melihat muridnya kelabakan gara-gara ulangan dadakan, hey!_ —tapi tidak sampai begini juga!

Aku meneguk ludah dalam posisi kayang. Di depan mata, aku bisa melihat (dalam posisi terbalik) bongkahan batu besar yang menumbangkan beberapa baris pohon jati. Satu detik saja telat kayang, bisa dipastikan saat ini aku jadi manusia geprek.

Aku tidak diberi waktu untuk bersyukur lebih lama saat kurasakan getaran di kaki kiri. Buru-buru kugulingkan badan ke samping kanan, langsung mengambil posisi siaga setengah berjongkok saat kurasa jaraknya sudah cukup. Aku meringis melihat batu meruncing tumbuh tepat di posisiku kayang tadi, hasil pengendalian bumi.

Seharusnya, pagi ini menjadi hari sekolah yang biasa dan normal-normal saja. Tak ada pelajaran yang membebankan otak, atau yang membuatku dikatai Sasuke tidak punya otak. Seharusnya aku sedang duduk di kelas Literasi sambil membaca bacaan membosankan atau mendengar kicauan guru bersangkutan yang lebih membosankan. Bukannya menghindari kematian di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini.

Tadi pagi, Bu Tsunade menungguku di gerbang sekolah. Beliau menyuruhku masuk ke mobilnya dan diantarkanlah aku ke kawasan Hutan Timur yang terkadang dipakai untuk latihan luar ruangan PJPD. Tanpa penjelasan, aku dibiarkan diserbu secara tiba-tiba oleh murid kelas tiga.

Sejauh ini kuhitung, ada dua belas anak jumlahnya. Salah satunya bermurah hati menjelaskan kalau mereka adalah kelompok senior yang memilih melanjutkan studi ke akademi militer dan kepolisian. Jadwal bimbingan profesi kali ini, mereka diberi waktu tiga jam untuk mengalahkanku.

Kenapa aku? Rupanya prestasiku memegang Juara Bertahan Bending Battle Porsenzar selama 3 semester berturut-turut yang membuatku dijadikan tumbal.

Aku menarik badanku, lompat kanan, lompat kiri, tambah salto demi menghindari tinjuan udara. Kutarik tanganku menyilang, mengirimkan kilatan petir untuk membelah bongkahan batu dari senior lain yang bergerak cepat ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati ketika kulihat panah es melesat dari belakang. Napasku sudah terengah-engah. Aku menarik napas sedalam mungkin, kuhembuskan kuat bersamaan dengan kepalan tinju yang mengeluarkan kobaran api besar. Melenyapkan panah-panah es tersebut menjadi uap.

Berpasang-pasang mata membelalak. Aku menyeringai. Beberapa murid sudah kehabisan tenaga dan sisanya tak memiliki pertahanan yang cukup kokoh. Waktu yang tepat untuk aku gantian menyerang mereka setelah sekian lama hanya mengelak dan bertahan.

" **Waktu habis! Semuanya berkumpul di pintu masuk!"** Suara Pak Kakashi—Guru PJPD—menggema dari _drone_ yang terbang di atas kami.

Aku melepas kuda-kuda menyerang, langsung berlari ke pintu masuk. Sesekali kumanfaatkan pohon-pohon kokoh yang ada sebagai tumpuan lompat agar aku bergerak lebih cepat ke tujuan. Begitu sampai di pintu masuk, aku melepaskan kilatan petir tepat di tengah-tengah dua sosok guru yang ada di sana. Keduanya berhasil menghindar, tentu saja.

"Naruto!" Guru pertama, Bu Tsunade, langsung memelototiku. Kupelototi balik dan kuberi dia acungan jari tengah.

 _Itu balasan karena membuatku jantungan tanpa penjelasan!_

Guru yang kedua adalah Pak Kakashi. Guru PJPD itu berambut perak dan memakai masker bagai karakter permainan _Counter Strike_. Matanya tampak tersenyum dan dua jempol tangannya yang diangkat kuanggap sebagai undangan serangan ronde dua. Maka kulakukan.

Serangan petirku dia belokkan, ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajar jika ia mudah menangkisnya. Aku tak benar-benar berniat _menyerang_ nya.

 _Sebarbar apa pun aku, bukan berarti aku akan serius menyerang guruku sendiri!_

Aku mengerang frustasi. "Tak bisakah kalian jelaskan dulu sebelum melepasku di tengah kawanan T-rex?" protesku setengah berteriak.

Bu Tsunade bersiul dan aku benar-benar gatal ingin mengajaknya berkelahi.

 _Tentu tidak kulakukan. Aku terlalu takut dibalas dengan ulangan dadakan._

 _Hey, jangan menghakimiku. Kalian tahu kelemahan terbesarku apa._

 _Tutup mulutmu, penulis sinting! Jawabannya bukan nama orang!_

"Kau tetap menang tuh? Apa informasi tetap diperlukan?" Pak Kakashi menanggapi enteng.

" _That's a common sense,_ Pak _!"_ Protesanku yang ini dianggap angin lalu.

"Dengan begini, kakak-kakak seniormu di sana tak bisa mengelak kalau kau bisa menang _Bending Battle_ karena itu cuma pertarungan satu lawan satu yang cukup dimenangkan dengan strategi skor." Pak Kakashi mendekatiku. Tangannya digunakan untuk mengacak rambutku yang agak lepek oleh keringat. Ia melanjutkan, "seharusnya mereka sadar usaha mereka untuk lolos tes fisik akademi masih kurang jika menjatuhkan adik kelas saja belum mampu."

Oh, sebentar. Sepertinya aku lebih paham si penulis boncel menjebakku di adegan macam apa.

Kemungkinan, Pak Kakashi menegur usaha seniorku untuk ujian yang akan mereka hadapi tak lama lagi. Bisa jadi beliau menggunakanku sebagai pembanding dan pemicu motivasi, mengingat prestasiku di Porsenzar secara tidak langsung merupakan bukti bahwa aku lebih unggul dari semua murid di sekolah. Mereka tak mengakui kekerenanku dan aku dijadikan tumbal agar mereka sadar.

"Jadi, masih ada yang mau bilang petarung hebat di depan kalian ini tak pantas mendapat kemenangannya di Porsenzar?"

Aku mendelik. Jangan kira pujian itu bisa membuat urusan kita selesai, Pak Kakashi!

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghindari serangan kami?" Satu senior bertanya. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah tersangka yang hampir membuatku menjadi manusia geprek. "Apa kau mengikuti latihan khusus untuk masuk militer?"

Aku terdiam.

Jujur saja, aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Tak mungkin 'kan kujawab aku berlatih untuk menghindari jembatan maut sejak umur 3 tahun yang intensitasnya semakin bertambah dan belum berhenti sampai saat ini?

"Menang satu lawan satu dengan elemen acak, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi melawan keempat elemen sekaligus hanya menggunakan satu elemen? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Ah, pertanyaan yang itu memberiku sedikit pencerahan.

"Kalau kita bicara soal _Bending Battle_ , ada dua hal yang menjamin kemenangan mutlak melawan kompatibilitas elemen dan tingkat keberuntungan. Yang pertama adalah reflek dalam menanggapi gerakan lawan, terutama dalam penyerangan. Yang kedua," Aku mengetuk pelipisku. "seberapa cepat kau bisa memikirkan strategi.

"Strategi yang kumaksudkan di sini bukan hanya memikirkan serangan pertama dan kedua, tapi berlanjut tiga-empat-lima bahkan kalau bisa sampai cabang z mengikuti kemungkinan respon lawanmu. Lebih bagus lagi jika kau bisa memancing gerakan lawanmu agar sesuai dengan strategi yang kaubuat." _Terutama kalau kau tahu salah satu langkah saja nyawa jadi taruhannya._

"Ternyata kau petarung pemikir? Kukira dengan sikapmu yang barbar, kau termasuk orang yang asal hajar yang penting menang." Seseorang berkomentar di kerumunan senior.

Bibirku berkedut menahan kedongkolan.

Aku tahu Sasuke sering menghinaku bodoh tanpa menghiraukan kami sedang di mana. Tetapi sebegitu sulitkah untuk percaya otakku bisa pesat dalam hal selain _You-Know-What_?

Hei! Mereka pikir prestasi akademisku selain satu mata pelajaran terkutuk itu asalnya dari mana? Menyontek pada Sasuke?

 _Aku menangis darah pun mana mau dia memberi contekan!_

"Ah!" Satu tangan terangkat. "Tapi bukannya menebak pergerakan lawanmu—terutama yang berbeda elemen—akan sulit? Tiap elemen punya prinsip dan pola gerak yang berbeda."

"Justru itu," Aku menjentikkan jari. "prinsip dan pola masing-masing elemen berbeda. Setidaknya kau bisa menebak apakah orang itu akan menyerang, bertahan, atau menghindar dari pergerakan kuda-kuda atau tangannya saja. Keautentikan dasar tiap elemen justru mempermudah pembacaan dan celah memanipulasi gerakan lawan."

"Kau mengingat dan menganalisa sampai ke gerakkan tangan? Tiap elemen? Kau ini berniat menjadi atlet _Bending Battle_ apa bagaimana?! Kok segitunya?"

Aku mengusap leherku dan tertawa hambar. Haruskah kujawab tak ada yang mustahil dipelajari jika nyawa jadi taruhannya?

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke sekolah."

 _Ya Tuhan … Aku ingin bolos saja rasanya._

.

Aku menghela napas lega mendengar bel pulang sekolah berkumandang dengan indah. Semalam jadwal latihanku bersama Jiraiya. Aku juga kurang istirahat karena terlalu asyik bermain permainan konsol. Ditambah tadi pagi menghadapi ulah Pak Kakashi dan Bu Tsunade. Rasanya badanku lelah sekali hari ini.

"Sini, kubawakan tasmu." Sasuke mengusap kepalaku sejenak, lalu membantu merapikan mejaku.

Seseorang dari bangku tengah bersiul. "Semalam kamu apain si Naru sampe loyo begitu?" godanya.

Perubahan dinamika hubungan kami tak lepas jadi bahan keusilan teman-teman sekelas. Aku cuma bisa mengumpati _kebucinan_ Sasuke dalam hati, sekaligus megutuk diri yang gagal kebal. Bukan berarti aku diam saja saat mereka menggoda sih.

Kuacungkan dua jari tengahku sebelum mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah jalan duluan.

"Pak Iruka tadi pagi bilang kau dapat dispen dari Bu Kepsek. Habis ngapain?" tanya Sasuke setengah perjalanan menuju Ruang OSIS.

"Dijadiin samsak tinju senior," jawabku asal. Aku menyipitkan mataku saat mendengar dengusan menahan tawa dari Sasuke. "Kalau mau ketawa ya ketawa aja! Sok-sokan nahan begitu."

Sasuke merangkulku. Sebelah tangannya mencolok pipiku yang agak linu, oleh-oleh 'olahraga' pagi yang terpaksa kulakukan. Wajahnya dihias seringai menyebalkan.

"Gak usah ngambek gitu. Jadi makin imut, tahu."

 _Sialan._

" _Shut up!_ " Kudorong dia menjauh.

Sasuke malah mengekeh. "Cie, salting."

Aku menggerutu. Kurebut tasku dari tangannya, lalu kupakai untuk menabok wajahnya. Setelah itu aku mempercepat langkahku. Kuabaikan kekehan Sasuke yang lama-lama mengeras menjadi tawa.

Ah, sial. Wajahku terasa panas.

.

"Hmm … Sponsor yang ini memang persentase tawarannya lumayan sih. Tapi ada batas minimum produk yang terjual agar dana cair. Ini termasuk rugi kalau tidak mencapai target. Aku lebih setuju yang ini." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Nar?"

Kujawab, "Aku juga sependapat. Yang itu mungkin persentasenya tak sebesar kompetitornya. Tapi sudah pasti kita dapat, tak ada _gambling_ dana. Kita cuma perlu menyediakan lahan untuk _stand_ di hari pelaksanaan acara, 'kan?"

Sakura mengerang. "Kenapa kita harus ribet cari dana gini sih buat acara sekolah? Sekolah kan punya dana yang cukup dari donatur!"

Aku nyengir menanggapi kepenatan Sakura. Saat ini kami sedang memilah sponsor-sponsor yang masuk untuk acara festival tahunan sekolah.

Giliran memalak kawan sejawat untuk uang kas tingkahnya sudah seperti _debt collector_ profesional. Dihadapi sponsor dan segala birokrasi yang mengikatnya, dia pusing sendiri.

"Tujuan kita menghubungi sponsor itu bukan untuk memenuhi dana, tapi mengumpulkan pengalaman mengurusi birokrasi seperti ini." Sasuke yang terbiasa mendengar permasalahan aktual negeri sebagai sarapan di pagi hari hanya menyeringai pada kawan kami yang berambut merah jambu itu. Tanpa disertai ucapan lisan lanjutan saja sudah jelas si kampret itu sedang menghina.

Sakura yang mulai bisa membaca ekspresi ketua kami tentu saja paham maksudnya. Gadis itu memukul bahu Sasuke kesal. "Enggak semua anak dapet pelatihan bagaimana langkah-langkah menyelesaikan sengketa lahan sepertimu, Pangeran!"

Aku menggeleng maklum. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Bukan cuma kau saja yang bingung menghadapi sponsor, kok."

Sakura mendelik. Dia terlihat ingin mengeluh lagi, tapi perhatiannya terputus oleh pintu yang terbuka agak kasar.

Ruang OSIS hening seketika. Di pintu, Bu Tsunade terlihat ngos-ngosan. Ekspresinya yang kalut membuat seisi ruangan semakin kebingungan.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Bisa ikut Ibu sebentar?" ujar beliau setelah napasnya normal lagi.

Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan ekspresi tercermin. Kami mengikuti langkah Bu Tsunade yang agak tergesa-gesa.

Bu Tsunade menyuruh kami masuk duluan. Pintu ia kunci, gorden jendela diturunkan. Setelah itu, dinding air perlahan terbentuk mengelilingi kami, seolah menjadi media penyamar suara.

Semua ini membuatku was-was.

"Ada apa ya, Bu?" tanya Sasuke.

Bu Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beliau mondar-mandir di depan kami. Ekspresinya benar-benar mengkhianati pamornya selama ini di mata murid. Sama sekali tak terlihat jejak wanita yang tangguh dan Kepala Sekolah yang tegas.

Bu Tsunade berhenti di depan kami, lalu mencengkram sebelah bahu kami. "Belum ada yang buka e-mail OSIS hari ini?"

Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang lagi. Sasuke yang memutus pertama, menjawab pertanyaan Bu Tsunade dengan gelengan kepala.

Bu Tsunade menghela napas. "Baguslah," gumamnya.

Aku mengernyit tak paham. "Memangnya ada apa di e-mail OSIS?"

Senyum kudapat sebagai jawaban pertama. "Tak ada apa-apa," ujar beliau, jelas berbohong.

"Bu, kau berbicara di depan dua murid unggul di sini." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Dan salah satunya adalah putra dari Raja. Bukannya ikut campur, tapi ... Kalau Anda pikir saya akan melupakan gelagat aneh tadi, Anda salah."

"Ibu akan coba sesuatu. Kalau Ibu salah, tolong lupakan dulu hal ini. Mungkin kapan-kapan akan Ibu jelaskan. Kalau benar, ya …."

Bu Tsunade bahkan tak memberi kami waktu untuk merespon "Hah?" atas kata-katanya yang ambigu. Dia menarik tangannya menyilang ke bawah dengan gesit, tepat setelah ia selesai berbicara. Dalam waktu singkat, es berbentuk kerucut tajam yang terbentuk dari dinding air di sekeliling kami melesat ke tengah ruangan.

Ya, tepat di mana kami berdiri.

Aku reflek mengangkat tanganku—satu ke depan dan satu lagi agak menyerong ke belakang—untuk menghentikan pergerakan kerucut-kerucut es itu. Tepat saat pergerakannya berhenti, saat itu pula kulepas pengendalianku. Kerucut-kerucut es itu tertarik gravitasi dan berhenti setelah menghantam permukaan lantai. Beberapa sampai patah.

" _Shit_."

Aku meneguk ludah. Itu tadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Semampu apa pun aku mengendalikan keempat elemen, jika terpojok tiba-tiba oleh serangan pengendalian air, respon pertamaku akan tetap menangkisnya dengan pengendalian air. Karena bagaimana pun, elemen air adalah elemen pertama yang kupelajari sekaligus elemen yang menjadi identitasku.

Bu Tsunade menatapku dengan mata yang membola.

"Uh …."

Aku berkedip. Sasuke merubah posisinya, setengah menutupiku dari Bu Tsunade. Kulirik, ekspresinya waspada. Pipiku agak menghangat melihat dia begitu siap melindungiku, meski secara teknis aku lebih kuat darinya.

" _Fuck_."

Perlu _loading_ dua kali sampai aku sadar umpatan yang tadi terdengar tidak keluar dari mulutku. Bukan juga Sasuke.

Ya, Bu Tsunade yang mengumpat.

"Aku butuh sake ..." Bu Tsunade berbalik, lalu melangkah gontai ke mejanya. Ia duduk memangku dagu, tawa kaku keluar dari bibirnya. "Tak perlu tegang begitu, Pangeran. Aku tidak akan menyerang Naruto, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Ketegangan di bahu Sasuke berkurang, tapi dia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Bu Tsunade memijat pelipisnya. "Begitu banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Banyak juga yang memaksa untuk diucapkan. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

Aku meneguk ludah.

"Karena aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan, kita sampingkan saja dulu dan fokus pada hal yang membuatku menyeret kalian ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan apakah ada yang sudah buka _e-mail_ hari ini. Naruto," Bu Tsunade menatapku dalam. "apa kau sering memakai sepatu PJPD di luar jam sekolah?"

Aku mengernyit. Pertanyaan itu terlalu acak.

"Uh … Kadang? Sepatunya nyaman dipakai sih. Jadi ya … Lagian tak ada larangan 'kan?"

Bu Tsunade menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, seolah ia sedang menenangkan diri. "Kalian tahu soal Teratai Merah?"

Kurasa respon kami yang terperanjat sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan beliau.

Aku bersyukur aku membisukan energi kosmikku karena mimik wajah Bu Tsunade setelahnya benar-benar terbuka. _Ketakutan_.

Jika kubuka, aku yakin aku akan tercekik oleh rasa takut beliau.

"Teratai Merah tahu Avatar ada di sekolah ini," ujar beliau. "Ada e-mail masuk dari mereka."

Bu Tsunade menunjukkan layar laptopnya pada kami. Di sana, terlihat jendela pesan masuk milik akun OSIS. Bu Tsunade mengklik pesan terbaru, tertanda masuk pukul 1 siang saat seluruh badan sekolah sedang sibuk di tengah kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Video yang terlampir di pesan itu adalah video yang terekam oleh Prajurit Kerajaan Bumi pada malam resonansiku dengan para Naga Spiritual. Perbedaannya, video itu terlihat lebih jelas dan diperbesar bagian lutut ke bawah saja. Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, itu jelas sepatu khusus pelajaran PJPD sekolah ini.

Di badan pesan elektronik tersebut, tercetak pesan padat.

.

 **Kami tahu kau di sana, Avatar.**

 **-Teratai Merah**

.

Telingaku berdesing. Napasku tersendat.

Aku melihat wajah panik Sasuke. Juga melihat saat Bu Tsunade meninggalkan mejanya dan meniru Sasuke di sisi lain.

Aku melihat bibir mereka bergerak, tanpa ada satu pun suara yang dapat tertangkap.

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya mereka kenapa, dunia terasa berputar.

Kemudian, seperti adegan klise lain ketika tokoh utamanya terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan hidup yang diberikan penulis mereka, semuanya jadi gelap.

 _Iya, aku pingsan, bego!_

Kalian mungkin bosan membaca pertanyaanku ini, tapi … tolong beri aku pencerahan.

Sebenarnya, fanfiksi parodi macam apa ini?

.

 _Bolehkah kuminta waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi?_

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 17

_Bertahun-tahun aku menyembunyikan identitasku. Latihan rutin yang kulakukan tak terendus. Bahkan aku yakin Teratai Merah tak tahu aku masih hidup sebelum portal Kutub Selatan kubukakan. Identitasku terancam hanya karena sepatu sekolah?_

 _Yang benar saja! Aku tidak terima!_

" _This is why the fic is parody, duh!"_

 _I hate you_.

" _Love you too!"_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 17

 **-o-o-o-**

Serangan terakhir Jiraiya membuatku jatuh terlentang di atas tanah. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak sambil mengatur napasku yang memburu.

Jiraiya duduk bersila memangku dagu di sebelahku. Matanya menatapku cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Latihannya kita sudahi saja."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung duduk. "Satu jam pun belum!" protesku.

Pipiku ditarik. Jiraiya mengomel, "Kau tidak bisa fokus begitu untuk apa latihan dilanjut? Kau hanya akan berakhir menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Aku geram. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa fokus dengan keadaan begini?"

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak Teratai Merah mengirimkan e-mail ke akun OSIS sekolahku. Satu per satu aparat keamanan di seluruh belahan dunia—bahkan kabarnya termasuk di Kutub Utara—mulai berjatuhan karena racun.

Racun yang diberikan tidak mematikan, tapi cukup untuk membuat para prajurit tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur dan tak bisa bertugas setidaknya dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh hari. Tenaga medis kewalahan atas jumlah korban yang tak seimbang dengan fasilitas yang tersedia.

Warga mulai panik. Penjelasan yang diberikan petinggi negara bahwa mereka akan menyelidiki penyebab setengah lebih dari aparat yang ada berjatuhan sama sekali tak menggerus kepanikan seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Targetnya terlalu jelas, membobol pertahanan negara.

Jiraiya berharap aku bisa fokus dengan keadaan seperti ini? Di saat aku dihantui kekhawatiran akan apa yang direncanakan Teratai Merah?

 _Ngelawak, ya?_

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus, Naruto. Dunia butuh avatar mereka dalam kondisi terbaiknya." Jiraiya menepuk pundakku. Langsung kutangkis tangannya.

"Yah, maaf saja kalau aku tak bisa jadi avatar yang sempurna untuk dunia ini!" Aku melawan gravitasi, menjauhi Jiraiya. Kunaiki Kurama, langsung menyuruhnya membawaku pergi dari sana.

" **Kau tahu bukan itu maksud Jiraiya, kan?"** Kurama menggeram.

Kuabaikan dia.

" **Naruto."**

Aku menghela napas. "Maaf," kataku.

Kurama mengeluarkan geraman tawa.

" **Bukan aku yang butuh kata maaf darimu."**

Aku memutar bola mata. "Ya, ya, ya. Nanti kalau perlu aku sujud di depannya deh."

Kurama mendengus.

Selama beberapa waktu, Kurama membiarkanku menenangkan diri dalam keheningan malam. Terbang dengan kecepatan sedang memintas langit kelam, membiarkan jajaran lampu memanjakan mata tanpa ada tujuan absolut.

"Trims, Kurama."

Kurama lagi-lagi mengeluarkan geraman tawa. **"Sudah siap merengek minta permen pada Jiraiya?"**

"Aku tak pernah merengek minta permen pada dia!"

" **Oh iya. Merengek minta ramen, ya?"**

Aku menggeplak punggung Kurama dan tertawa lepas.

Tak sekali aku berpikir bagaimana damainya hidupku jika saja aku tak terlahir sebagai avatar. Tetapi, di waktu-waktu aku mempertanyakan betapa asinnya hidupku seperti itu, tak sekali pun aku menyesal diselamatkan oleh Kurama.

Berjuta kata terima kasih tak cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa syukurku pada Cacing Kepanasan KW Super yang satu ini.

.

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan segar. Kekhawatiran masih ada, tak mungkin menghilang selama Teratai Merah masih berpeluang menjadi malapetaka dunia. Tetapi, setidaknya aku yakin aku bisa menghadapi Jiraiya dengan kepala dingin.

Aku bertemu Jiraiya di ruang TV. Dia langsung melipat koran pagi begitu ia sadar keberadaanku. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Ganti baju seragammu dan berkemas. Kau bolos hari ini," ujarnya.

 _Hah?_

.

Singkat cerita, Jiraiya membawaku ke bagian selatan Kerajaan Bumi, tepatnya Kampung Koloni. Tempat ini adalah tempat tinggalku sebelum pindah ke Konoha untuk mendapat pendidikan formal terbaik.

Jiraiya meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan. Dia hanya bilang padaku untuk pergi ke tempat latihan kami di sini dalam dua jam dan menghilang entah ke mana. Aku berani bertaruh seluruh isi dompet Sasuke, Pak Tua itu sedang mencari referensi untuk buku laknat buatannya. Tipikal.

Aku menghela napas. Seiring langkah yang kulakukan, aku ditarik mengenang ingatan beberapa bulan aku tinggal di sini. Apalagi tak hanya satu orang yang menghampiriku hanya untuk sekadar mengonfirmasi kalau aku memang _aku_ _._ Mereka juga menanyakan perkembangan studi dan pertanyaan basa-basi lainnya. Bahkan beberapa dengan kurang ajarnya mencubiti pipiku.

Satu yang membuatku tak bisa menahan haru adalah bagaimana orang tua—yang kebanyakan berspesies ibu-ibu itu—terlihat begitu senang mendengar kabarku. Mengingat terakhir kali mereka melihatku aku masihlah bocah terjebak trauma yang seolah takut bahkan oleh bayangannya sendiri, kurasa aku bisa memakluminya. Dari sudut pandang orang luar, melihat bocah itu tumbuh menjadi aku yang sekarang pastilah melegakan.

Karena bosan dan tak tahu mau melakukan apa, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke tempat janjian dengan Jiraiya.

Pantai Koloni, orang-orang memanggilnya. Pantai berpasir putih indah yang terlihat berkilauan bila diterpa cahaya matahari. Pantai ini biasa didatangi pengunjung hanya untuk dinikmati pemandangannya yang aduhai dikarenakan ombaknya terlalu besar untuk dijadikan tempat berenang atau sekadar bermain air. Belum lagi medan yang harus ditempuh agar bisa memanjakan kaki di atas butiran pantai tak terlalu mudah untuk dilalui, terutama untuk anak-anak. Penduduk setempat saja jarang menghabiskan waktu di sekitar pantai. Itulah alasan Jiraiya memilihnya sebagai tempat latihanku.

Aku terkikik, tiba-tiba teringat satu sesi latihan.

Saat itu Jiraiya berusaha memancing keluar pengendalian apiku, tapi tak berhasil juga. Dia menyuruhku menunggu dan jangan sedikit pun mendekati ombak yang menggulung besar. Kukira dia kecewa padaku dan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan dua ember kecil dan sebuah sekop plastik. Bukannya lanjut mengajariku teknik pengendalian api, dia malah mengajariku caranya membuat istana pasir. Aku yakin dia bahkan membuat istananya jelek agar aku mengomelinya dan mendeskripsikan istana yang benar itu seperti apa.

Aku merenung sambil memandangi langit yang mulai dihiasi semburat merah.

Jika kita singkirkan soal ancaman dari Teratai Merah, sebenarnya hidupku tak begitu buruk. Kalaupun memang Kutub Selatan masih mengalami nasib yang sama, Semesta mengizinkan Kurama menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke tangan Jiraiya. Kalau hidupku memang tidak beruntung, aku bisa saja mati tenggelam di laut beku atau dibawa Kurama pada orang yang tak bertanggung jawab dan tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengalami semua yang kualami, sampai saat ini.

Jiraiya bukan hanya memenuhi tugasnya sebagai Teratai Putih, tapi juga mendidik dan melindungiku lebih dari yang seharusnya. Sekarang, jika kuingat-ingat lagi … Penolakannya saat aku ke Kutub Utara itu bukan semata karena dia takut aku belum siap mengemban tugasku sebagai avatar. Ada ketakutan yang lain, ya?

 _Bukan cuma aku yang memandangnya sebagai figur pengganti orangtua._

.

"Lah? Sudah di sini?"

Jiraiya datang ketika langit semakin meredup, hitungan detik menuju matahari terbenam. Dia langsung duduk di sebelahku dan memberikan kresek yang kuyakini berisi makanan.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Jiraiya bertanya.

Aku beralih dari bungkus makanan yang masih terasa hangat, menatap Jiraiya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Matamu merah. Habis nangis?"

"Nostalgia dikit." Aku menyeka mataku, tertawa kecil. "Apa kau akan menjelaskan alasanmu membawaku ke sini sekarang?"

Jiraiya membuka porsi makanannya, lalu mulai menerkam isinya. Kusimpulkan itu sebagai isyarat untuk makan dulu, bicara nanti saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga makanan kami habis menyisakan bungkusnya saja.

"Kalau boleh jujur, tak ada alasan yang terpikir kenapa aku membawamu ke sini, Naruto." Jiraiya tertawa. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, meski disentuh pancaran sendu. "Aku hanya ingin."

Aku mengambil segenggam pasir yang agak basah, mengubah bentuknya secara acak menggunakan teknik pengendalian bumi sekaligus air. Kubiarkan mataku sesekali melirik Jiraiya, memberikan tanda bahwa aku menyimak perkataannya.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Naruto. Aku bukan cuma mentor yang memantaumu mengembangkan kemampuan pengendalian elemen. Selama beberapa tahun pertama, aku memantaumu 24 jam penuh." Jiraiya menatapku dalam. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Aku berjengit, ingin rasanya mengelak. Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya, memintaku untuk membiarkan dia melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bicara. Jika dugaanku benar, apa pun yang kau sembunyikan ada hubungannya dengan avatar, dan dengan begitu aku tak ada hak untuk mengetahuinya. Teratai Putih pendahuluku pernah berkata, ada beberapa hal yang tak berhak kami campuri. Salah satunya adalah urusanmu dengan Semesta.

"Tapi … Hal yang kau sembunyikan, entah apa pun itu, menggerogotimu secara perlahan. Aku tak suka melihatnya Naruto. Aku perlu tawamu yang seperti biasanya. Aku perlu bukti bahwa kewajibanmu tidak merenggut senyummu."

Aku meninju ulu hati Jiraiya. Tertawa kecil saat dia protes dengan ulahku.

"Itu balasan karena sudah membuatku terharu sampai ingin nangis!"

Jiraiya memelototiku. "Mana ada terharu dibalas kekerasan!"

Ah. _Déjà vu_ rasanya.

"Intinya," Jiraiya menekankan, "kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk meringankan bebanmu, tolong katakan. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu tersiksa dalam kesunyian begitu."

Aku mendengus geli. Tersiksa dalam kesunyian, katanya.

Kenyataannya tak sesunyi itu, kan? Aku tak pernah benar-benar sendiri.

Aku punya Kurama, yang akan selalu bisa kuandalkan sebagai topangan jika tak ada lagi manusia yang mampu melakukannya. Tak lupa empat Naga Spiritual lain yang tak akan keberatan menggantikan peran itu, meski kedekatan kami tak seperti hubunganku dengan Kurama.

Aku punya Jiraiya, yang tak pernah lelah menuntunku di jalan takdir ini sampai aku bisa jalan sendiri. Dia juga tetap memantau dan tak segan memberi uluran tangan ketika aku tersandung kerikil sialan.

Aku punya Sasuke, yang selalu bisa membuatku lupa akan beratnya beban dunia yang kutanggung. Dia tak pernah membuatku kekurangan tawa. Statusku sebagai avatar tak merubah apa pun. Justru memperkuat keberadaan Sasuke di sampingku.

Aku juga punya kawan-kawan, guru, dan kenalan lain. Mereka ikut menghias hariku, memberi sentuhan unik di tiap waktu yang berbeda sehingga hariku tak pernah monoton.

Kenangan yang kupunya tentang hidupku di Kutub Selatan pun tidak melulu soal malam penyerangan.

Jika dibandingkan dengan anak lain yang hidupnya lebih mudah tanpa ancaman malaikat maut berbentuk manusia, memang hidupku itu tidak adil. Tetapi ketidakadilan ini tidak begitu buruk, kan?

Kurasa semua tawa yang kudapat kurang lebih satu dekade ini sudah cukup membayar apa yang kualami di Kutub Selatan. Hak-ku sudah terpenuhi, bukan? Aku bahkan diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kebucinan seseorang, seperti remaja normal lainnya. Apa lagi yang harus kukhawatirkan?

' _Kurama, kau boleh bertukar dengan Kokuo sekarang.'_

' _ **Kau yakin?'**_

' _Ya! Kita tinggal menunggu Teratai Merah bergerak.'_

' _ **Kau tahu kau tak perlu melakukan ini.'**_

' _Aku tahu.'_

"Raut wajahmu berubah. Apa ini membantu?" Jiraiya menepuk pundakku, memutus obrolan telepatiku bersama Kurama.

Aku nyengir. Alih-alih menjawab, aku balik bertanya, "Mau _sparring_?"

Jiraiya mengacak rambutku sambil tertawa.

Entah mengapa, _sparring_ malam itu terasa berbeda. Tiap langkah dan tiap gerakan yang kulakukan terasa begitu ringan.

Apa pun rencana Teratai Merah, aku siap menghadapinya.

.

.

.

… _atau mungkin menghancurkannya._

Aku melihat Sasuke meringis menatap keluar jendela kelas, tepatnya pada lautan manusia yang ada di halaman sekolah. Teman-teman yang lain memiliki ekspresi berbeda-beda. Ada yang heran dengan kelakuan objek perhatian utama seisi kelas. Ada juga yang kesal atau malah senang karena sekarang kami terjebak di jam kosong sementara para guru sibuk menjadi barikade kerumunan pers yang sepertinya tak akan bubar meski bel pulang sekolah sudah berkumandang.

Seseorang bersiul. "Gila, rame bener!"

Bendahara kelas kami memutar bola matanya. "Ya bagaimana tidak ramai begitu? Mereka tahu avatar mereka ada di sekolah ini!"

Aku menghela napas saat kulihat Sasuke dan Neji melirik ke arahku. Kalau mereka khawatir kedokku akan terbongkar, respon mereka berefek sebaliknya!

Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin tertawa. Pertama, mereka mengirim video yang membocorkan sedikit identitasku lewat e-mail OSIS sekolah. Mereka juga membuatku mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan jatuhnya pertahanan negara. Kalau mereka ingin efek ancamannya bertahan, seharusnya mereka tak menyebarkan video itu ke internet hingga seluruh dunia mengetahuinya.

Ini masih spekulasiku, tapi aku merasa Teratai Merah sedang mencoba membuat namaku buruk di mata masyarakat. Jika aku masih bersembunyi, pasti akan ada pers 'nakal' yang mengungkit aku melalaikan tanggung jawabku dan blablabla. Dan masih banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain.

" _Ingat filosofi air, Naru. Air memang berubah bentuk mengikuti wadahnya, tapi dia tetaplah air."_

"Eh, kelas kita punya pengeras suara, kan?" tanyaku.

Neji mengernyit heran. Tapi dia tetap menjawab, "Ada tuh di lemari."

Tanpa banyak cing-cong, aku mengambil pengeras suara tersebut dari lemari perkakas yang terletak di belakang kelas, bersebelahan dengan loker siswa. Aku tersenyum puas saat kutes suaranya masih lantang.

"Ngapain Nar?"

Sekarang seisi kelas memerhatikanku. Cek _sound_ -nya memang terlalu keras untuk bisa diabaikan sih.

Aku angkat bahu. "Apa kalian bisa menyingkir sebentar? Guru kita sudah kewalahan. Aku ingin memberi sedikit bantuan."

Aku merasa dikhianati ketika seisi kelas, bahkan Sasuke, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Seolah aku sedang merencanakan rencana jahat untuk mengendalikan manusia-manusia di bawah sana dalam rangka mengambil alih dunia.

 _Well, technically ..._

Tak ada yang mau menyingkir dari jendela. Aku memaksakan diri untuk nyelip di antara dua teman kelasku. Langsung kuatur napas, menyiapkan diri untuk berteriak di mesin pengeras suara.

" **HEH, MANUSIA DUNGU!"**

Hening sejenak. Seolah tombol _pause_ ditekan oleh seseorang selama beberapa saat. Kerumunan pers diam, kompak mencari sumber suara seolah dalam _slow motion_ , lalu keributan terjadi lagi setidaknya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Nar! Kau memperparahnya!" protesan Sasuke kudengar di tengah erangan teman sekelas.

Karena aku teman yang mibaik, kuabaikan mereka semua.

" **Apa? Kalian tersinggung dikatai dungu? Tidak punya kaca apa bagaimana?"**

Aku mendengar auman gahar Bu Tsunade di tengah keributan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merinding.

Akan tetapi, meski kutahu nyawaku terancam di tangan guru _You-Know-What_ setelah semua keributan ini selesai, aku tetap melanjutkan misiku.

" **Ya, video itu menggemparkan dunia. Tapi memangnya kenapa kalau avatar bersekolah di sini? Bukankah ada cara yang lebih beradab dan sesuai aturan pers untuk mendapatkan informasi? Haruskah kalian mengganggu kami sekolah? Tak ada yang sadar kalau ini sudah lewat jam pulang kami?"**

Aku tak bisa menahan decak takjub saat murid-murid bersorak. Terutama dari mereka yang kelasnya bertetangga denganku.

" **Lagipula kalau memang kalian bisa memancing avatar untuk berbicara, apa yang mau kalian bicarakan? Apakah kalian akan protes karena avatar tak pernah menunjukkan diri pada publik? Memangnya kenapa? Kalian mau menuntutnya karena dia meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya selama menghilang dari radar? Atau ini soal ketidakjelasan musibah yang menjatuhi saudara kita di Kutub Selatan? Tak terpikir oleh kalian jika saat itu terjadi avatar masihlah balita?"**

Hening lagi. Bahkan para murid juga ikut terbungkam. Aku menatap teman-teman sekelasku dengan ekspresi congkak. Beberapa tertawa lepas menanggapinya.

" **Sekarang, mari bayangkan jika memang avatar maju ke depan kalian dan mengenalkan dirinya. Setelah itu apa? Dia hanya anak sekolah. Apa yang kalian harapkan darinya? Pepatah bijak? Demonstrasi empat elemen? Menuntutnya untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab terhadap dunia?"** Aku mendecih. **"Tanggung jawab apa? Kalau mengatasi manusia dungu yang tak bisa taat hukum seperti kalian, kita masih punya aparat hukum dan masyarakat lain yang lebih beradab, ya aku bicara soal kalian wahai bapak-ibu guru yang terhormat. Haruskah avatar mengatasi masalah sepele yang sebenarnya tak akan jadi masalah kalau kalian bisa sedikit lebih profesional dengan pekerjaan kalian? Tak malu? Saat ini di depan kalian ada ribuan calon pemimpin bangsa. Ini contoh yang kalian perlihatkan pada mereka? Pantas saja avatar tak mau diketahui keberadaannya jika sikap kalian begini."**

" _Hey!"_

Aku berusaha menahan tawa. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak terima, tapi kalah jumlah oleh mereka yang terbungkam oleh rasa malu.

" **Bicara lagi soal tanggung jawab avatar... Ada yang mau menyebutkan contohnya? Hm? Menjaga keseimbangan dunia? Keseimbangan yang macam apa? Kekacauan minor seperti tawuran akan tetap terjadi selama manusia tak mau mengalah dari ego mereka. Pun perselisihan tak dapat dihindari, karena setiap manusia memiliki pola pikir unik dan berbeda-beda. Itulah guna adanya toleransi dan musyawarah, kan?**

" **Kalau masa avatar sebelumnya, Avatar Hiruzen, aku mengerti jika kalian menuntut avatar unjuk diri. Saat itu kita berada di tengah kekacauan besar yang menimbulkan perang dan memang butuh agresi untuk mencapai kedamaian.**

" **Coba lihat ke sekeliling kalian. Sudah lebih banyak manusia yang mengerti pentingnya kedamaian dan jalan kolot haus kekuasaan dan takluk kekuatan sudah tak banyak dipraktekkan. Sekali lagi kutanya, memang kenapa kalau avatar sekolah di sini?"**

Aku berjengit kaget saat seseorang melakukan _headlock_ padaku. "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto yang asli?" katanya, memancing tawa satu kelas.

"Ini aku yang asli, Kampret!" Aku menggerutu. Kulepaskan kuncian yang diberikan, sebisa mungkin pura-pura tidak sadar akan tatapan tajam yang Sasuke kirim pada sang tersangka beserta siulan beberapa anak sebagai suara latarnya. "Sut. Aku belum selesai. Jangan dulu diganggu."

" **Jadi, bagaimana?"** tanyaku.

Bisa terdengar suara "Cek, cek" dari pengeras suara lain. Kulihat, salah satu dari _manusia dungu_ yang kusebutkan menerima pengeras suara milik sekolah.

" **Saya mewakili segenap keluarga pers yang ada di sini ingin memohon maaf atas sikap kami yang kurang profesional dalam menghadapi berita menggemparkan ini. Kami hanya terlalu bahagia mendengar informasi keberadaan avatar setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya."**

Orang itu lanjut berkicau, bilang dia mengagumi keberanianku dan takjub atas pemikiranku. Memberi motivasi untuk semangat belajar, agar aku bisa menjadi salah satu pemimpin negeri yang patut dibanggakan, dan blablabla.

 _Halah_. _Mari kita lihat kalau memang perkataannya itu benar dan dia bisa berpikir lebih terbuka soal avatar._

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkram pundakku. "Naruto, apa pun yang mau kau lakukan, jangan lakukan!"

 _Aku sering lupa kalau di sini ada yang mengenalku sampai ke titik terkecil gelagat yang kulakukan._

"Tapi aku belum melakukan apa pun tuh?" Aku nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Mukamu terlihat jelek dan sangat mencurigakan!"

 _Eh, Kampru-_

Aku berbalik menghadap lautan manusia lagi setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sasuke. Kuposisikan mulutku di depan _input_ pengeras suara.

" **Tapi kalau kalian memang butuh jawaban … Perkenalkan, aku Naruto, putri dari Kepala Suku Air Selatan. Dan ya, aku adalah avatar."**

.

 _Hey! Jangan protes padaku! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak terima keberadaanku terendus Teratai Merah cuma gara-gara sepatu sekolah! Maksudku, ayolah! Tak ada penyebab lebih elit, apa?_

 _Jika memang Teratai Merah dan penulis sinting ingin identitasku terbongkar, biarlah terbongkar olehku sendiri dengan caraku sendiri!_

 _Aku sudah jengah dengan semua plot twist sialan ini!_

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 18

" _Kenapa kau mengaku? Apa yang terjadi dengan rencana menyelesaikan konflik tanpa membuat kepanikan warga, HAH?"_

 _Berisik! Ini kisah hidupku. Aku menolak tunduk pada plot twist darimu lagi, penulis sialan!_

" _Chapter kemarin tidak seharusnya berakhir seperti itu!"_

 _AKU TIDAK PEDULI. HAHAHA!_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 18

 **-o-o-o-**

Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke menerjangku hingga kami berakhir bergulat di atas lantai.

"APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN?" Sasuke duduk di atasku. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahuku sekaligus memberi tekanan agar badanku tetap menempel di lantai.

Aku membalik posisi. Karena terlalu terkejut dengan ledakan emosi Sasuke, kuncian yang kulakukan tak sekuat biasanya. Dalam kondisi tertenung, aku masih sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, "Uh, mengenalkan diri?"

Sasuke melipat satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan, lalu memberi dorongan agar punggungku kembali menempel pada permukaan lantai kelas. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memposisikan badannya saling tegak lurus dengan badanku. Tangan kananku ia tarik sementara kakinya menahan badan dan leherku, mempraktekkan teknik kuncian lain.

"KALAU KAU INGIN MATI BILANG SAJA! BIAR AKU YANG MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Iya iya maaf-bisa tolong lepas-TANGANKU SAKIT WOI!"

Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya, menarik diri dan berjongkok di sebelahku. Selama aku memijat lenganku yang agak linu, aku memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Sempat terlintas rasa bersalah di wajahnya, tetapi ia memfokuskan diri pada satu emosi: marah.

"Beri aku satu alasan agar tidak mengataimu goblok." _Ouch._

"Aku bisa bilang pada mereka tadi itu cuma _prank_?"

" _Naruto_." Aku meringis. Sasuke hanya memanggil namaku menggunakan nada seperti itu dengan penuh penekanan begitu kalau dia benar-benar berpikir aku melakukan sesuatu yang amat sangat bodoh.

 _Hey! Aku hanya ingin melawan plot twist penulis sialan!_

 _Lagipula aku tidak sebodoh dan senekat itu! Aku juga tidak asal mengumumkan identitasku tanpa berpikir dua kali!_

Aku mendudukkan diri dan sedikit mundur menambah jarakku dengan Sasuke. Untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Haruskah kujelaskan sekarang?" Aku memberi isyarat agar Sasuke lihat sekeliling kami.

Sasuke menggeram bagai binatang buas. Dia tampak hendak menerjangku lagi untuk melakukan gulat ronde dua, tapi ditahan oleh salah satu teman sekelas kami.

"Bentar, bentar! Apa maksudnya ini? Naruto serius? Huh? _Hah?_ "

"Naruto _avatar_?"

Neji menggeplak kepalaku memakai buku literasi. "Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu, Naruto."

"Kalau tahu aku tidak sebodoh itu, jangan main hakim sendiri!" protesku. Pukulan Neji tidak keras, tapi sampul bukunya keras! Tetap saja sakit!

"Sekarang satu sekolah tahu kau mau apa? Mengumpulkan semuanya di aula dan menjelaskan segalanya?" Sasuke mendesis.

Aku mengangkat bahu asal. "Itu bukan ide yang buruk." kataku, bersamaan dengan mayoritas teman sekelas yang bersungut kompak, "Kalian membuat kami bingung!"

Aku menghindar dari Sasuke yang terlihat ingin mencekikku sampai mati. Kugunakan teknik terbang, terlihat seolah berjongkok terbalik di langit-langit kelas agar terjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Apa ini menjawab pertanyaan kalian?" kataku pada teman sekelas. Kututup telinga dan kuhitung satu sampai tiga.

Jeritan tidak elit terdengar dari penghuni kelas kecuali Sasuke dan Neji.

"KAU AVATAR!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang begitu pada pengacau sekolah kita?"

"Itu alasan kau unggul PJPD dan jadi juara bertahan Bending Battle!"

Siapa itu yang bicara? Enak saja mengimplikasikan aku menang karena aku adalah avatar, seolah berbuat curang begitu! Aku cuma pakai satu elemen saat bertarung! Kalaupun aku unggul karena pengetahuan tentang elemen lainnya, itu kudapat dengan bekerja keras!

Belum sempat kusuarakan, protesanku diserobot oleh desisan menyeramkan dari arah pintu.

"Naruto, bisa ikut Ibu ke kantor?" _You-Know-Who._

Aku melepas teknik terbang, memutar badan agar mendarat dalam posisi berdiri. Aku otomatis menciut saat melihat ekspresi bengis dari yang bersangkutan.

"U-uh… Tolong jangan hukum aku dengan soal integral?" cicitku.

"Nar … Kau avatar tapi takut pada matematika?" Bendahara kelas tersedak menahan tawa.

Aku mengacungkan jari tengahku padanya. "Seperti yang kubilang pada media tadi, aku memang avatar tapi aku tetaplah murid sekolah! Wajar saja jika aku punya rasa takut! Apalagi pada mata pelajaran keramat seperti itu!"

"Pangeran Sasuke, seret Naruto."

 _Woi_.

"Baik, Bu Tsunade."

 _WOI!_

Aku berjengit. Sasuke langsung menggait kerah belakangku, menarikku keluar kelas mengikuti langkah Bu Kepala Sekolah. Dia juga mengancam, "Protes: sampaikan salam selamat tinggal pada Ramen Ichiraku."

 _Jangan menghakimiku kalau aku langsung diam tak berkutik padahal aku bisa mengelak dan kabur! Itu ancaman yang serius!_

 _Kesejahteraan perutku dalam bahaya, tahu!_

.

Aku bersiul, meski tak terlalu terdengar karena orang-orang di depanku masih sibuk mengeluarkan luapan marah dan amukan mereka. Kedua tanganku menempel erat menutup telinga, berusaha menulikan semua suara yang ada.

Aku tak dapat menahan dengusan tawa saat mereka ngos-ngosan kehabisan napas dan bahan bakar amarah.

"Jadi? Kalian sudah selesai ngamuk atau aku masih harus melindungi telingaku?" tanyaku enteng.

Sasuke dan Bu Tsunade terlihat siap untuk mengulangi sesi mari-kita-teriaki-avatar-atas-ulah-bodohnya. Tetapi Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk menutup mulut.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan teman-temanku maupun Bu Tsunade, ekspresi Jiraiya dan gerak-geriknya lebih tenang. Bertolak belakang dengan pancaran matanya.

Dari matanya, aku merasa jiwaku ditembus. Mengirimkan rasa dingin yang melebihi dinginnya air laut di Kutub Selatan.

Aku meneguk ludah, memegang leherku secara reflek. Entah bagaimana aku yakin, kalau penjelasanku tidak memuaskan, Jiraiya akan memastikan dia bisa menghidupkanku lagi jika Teratai Merah berhasil membunuhku hanya untuk membunuhku yang kedua kalinya.

 _That's a scary thought._

"Naruto, kau tahu resiko dari ulahmu 'kan?" Jiraiya memicingkan matanya.

Aku menghela napas. "Awalnya mungkin aku hanya tidak mau kalah oleh pancingan mereka. Mereka pikir dengan diumbarnya sedikit _clue_ tentang identitasku, aku akan menciut? Mereka akan membuatku semakin takut? Jangan bercanda!"

"Naruto-"

"Tidak, dengar dulu. Itu mungkin awalnya. Tapi aku juga berpikir! Aku punya dua pilihan di sana. Pura-pura bego atau memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk membongkar identitasku. Jika aku tetap bungkam, mereka tidak akan diam. Masyarakat akan terus bertanya siapa aku, mencari celah informasi. Jika terbongkar dengan sendirinya, Teratai Merah yang berakhir tertawa karena cuma kekecewaan dan tuntutan yang kemungkinan menjadi respon masyarakat! Meski sudah kujelaskan, karena sudah kecewa dan berspekulasi duluan, kuyakin masih banyak yang akan merespon negatif. Tak akan sulit untuk mengerucutkan identitas murid, tahu. Hanya perlu meng _hack_ absensi murid pada saat Portal Kutub Selatan dibuka dan _boom_ , kedokku terbongkar.

"Dengar," Aku memijit pelipisku, "apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah ... Teratai Merah menggunakan masyarakat sebagai senjata untuk menekanku. Jika aku menganggapnya serangan, ini sama saja memberi kemenangan mutlak pada Teratai Merah. Aku menolak. Aku memilih membalik senjata mereka.

"Mereka ingin aku ditekan, hingga akhirnya terpaksa membongkar identitasku jika belum terbongkar dengan sendirinya? Aku tak bisa diam saja. Lebih baik aku sendiri yang membongkar, dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Bahkan aku bisa membongkar soal Teratai Merah, karena satu-satunya alasanku bersembunyi adalah keberadaan mereka di dunia ini.

"Bukan hanya aku yang tak ingin kedoknya terbongkar. Satu-satunya alasan Teratai Merah terbentuk adalah kekuatan yang dimiliki avatar. Mereka tahu bagaimana caranya merenggut kekuatan ini. Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkan lebih banyak orang mengetahuinya?

"Lagipula jika mereka memang berniat menggunakan taktik pertumpahan darah, mereka seharusnya sudah melakukan sesuatu. Mereka menjatuhkan tembok keamanan dari atas papan permainan hanya untuk meminimalisir bantuan tangan yang kudapatkan. Karena terakhir kuingat, terutama bagi para prajurit, prioritas mereka dalam keadaan darurat adalah melindungi tokoh terpenting dan/atau generasi penerus. Aku termasuk golongan keduanya. Pasti tak ada yang berpikir dua kali untuk jadi tamengku jika Teratai Merah menyerang."

Aku melipat tanganku. Kuberikan tatapan nyalang, menantang siapa pun yang masih mau memprotes keputusanku mengumumkan siapa avatar kepada dunia.

"Apa kau sadar kemungkinan besar kau mempercepat pemburuanmu oleh mereka?" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Sebenarnya itu niatku juga. Aku lelah bermain petak-umpet. Teratai Merah harus segera dituntaskan, lebih cepat lebih baik," ujarku.

"Kau terlalu gegabah!" Sasuke menggeram. Setidaknya Jiraiya menahannya di tempat.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua beristirahat. Aku tahu kalian lelah. Biar aku yang bicara pada Naruto."

.

Jiraiya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa di perjalanan pulang. Ia membiarkanku terbuai kantuk oleh angin malam yang menerpa sepanjang perjalanan dan dengungan lagu pengantar tidur yang biasa ia nyanyikan saat aku kecil.

Sesampainya di apartemen, dia menyuruhku langsung mandi dan ganti baju. Makan malam yang masih hangat sudah menungguku di meja makan ketika aku keluar kamar memakai baju tidur. Kami makan dalam keheningan.

"Naruto." Jiraiya tiba-tiba berbicara, saat aku selesai menghabiskan makan duluan.

Aku mengangkat wajah agar bisa bertemu pandang dengannya. Lalu tangan besarnya mendarat di puncak kepalaku.

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Aku percaya apa pun keputusanmu dan mendukungnya sepenuh hati." Jiraiya tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya agak menyipit. Dia memelukku sekilas. "Tidurlah, biar aku yang cuci piring."

Aku menggumamkan ucapan selamat malam dan melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar. Kututup pintu hati-hati.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku diam menyender pada pintu kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Perlu usaha ekstra agar air mata tak menghujam pipiku selama aku mendengar suara air keran wastafel mengalir tanpa adanya tanda-tanda piring sedang dicuci, sementara kosmik membuatku merasakan kesedihan luar biasa dari penghuni lain apartemen ini.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirku bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir perlahan, tak peduli seberapa keras aku menahannya.

Entah gerak-gerikku ataukah ucapanku saat menggunakan pengeras suara yang membocorkannya, yang jelas Jiraiya sudah tahu.

 _Aku tak perlu menyampaikan salam perpisahan padanya_.

.

.

.

 **[Faiprinsuke]**

 _May 12. 8. 45 pm_

 **Avataramen :** Maaf kalau aku membuatmu khawatir atau marah hari ini. Kau percaya padaku kan?

 _May 13. 7.25 am_

 **Avataramen :** Tumben berangkat duluan?

 _4.35 pm_

 **Avataramen :** Masih marah ya?

 _8.25 pm_

 **Avataramen :** Bisa ketemu sebentar?

 _10.00 pm_

 **Avataramen :** Aku masih menunggu, kalau kau berubah pikiran.

 _May 15. 2. 13 am_

 **Faiprinsuke :** Maaf. Seharusnya aku datang. Ini semua salahku.

 _4.24 am_

 **Faiprinsuke :** Kau ada di mana?

.

.

.

Aku tidak punya rencana dan bayangan pasti tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Teratai Merah. Aku hanya tahu mereka akan melakukan sergapan tiba-tiba dan membiusku. Kemudian aku akan terbangun di tempat antah-berantah atau barangkali ruang bawah tanah bangunan tak terawat, seperti yang Avatar Hiruzen alami.

Ya, sesuai dengan perkiraanku, mereka memang melakukan serangan tiba-tiba dan membiusku saat aku lengah. Aku memang terbangun di tempat asing yang dari lembab dan suhunya kuyakini memang ruang bawah tanah. Tetapi, di luar dugaanku, mereka menggunakan teknik _chi-blocking_ sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Aku terkesan.

Apalagi mereka menempatkanku di penjara kayu dan mengikat tubuhku menggunakan tali kevlar. Cukup cerdas untuk menahan pergerakanku dan memperkecil kemungkinan aku bisa kabur.

Sayang sekali, meski mereka berhasil menahanku, tujuan mereka tak akan bisa tercapai. Selama aku menolak menggunakan kosmik, sampai tetes darah terakhir pun mereka tak akan bisa memutus lingkar reinkarnasi avatar.

Aku berusaha memberi tahu Kak Itachi setiap dia mengunjungi selku untuk memberi makan. Tetapi dia mengabaikanku, seolah apa yang kukatakan hanyalah gertakan saja.

Dua hari berlalu sejak 'penculikanku'. Aku dibangunkan hanya untuk minum dan diberi makan, kemudian diberi dosis obat bius lagi. Bahkan aku tak bisa menghubungi Kokuo dengan informasi jelas. Aku tak tahu aku ditahan di mana.

Hari ketiga, bukan wajah Kak Itachi yang menyambutku. Karakteristik Kerajaan Bumi terlihat jelas dari gurat wajahnya. Mata kanannya tertutup perban dan di dagunya terlihat bekas luka menyilang. Aku mengenalnya sebagai Kolonel Danzou dari buku sejarah.

Dari ingatan avatar sebelumku, aku mengenalnya sebagai sahabat lama yang berubah menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

"Bawa dia!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Dua orang dengan wajah tertutup topeng mengangkatku keluar sel tahananku. Danzou berjalan di depan mereka, langkahnya terdengar pasti dan penuh percaya diri meski dibantu sebuah tongkat.

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa memaksaku untuk menggunakan kosmik, kan? Kalau kalian menggunakan taktik ancaman pun, aku sudah kehilangan segalanya di umur 5 tahun," kataku. "Apa kalian akan mengulang sejarah? Membunuhku dan berharap kalian bisa membunuh reinkarnasiku sebelum dia bisa terhubung sempurna dengan energi kosmik? Seperti yang kalian lakukan padaku satu dekade lalu?"

Ketukan tongkat Danzou pada permukaan tanah terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan dia berbicara?"

"M-maaf, Tuan!"

Aku meringis sakit saat salah satu bawahan Danzou menotok beberapa titik di tubuhku. Aku mengumpat dalam hati saat sadar rahangku jadi tidak bisa kugerakkan.

Danzou menatapku dengan seringai menyeramkan. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tenang saja, aku belajar dari kesalahanku. Aku tahu aku tak bisa memaksamu memutus lingkar reinkarnasi avatar."

.

Sinar rembulan adalah hal pertama yang menyambutku begitu keluar dari tempat penyekapan yang ternyata berada di dalam gua. Bulatan sempurna dan pendarnya yang indah tidak memberikan keringanan sedikit pun pada firasat buruk yang kurasakan.

Langkah Danzou tak goyah meski ia berjalan di atas pasir labil. Seolah ia sedang berjalan menjemput kemenangan.

Kurang lebih dua puluh meter menyusuri pantai yang dirimbuni pepohonan payau, kami berhenti. Ada empat sosok yang kukenali sebagai mentor PJPD di sekolahku. Keempatnya berdiri di tiap ujung batu berbentuk persegi. Saat aku didudukkan di tengah batu yang kumaksudkan, barulah aku sadar aku berada di atas sebuah altar.

Sejenak aku terdiam, tak paham.

Aku sudah melihat empat altar elemental. Altar air, ketika aku bertemu dengan Matatabi. Altar Tanah, tempat berdiam Shikaku. Altar Api, terletak di Kuil Api tak jauh dari Istana Negara Api. Terakhir Altar Angin, terletak di Ruang Suci Kuil Angin tempat aku mengambil Gunbai.

Tersisa satu altar: Altar Kosmik.

Kenapa Danzou meletakkanku di Altar Kosmik? Bukankah Altar Kosmik terletak di Desa Miko?

Tunggu sebentar!

Altar Kosmik.

Bulan Purnama.

Empat orang tutor: Kak Itachi mewakili elemen api, Kak Konan mewakili elemen angin, Kak Kisame mewakili elemen air, dan Kak Nagato mewakili elemen tanah.

Selintas kepingan ingatan milik avatar pendahuluku mampir di kepala. Aku tahu apa ini.

Aku harus menghentikan mereka.

Ini amat, sangat berbahaya.

Saat kurasa pengaruh _chi-block_ di badanku berkurang, aku berusaha melawan gravitasi. Baru beberapa inchi lepas dari altar, tubuhku dikunci oleh teknik pengendalian darah dan ditarik ke posisi semula.

"Dia mau kabur," dengus Kak Kisame. "Sebaiknya kalian lakukan _chi-block_ lagi."

Dua orang bawahan Danzou hendak beranjak, tapi atasan mereka melarang.

"Tak perlu. Sebentar lagi dia tak bisa apa-apa. Tahan sebentar, Kisame."

Panik. Hanya kepanikan yang bisa kurasakan saat Danzou selesai dengan persiapan ritual. Dia menyayat telapak tangannya. Dahiku ia bubuhi aksara kuno menggunakan darahnya. Kemudian, satu tangannya terkepal di dada.

Ketika dua jari diangkat dari tangan yang terkepal dan tangan lainnya ditempelkan di dahiku, pandanganku dibutakan oleh cahaya.

Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar bisikkan dua orang yang berbeda.

"Maaf kau yang harus jadi korban, Naru." Kak Itachi.

"Kekuatanmu bukan satu-satunya pilihan, Avatar." Danzou.

Kalau saja aku bisa menggerakkan rahangku, aku yakin aku tak akan bisa menahan jeritan yang keluar. Karena setelah itu, rasa sakit dikirimkan setiap sel tubuhku sementara energiku disedot secara paksa.

.

Tiga jam.

Tubuhku dihantam rasa sakit selama tiga jam.

Dari mana aku tahu? Karena saat sedotan energi itu berhenti, aku bisa merasakan kendali tubuhku lagi.

Butuh waktu maksimal tiga jam hingga efek _chi-block_ menghilang.

Dan butuh waktu yang sama untuk menempuh perjalanan udara ke Desa Miko dari Konoha.

" **Naruto!"** Perasaanku berkecamuk saat mendengar suara Kokuo. Aku bersyukur tak lupa mengirimkan telepati begitu aku sadar di mana aku berada. Aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan tak yakin bisa melindungi diri dalam waktu dekat. **"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kami sampai!"**

Suara gemuruh terdengar jelas bersamaan dengan bergetarnya permukaan bumi di sekitar Desa Miko. Aku susah payah mendudukkan diri, memicing tajam pada sosok terdekat, mentor PJPD-Api di sekolah. Ya, Kak Itachi.

"Tuan Danzou? Apa yang terjadi?" Kak Itachi terlihat kebingungan.

Danzou menjawabnya dengan serangan pengendalian bumi. Bukan hanya Kak Itachi, tiga mentor lain pun menjadi sasaran. Mereka terpelanting beberapa belas meter dari tempat semula.

Altar di bawahku retak. Aku menggunakan sisa tenagaku untuk melompat dan menjauh sejauh energiku mengizinkan. Saat kurasa aku tak bisa melanjutkan teknik terbang, kupeluk lututku agar aku bisa jatuh berguling. Sehingga momentum badanku tak akan membuatku terluka parah.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan empat mentor yang sudah berkumpul dan bersiaga. Aku berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran dan memicingkan mataku.

"Jangan bilang padaku kalian melakukan ritual tadi karena Danzou bilang itu adalah ritual untuk memutus lingkar reinkarnasi avatar?" tudingku.

Suara patahan bumi yang memekakan telinga disertai auman naga mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka. Terjadi ledakkan di Altar Kosmik disertai tembakkan cahaya spektrum gelap. Langit terlihat menggelap seperti akan terjadi badai. Satu auman lain terdengar, di balik kepulan asap terlihatlah seekor naga yang ukurannya lebih besar dari semua naga yang pernah kulihat.

Kulitnya bersinar dengan spektrum yang sama. Kosmik yang terasa membuatku tercekat. Begitu _gelap_. Geramannya saja mampu menanam rasa takut pada orang yang mendengarnya.

"I-itu apa?" Kak Konan jatuh berlutut. Matanya membola lebar, ketakutan terasa pekat darinya.

Kak Nagato menggeleng reflek, ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda.

Keadaanku lebih parah dari mereka karena aku harus mengaktifkan energi kosmik agar kosmik alam bisa mengisi perlahan energiku yang menghilang. Aktifnya kosmikku menandakan menguatnya sensorku terhadap kosmik di sekitar.

 _Gelap._ Sangat, sangat _gelap._

Napasku tercekat.

Tarik napas, Naru. Satu, dua, satu, dua.

Tenangkan dirimu!

Baik, mari kita analisa. Dari wajah bego yang sedang dipasang empat mentor PJPD sekolahku, juga ulah Danzou menyerang mereka, tudinganku benar adanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ritual yang mereka ikuti adalah ritual untuk melepaskan Naga Kosmik Negatif yang disegel di Desa Miko oleh avatar pertama.

Aku mengerang, mengumpati penulis sialan yang lagi-lagi menyisipkan _plot twist_ yang tak kalah sialan.

 _Kalau kau mau balas dendam, tidak begini caranya penulis edaan!_

 **To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 19

_Kenapa sih nyelip plot twist mulu? Gak kasian sama pembaca?_

" _Awalnya sama sekali gak niat jadi ff yang plot twistnya nyambung dari ujung ke ujung gini sih. Cuma… entahlah. Kau sendiri yang menantangku di chapter 5, Nar! Lagian asyik aja gitu mikirin kau frustasi gara-gara terjebak plot twist di sana-sini."_

 _Ada pesan-pesan terakhir?_

" _Err … Jangan bunuh aku?"_

 _Tough luck._

" _Oh, shit."_

 _JANGAN KABUR, KEPARAT!_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Chapter 19

 **-o-o-o-**

Banyak hal memenuhi kepalaku saat ini.

Bagaimana Danzou berhasil menemukan rahasia alam yang sudah terlupakan di kawasan Desa Miko? Penelitian yang ditinggalkan Avatar Madara belum sejauh itu. Dia bahkan enggan melanjutkan dan fakta bahwa dia avatar bukan hanya satu-satunya alasan. Sudah sejauh mana rasam kehidupan yang Danzou langgar hingga Naga Kosmik Negatif menjawab panggilannya?

Bagaimana Danzou bisa menaklukkan, bahkan memanfaatkan Pangeran Itachi dan kawan-kawan? Apa alasan yang membuat mereka mau mengikuti arahan pria itu?

" _Kami juga membantu tugas avatar untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia."_ Aku ingat jawaban Kak Itachi saat kutanya apa itu Teratai Merah.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku terfokus pada makhluk agung yang ada di depan mata. Namun, aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku khawatir begitu aku membalik badan, aku akan ditusuk dari belakang. Aku butuh kepastian kalau Kak Itachi tidak berbagi tujuan yang sama dengan Danzou, meski yang kuterima bukan penjelasan penuh.

"Apa Danzou bilang pada kalian kalau ritual yang tadi bisa membuat kalian memiliki kekuatan avatar?" tanyaku.

Ekspresi dan refleksi hati yang terbaca dari keempatnya sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Aku menertawakan ironi.

"Kalian bahkan tak tahu dia mengincar kekuatan avatar? Kebohongan apa yang Danzou berikan pada kalian selama ini?"

Kak Itachi menggertakkan giginya. Kalau aku tak salah baca situasi, aku yakin dia sedang mengumpati kebodohan diri. Bagaimana pun, dia adalah Putera Mahkota yang dielu-elukan Raja Fugaku. Seluruh lapisan masyarakat termasuk mereka yang berasal dari negara tetangga mengakui kemampuannya dan yakin kalau Negara Api akan semakin berjaya di tangannya. Sasuke mendapat gelar jenius dalam segala bidang karena dia maso dan jengah selalu dibandingkan dengan kecakapan kakaknya. Berbeda dengan Kak Itachi yang memang dari lahirnya sudah begitu.

"Kalau saja kau mendengar perkataanku kemarin, ini tak akan terjadi." Oke, aku tahu tak adil jika aku menyalahkan mereka. Kalau saja aku menuntut kebenaran lebih cepat, ini tak akan terjadi. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh objek tudingan sementara.

Aku tidak yakin akhirnya akan baik jika aku sibuk menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Fokus goyah dan kosmik tidak stabil adalah hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Nasib dunia berada di tanganku.

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk plot twist yang tak kuminta ini, penulis sinting._

"Mari berharap perbincangan ini bisa berlanjut. Kita sama-sama berhutang penjelasan." Aku menatap mereka serius. "Yang harus kalian tahu, memutus lingkar reinkarnasi avatar secara paksa hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan dan pertumpahan darah."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada relik sejarah gelap dunia yang akan membuat dunia porak-poranda jika aku tak segera menyegelnya kembali.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku. Bisa tolong tahan Danzou? Kalau bisa pisahkan dia dengan naganya," pintaku.

Kak Itachi menyentil dahiku. "Kami akan berusaha mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin." Setelah mengatakannya, dia memimpin tiga rekannya. Mereka berlari ke arah Danzou.

Aku berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan langkah yang lebih ringan. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya apa pun yang membuat Pangeran Itachi bergabung dengan Teratai Merah dan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan karenanya tak menggerus sosok kakak yang selama ini kulihat darinya.

Setelah aku merasa sudah dalam jarak aman, aku mengambil posisi duduk meditasi. Kuatur napasku sementara kupercepat tarikan kosmik alam ke dalam tubuh. Kupertahankan agar alirannya stabil.

" **Naruto!"**

"Naruto!"

Konsentrasiku putus sesaat. Aku sudah memperhitungkan kedatangan Kokuo, tapi sama sekali tak menduga ada manusia yang menungganginya!

Aku meninggalkan posisi meditasi. Kuatur sebaik mungkin agar kosmik tetap mengalir biarpun saat ini aku sangat ingin mengamuk pada si penulis sinting.

"Kokuo, aku hanya memintamu membawakan Gunbai! Kenapa Sasuke ikut dibawa juga!"

Tepat saat Kokuo mendarat, Sasuke langsung lompat turun tepat di hadapanku. Pipiku pasti akan dicium bogem mentah kalau saja aku tak segera menunduk menghindarinya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir, Sialan!" umpat Sasuke. Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukan.

Aku menggerutu. "Kau seharusnya melakukan ini dulu, bukannya nonjok dulu!"

"Jangan protes! Enggak kena juga!"

Apa yang membuatku terbungkam bukanlah kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan, tetapi bagaimana gemetarnya tangannya yang mendekapku erat. Tak perlu membaca energi kosmiknya untuk bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

Kalau aku di posisinya, aku yakin aku pun sama.

Aku mendesah kecil, membenamkan diri dalam dekapan. "Maaf. Aku baik-baik saja, aku janji," bisikku.

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat selama beberapa saat. Aku mendengar jelas tempo debaran jantung Sasuke menurun perlahan selaras dengan napas yang ia atur demi bisa menenangkan diri. Saat ia melepasku, ekspresinya terlihat tegang.

"Ada gerakan pembelotan di seluruh dunia saat ini. Meski kita kekurangan sumber daya manusia, tapi kami yakin tidak akan ada masalah serius. Apalagi banyak masyarakat, ibu-ibu terutama, yang tak tinggal diam. Sepertinya pidatomu tempo hari menginspirasi banyak orang."

 _Bfft. Kalau kaum emak-emak sudah turun tangan begitu, tak ada teroris yang punya kesempatan._

"Serangannya terlalu … terburu-buru? Strateginya juga terkesan tidak sempurna. Seperti hanya pengalih perhatian saja. Saat Kokuo terbang dan kuyakin membawa bantuan di mana pun kau berada, kota sedang kacau. Kau harus puas dengan bantuanku saja untuk sementara. Yang lain sibuk." Sasuke melihat ke arah langit gelap dengan kilatan petir, tempat Naga Kosmik Negatif berada. "Apa itu … pelaku semua kekacauan?"

Aku tertawa hambar. "Kemungkinan besar, iya."

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. Kantung mata yang menghias wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Aku bingung harus tertawa atau terharu dengan keadaannya saat ini. Berapa hari anak ini tidak tidur gara-gara aku diculik?

Sebisa mungkin kuabaikan bisikkan hati kalau apa yang akan kulakukan akan menyakitinya.

 _Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak bisa mundur di tengah jalan._

Aku meregangkan otot sejenak. Tinggal sedikit lagi, kurasa energiku cukup untuk menyegel Naga Kosmik Negatif.

Sasuke menatapku heran saat kuulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Berkenan membantuku menyelamatkan dunia, Pangeran Sasuke?" Aku mengedipkan mataku. Aku tersenyum puas saat dia tertawa.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. "Tentu saja, Avatar Naruto. Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan besar."

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Sasuke, lalu membawanya terbang menembus udara. Satu tujuan kami, Naga Kosmik Negatif dan pelaku utama dari semua kekacauan yang mampir di hidupku.

 _Itu pun kalau kita tidak menghitung si penulis sinting._

"CACING BESAR ALASKA! AKU DATANG! ULULULULU!"

"Cacing Besar Alaska dengkulmu! Warnanya saja tidak merah muda!"

Tawa dari Sasuke melepaskan semua ketakutanku. Jika Sasuke ada di sana, aku merasa aku bisa melakukan apa saja.

.

Pangeran Itachi terlihat canggung saat kubawa Sasuke sebagai bala bantuan. Ulah adiknya yang melempar tatapan membunuh sama sekali tidak membantu kecanggungannya. Namun, keadaan darurat membuat keduanya menyampingkan masalah pribadi. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, mereka bekerja sama dengan tiga anggota Teratai Merah lainnya untuk menekan pergerakan sang naga. Sementara aku memfokuskan diri pada Danzou.

Aku melesat secepat yang kubisa, mengelak kanan-kiri menghindari serangan Naga Kosmik, bahkan melakukan putaran yang kecepatannya membuat perutku agak mual. Semua kulakukan agar bisa mendekati Danzou. Aku langsung mengeluarkan dorongan udara saat kuterka jaraknya sudah tepat. Danzou terpental jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Jangan biarkan naganya mendekat!" titahku sambil berteriak.

Di tengah daerah yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang, Danzou menyambutku dengan serangan bongkahan batu besar. Aku melakukan putaran di udara, mempertemukan bongkahan itu dengan kaki dan pengendalian bumi. Bongkahan itu terpecah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"Seharusnya kau sudah gugur!" Amukan Danzou datang bersama serangan pengendalian bumi yang bertubi-tubi.

Aku dipaksa menapak bumi, berguling, mengelak kanan, melompat salto dan memberi dorongan teknik terbang sedikit agar bisa menghindari serangannya. Aku kesusahan untuk menahan gerakannya dengan pengendalian darah. Aku berusaha memojokkannya dengan variasi elemen. Umur tua tak memakan kecekatannya sebagai mantan kolonel perang. Aku bisa merasakan jarak pengalaman yang jauh dari teknik pengendalian kami.

"Kau satu-satunya penghalang terwujudnya pemerintahan yang absolut!"

Aku memutar tanganku, mengelakkan serangan yang datang ke arah lain. Satu lesatan bongkahan besar lain memaksaku mencium tanah dengan tidak elitnya. Gemuruh terdengar bersamaan dengan terpecahnya permukaan bumi di bawah badanku. Kalau saja aku tidak segera menggulingkan dan mendorong gravitasi badanku sejauh mungkin dari sana, luapan lava sudah memanggangku hidup-hidup.

"Pengkhianat sepertimu pantas mati!"

Aku membuat tameng untuk menahan pancaran lava yang dikendalikan menyemprot ke arahku. Aku terpaku mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan.

Danzou tidak sedang berbicara padaku. Dia berbicara pada Avatar Hiruzen.

Tameng kokohku jatuh bersamaan dengan lava yang berhenti menyembur. Aku menatap Danzou, dalam.

 _Dia adalah bukti, perang tak berakhir hanya karena satu pihak mendeklarasikan kemenangan mereka._

Di buku sejarah dijelaskan jika Danzou dan Avatar Hiruzen membelot dari pihak oposisi di usia belia. Dikatakan mereka berani mengejar kebenaran dan membantu mengakhiri perang tak berkesudahan.

Dari ingatan Avatar Hiruzen aku tahu, Danzou mengikutinya untuk menyelamatkan diri, sekaligus mencari celah agar oposisi perang bisa menang mutlak.

Kenyataannya? Tidak sesimpel itu.

Karena manusia adalah makhluk egois yang tak akan pernah puas. Selalu ada dorongan untuk memenuhi ekspektasi pribadi yang terkadang lebih banyak menimbulkan duka bagi orang lain. Yang membedakan adalah, apakah mereka akan tunduk pada bisikan ego ataukah melawannya.

"Kau tahu, tak ada avatar yang bersyukur dilahirkan dengan kekuatan ini," gumamku.

Dua bongkah batu kembali dilemparkan. Aku menahan keduanya, membelokkan arah serangan Danzou ke samping. Aku meringis kecil melirik korban pertarungan kami bertambah satu lagi.

Entah sudah berapa banyak pohon yang gugur. Jika terus begini, lama-lama hutan ini akan rata dengan tanah tak simetris.

Aku tak bisa membiarkan waktu lebih banyak terbuang. Kemampuan Sasuke, Kak Itachi, Kak Nagato, Kak Konan, dan Kak Kisame jauh dari kata lemah. Tetapi, naga purba yang merupakan bongkahan kosmik negatif bukanlah tandingan mereka.

Aku menyalurkan energi kosmikku, memperkuat pengendalian elemen yang kulakukan.

Selama beberapa menit kami beradu serangan demi serangan. Sayang sekali, sejak awal, kemenangan ada di tanganku.

Bukannya aku besar kepala. Ritual yang baru saja dilakukan tak hanya merenggut energiku. Danzou juga belum sempat beresonansi dengan Naga Kosmik Negatif (aku berterima kasih sekali pada Kak Itachi dkk untuk hal ini). Dia tak punya cara untuk menangkal cadangan energi tak terbatas yang kumiliki.

Kalau dia berhasil membuat celah menembus konsentrasiku, mungkin dia punya kesempatan.

Aku mengembuskan napas lega saat aku berhasil mengunci badan Danzou menggunakan pengendalian darah.

"Kesempatan terakhir, Danzou." Aku melangkah hati-hati mendekatinya.

Tak dapat kutahan kedutan kekesalan saat dia meludahi kakiku.

Sebelum ulah antagonisnya memengaruhi stabilitas energi kosmikku, aku memegang dahinya dan memejamkan mata. Badan kami ditelan cahaya untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku jatuh terduduk dengan napas agak terengah ketika prosesnya selesai. Termangu menatap tanganku, masih tidak percaya bahwa aku baru saja menghapus kekuatan pengendalian seseorang.

Prosesnya tak sesulit yang kukira.

Empat elemen dalam satu tubuh, bisa dilawan oleh jumlah dan strategi. Tapi _ini?_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Aku tak pernah benar-benar sadar sebesar apa kekuatan yang digenggam oleh avatar," gumamku setengah sadar.

Danzou mendecih. "Kekuatan sebesar itu sia-sia di tangan bocah sepertimu."

Aku memicingkan mata. Kutarik kakiku ke belakang, membentuk kuda-kuda pengendalian tanah. Kedua tangan kutarik ke atas membentuk kerucut terbalik. Kubuat Danzou duduk berlutut dengan keadaan tangan tertahan oleh lempengan bumi kokoh hasil pengendalianku.

Aku menempelkan kakiku di hidungnya.

"Itu bayaran untuk meludahi kakiku! Dasar tak sopan!"

Aku mengabaikan kalau apa yang kulakukan itu justru lebih tidak sopan. Kutambahkan acungan jari tengah sebelum aku balik badan dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Langkah kelima, Danzou mendengus. "Kenapa kau tak marah?"

Aku menolehkan kepala, mengangkat sebelah alis mata. "Perlu kubawa kaos kaki bau dan kulempar ke mukamu biar kau tahu aku marah?"

Danzou memutar bola matanya dan menggumamkan kata yang tak dapat kutangkap baik.

Aku greget ingin menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan kaos kaki Jiraiya. Apapun yang dia gumamkan, aku yakin itu adalah hinaan.

"Aku sudah membuat rakyatmu terbantai," Danzou berujar lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?"

Aku merasa suhu di sekelilingku berubah lebih dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak marah padamu." Aku mengangkat pandanganku ke langit kelam tak berbintang.

"Kau memaafkanku begitu saja? Cih, kau sama lemahnya dengan Hiruzen."

Aku tertawa lepas mendengar tuduhan Danzou. Hanya karena aku reinkarnasi Avatar Hiruzen, bukan berarti hatiku semulia beliau.

Semarah apa pun aku terhadap takdir yang menimpa Kutub Selatan di malam pembantaian, aku tak akan pernah bertindak mengikuti amarahku.

Seperti kata Madara, menjadi avatar hanyalah bonus. Mau bagaimanapun juga, jati diriku tetaplah seorang Yuana Suku Air. Meski aku bukan avatar, apa pun yang terjadi, aku tak akan menenggelamkan diri dalam dendam tak berguna.

Suara raungan naga menyadarkanku dari renungan singkat. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku membiarkan badanku melawan gravitasi dan melesat secepat mungkin ke arah Altar Kosmik berada.

Aku tersenyum melihat pasukan penahan naga dadakan masih bisa memberi perlawanan meski mereka sudah kewalahan.

"Semuanya menyingkir!"

Kuambil Gunbaiku dari moncong Kokuo. Langsung membawanya terbang kurang lebih dua puluh meter di atas Naga Kosmik Negatif. Aku membalik arah terbang mengikuti tarikan gravitasi. Kugunakan energi potensial yang ada untuk menambah momentum hantaman Gunbai pada sang naga. Naga itu jatuh menghantam permukaan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku menghantamkan lagi Gunbai. Kali ini, untuk menyedot habis kosmik sang naga purba dan menyegelnya kembali di Altar Kosmik. Cahaya berspektrum gelap menelan Desa Kosmik dan seisinya, hingga naga itu menghilang meninggalkan jejak kerusakan.

.

"Naga itu adalah alasan diciptakannya avatar," jelasku, sambil menggerakkan air secara statis dalam teknik penyembuhan.

Aku terkikik mendengar erangan kompak dari para pasien. Mereka duduk di dalam kolam buatanku, hanya kepala mereka saja yang berada di luar air.

"Sering sekali digunakan sebagai senjata utama dalam perang saat itu. Tapi, suatu waktu, kosmik suci yang terdapat di naga itu tenodai. Energi yang ada terlalu lama dimanfaatkan untuk pertumpahan darah. Naga itu semakin kuat, tapi bukan ke arah yang seharusnya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Pengendali terkuat saat itu, meski berasal dari kubu berbeda medan perang, bekerja sama untuk menghentikannya."

Kak Itachi berdeham. "Jadi awalnya sistem reinkarnasi avatar itu untuk memastikan Naga Kosmik tidak akan menimbulkan kekacauan jika lepas dari segel atau bahkan terbentuk kembali dari kegelapan yang terjadi di bumi?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi.

"Sejak kapan Danzou mengincarnya? Catatan Ibunda sama sekali tidak mengungkit soal Naga Kosmik!" Sasuke mengerang.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkan respon Sasuke. Saat sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan dunia, mudah untuk mengabaikan sejenak hal-hal mistis yang tak masuk akal. Pertarungan selesai, berjuta pertanyaan menghantam kepala.

"Aku yakin Danzou melanjutkan penelitian setelah jatuhnya Kutub Selatan." Kak Kisame berpendapat.

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai detik-detik pembantaian Kutub Selatan, tujuannya masih memutus lingkar reinkarnasi avatar dan mengambil alih sumber kekuatannya. Pengetahuan yang ia berikan pada Teratai Merah sebelum kalian pun memiliki pola dan tujuan yang sama."

"Aku masih berpendapat kalau avatar harus dienyahkan." Kak Nagato menatapku. "Kalau avatar tidak ada, Danzou tak akan bisa membangkitkan Naga Kosmik Negatif. Kita tidak tahu pasti kapan akan terlahir Danzou-Danzou lain."

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke siap mengamuk demi membelaku.

"Tak apa Sasuke, mereka sudah tahu kalau memutus reinkarnasi avatar secara paksa hanya akan menghancurkan keseimbangan yang ada." Aku memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat, menenangkan diri. "Lagipula aku juga setuju dengan pendapatnya."

Hening.

Lima pasang mata menatapku terkejut.

"Nar-"

"Kau dengar 'pidato'ku di sekolah, Sasuke," Aku menyela. "Perhatikan sekelilingmu. Apa dunia ini butuh avatar? Manusianya sudah lebih beradab. Perang, jika pun masih ada, tak berbentuk pertarungan sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mencapai kemenangan. Perang di masa sekarang lebih sering memakai otak dan berbentuk gerakan politik. Tak perlu kekuatan super untuk melawannya. Bahkan pengendalian elemen wajib dipelajari hanya agar seorang anak tidak menyakiti diri sendiri atau orang lain karena kekuatannya tak terkendali. Lawan dan penjahat yang harus kita waspadai saat ini adalah penjahat kerah putih, bukan naga relik yang mengamuk."

Kak Itachi terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasanku. "Itu alasan kami menerima undangan Tuan Danzou," ujarnya.

Sudah kuduga.

"Ya, aku paham maksud kalian apa. Keberadaan avatar di masa seperti ini justru jadi ancaman keseimbangan, bukan sebaliknya." Sasuke melipat tangannya. "Lalu? Memang kau bisa memutusnya? Kau bahkan tak memilih terlahir sebagai avatar."

Aku menghentikan teknik penyembuhan. Luka dan lebam masih tersisa dengan berat yang berbeda di tubuh mereka. Tetapi setidaknya luka yang agak merepotkan seperti patah tulang ringan sudah kusembuhkan. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Aku menatap Gunbai yang kusandarkan pada batang sebuah pohon.

' **Aku sudah di posisi, Naruto.'**

' _Ok, thanks Kokuo.'_

 _Sedikit lagi_ …

"Nar? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tangan basah Sasuke yang menyentuh pipiku sedikit membuatku kaget. Aku berjengit darinya.

"Kau sudah mengatasi masalah dengan Teratai Merah. Aku kira kau akan melakukan tarian keram saking senangnya. Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Seharusnya Sasuke tak ada di sini. Ini di luar rencana.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat Gunbai di depannya?_

"Naru … " Sasuke menggenggam kedua tanganku. Kedua mata hitamnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

Dadaku terasa hangat, namun napasku tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat perkataan Sasuke : _"Aku serius soal kalung itu, Naruto."_

Aku penasaran, apakah kalungnya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan? Ataukah sudah selesai dan Sasuke menunggu lampu hijau dari Raja Fugaku setelah kelulusan untuk memberikannya padaku? Bagaimana bentuknya? Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan selama mengerjakannya?

 _Sejauh apa ia membayangkan kami hidup bersama sampai ajal memisahkan?_

"Setiap avatar punya misi berbeda dari Semesta." Aku memulai dengan suara serak. "Tujuannya sama-sama menjaga keseimbangan dunia."

Kak Itachi ikut mendekat. "Naruto?"

"Keberadaan avatar menggoyahkan keseimbangan dunia. Tapi tanpa kosmik avatar, sejarah bisa terulang. Peradaban bisa jatuh kembali pada lingkaran pertikaian haus kekuatan." Aku tersenyum, menguatkan diri. "Memutus reinkarnasi secara paksa akan membawa kehancuran, ya. Itulah mengapa, harus aku yang memutusnya sendiri. Ini misi yang Semesta berikan padaku."

Kak Nagato mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku terdiam.

Ini adalah alasan mengapa aku diperkenankan selamat dari tragedi berdarah di Kutub Selatan.

Ini alasan mengapa para Naga Spiritual menyambungkan kembali ikatanku dengan kosmik alam dan mengapa aku diajari bagaimana cara mengendalikannya oleh Gurus Shishui.

Ini juga alasan, mengapa aku dipertemukan dengan Avatar Madara.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, seperti yang kulakukan pada Naga Kosmik Negatif, pada diriku sendiri."

Sasuke melepas genggamannya, mengambil langkah mundur. Matanya membola. Aku bisa merasakan pergulatan batinnya, menolak kesimpulan tersirat dari ucapanku.

 _Ini adalah perpisahan._

Aku menulikan sensor kosmik. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak mau apa yang kurasakan dari Sasuke membuatku mempertanyakan keputusan yang kuambil.

 _Aku tak pernah tahu momen yang dikatakan Matatabi, di mana aku harus memilih dunia, akan terasa seperti ini._

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke membeku. Kemarahan kembali menyapa matanya, seperti saat dia menyaksikanku mengumbar identitas di depan dunia melalui mesin pengeras suara dari jendela kelas.

"Kau berjanji padaku!"

 _Aku takut._

"Dan bukankah aku menepatinya? Aku menang, Sas."

 _Jangan membuatku semakin takut._

Gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk. "Naru-"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi bintang yang menyinari langit kelamku, Pangeran Sasuke."

 _Jangan menghakimiku karena tiba-tiba melankolis sok puitis begini. Aku otw menjemput maut! Aku berhak jadi OOC sedikit!_

Aku membawa Gunbaiku, melesat ke arah Laut Utara tanpa sekali pun mengacuhkan panggilan dari Sasuke.

' _Kurama, Matatabi, Shukaku, Isobu, Kokuo, terima kasih.'_

' **Tak perlu memikirkan kami. Kami sudah puas hidup selama ribuan tahun.'**

' **Kami bangga padamu, bocah.'**

' **Menemani perjalananmu di dunia fana ini merupakan sebuah kehormatan, Avatar Naruto.'**

Dari lima titik yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia, menembak cahaya dengan spektrum berbeda. Sinar itu bersatu di tengah katulistiwa. Bersamaan dengan bersinarnya barang-barang spiritual yang tersebar di seluruh negara elemental, perlahan … permukaan bumi diselimuti oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

.

.

.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Gunbai diangkat, seolah melakukan hormat senjata.

"Kerja bagus," Madara tersenyum padaku. Memberi kehangatan, kontras dengan senyum lain yang pernah terpatri di wajahnya. " _Na tua videantur lunam._ "

Aku tertawa. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan dipertemukan lagi dengannya. Tak mengira ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang diserukan kepala suku air di pemakaman seorang ksatria pula.

" _Kembali, kumohon!"_ Aku mengabaikan bisikan suara di pojok ingatan.

Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, Pangeran Sasuke.

 _Just so you know, I've always loved you_.

.

Ya, ini adalah akhir dari kisah Avatar Naruto.

 **To Be Continued**

Next: Epilog!


	21. Epilog

_Mungkin seharusnya aku ganti summary. Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang perjuanganku bertahan hidup dari plot twist yang memburuku._

 _Serius, si penulis sinting punya masalah apa sih? Kok senang sekali membuat karakternya emosi jiwa-raga?_

 _"Makasih."_

 _Aku tidak memujimu, Sialan!_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Avataramen is Now Online**

Epilog

 **-o-o-o-**

Gelap. Dingin. Sunyi.

Rasanya tentram sekali.

Aku berandai, inikah kematian?

Kegaduhan yang bisa kudengar samar-samar memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Aku tersenyum saat yang pertama kulihat adalah langit-langit es mengkilap. Desain yang terukir di sana merupakan identitas kebangsawanan Suku Air. Aku terbangun di Istana Kutub. Badanku bahkan dibalut parka khas Bangsawan Suku Air.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutku. Sudah berapa lama? Rindu rasanya.

Aku bangun, duduk di tepian ranjang. Sejenak aku terdiam. Tanganku mengelus permukaan lembut kasur yang terbuat dari bulu binatang. Mataku menelusuri seisi ruangan di tengah penerangan remang. Tata ruangannya membuatku merengut. Aku tidak ingat kamarku seperti ini, tapi mungkin memang aku yang lupa.

Atau mungkin di alam akhirat segalanya memang berbeda.

Aku menjatuhkan tumpuan badan pada kaki, berjalan agak gontai mendekati jendela. Kubuka jendelanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas keramaian jauh di luar sana yang menjadi penyebab aku menyerah bertahan dalam kegelapan yang damai.

Aku mengernyit. Kalau aku tak salah mengira-ngira, musik yang sedang dimainkan adalah musik tradisional untuk perayaan Hari Perdamaian Sedunia.

 _Wow_. _Jika aku dipertemukan kembali dengan roh penghuni Kutub Selatan saat Hari Perdamaian Sedunia seperti perpisahan kami, ini puitis sekali._

Angin berhembus, membuat badanku agak gemetaran. Aku mencoba mengatur teknik pernapasan pengendalian api untuk menghangatkan diri. Lewat semenit, tak ada yang terjadi. Kehangatan yang kupancing sama sekali tak datang.

Aneh.

Aku menegadahkan tangan, coba membuat kobaran api kecil di atas telapak tangan. Lagi-lagi, tak ada yang terjadi.

Aku angkat bahu. Mungkin tak ada pengendalian di alam akhirat.

Aku berdiri menyamping, menyender pada jendela sambil menikmati dingin yang amat kurindukan. Aku berharap, kedamaian yang kurasakan ini akan kekal.

Tetapi, Semesta berkehendak lain.

Pintu kamar yang kutempati terbuka. Mau tak mau perhatianku teralih dari pemandangan di luar jendela ke sumber suara. Tumpuan berat badan kembali dibebankan pada lutut. Aku berdiri tegak, terkesiap oleh apa—lebih tepatnya siapa—yang tertangkap mata.

"Sasuke?" gumamku, terkesima.

Orangtuaku atau pelayan istana, aku bisa paham. Aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Rasa tak percaya itu berkurang saat Sasuke maju dan memelukku erat. Aku mendesah nyaman dalam dekapannya.

Hangat.

Aku tahu, mungkin ini sedikit hadiah dari Semesta. Aku dipertemukan dengan Sasuke, walau hanya bayangannya saja. Tapi aku tetap gatal ingin bertanya, "Kau nyusul aku mati apa gimana?"

Jawabannya spontan. Sasuke menjitak kepalaku keras. Napasnya memburu. Dia membentak sepenuh hati, "KAU MASIH HIDUP, GOBLOK!"

Telingaku berdenging selama beberapa saat. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan mata membola. Mulutku menganga.

Aku tak salah dengar?

" … Aku beneran masih hidup?" lirihku.

Sasuke menyingsingkan parka beraksen merah Negara Api yang dipakainya. Ia memasang wajah sangar. "Perlu kubuat bonyok agar kau percaya?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Aku menyegel kosmikku. Seharusnya aku mati."

Sasuke memelototiku selama beberapa saat. Dia menghela napas saat aku tak merespon apa-apa. Parkanya dikembalikan seperti semula. Ia melipat tangannya dan menatapku penuh pertimbangan.

"Kau menyegel kosmik avatar. Setidaknya itu yang dijelaskan oleh Gurus Shishui dan Shion padaku. Kau harus berterima kasih pada mereka, _btw_ ," Gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk. "Kalau bukan karena mereka yang terus berusaha menyalurkan kosmik ditambah bantuan penyembuhan kontinu dari tabib terbaik Kutub Utara, kau tinggal nama saat ini."

Aku termangu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa selain, "Oh."

Jadi … aku masih hidup. Ini agak sulit dicerna, apalagi aku sudah benar-benar pasrah menyerahkan nyawaku demi keselamatan dunia.

Rupanya aku hanya menyapa malaikat maut saja?

Wow.

 _PLOT TWIST MACAM APA LAGI INI PENULIS KEPARAAAT!_

Lututku menolak untuk menopang badan lagi. Aku jatuh terduduk, air mata mengalir deras tanpa aba-aba. Perasaanku kacau balau.

Kekecewaanku, kekesalanku, keputusasaan—yang kutahan agar bisa memenuhi tanggung jawabku sebagai avatar—pecah begitu saja.

Rasa hampa turut menghantui. Tersadar, kehangatan yang kurasakan karena ikatan kuat dengan Naga Spiritual, tak bisa kurasakan lagi.

' _Kami bangga padamu, bocah.'_

Hilang tanpa jejak.

Di atas semua itu, di antara perasaan-perasaan lain yang tak dapat kudeskripsikan dengan frasa, bersisa rasa syukur.

Aku masih hidup.

Setelah segala yang terjadi, aku masih hidup.

 _AUTHOR SIALAN!_

.

"Dasar cengeng." Sasuke mengataiku.

Aku mencubit pinggang Sasuke. "Kau juga nangis!" tukasku dengan suara sengau.

Sasuke mendengus. Napasnya terasa hangat mengenai tengkukku. Pelukannya tak seerat saat aku mulai menangis, tapi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera dilepas. Sebelah tangannya kokoh menahan badanku agar tetap dekat, sementara yang satunya mengelus rambutku.

Rambut yang terakhir kuingat masih seleher panjangnya. Rambut yang membuatku sering diprotes karena sering membuat teman-teman meragukan jenis kelaminku.

Dan, entah bagaimana, rambut itu sekarang sudah hampir sepinggangku.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanyaku, termangu.

"Enam bulan, kurang lebih." Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku bersyukur kau sadar."

Aku memejamkan mataku, menyerah pada kehangatan dan kantuk yang mulai mengetuk.

.

"Aku juga," jawabku, sesaat sebelum dunia mimpi menyergap.

.

.

.

 **[Tim Pantang Modar]**

 _Des 4. 8.32 pm_

 **Sakurawr :** Lah. Katanya ikut ulangan, Nar? Kok masih belum ke sekolah tadi?

 **HinataH :** Mungkin sakit?

 **Saiasukaart :** Tak mungkin sakit. Orang bodoh kan tidak bisa sakit.

 **Giringneji :** Tul.

 **Gaarawr :** Tul(2)

 **Faiprinsuke :** lol

 **Avataramen :** Sialan. Kau juga ( _tag_ **Faiprinsuke** _)_ dasar pengkhianat!

 **Avataramen :** _(tag_ **Sakurawr** _)_ Paket soal ulanganku berbeda, campur dengan materi semester yang lalu. Makanya bisa di rumah wkwk

 **Avataramen :** Nanti praktek PJPD baru disuruh ke sekolah.

 **Avataramen :** Otakku ngebul kejar materi :( Demi bisa lulus bareng kalian :(

 **Faiprinsuke :** Siapa suruh jadi avatar.

 **Faiprinsuke :** Sok-sokan mengorbankan diri untuk dunia segala dih

 **Avataramen :** Baku hantam ayok

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, Sasuke melawan Naruto!"

Gedung PJPD riuh oleh kehebohan anak kelas 3-C. Saking berisiknya, aku tak dapat menangkap siapa yang masuk kubu siapa. Yang kutahu, semuanya bersorak menyemangati baik aku maupun Sasuke.

Keabsenanku dari kelas ini sama sekali tak memengaruhi kedekatan kami. Aku yakin, ketika aku mengikuti KBM secara normal mulai Januari nanti, aku akan menyatu dengan kelas ini tanpa ada kesulitan berarti. Seolah aku tak pernah terpisah dari mereka.

Pak Kakashi mengisyaratkan agar kami melakukan penghormatan awal. "Kalian tahu peraturannya, _kids_. Buat lawanmu keluar arena atau buat dia kewalahan dan menyerah! Mulai!"

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah!" Aku mengendalikan utas air, membiarkannya bergerak cepat menangkap kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan kebawah, mengirim kobaran api untuk memutus seranganku.

"Aku tak lihat ada bulan!" katanya, sembari melepaskan tinjuan api.

Aku mengelakkan badan ke kiri untuk menghindarinya. Tanganku mengikuti gerakkan badan, lalu kubanting bersamaan dengan meluncurnya serangan kerucut es ke arah Sasuke. Sang Pangeran tertawa sambil melenyapkannya dengan kobaran api.

"Mau menyerah saja?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Aku tertawa. "Dalam mimpimu!"

Serangan kami naik tempo. Penonton menyorak takjub nyaris tiap serangan yang kami lakukan baik elemen atau murni pertarungan fisik. Satu serangan ditangkis dibalas dua. Dua ditangkis dibalas tiga. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tak juga memberi kesempatan untuk memegang alur pertarungan.

Aku menyeringai.

Jika dengan api Sasuke jarang mengungguliku saat _sparring_ , maka kesempatan itu semakin menipis ketika kugunakan air.

Tak seperti tiga elemen lain yang harus kupelajari dari titik terdasar, air melekat dalam diriku.

Air adalah bagian dari jiwaku.

Jika api diibaratkan sebagai bangun segi banyak, maka air adalah lingkaran. Pergerakannya saling berkesinambungan, seperti tarian. Halus, tenang, tapi mematikan.

"Sudah kuduga, kalungnya memang cocok."

… Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak besar kepala dulu.

Aku meringis saat badanku dibanting, sekian detik fokusku teralihkan dari strategi yang sedikit lagi membawakanku kemenangan mutlak. Aku terkapar dengan wajah memerah. Kakiku keluar beberapa cm dari garis arena ujian PJPD.

"Sasuke pemenangnya! Pertarungan yang bagus seperti biasa, _kids_!"

Barisan penonton heboh oleh siul dan tawa.

Aku bangun dari posisi terkapar, menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuk gemetaran karena malu. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan benda asing yang melingkari leherku. "DASAR CURANG!"

"Mengacaukan konsentrasi lawan adalah strategi, bukan kecurangan." Pak Kakashi menoyor jidatku. Matanya menyipit, jelas sekali terhibur dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Sasuke bahkan berhasil memasangkan kalung tanpa kau sadari di tengah pertarungan kalian. Itu jelas menjadi nilai tambah."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi congkak.

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh kembali ke tempat duduk." Pak Kakashi bersiul. Dia menambahkan, "Semoga langgeng."

 _Banyak yang bilang, momen pemakaian kalung adalah momen sakral dan romantis bagi seorang gadis Suku Air. Halah, tipu!_

 _Romantis apanya! Dipakaikan tanpa permisi. Setelahnya dibanting pula!_

Aku ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

 _Pangeran Sialan!_

.

Lembar baru dibuka, tapi bukan untuk Avatar Naruto.

Pena-nya digenggam oleh penyintas takdir, Putri Kebanggaan Suku Air Selatan.

 **Tamat**

 **Author's Note**

BISA TAMAT DEMI APA SAYA MEWEK HEUHEU

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu hingga fanfiksi ini rampung.

Kalau masih ada yang masih ingin ditanyakan, boleh tinggalkan di kolom review. Mana tau saya iseng bikin _side story_ dari tanggapan kalian hahahaha.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kesabarannya. Semoga fanfiksi ini bisa menghibur dan cukup memuaskan ya, meski masih banyak kekurangan. _Until next time!_

Sekian terimagaji.

Salam Petok,

Chic White


End file.
